The Realistic Happily Ever After
by dolphingirl0113
Summary: {Volume II in the "Confessions Trilogy} Kagome has a wedding to plan while also being required to testify at the trial of her rapist. Will Inuyasha's love and support be enough to keep her sane in the end?
1. Chapter One

**New Author's Notes:** In honor of the one year anniversary of the 'Confessions Trilogy', I'm performing a massive editing session on all three stories. As you know by now, I've already finished editing the first, and am now posting this one, and will eventually be getting to the third as well, time permitting. I'm immensely proud of all three of these stories, and am contemplating turning this into a yearly tradition so that they can always be improving. The only thing that hasn't changed are the original author's notes, which I didn't have the heart to part with. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**Though not described in detail, this story does deal with rape, so be forewarned if that sort of topic bothers you.**_

* * *

**Original Author's Notes:** This is it! This is the moment you have all been waiting for! I hope this sequel doesn't disappoint. And for all you new people, I just want you to know that you need to read the first story, 'Confessions of a Broken Heart', to really get the plot. Yeah, you could probably figure it out, but I think some of the other readers will agree with me when I say you should read the other one first. Anyway, enjoy! This story will deal with Kagome's wedding and the trial of her rapist.

* * *

Title: The Realistic Happily Ever After 

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter: One

Rating: PG-13 (for language, violence, and implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Nervously wringing his hands, which were twisted in front of his abdomen, Inuyasha haltingly paced back and forth at the base of the stairs leading up to the second floor of the Higurashi home. For all intensive purposes, he was just as nervous as a man going out on a first date with the girl of his dreams, rather than to a prom with the woman he was going to marry…the woman who was his mate. But for the hanyou, who had never been so close to anyone in his entire life, it seemed that matters of love and courtship would always cause butterflies to rise in his stomach, much more so then any battle. 

Unfortunately, fate wasn't helping any with the situation, because that night the sky was dark with the new moon, which meant his hair was black and his eyes had turned a dark shade of violet, his ears feeling like they'd been stuffed with cotton, his nose unable to smell anything, and his eyes as accurate as they would be if someone had placed a veil over his face. He hated it! And what was more, he hated the fact that tonight he would be going out in public without his hanyou strength and senses to protect both himself and Kagome.

But not even that, Inuyasha knew with an embarrassed blush, was the number one reason for his racing heart and sweaty palms. He wished it was…hell, even the excuse that he was nervous about taking Kagome to her prom would have been better then the real reason he was afraid…

Tonight was the night Kagome was introducing him to all of her friends, not only as her boyfriend, but also as her fiancé. And for whatever reason, the thought absolutely terrified him.

Earlier that day Kagome had taken him to the mall and fitted him for something she had called a tuxedo, the actual process having consisted of a strange man measuring him up with a yellow string and poking him all over his body. Inuyasha wished he'd known then just what exactly he was getting himself into, because if he had, he would have refused. He felt like a stupid penguin now that he was dressed in the black pants and matching coat, his neck restricted by the stiff, starched collar of the white shirt and black tie, his feet covered by thick socks and uncomfortable shoes, his waist restricted slightly by an uncomfortable thing Mrs. Higurashi had called a cummerbund.

His first reaction had been to rip the outfit off entirely, but then he'd reminded himself that he was doing this for Kagome, the woman he loved, knowing that going to this thing she called a prom was important to her, and so there he was, waiting, uncomfortable as hell, for her to appear at the base of the stairs.

The butterflies became even worse as the clock on the nearby wall continued to tick the minutes away, the silence almost unbearable, and Inuyasha swallowed, reaching into his left pocket to feel the smooth velvet box within.

Mrs. Higurashi had helped him buy it two days ago, after they had returned to Kagome's time following Sango and Miroku's wedding. She had called it an engagement ring, and said it was a necessary part of being engaged, and after she'd explained the concept, Inuyasha figured it made sense. After all, if the fact that Kagome would wear the ring on her left hand would mean that men would stay away from her, then he was all for it since he suspected the men of Kagome's era had no idea what the bite marks on her neck meant. This way he wouldn't have to worry about another man making a move on his mate.

His mate…

Inuyasha smiled suddenly, halting as he felt a warm shiver run through his body at the thought, still having a hard time believing it was true. And what was even more incredible was the knowledge that she truly would be his forever.

The day of Sango and Miroku's wedding, when he had carried her off into the woods, Kagome had knowingly accepted more then just the physical consummation of their relationship; she had also accepted the life span of a demon, as that was the only way they would be together for their entire lives. If she had not done so, she would have lived out the normal life of a human, and Inuyasha would have been left without her for hundreds of years. The thought had caused his chest to feel heavy, and he had been immensely relieved when she'd said she didn't mind, even though it meant that now she would outlive everyone she knew and loved, save for him and Shippou, by many, many years.

The sound of footsteps on the stairs caused Inuyasha to break out of his thoughts, turning to see delicate light blue shoes on the platform above. He allowed his eyes to enjoy the sight of the woman before him as his eyes slowly moved up her body, feeling his heart constrict as he heard himself take in a sharp breath once he met her eyes.

She was gorgeous.

Kagome was draped in a long, flowing pale blue dress that fit perfectly to her figure from her bust to her waist before sweeping out in a sizable skirt, held up by a thick strap that circled the back of her neck and attacked to either side of the neckline. Inuyasha thought the style resembled Mrs. Higurashi's apron, though much more elegant. The gown itself sparked with silver sequins on the chest before slowly tapering off on the skirt, forming a large flower near her feet.

Her ebony tresses were swept up atop her head, save for a few curled strands that fell about her face, revealing her elegant, swanlike neck, and a slight amount of makeup accented her eyes and cheeks. The lights in the house caused her skin to glow, and she seemed, in Inuyasha's opinion, like an angle as she smiled, causing his heart to melt into a warm, mushy puddle.

For her part, Kagome found herself slightly disbelieving, never having guessed that Inuyasha would look so good in a tuxedo. Somewhat inappropriate thoughts sprang into her mind, and she suddenly blushed furiously just as she met his gaze, relaxing when he gave her a warm smile, his violet human eyes dancing.

She sighed, wishing yet again that she could have taken him to her prom in his hanyou form, with his stunning amber eyes and wealth of silver hair, and most especially with his adorable puppy ears, but unfortunately that simply was not a possible reality. They had been lucky enough in the first place to have the prom come on the night of a new moon. If it hadn't, Kagome wouldn't have bought tickets in the first place, because there would have been far too great a risk that someone would discover Inuyasha's secret. She figured she'd best just count her blessings, like the fact that the hanyou was even going to her prom, a reality that had not seemed remotely possible even two months ago.

"You…" Inuyasha swallowed back a lump in his throat. "You look beautiful, Kagome."

He sounded extremely shy, and Kagome blushed again, though this time it was out of pleasure, and continued to stare into his eyes as she replied. "And you look incredibly handsome."

She gave off a little laugh as he acquired his own blush, and then slowly started moving down the stairs, careful not to trip on her long skirts or slip on her high heels, which she was definitely not accustomed to wearing.

Recalling all the little lessons Kagome's mother had given him over the past few days regarding etiquette and manners, Inuyasha extended his hand to her, offering to help her down the final few steps, and Kagome gladly accepted, twining her fingers gently through his as she reached the main floor, noticing her mother smiling as she stood in the doorway to the kitchen.

As her hand touched his, her warm skin sending a shock down his fingers, Inuyasha felt his heart begin to race even faster, if that were possible, as even with his human nose he could smell her near him. A pool of desire formed in his gut, and he chuckled inwardly, thinking about the fact that rather then relieving sexual tension, that day in the woods had only managed to further fuel the fire between them…because now they knew exactly what they were missing out on by saying no.

He blushed even more at the thought.

Noticing that Kagome was moving towards the front door, Inuyasha shook his head to clear it and shot a panicked look over at Mrs. Higurashi, who merely smiled at him and gave him an encouraging nod, silently telling him to go ahead now with their plan.

Butterflies evident in his gut, the hanyou sighed loudly, gathered his courage, and walked up to Kagome, taking her hand in his once more. "Kagome…" As she turned to look at him again he tried desperately to remember everything that he and Mrs. Higurashi had practiced earlier that day, and ungracefully fell to one knee, swallowing hard.

Kagome's eyes opened wide in surprise as he took her left hand in her own, and she didn't even try to hide her blush of confused embarrassment. What on earth was he doing?

"Kagome, I know that we've already, well…" Inuyasha blushed, not wanting to say what was on his mind in front of Kagome's mother, and quickly decided to push ahead before he voiced something he'd later regret. Looking up, he met her eyes. "I know we've known each other for a long time, and that you already wear the mark of my mate, but…I want to do this things the right way in your time too…"

Damn it all, he was doing it all wrong. His voice was wavering, he was as red as a beet, and his hands had gone clammy, though he had no idea why. It wasn't like she was going to say no…

But Kagome smiled in spite of all that, and Inuyasha felt courage flood through his veins, his chest swelling in pride and determination as he pulled out the black box from his pocket, pleased when he heart a small gasp of delight from the woman before him as he dropped her hand and slowly opened the lid, revealing a large, solitary diamond set in a golden band.

Swallowing again, Inuyasha looked back up and met her dark eyes. "Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?"

Feeling tears coming to her eyes, tears of love for the man who was so willing to do anything and everything in order to make her happy, Kagome could at first only nod, her voice somehow lost behind her joy as the diamond before her filled her vision. He had done it exactly as she'd always imagined in her mind…he'd even knelt when he asked her…how had he known?

Finally, feeling her voice return, she felt a stupid grin come to her face as she nodded again. "Yes," she all but squeaked, and watched as his amber eyes lit up in a beaming smile.

It wasn't as though he had been expecting to be rejected exactly, but at the same time, seeing the look on her face as she said yes caused Inuyasha to feel just as elated as that day when she had agreed for the first time to be his mate, allowing him to mark her as his own. The hanyou as also immensely grateful towards Mrs. Higurashi, who had been right in predicting that this was exactly what Kagome had wanted.

Pulling the ring out gently from its cushioned box, careful not to drop it on the ground, Inuyasha watched as Kagome held out her hand before slipping the band onto her left ring finger. She sighed, as though able to feel the sudden slight weight, and looked so happy at that moment Inuyasha had to resist the urge to kiss her…after all, he still didn't exactly have the guts to do so in front of her family.

"Oh Inuyasha," Kagome looked at him adoringly, "I love you so much." Suddenly she threw her arms around his neck, and before he even had a chance to turn bashful her lips were pressed against his in a passionate kiss, searing his body and his soul as he instinctively pulled her closer, forgetting entirely about the fact that Mrs. Higurashi was still standing in the doorway.

Unfortunately, the moment didn't last very long as Souta chose that moment to appear at the top of the stairs,

"Ew! You're kissing!" He made a face, sticking out his tongue as though he'd tasted something disgusting, and blushed as he walked down the stairs. "Can't you two do that somewhere else?"

Kagome broke away and smiled as she felt Inuyasha slip an arm around her waist comfortably, his hand resting on her hip as though it had always belonged there. "It's not my fault you chose that moment to come out of your room," She spoke sweetly, batting her eyes, to which Souta replied by huffing and muttering something about finding his grandpa to share some manly time.

Mrs. Higurashi just smiled as she watched her son pass her, walking into the kitchen. "Well, I suppose your brother does have a point…sort of…in that you have the whole night to be together." She winked. "You don't want to use up all the magic before the evening even has a chance to start."

"I don't think there's any risk of that," Inuyasha commented with a smile, to which Kagome simply blushed in response.

Their attention was diverted when lights appeared through the front window. "That must be your limousine!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed excitedly, grabbing Kagome's coat and handing it to her daughter before giving her a warm embrace. "Have a wonderful time tonight, Kagome…but don't be out too late."

Kagome nodded at the warning. "I won't, mama, I promise. I'll see you when we get home." She returned the hug and then pulled back and opened the door.

The limousine was extremely elegant, stretched and white, and Kagome felt like a princess as the chauffeur stepped around to open the door for her, offering her his rough hand as she stepped into the interior, where she sat down on one of the plush seat cushions, unable to resist bouncing slightly like a six year old, marveling at the luxury of it all. Inuyasha was quick to follow, though he entered the car without any assistance, and grabbed her around the waist once more as they settled on one of the longer couch like seats, the vehicle beginning to move smoothly over the road as Kagome leaned her head lazily against Inuyasha's chest.

"So how many of your friends are joining us anyway?" Inuyasha inquired thoughtfully, responding to her physical gesture by resting his chin atop her head…his favorite place to be. He always marveled at how well they fit together when they sat that way.

"Just three of my friends; Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi…oh, and their dates, of course."

"Hobo's not coming, is he?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "No Inuyasha, Hojo," She accented the boy's real name, "Is not coming, he'll be going with his own date."

Inuyasha sighed. "I wish this night could just be for the two of us."

Kagome laughed, her eyes dancing. "There's no way I could afford a limo all by myself, that's why people frequently go to the prom in groups, and besides," She snuggled into his chest even more, causing the hanyou to feel warm, "I haven't spent much time with them since I started traveling to the Feudal Era all the time." Kaogme sighed. "We always dreamed of what we would do at our prom, imagining going with handsome princes." She glanced up at Inuyasha and smiled. "I've certainly found min…though I must admit I never thought I'd be going to my prom with my fiancé."

Inuyasha opened his eyes slightly, looking somewhat nervous. "Do you not like being engaged to me?"

Kagome's own eyes widened. "Of course I do! It's not that at all. I love being your mate, and knowing that I'll be marrying you in my time, and I wouldn't have my life turn out any other way. It's just that, well, everything's turned out so different from what I thought my life would be…but in a good way. I guess it just proves that you never really know how things are going to turn out, and that you should always keep an open mind."

"Yeah," Inuyasha sighed and looked up thoughtfully, his eyes gazing through the moon roof, watching the stars in the night sky whiz by as the limousine cruised down the road. "I know what you mean."

"Oh," Kagome frowned, looking away, assuming he was most likely referring to Kikyou and the fact that he had once been in love with her. That was the one problem with being the second woman in a man's life; no matter how much they loved you, there was always the underlying feeling that you were second best, because you weren't their first choice. "Yeah…I suppose you would know how that feels."

Her tone caused Inuyasha to look at her strangely, furrowing his brow as he tried to discern why she was suddenly so melancholy. Rewinding their conversation somewhat in his mind, he went over everything that they had said, and it suddenly came to him that she must have thought he was referring to his regret that things hadn't worked out between him and Kikyou.

That's not what he had meant at all.

"I didn't mean it that way, Kagome," He scolded gently.

"What?" She looked up at him. "Mean what? What way?"

"You know what I mean."

"Oh…" She blushed. Was she really that transparent? Yes, an inner voice replied, she was very transparent when it came to the relationship that had once existed between Inuyasha and Kikyou. "It's okay if that's what you meant, Inuyasha," she hurried on to say, completely ignoring the way he was grinning at her indulgently. "I mean…you loved her, and she loved you…you would have never predicted your lives would have ended up the way they did."

"Would you just shut up for a minute, woman?" Inuyasha chuckled slightly, his chest rumbling, and Kagome froze, always loving it when he was so open with his feelings.

Looking up at him, she frowned. "What's so funny? And what do you mean, shut up?"

He shook his head, his black hair swaying around his face, his violet eyes dancing. "I mean that what I was trying to say before is that I honestly never thought I'd come close to loving anyone again…not after what happened with Kikyou." He touched her cheek. "But then I found you, and now I feel more then I ever thought possible." He hugged her tightly to his chest. "Now do you understand?"

Kagome smiled. "Yes." She curled up in his embrace, flipping on the radio as she did so.

The beat was fast paced, and her foot started tapping to the rhythm unconsciously, and Inuyasha was reminded of a question that had been bothering him for a while. "Kagome…what exactly is a prom? I mean, I know that you've told me before, but…I'm not sure I understand."

"It's a function where the students of my school dress up and then go and dance with their friends. And this particular function is limited to seniors only."

"Seniors?"

"The oldest students at my school."

"Oh…and that's all you do? Dance?"

Kagome sat up and stretched her neck a little, careful not to ruin her hair. "Well, we're going to dinner first with my friends at a nice restaurant, but then we'll go and dance, so yeah, I guess that's all you basically have to do."

Inuyasha blushed, looking down at his hands. "Then we might have a problem."

"What's that?"

"Um…I don't know how to dance."

Kagome giggled and touched his cheek. "Of course you know how to dance, Inuyasha…everyone can dance!"

He seemed surprised by this concept. "Are you sure?"

"Of course!" She paused, seeming to think, before smiling brightly again. "And if not, then I promise I'll teach you."

Inuyasha returned her smile, feeling somewhat less anxious. "Okay."

The limousine came to a halt all too soon, and Kagome and Inuyasha knew that from that moment on the evening would switch from quiet and romantic to crazy…albeit in a good way. And so, as they heard voices approaching the car, along with the distinctive sound of women's heels clicking on the sidewalk, they each took a deep breath.

"Kagome!" It was Eri who was climbing through the door first, followed closely by a young man with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. He smiled in greeting, and Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome's waist protectively, not sure if this new male was a threat or not.

Kagome just rolled her eyes and smiled at her friend. "Hey there, Eri…where are the others?"

"We're right here!" Ayumi and Yuka exclaimed at the same time, popping their heads, and then their bodies, through the door, dragging their dates behind them. There was a lot of confusion as everyone tried to find their seats, the girls trying not to trip over their skirts while the men offered to move instead, but finally everyone seemed settled, and the limo started to move again. Unfortunately, with six new occupants, it was indeed a lot louder, and all three girls chattered quickly back and forth, bringing Kagome up to speed with all the gossip flying around school.

"So Hojo is apparently going to the prom with this sophomore girl," Eri commented at one point, looking out one of the tinted windows thoughtfully as she played with her short hair, which had been curled for the evening and dotted with glitter. "Too bad Kagome…you missed out."

Kagome was shocked that her friend would say such a thing in the presence of Inuyasha, but smiled anyway, putting her hand on the hanyou's knee when she felt him tense. "No, I don't think I've missed a thing, Eri," she replied, squeezing his knee gently, and he instantly relaxed.

The brunette looked at her friend. "So…you're not in the least bit jealous?"

Kagome shook her head. "Not even a little. In fact, I'm glad he's moving on, because I just couldn't like him that way."

"But you guys looked so cute together as Romeo and Juliet," Yuka chimed in, her voice a low whine. "I can't believe that means nothing to you, Kagome."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "It was a play, Yuka…not a declaration of love."

"You know, I think it's a pity we can't break into these alcohol containers," Ayumi commented randomly, tapping on one of the securely sealed glass jars to prove her point. It was her attempt to steer the conversation away from its current destination, as she was the only one of Kagome's friends who didn't seem to mind the fact that Kagome wasn't interested in Hojo, and Kagome gave Ayumi a big, grateful smile as the conversation shifted to the fact that it was stupid that teenagers were not allowed to drink alcohol.

After another twenty minutes or so, the limousine pulled to a stop in front of a small French café which was lit up by candles in all the windows, a purple carpet leading to the front door, which was covered in a golden awning. The chauffeur opened the door with a grand gesture, offering his hand for the girls to climb out, and the fresh night air hit them all square in the face.

Kagome felt like they were all part of some exclusive royal family…minus the reporters…as they stepped out onto the sidewalk dressed in their beautiful evening gowns, the men looking sharp in their tuxedoes and matching cummerbunds. The restaurant itself was warm, and there was a man instantly at Kagome's side to whisk her coat off to some faraway closet, the air scented with spices as the sound of Frank Sinatra's voice permeated the atmosphere, and the candles were all draped in red, giving the setting an extremely romantic feeling.

Once in their seats, all four girls immediately excused themselves to the restroom to freshen up, which meant, unfortunately, that Inuyasha was left completely alone to fend for himself with the other three men.

"So how did you and Kagome meet?" one of them, the one with blonde hair, asked kindly.

"Um…well, we kind of met by accident, actually," Inuyasha found himself fumbling desperately for the right words, not sure of what to say. He recalled how he and Kagome had actually met, and smiled as an idea came to him. "I was sleeping under this tree in a, um…a park…and she was lost, and had to wake me up for help."

In all honesty, the story wasn't too far from the truth. Kagome had indeed been quite lost when she'd first met him, in a strange time and place, and he had most certainly been asleep. She'd been in need of his help, and as such had been forced to wake him up after a fifty year sleep. Unfortunately, it sounded much less interesting when the hanyou put it so simply, and he found himself blushing, waiting for the men to start laughing, surprised when the didn't, instead merely smiling and nodding, taking small sips from their water glasses.

Inuyasha found himself watching them, and tried to emulate exactly what they were doing, right down to how they held the glasses in their hands. He was trying desperately to have good manners…he really wanted to impress Kagome.

"That sounds really neat, man," another of the men finally commented.

"Really?" Inuyasha was stunned. To him, it had sounded like the dumbest lie he could have possibly thought up.

The man, with short brown hair and dark eyes, nodded. "Yeah, I wish I could say I met Yuka that way, but unfortunately we just met at school like almost everyone else. Pretty boring…no romance involved whatsoever."

Inuyasha wanted to laugh at that. There hadn't exactly been romance between him and Kagome either that first day. In fact, he recalled something along the lines of his threatening to kill her…

"So, you don't think that's a stupid story?" He was still feeling very unsure of himself around these strange men from the future.

"Heck no!" The third man, with shaggy black hair, exclaimed with a kind smile. "I think it's awesome you have a story like that. And you two look really into each other too, which is way cool. I mean, you both seem so relaxed together." He sighed. "I wish I felt that way, but I'm so nervous that I'll embarrass myself in front of Ayumi that I can barely put one foot in front of the other without falling." He chuckled. "I probably won't be able to eat a thing."

Inuyasha cocked his head thoughtfully. "You shouldn't be nervous. I mean, if you love her then it shouldn't matter what you do."

The black haired man smiled. "I suppose that's true." They all took sips from their glasses, and this time Inuyasha felt more comfortable with what he was doing, and more confident now that he knew he could get along with the other men.

Kagome watched the men, who were conversing easily at the table, with a beaming smile on her face, pleased to see that Inuyasha was fitting in so well. Not to mention the fact that she had a hard time tearing her gaze away from his figure dressed in that stunning black tuxedo.

She turned away with a blush.

"So Kagome…is he really the two timer you've been talking about for like three years now?" Eri asked abruptly, puling Kagome into the bathroom with a forceful tug.

Kagome looked away with a sheepish grin. "Yeah…but he's not like that any more. He made things clear to his ex-girlfriend, and now we're together all the time. It's been that way for a few months now, and it's absolutely wonderful." She had a dreamy look in her eyes.

Yuka shook her head in disapproval. "But I can't understand why you put up with his behavior for so long in the first place." She turned to the mirror and applied some fresh blush to her cheeks, though Kagome was of the opinion that she didn't need any more.

"I guess I just always knew in my heart that he loved me," she replied with an inward smile. "I'll admit that in the beginning I was sure he was still in love with his former girlfriend, but then, as time went by, I began to realize that it was more the fact that he felt guilty about how depressed she became when he dumped her then the fact that he still loved her himself, and that made it easier to forgive him whenever he'd return to her. I mean…I felt sorry for her sometimes." Kagome thought of Kikyou's cold, lifeless face and the soul stealers that had followed her for so long, keeping her alive. "Inuyasha's kind that way…he hates to see any woman cry. I couldn't help but forgive him."

"That makes sense," Ayumi commented kindly as she observed her profile sideways in the mirror, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "But…how do you know that he won't run back to this girl again? What if she gets all depressed again?"

"She won't."

"But how do you know that?"

"Because she has someone new in her life now," Kagome replied, thinking of the man she'd seen with Kikyou at Miroku and Sango's wedding. They had certainly looked like they were in some sort of relationship.

"Well that's good," Ayumi said kindly, a smile on her face, and she hugged Kagome warmly. "I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks." Kagome giggled. "I'm happy for me too." She pulled away and prepared to return to the boys, but stopped when she noticed all three girls staring at her…or rather, at her left hand. She acquired a puzzled look. "What?"

"Oh…my…gosh…" Eri whispered excitedly. "Kagome…is that an engagement ring?" She pointed at Kagome's left ring finger, and the girl felt herself turn bright crimson.

"Um…" She looked down at her hands. "Yes." She held up her hand to observe the object in question, watching as the diamond sparkled under the lights in the bathroom.

"You're engaged! To Inuyasha? Oh Kagome…I can't believe it. That's so romantic!" Yuka threw her arms around her friend, and Kagome could only return the embrace, feeling very confused.

"So…you don't think this is weird or anything?"

"No! Lots of girls are getting married young these days," Ayumi replied, since Yuka was too busy gawking at the diamond.

"Well," Kagome finally managed to pull away, "I still have to go to college. That was the deal I made with my mother and grandfather, so in that sense things haven't really changed, and they aren't going to change either."

"Except that now you're getting m-a-r-r-i-e-d," Eri teased playfully, pinching Kagome's cheek, and she swiped back with her hand.

"Oh my gosh, I have to go and tell Mark," Ayumi exclaimed excitedly, dashing quickly out of the bathroom, pulling Kagome along with her and leaving the door swinging behind her.

"But…Ayumi…" Kagome didn't know what to say. This wasn't quite going how she'd planned. In fact, it wasn't going at all as she'd planned.

"Mark!" Ayumi halted suddenly, and Kagome nearly fell flat on her face thanks to her momentum. "You'll never believe what's happened!" The other two girls appeared and nodded, huge grins on their faces. Kagome could only blush even more.

"What?" All three men looked genuinely curious.

"Kagome's engaged!" All three girls squealed at the same time, holding up her hand to display the ring. Everyone else in the restaurant turned to see what was causing all the noise, and at that moment both Inuyasha and Kagome wanted to sink through the floor.

"Really?" All three men were looking at her, and Kagome nodded, unable to find her voice. They all smiled. "That's so cool!"

"You think so?" Both Inuyasha and Kagome asked at the same time.

"Of course!" The blonde replied. "And the way you two met under the tree…it all just fits together so nicely!"

"The way we met…?" Kagome felt her stomach constrict at his words. Just what exactly had Inuyasha told them, anyway? She shot her fiancé a warning look, and he frowned, waving his hands in front of him defensively.

"I'll explain later," he whispered in her ear, and she relaxed just hearing his voice, his presence calming her racing heart. She trusted that he hadn't said anything too outlandish…she hoped. Without thinking, she sat down in his lap and leaned her head against his chest, hoping that everything would work itself out while she just slept through the rest of the evening.

In reality, her fears were proven unnecessary, because dinner went very well after that, the main topic of discussion, naturally, being the upcoming wedding, in which time Kagome was forced to promise all three girls that they would be brides' maids. They had all, however, been somewhat miffed when they heard that Kagome already had a maid of honor. The looks on their faces would have her laughing for days.

And even Inuyasha seemed to be enjoying himself, his entire persona relaxing more and more, his arm resting comfortably around her shoulders for most of the dinner, except for when he was actually eating, and Kagome noticed with pleasure that he had somehow picked up some table manners from somewhere since the last time they'd eaten together. He could have almost passed for a trained gentleman.

Finally, after the waitress brought them their bill, which was extensive, and they all forked over the cash necessary to pay, they moved back into the limousine and on to the dance. Kagome couldn't wait, and could already feel the excitement and anticipation running through her veins. The night had gone so well already…there was no possible way it could be ruined now.

"We're going to dance all night," Eri announced enthusiastically, bouncing around in rhythm to the music playing on the radio. She looked ridiculous, and all the other girls giggled, but no one had the heart to say anything.

Finally the limo stopped at the front of the ballroom the school had rented for the prom, and when the door opened Kagome saw the sidewalk had been lined with velvety red carpet, the overhang to the door outlined with white icicle lights. It was absolutely beautiful, and once again, she felt like a princess stepping out of her carriage and into the spotlight, a handsome man at her side.

Unfortunately, just as she'd stepped out of the car, released the chauffeur's hand and smoothed out her skirt, a familiar voice caused her to jump ten feet in the air. "Higurashi! You made it!"

She turned slowly, and found herself gazing at Hojo, a young blonde woman attacked to his arm. She looked young…almost too young. But Kagome had to admit she was pretty. "Hi Hojo, it's, um…it's good to see you," She said with the usual fake smile in place.

He smiled back and stepped forward, opening his arms to give her a friendly hug. She tensed momentarily, but then, figuring it was just an action between two good friends, decided there was no harm, and so put her arms around him as well, smiling. "It's good to see you," He whispered in her ear, and she blushed as they pulled away.

The sound of a low growl caught her attention, and Kagome instantly tensed as she turned to see Inuyasha scowling at them both, his gaze focused on Hojo's hands, which were currently attached to Kagome's waist. His fists were clenched, and his violet eyes were flashing with anger. That did not bode well, and Kagome stepped away instantly.

"Inuyasha," she commented in warning, stepping up so that her hip was touching his, trying to calm him down, since she knew how jealous he could be. He didn't seem to notice her, his glare still trained on Hojo, and she frowned with a sigh. Perhaps this night wasn't going to be so perfect after all.


	2. Chapter Two

**New Author's Notes:** In honor of the one year anniversary of the 'Confessions Trilogy', I'm performing a massive editing session on all three stories. As you know by now, I've already finished editing the first, and am now posting this one, and will eventually be getting to the third as well, time permitting. I'm immensely proud of all three of these stories, and am contemplating turning this into a yearly tradition so that they can always be improving. The only thing that hasn't changed are the original author's notes, which I didn't have the heart to part with. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**Though not described in detail, this story does deal with rape, so be forewarned if that sort of topic bothers you.**_

* * *

**Original Author's Notes:** Here's the next chapter…sorry it's taken a while to get this one out, but man has my life been absolutely crazy. Every night this past week I've had a singing engagement, either as a soloist or with a choir, I've had swim practice every day, and I've had tons of homework since Christmas break is coming up. But maybe this all means that the worst will be over soon.

The next update won't come until the end of this week, so I hope this chapter can carry you all over until then. Thanks for all the reviews, everyone, I really appreciate you all sticking with me, and I hope the prom scene in this chapter isn't too boring for you all. It will get more interesting, I promise, I just have to set the stage first. Enjoy!

* * *

Title: The Realistic Happily Ever After 

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter: Two

Rating: PG-13 (for language, violence, and implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

A deadly silence had fallen on the group as everyone glanced from one man to the other, trying to decide what would happen next. Hojo was gawking at Inuyasha as though he was still in his usual hanyou form, and Inuyasha was giving Hojo a death glare that could shake mountains. And, of course, right in the middle of the silent battle, unable to escape, was Kagome with a deep frown in place. 

"Kagome…who is this?" Hojo asked, sounding more like a puzzled little boy then a threatening young man. Unfortunately, his eyes told a different story as they narrowed into a glare. He was obviously not happy to be finally meeting the man Kagome had chosen over him.

With a sigh, Kagome walked up and placed a hand on the young man's arm. "Hojo, this is Inuyasha." Her eyes softened. "He's my…"

"I'm her mate," Inuyasha interrupted without thinking, his voice a low, feral growl. His demon side did not approve of Kagome being so near another man.

Kagome simply blushed a bright crimson and sighed.

"Your…mate?" Hojo also blushed at the crude terminology, but also, in the end, started laughing outright, pointing a finger at the disgruntled hanyou, who only frowned even more. "What kind of possessive, crazy comment is that?"

Kagome felt herself panic slightly, knowing Inuyasha would take the gesture the wrong way, even though she couldn't really blame Hojo for reacting the way he did. After all, what would she have done if she were in his place? Nonetheless, she turned a pleading gaze on him, and clutched his arm tighter. "Please Hojo, don't laugh. You must understand that Inuyasha's family is just..well…different, and as such they use different terms then we do some of the time."

Hojo continued to chuckle. "Kagome, the guy called you his mate." He rolled his eyes and gave her an imploring gaze. "He's obviously got problems."

She frowned and felt herself panic, very aware of the seething man standing a few feet away. "Hojo, please, you don't understand…"

But before she could say another word, Inuyasha was lunging at Hojo with his hands outstretched as he, for a moment, forget he was without claws that evening. It was a pity, he thought to himself, for he would have enjoyed taking a swipe at that Hobo's belly. Instead, he settled for an insult. "I'll get you for that, bastard!"

To his disappointment, he never got the chance. "Inuyasha, sit!"

The hanyou instantly kissed the ground.

They had gathered a small crowd, and everyone was now staring at the three people causing all the commotion. Clearly, they were all trying to comprehend how it was possible that Kagome's date had just suddenly collapsed and was now face first against the cement, making no effort to move. For his part, Inuyasha was oblivious from his position, and wouldn't have cared anyway, but Kagome was quickly putting the brightest beet in the world to shame.

Trying desperately to suppress her temper, and also to ignore the prying eyes, she put her fingers over the bridge of her nose and exhaled in a long, loud sigh, searching for the patience that had kept her sane throughout everything she had already been through with her beloved hanyou over the past three years.

Still, a part of her couldn't help but feel somewhat resentful towards Inuyasha for yet again ruining something important to her. Why couldn't he have put aside his jealousy just this once? She had already promised to be his mate, and they had even consummated it! She blushed at the thought, but also felt her shoulders slump. It was just the same as it had always been with Kouga, with the hanyou being possessive and not trusting her to remain faithful, and her in the middle of the fight with no one listening to what she had to say.

"Keh, why the hell did you do that, wench?" Inuyasha grumbled as he rose slowly to his feet, wiping some stray bits of rock off his tuxedo jacket and swishing his hair back over his shoulders.

While Kagome just rolled her eyes at the usual insult, Hojo jumped to attention immediately, and rushed in front of her to jab his finger into Inuyasha's chest. "Don't you dare call Kagome a wench, you…you…you jerk!"

It was all Kagome could do to suppress her laughter, and she nearly choked with the effort. But seriously…jerk? Clearly Hojo was not nearly as skilled at casting insults at Inuyasha as Kouga had always been.

But her amusement instantly faded when she saw her fiancé's rage return. "Hojo, really, it's okay, he was just upset that he fell down, that's all," She implored, putting a gentle hand on his arm.

"I won't let him talk to you that way, Kagome," the kind hearted young man stated simply, even in the heat of battle showing his naiveté, clearly not seeing the danger he was putting himself in by insulting Inuyasha the very possessive hanyou.

"Honestly Hojo, it's fine…" She squeezed his arm, but that only made matters worse.

"Get your hands off of my mate, Hobo!"

Hojo's muscles tensed once more, and any progress Kagome had made was now lost completely. "Hobo!"

Now both men were shooting daggers at one another, though Hojo was clearly somewhat less experienced than Inuyasha, and Kagome realized, with a sigh that she would yet again have to step between them in order to prevent a third world war. Doing so, she placed a hand on each man's chest, just like in the Feudal Era whenever Kouga was around, and both men stopped to look at her, responding to her touch in the same way as their eyes softened slightly.

"Would you both stop fighting, please?" She stared straight at the ground as she spoke, feeling the energy leave her. Her bangs covered her eyes, and she felt suddenly very tired, tears threatening to water the corners of her eyes. "I…I just wanted to enjoy my senior prom, but you're both managing to ruin it before the night's even begun. Thanks a lot."

When Kagome had first stepped in between the two men, she'd had every intention of ridiculing them both for fighting, but in the end she had suddenly lost the will to argue back, or even play the peacemaker yet again. Instead she had felt an immense amount of disappointment when she'd noticed how everyone was staring at them, and so, instead of giving them a piece of her mind, she simply walked away.

Inuyasha watched her move away from him, her warm hand leaving his chest, and felt his heart break. Damn it all, he'd done it again! He had completely ruined her evening because of his stupid, insecure jealousy, and now she probably wouldn't speak to him again for the rest of the night. And what was worse, he didn't even understand why he was so jealous in the first place. She was his mate! What more did he want as proof of her devotion to him? She had bound herself to his very heart and soul, so that he could never lose her…and he needed to start trusting her more then he had thus far.

"Kagome…wait!" He caught her around the waist before she could join her friends and walk on into the ballroom, and pulled her against his chest, resting his chin gently atop her head, breathing in the scent of spices that was his Kagome. He felt her sigh and lean into his muscled chest, wrapping her arms around his waist to return the embrace, and Inuyasha felt himself relax slightly as he realized she didn't hate him for what he'd done.

As he clutched her to him, the rest of the world melted away, and he couldn't help but smile slightly. "Kagome, I'm really sorry," he muttered, and she pulled back to stare at him with a smile. Damn it all, even though he deserved it, she could never stay mad at him for long.

"I know, Inuyasha." Her smile broadened.

God he loved this woman! Ignoring the fact that several other people, including Hojo and Kagome's friends, were currently staring at them, Inuyasha pulled her into a passionate kiss, searing her lips, and to his surprise, Kagome, normally so modest, responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss without restraint.

Inuyasha felt as though his entire being was alight with a fire he knew would always be exciting and new, no matter how many times he experienced it when he kissed Kagome, and as she sighed slightly against his lips, he felt the rest of the world melt away.

It was the sound of muffled giggles that finally caused them to pull apart, and Kagome had a slight blush of pleasure on her cheeks while Inuyasha felt flushed from the prolonged close contact. Hand in hand, and still smiling at one another, they turned and walked back to their group of friends, completely ignoring the shocked stares of everyone else, including Hojo.

"That was so romantic," Ayumi sighed with a dreamy gaze as she turned to her own date, who blushed profusely and looked away.

"Don't, um…" He coughed nervously. "Don't be getting any ideas, Ayumi, we aren't that familiar yet." His voice was soft and embarrassed, and everyone laughed, immediately smoothing over the tension in the air, the only person left not looking happy being Hojo.

Frankly he looked like his entire world had collapsed around his ears, and he didn't even seem to notice the blonde sophomore he had brought as his date put her hand on his shoulder and start pulling him towards the entrance to the ballroom. "Come on Hojo," she whined, frustrated that he was so blatantly ignoring her.

But the brown haired, dark eyed man just continued to stare at Kagome as though she herself was now the strange looking hanyou with ears on her head and claws on her fingers…as though she had been the one to do something as unexpected as attack him out of nowhere and call him Hobo.

Shaking off his date, who huffed in exasperation and turned to walk into the ballroom alone, Hojo walked slowly up to Kagome and took her soft hand in his, causing her to open her eyes wide in surprise. At her side, Inuyasha fought desperately not to growl, trying not to embarrass Kagome again, but still kept an arm around her waist just in case.

"Kagome…I thought that," he blushed. "I mean…with the play and all…I thought we were…" He was unable to finish anything he started to say, and each time he failed to complete a sentence he clutched her hand tighter so that when he finally gave up and went silent, her Kagome's fingers were turning white from lack of circulation.

But he didn't have to finish anything, because Kagome understood exactly what he was trying to say, and for once, rather then feeling annoyed, she just felt sorry for her longtime friend who had been in love with her for so long. "I'm sorry Hojo," she said gently, "I just don't like you that way. I do like you as a friend…as a very, very good friend…but not as a boyfriend. And in fact," she managed to free her hand and looked up at Inuyasha with a soft smile, "I'd like to take this moment to present to you my fiancé…Inuyasha."

Her smile as she said the words turned into an absolute ray of sunshine, but for once its warmth had no affect on Hojo whatsoever. He was a beaten man, and hearing Kagome speak of her engagement only secured that fact more, placing the final nail in the coffin of his hopes, which had been to bring another date to the prom, make Kagome jealous, and win her back…not that he'd ever really had her in the first place.

Finally, looking up once more, he nodded once to show that he accepted what she said, mumbled a swift goodbye, and took his now furious date's arm and disappeared into the crowd of people, who had, at last, begun to break up and head inside.

"Keh…good riddance," Inuyasha huffed, pulling Kagome closer to him possessively.

She just rolled her eyes. "Do you really have to be so hard on him, Inuyasha? I mean, it's not like he's ever done anything to you."

"He tried to take you away from me."

"Not really…he just didn't understand that I wasn't in love with him, and that I never had been; at least, not in that way. And he didn't know just how serious you and I are, either." As she spoke, images of that day in the forest came to mind, and Kagome put a hand to her cheek, feeling it burn hot with desire. Glancing up at Inuyasha, she could tell that he was thinking about the same thing, and both were wishing suddenly that they were somewhere more private.

"Hello…? Earth to Kagome!" Eri was waving her hand in front of Kagome's face, breaking her out of her trance.

"Oh! Sorry about that, you guys!" Her friends and their dates all shook their heads and shrugged their shoulders, muttering not to worry about it, and Kagome smiled, grabbing Inuyasha's arm. "Good, then let's go dance!"

She pulled the stunned hanyou through the doorway and into the somewhat crowded ballroom, which was filled with loud music and decorated with white lights, purple and white velvet banners hanging from the walls, with matching streamers hanging across the ceiling and connecting the seven chandeliers on the ceiling together.

Inuyasha was suddenly very thankful to be in his human form that night, recognizing that, had he been in his hanyou form, the speakers would have been excruciatingly painful on his sensitive ears. Even his nose would have probably been overwhelmed, because with only his human nose the scent of perfumes and colognes was absolutely nauseating.

His first instinct was to turn and run out the way he'd come in, but he had promised Kagome he would come, and he had no intention of ruining her evening again. With that thought in mind, he squeezed her hand and she returned the gesture by smiling brightly, practically seeming to glow.

"Let's go get our picture taken!" She said excitedly, pulling him in the direction of a rather long line of people, at the end of which stood couples before a scene of roses wrapped around a white archway, surrounded by green hedges.

"O-kay…" Inuyasha replied as he tried to remember exactly what a picture was. Kagome had taken one of him before, but unfortunately all he could remember was being blinded for several minutes by the thing she called a flash bulb. The thought caused him to grow extremely nervous when he noticed that this camera had a flash bulb that was at least ten times larger than Kagome's. He hoped and prayed it wouldn't hurt too much, and found himself gathering his courage for the ordeal ahead, prepared to withstand pain if it would make Kagome happy.

Her friends joined them in the line after a few minutes, managing to cut in front of several other couples, but no one besides Inuyasha seemed to notice, so he ignored the glares sent in their direction. The three girls continued to chatter at Kagome nonstop about this and that, and Inuyasha tried modeling the woman in his arms by standing patiently and listening quietly, making no comments one way or the other, and in the end decided that they needed a friend like Kagome who would simply listen since they all seemed to be so noisy.

As they moved closer in the line, a woman handed Inuyasha a form to fill out, including their names, but since Inuyasha didn't know how to use the pen, Kagome ended up writing it out for the both of them and handing the papers back to the woman when they were only two couples away from their turn with the camera.

The thought caused Inuyasha to wince again slightly, and he glanced at Kagome nervously. "Kagome, this…won't hurt, will it?"

Kagome looked back at him in surprise. "No, why would it hurt?" She looked cute as a puzzled expression came to her face. "You've had your picture taken before, Inuyasha. You know what it's like."

He blushed profusely and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I know, but, well, it's just that last time…"

Suddenly Kagome understood, and gave him a comforting hug. "Don't worry, Inuyasha, the light won't hurt your eyes while you're in your human form, because your eyes aren't as sensitive as they usually are."

"Okay…if you're sure…" He personally was still a little unsure, but chose to trust Kagome's judgment, considering the fact that she had more experience as a human then he did anyway.

The woman behind the camera, with red hair pulled back into a clumsy bun at the nape of her neck, stared at the handsome couple as they walked into the frame of her lens before smiling kindly. "And how are you two this evening?"

"Fine," they both muttered at the same time, and the photographer's green eyes twinkled, used to such behavior from embarrassed teenage couples, and pushed her thick framed glasses up the bridge of her nose slightly as she peered through the camera to see if they were in the right place.

"So," She commented, making a few minor adjustments, "Do you two have any sort of pose you want for the picture, or would you prefer the traditional way?"

Inuyasha glanced down at Kagome, silently asking for the answer with his eyes, and Kagome blushed slightly as she returned his gaze. "She means do you want to stand a certain way, or have her arrange us the same way the other couples have been standing?"

"Keh," He grunted, "I can stand on my own."

"Okay then," Kagome replied with a smile, and put a hand on his shoulder.

The woman behind the camera thought the pair didn't look very intimate at the moment, which struck her as odd considering how comfortable they'd looked with one another while waiting in line. Shrugging, she moved to snap the picture, but just before her finger hit the button Inuyasha suddenly swept Kagome up into his arms bridal style, causing the girl to gasp.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

He looked at her intently. "Isn't this what you meant by choosing the way I wanted to pose?"

Kagome blushed, but found herself looking at him with such adoration that the hanyou thought he would completely melt into the ground from the warmth. "Yeah," she giggled, "Something like that."

Before they even had a chance to turn and smile, however, the photographer snapped the picture, causing the couple to turn in unison to give the redhead a surprised look. She just smiled in reply. "Don't worry, it will come out perfectly. Trust me."

"Okay…" Kagome replied, feeling somewhat unsure but figuring the woman probably knew more about taking pictures then she would ever know in a lifetime. "Let's go then, Inuyasha."

Leading the hanyou out towards the dance floor, the crowd around them grew thicker and the music increased in volume as they drew near the speakers. Kagome felt her body being to unconsciously sway to the distinct beat, and a smile of pleasure crossed her face. She loved to dance.

"Let's dance, Inuyasha!" She gasped excitedly, pulling the reluctant hanyou out into the middle of the dance floor. Several couples parted to give them room and stare for a moment at Inuyasha with his shockingly long hair and deep violet eyes as he moved somewhat robotically, unsure of himself. But Kagome didn't seem to notice, only caring about the fact that the beat of the music was consuming her entire body and soul, relishing in how wonderful it felt to just kick back and enjoy her life once again without worrying or being afraid of what would happen tomorrow.

Inuyasha pulled back and simply stared at the gyrating woman before him for several minutes, unsure of what to do or how to move the way she was. She did look beautiful though, he thought to himself with a smile.

Seeing that he was just standing and looking like a petrified idiot, Kagome smiled and grabbed his hand. "Just move to the beat with your body, Inuyasha. Don't even think about it…just do what feels right to you at the moment."

The hanyou nodded and tried to move, but looked like a robot…a very bad robot. Kagome couldn't help but laugh as she noticed the look of harsh concentration on his face, the lines on his forehead scrunched together as he worked desperately to get it right and so, in the end, just took his hands in hers and put them on her hips, causing him to instantly freeze, a blush creeping up his face at the realization that he was touching her that way in public.

Seeing his embarrassment, she smiled encouragingly and kept her hands over his. "Just follow my body," she commanded gently, moving her waist to the bead, and slowly Inuyasha felt his own form begin to sway back and forth in time with the music so that, with each song, he drew nearer to her body. Finally they were so close during one hard rock song that their hips were actually touching as they moved, but both were too relaxed and happy to care.

A slow song instantly replaced the string of faced paced music, and as her body started swaying to the easy beat, Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and buried her head in his shoulder. He rested his chin on top of her head…his favorite position…and together they sighed.

"Mmm…" Kagome cuddled against his chest blissfully, her voice a whisper as she spoke. "It's been so long since I danced like I am tonight…and it's been so long since I could just live."

Inuyasha smiled, though the woman in his arms couldn't see it. "I know what you mean."

"You do?"

"Yeah…" He gave off a sigh of his own and glanced up at the ceiling and the intricate crystal chandeliers. "It's nice not having to worry about where we'll end up tomorrow, or if we'll even be alive. I like knowing that there has finally been a resolution to the conflict that has plagued my life for so long. And," he grinned playfully, "I'm glad I have a place to stay in that doesn't involve Miroku having to con some innocent villagers."

Kagome giggled at all the memories of the times when that had happened, but then her expression turned serious once more and she turned to look up at him. "I'm glad you have resolution in your life too, Inuyasha. All I've ever wanted was for you to be happy. Even…" She looked away briefly, gathering her thoughts. "Even if that had meant you would go with Kikyou in the end."

He blinked in sudden awe, his entire face going soft with love. "You really mean that…don't you, Kagome?"

"Yes, with all my heart," she replied, somewhat surprised that he would even clarify something like that. "I mean," she blushed slightly, "I'm not saying it would have been easy…nor am I saying that I would have been happy about it. But if it would have meant your happiness in the end, I…I would have made the sacrifice."

Inuyasha pulled her tighter to him, and their bodies swayed less as they pressed closer together. "I could never leave you," he whispered intensely, rubbing his nose along her neck and down to her collarbone, where the small scare that marked her as his mate showed. "I know that now."

Kagome smiled and leaned her cheek against his head, savoring the feel of his breath against her skin. "I know, Inuyasha, and I love you so much for that…and I love you for so many other reasons too…" Unfortunately, she was having a hard time concentrating on keeping her feet whenever he exhaled and his breath brushed the skin of her neck, causing a delicate shiver to run down her spin. She sighed as he pressed his lips against the side of her neck. "I…wouldn't do that here if I were you."

He smiled against her skin. "Why not? You're my mate…" he kissed her again, feeling her shudder in response, "And I can do whatever I want with you now."

Kagome giggled. "So what? That doesn't mean that I think this is the right time or the right place."

Growling in frustration, Inuyasha finally pulled away, reluctantly, as the song ended and transitioned into a faster beat. "Fine," he mumbled with a fake pout, and Kagome laughed, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him close.

Finally, after nearly two hours of dancing the night away, Kagome was beginning to feel her eyes start to droop with exhaustion even with all the energy of the dancers surrounding her…not to mention the fact that her feet were killing her every time she took a step. Taking that as a sign that she needed a break, she led Inuyasha off the dance floor and towards the refreshments table, where they each took a glass of red punch and drank greedily, their lips and tongues turning pink in the process.

After downing his cup in a single gulp, Kagome watched as Inuyasha smacked his lips together at the sugary taste, grimacing slightly. "What's the matter? You don't like it?"

Shaking his head, he replied honestly. "It's too sweet." Unfortunately, since it was the only refreshment available, he continued to drink it anyway, causing Kagome to smile and finish her own glass as well, tossing her cup in the garbage when she was finished and taking his hand.

"Let's go and see if the pictures are ready yet."

"Okay."

Hand in hand, they approached the table where the redheaded photographer was now organizing the pictures she had taken earlier that evening, seeming to be putting them into alphabetical order according to the guy's name. She seemed to recognize Kagome and Inuyasha immediately as they approached, because she smiled and reached for a manila envelope. "I know what you're looking for. You'll love it."

Kagome took the envelope, which was labeled with a number and Inuyasha's name in the left corner, and stepped away from the table to make room for other couples as she pulled out a white folder with the cover reading _Prom 2003_ in beautiful purple cursive matching the theme of the room. Opening the folder, she gasped.

Kagome found herself gazing into a picture of Inuyasha holding her in his arms as they stared at one another with an overwhelming amount of love in their eyes, her arms around his neck and his at her knees and waist securely. On the opposite side of the picture it read _Inuyasha and Kagome_ in the same purple cursive, and Kagome thought it was so beautiful she nearly started to cry.

"They say a picture's worth a thousand words," Kagome whispered to herself, for once finally understanding the saying as she closed the folder once more and placed it back in the envelope as she turned to Inuyasha. "Well have to make sure we show this one to Miroku and Sango when we return to the past."

"Keh, no way," The hanyou blushed slightly. "The monk will just make fun of me."

Kagome smiled. "And since when did my brave warrior, Inuyasha, ever allow what others thought bother him?"

He blushed even brighter as he looked at her. "It doesn't bother me…I just…don't need the grief, that's all."

Kagome giggled and stood on tiptoe to rub her nose against his fondly. "You're funny, Inuyasha."

"Keh, I am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Hey Kagome, why did you sit me earlier this evening?"

The sudden change of topic caught Kagome off guard, and she found herself trying to regain a sense of balance in the conversation before replying. "Because you were going to hurt Hojo, and, frankly, in this time that's not really allowed." Her eyes turned serious. "You could have gotten yourself into big trouble."

Inuyasha pouted slightly. "But he deserved it after insulting me like that and acting so possessive of you."

Rather then argue, Kagome just rolled her eyes indulgently and gave him a warning look. "Maybe so, but that doesn't mean you can just do whatever you want to whoever you want. Or, at least, you can't in my time."

"Fine, whatever," Inuyasha waved her comment aside with his usual arrogant attitude, just like he always did whenever someone bordered on telling him what to do, but Kagome knew that he had heard her, had noted her warning, and that was all that really mattered. Besides, she was in far too good of a mood to argue with him anyway.

Eventually, after several more glasses of punch and a long conversation with Kagome's friends, they all moved as a group back out onto the dance floor, somehow managing to form a small circle of eight moving to the beat of the music and smiling at one another, joking and laughing and generally keeping the mood light and joyful.

Several times, Kagome would see her engagement ring catch the light from the chandeliers and sparkle like a star, reminding Kagome of her promise to Inuyasha, and she would smile brightly as she glanced over at his handsome face as he smiled and even sometimes laughed at what someone else said or did, and the realization that she loved him more then life itself, and that he would be with her forever, was better then anything else the night could have offered…though she had to admit that it was awfully fun just dancing with her friends until two in the morning.


	3. Chapter Three

**New Author's Notes:** In honor of the one year anniversary of the 'Confessions Trilogy', I'm performing a massive editing session on all three stories. As you know by now, I've already finished editing the first, and am now posting this one, and will eventually be getting to the third as well, time permitting. I'm immensely proud of all three of these stories, and am contemplating turning this into a yearly tradition so that they can always be improving. The only thing that hasn't changed are the original author's notes, which I didn't have the heart to part with. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**_Though not described in detail, this story does deal with rape, so be forewarned if that sort of topic bothers you._**

* * *

**Original Author's Notes**: Sorry, sorry, sorry! I'm really sorry for taking so long to update…I usually never have this long of a gap in between chapters. My life has just been absolutely crazy lately, with singing and swimming and Christmas shopping. You all know how that goes, right? 

Anyway, I can't believe how many of you are reviewing this story! Thank you all so much, it means a lot to me. I love writing, especially when I know I'm writing something others can enjoy, so I promise to try and be more consistent with updates now that I have the entire Christmas break to write without worrying about school.

This next chapter starts to deal with the trial of Kagome's rapist, as well as getting back to the newlyweds, Sango and Miroku. And I have a question for all of you: how old is Shippou when the series begins? The reason I ask is because since this story takes place three years later, it would only seem logical that he should be getting bigger, but I need a reference point to start from to describe the changes occurring. Let me know! Thanks again for reviewing! Enjoy!

* * *

Title: The Realistic Happily Ever After 

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter: Three

Rating: PG-13 (rated for violence, language, and implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

The sun was well on its way to being at its highest point in the sky before its light was able to penetrate the blinds covering the window of Kagome's bedroom, and even then it was a gentle, pinkish hue, which meant the sleeping couple on the bed was able to wake up at their leisure. 

Spooned against one another comfortably, Inuyasha had his arm draped over Kagome's waist casually, holding her against his stomach, and she lay on her side facing the wall, her hands balled into tiny fists at her chest. As the hanyou shifted slightly in his sleep, combined with the light now coming through the window, Kagome felt her eyes finally start to open, and she smiled dreamily as she recalled the memories of her wonderful previous night.

Rolling over so that she was facing her lover, she studied Inuyasha's face for several silent minutes, noting, with pleasure, that he was once more in his hanyou form with his silver hair and dog ears. He looked so beautiful at that moment, and she felt an immense sense of peace at the thought that this was the man, the wonderful, noble, generous man that she was going to marry.

Inuyasha's face scrunched up slightly and he shifted again slightly, pulling her closer to him instinctively as his eyes opened to reveal their stunning amber color. He saw Kagome looking at him, and grinned sleepily back. "Good…morning," he said with an obvious yawn, and Kagome just giggled, running a hand along his cheek tenderly.

"Good morning…sort of…"

They hadn't managed to get home until after three in the morning, since the limousine first had to drop off Kagome's friends and their dates, and when they had finally returned to the shrine, Kagome had found her mother and grandfather fast asleep in the living room, clearly having waited up for her. Normally she would have felt guilty about keeping them up so late, but at that moment she had been so tired she honestly didn't care about anything besides crawling into bed.

Somehow, without the aid of lights, since she hadn't wanted to wake up anyone else in the house, Kagome had managed to find some loose sweatpants and a t-shirt for Inuyasha to wear to bed, since all he had as options otherwise were his kimono, which Mrs. Higurashi had put in the wash earlier that day, or his tuxedo, which was simply out of the question, and together they had collapsed on Kagome's bed and fallen instantly asleep.

Now it was 11:30 am…almost noon…and they were just starting to wake up.

As she slowly returned from her world of dreaming and sleep, Kagome could hear her mother moving about below in the kitchen, the clatter of dishes telling her they had already missed breakfast by a long shot…but she really didn't care at that point. All that mattered to her was that she was waking up in the arms of the man she loved, which was a gift she had been denied since that day in the woods after Miroku and Sango's wedding since Kagome had been trying to avoid embarrassing her family. But last night had been an exception, since they'd both been too tired to worry about it.

Stretching her arms up over her head, she sighed happily and smiled. "Mm…once we're married, this is how I'll get to wake up every day for the rest of my life." She met Inuyasha's amber gaze, which was fast becoming alert, like it always was when he was awake. "I can't wait."

The hanyou smiled tenderly at the woman in his arms and touched her cheek with his thumb. "You said, after that day, that we needed to wait until after the wedding…" He trailed off into silence.

"I know."

"Well, we…" he blushed. "We don't have to wait that long, Kagome." He was pushing, though not in an overly intimidating way. It was more like a child begging for some candy, but Kagome still shook her head vehemently in response.

"Yes we do, Inuyasha, because it just wouldn't be right to do…that…" She blushed as well, "Under my own roof with my mother and grandfather around. They both trust me to not do anything dishonorable before the wedding, and, well, I've already betrayed that trust once. I won't do it again."

Inuyasha looked away. "Do you…regret that day in the woods?"

She pulled his gaze back to her by putting her hand on his cheek, and gave him a loving smile. "Not at all. I was ready at that moment, and I have no regrets. It was the most wonderful experience I've ever known. But…I just think that now we should hold off until the wedding."

As she finished speaking, she watched as Inuyasha's serious face cracked into a suddenly playful grin, and he gathered her into his arms, tickling her abdomen gently, causing Kagome to writhe and giggle. "But Kagome, it's so hard to wait," he whined pathetically. "My demon side demands that I control my mate."

"Then you'll just have to tell your alter ego to back off," she replied simply as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close for a kiss, but before their lips could meet Inuyasha's sharp hanyou ears detected the sound of footsteps accompanied by the voice of Kagome's mother, and he quickly jumped out of the bed and assumed his usual position on the ground, legs crossed and arms folded in his lap.

At first Kagome gave him a puzzled stare, trying to understand what she'd done to warrant that kind of a reaction, but quickly understood when her door opened to reveal her mother. "Good morning mama," she announced happily, trying to hide her blush at the thought of what the older woman had almost walked in on.

Mrs. Higurashi just shook her head and smiled. "It's not really morning any more. You two sleepy heads have wasted almost half the day!" She grinned even more. "But I suppose you earned it after playing so hard last night. I came to tell you that there's someone on the phone for you, Kagome."

Kagome just rolled her eyes. "Ugh, I told Eri not to call me before noon today," she commented with an exasperated laugh, falling back lazily onto her pillows and waving her arm casually in the air. "Tell her I'll call her back later."

Mrs. Higurashi's face turned serious, and her tone dropped slightly. "It's not Eri, sweetheart."

All playfulness instantly vanished, and Kagome sat up in bed with a frown. "Then who is it?"

"Ms. White…your lawyer."

Kagome's face darkened and Inuyasha raised an eyebrow from where he sat leaning against the bed frame. What was so bad about a lawyer? Or, better yet…what the hell was a lawyer?

"Tell her I'll be right there," Kagome replied, her voice suddenly all business, her eyes having lost their former playful sparkle as well. Inuyasha didn't like what he was seeing at all, and moved to put an arm around Kagome's waist comfortingly.

"Inuyasha?" The hanyou froze and turned to look at Kagome's mother, who was regarding him with a playful smile once more. That made him nervous. "Next time, my dear, try not to make such a thud on the carpet when you jump off my daughter's bed, alright? The noise was positively dreadful."

His face turned instantly crimson, and he found himself sputtering for words, but thankfully she closed the door behind her before he had to actually form a reply. He shook his head and sighed. How did that woman always know so much?

Turning his attention back to the woman beside him, he noticed that Kagome had pulled away and was currently slipping a heavy grey sweatshirt over her thin pajama shirt, and he was reminded of what he had been so concerned about before when he noticed the scowl again on her face. "Kagome…what's wrong?"

"What?" She looked up at him with one arm halfway into a sleeve, and shook her head. "Oh, it's nothing," she replied hastily, which only made the lie more obvious.

Growling instinctively, he stood up and pulled her towards him gruffly. "Don't lie to me, Kagome," he warned in a low tone, causing Kagome to stare at the ground like a scolded child.

"Look, it's just my lawyer calling about Ted Wilkins' trial, that's all."

The hanyou raised an eyebrow curiously. "And what are a lawyer and a trial?"

Despite it all Kagome found herself laughing at his clueless expression. It looked cute. "In my time," she explained, "When you do something wrong you go to trial, where evidence is presented and then a group of people called a jury decides whether you are guilty or innocent of the crime. Then, if you are found guilty you are sentenced to time in a place called jail. A lawyer is a person who presents the evidence either for or against the person accused of committing the crime who is, in this case, my rapist Ted Wilkins. Do you understand?"

In all honesty, Inuyasha didn't have a clue what she was talking about, but because he didn't want to come across as stupid he found himself nodding anyway. After all, he figured he'd eventually have it all straight. He growled as a thought occurred to him. "So that means you have to see this Ted Wilkins again?" Kagome nodded, and his growl deepened as he recalled the last time they had met.

She just shook her head and gave him a hug. "I have to go talk to Ms. White, Inuyasha, but I'll be right back," she explained as she pulled away and walked out the door. He sensed that she wanted him to stay behind, but followed her anyway, curious to find out what would be discussed, and watched as Kagome picked up the strange contraption called a phone that was sitting on a small table at the base of the stairs.

"Ms. White? This is Kagome." She folded her arms and leaned against the doorway leading into the kitchen, stretching the cord from the phone as she did so, balancing it between her ear and her shoulder as she spoke. She frowned, and Inuyasha thought he could hear something like a voice on the other end of the conversation. "Yes, I understand. When would you like to meet?"

Pause.

"Yes, that's just fine."

Pause.

"No, I don't think that should be a problem. But, um, could I bring my family with me? And my fiancé?"

Pause.

Kagome frowned again, but then sighed and nodded as though she were speaking to this lawyer in person. "Okay…of course, just so long as they are nearby I suppose that's good enough for me."

She paused again, but this time as she waited in silence Inuyasha watched her beautiful face pale dramatically, and he could smell her sudden fear. She swallowed hard, and he saw her lick her lips nervously. "Um…I don't think I want to do that."

Pause.

"But can't you just figure out another way?" Kagome sounded almost frantic. "Can't you just meet with his lawyer or something? I don't think I'm ready to see him like that."

She went silent again with a sigh, and Inuyasha heard the sound of the woman's voice again coming from the other end of the conversation. She was speaking very quickly, but Kagome seemed to be catching everything that was being said without a problem because she responded easily. "Alright, fine…if you truly think that's the only way…but, can my fiancé at least come in with me?"

Pause.

"Okay…thanks Ms. White. I'll see you on Thursday. Bye." Kagome hung up the phone with her shoulders slumped forward before leaning back against the wall with a loud sigh, putting her fingers against the bridge of her nose, her face still too pale.

Inuyasha walked up to her, wanting to comfort her somehow and find out what had been said, but she didn't even seem to notice his presence, as though she were lost in her own little world as she pondered what she had been told. "Kagome?"

She jumped slightly, and looked up at him with a startled expression, but instantly replaced her frown with a smile to ease his worries, though he could see that it lacked its usual luster. "I…I think I want to go back and see Miroku and Sango and the others," she announced suddenly. "Besides, I need to figure out a way to get Sango over here, since she is going to be my maid of honor."

Eyeing her suspiciously, Inuyasha knew Kagome had just been told something about that bastard Ted Wilkins, because every time that happened she announced suddenly that she wanted to return to the Feudal Era for a while. It had sort of become her escape from reality, since Naraku was no longer a problem, and for once the hanyou decided to just keep his mouth shut and not push the issue. She looked like a balloon that was ready to burst.

"Okay," he finally replied after they gazed at one another for a few minutes of silence, shrugging his shoulders as though he didn't care…as though he didn't know what was really going on. "I'll go change."

"Change?" Kagome blinked, as though coming out of a trance, but then noticed that he was still wearing the sweatpants and shirt and nodded. "Right. That's fine. I need to talk to my mom about something really quick anyway, so when you're ready just come back downstairs and we'll go."

Even though he didn't appreciate being talked to as though he were four years old, again Inuyasha chose to bite back his sarcastic reply, instead simply nodding and disappearing up the stairs while Kagome went into the kitchen.

Mrs. Higurashi was stirring a brownie mix in a bowl when Kagome came in, chocolate on her face. She almost looked comical. "Mama, Ms. White says I have to meet with Ted Wilkins and his lawyer…before the trial…in person."

Mrs. Higurashi stopped what she was doing, letting the large wooden spoon fall over into the batter as she tried to figure out what was going through her daughter's mind. Wiping her hands off on her apron, she pushed a few stray wisps of hair back behind her ears and then walked over to Kagome and pulled her into a large hug. "I'm so sorry, honey…I know how hard this all is for you."

Burying her head into her mother's chest, Kagome allowed herself to cling to the older woman like she used to when she was a child. "I just don't want to see him again, mama…" Her voice was naught but a whimper as she spoke. "I mean, I'm finally happy with Inuyasha, and he's helped me not be afraid any more, but…honestly…"

"You're still afraid of him?"

"Yes…" A tear ran down Kagome's cheek, but she didn't seem to notice.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded and absentmindedly stroked her daughter's hair thoughtfully, holding her close and unconsciously rocking back and forth. "I know. And you have nothing to be ashamed of Kagome."

Her voice was soothing, like soft velvet, and it caused Kagome's body to relax. "What he did to you was horrible, and I just want you to understand that you are neither weak nor abnormal to be afraid of him for it." She pulled away and met her daughter's eyes. "Just remember that he can't hurt you any more. After all, you have Inuyasha…and something tells me he won't ever let anything hurt you again." She chuckled. "Frankly, he might never let you be alone for more then two seconds for the rest of your life."

At that Kagome couldn't help but smile as she thought about the handsome man currently changing in her bedroom. It was true…he would always be there to protect her. And Ms. White had said she could take him with her for the meeting, so maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.

"I can get through this," She finally declared as she pulled completely away from her mother and put a genuine grin on her face, taking a deep breath to calm her tense body.

Mrs. Higurahsi responded by nodding and touching her daughter's cheek fondly. "I know you can, sweetheart." She watched Kagome leave the kitchen and sighed. "I just wish you didn't have to."

* * *

The other side of the well greeted Kagome with its usual fresh breeze, and she sighed, noting how good it felt to be back in the Feudal Era again and away from all her problems. Now that Naraku was gone, it truly was a wonderful place to go and relax without fear of something awful happening, and even though she knew she probably shouldn't, Kagome had begun to view her second home as a place of refuge. 

As usual, the first sound she heard was Shippou hollering in joy as he first saw Inuyasha approach with her in his arms. Hardly waiting for her to get down on her own feet, the kitsune threw himself around her neck. "Kagome, I've missed you so much!" He whined, burying his head in the crook of her shoulder.

Smiling with a certain amount of motherly love, Kagome noted that the boy was getting steadily bigger…and heavier. It wouldn't be long before he couldn't jump up at her like that without knocking her flat on the ground.

"I missed you too, Shippou," she replied gently, rubbing the top of his head fondly before setting him down and reaching into her worn yellow backpack. "I brought something for you."

At that the kitsune returned to acting as young as ever as he jumped up and down excitedly, clapping his hands together. His eyes lit up when he saw Kagome remove the bag of freshly baked cookies, and greedily snatched them from her, moving to sit near Kaede's hut to eat his treasure.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the childish behavior and looked around impatiently. "Kaede, where are you?"

He still referred to the old miko in a less then formal way, and Kagome grimaced at his tone, smacking him on the arm. "You should show more respect for your elders, Inuyasha," she scolded.

The hanyou merely frowned and crossed his arms in reply. "Keh, I'll call the useless old hag whatever I want."

"Inuyasha!" She gasped in horror. "Take that back!"

"No!"

Kagome felt her temper begin to rise as she recognized the challenge in his eyes. How could he call such a wonderful woman a useless old hag? To her, Kaede had become something akin to the grandmother she had never known, and hearing her insulted caused her to bristle. "Inuyasha…take it back," he hissed through clenched teeth.

He rolled his eyes. "Why should I?"

"Because I said so."

You think that will make me take it back?" He smirked widely and sauntered over to stare directly into her eyes. "She's a useless old hag."

Narrowing her eyes, Kagome frowned. "Sit!" He kissed the dirt before he knew what had happened, swearing as he did so, but Kagome just turned away in response.

A familiar male voice chuckled from nearby. "I see that being mates hasn't managed to change your behavior any." Kagome felt all her anger instantly vanish as she looked up to see Miroku, dressed in his typical purple robes, standing before her, wearing his usual careless grin.

"Miroku!" She ran up without hesitation and threw her arms around his neck excitedly, pulling him close. God, but it was good to see him again!

Unfortunately, the moment didn't last long as Kagome suddenly felt his hand roaming casually down her back. Rolling her eyes, she gently, but firmly, caught the offensive limb between her fingers and squeezed meaningfully.

The monk just chuckled. "For old time's sake?" He asked innocently, to which Kagome merely rolled her eyes again before releasing his hand, wagging her finger in his face.

"You should know better, Miroku," She scolded. "After all, you're a married man now."

He shrugged. "Sango knows that I love her, and besides, I cannot help my nature. I am what I am."

"And what's your excuse now? You can no longer claim that your womanizing behavior is due to the fact that you will be sucked into a void at any moment."

The monk winked kindly. "Perhaps I merely find you attractive, Kagome…after all, no man in his right mind could deny that you are beautiful."

"I heard that, monk!" The pair turned, Kagome with a guilty blush, Miroku with an innocent stare, to find Sango approaching with a semi-genuine scowl, her hands on her hips. "You'll be paying for that later."

Before Miroku could reply, Kagome rushed past him, nearly knocking him to the ground, as she threw her arms around her sister-friend, the two young women embracing fondly for several minutes. Giggling, Sango pulled away and winked. "I don't think Inuyasha appreciates what my husband was doing either."

"What?" Kagome acquired a puzzled look, but turned abruptly when she heard a startled cry of pain.

"Ouch!" The monk crumpled to the ground, clutching the top of his head, and behind him the two girls could see a rather peeved looking Inuyasha, his hand still in the air from where it had struck Miroku.

"Consider that a warning, monk," the hanyou warned. "Don't ever touch my mate again."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome was torn between laughing at the scene and sending her fiancé face-first into the ground once more for being so rude. In the end, she settled for kneeling next to Miroku to check his pulse and feel the fast-growing lump on his head. That would be sore for a few days.

Behind her, Sango was laughing. "Don't worry about it, Kagome, he deserved it. Inuyasha just did what I had every intention of doing once we got back to the hut. After all, just because we're married doesn't mean I don't care about his behavior any more. In fact, because we're married I care even more now then I did before, since I take our vows very seriously, as does Miroku. Is that not so, husband?"

A grunt came from the purple-clad man on the ground in response.

Shrugging her shoulders and deciding it wasn't a big deal since the wife wasn't worried, Kagome rose to her feet, brushing some dirt from her knees, and felt Inuyasha instantly put an arm around her waist possessively…just like always. Her anger had faded and so, instead of smacking him for what he'd done, she instead turned to kiss him, but recoiled instantly as she got a good look at his face. Laughter bubbled up from deep within her chest, and it was all she could do to keep from falling over.

The hanyou frowned. "What?" Kagome just kept laughing, which only managed to irritate him more. "What the hell's so funny, woman?"

"You…your face," was all she managed to say. Soon Sango and Shippou were laughing too, and even Miroku, with his wounded head, was managing a few chuckles of his own.

Growling, Inuyasha stomped off in the direction of the stream to see what was so amusing to everyone else, and nearly jumped back in horror when he saw his reflection in the flowing water. His entire face was coated with mud from the fall thanks to Kagome's 'sit' command, and now only his amber eyes looked normal.

Good god, he thought with embarrassed fury, he looked like one of those things Kagome's mother made in the modern era. He looked like a damn brownie with two big golden sprinkles!

The sound of splashing water reverberated throughout the woods, along with Inuyasha's cursing, and Kagome was drawn to it out of both concern and amusement. He could be so cute when he was angry.

She found her fiancé in the middle of the stream hastily splashing cold water on his face and violently scrubbing the mud away, only stopping once his cheeks and forehead had gone numb and red.

Unable to stop her giggle at the sight, Inuyasha looked up and frowned. "Don't you dare laugh at me any more, wench," he snapped grumpily, pointing an accusatory finger at her. "If you hadn't used that damn command, this wouldn't have happened."

"If you had simply apologized for what you called Kaede, or better yet, not called her an old hag in the first place, I wouldn't have sat you," Kagome replied cheekily, a triumphant smile on her face. She still felt like she had done nothing wrong, and refused to feel guilty about any of Inuyasha's current situation.

But the hanyou didn't seem to like her response, because, with a grunt, he suddenly sat down right in the water, his lip protruding in a pout, his legs in a crisscross position and his arms folded between his legs in that usual position which told her he was depressed about something. "We're mates," he whined, staring at the water. "We're…we're not supposed to fight any more. So why do you still sit me?"

Dear lord, the man could be more temperamental then a woman sometimes…and as naïve as a child. He honestly thought that wearing his mark would mean she never got angry with him again?

Rolling her eyes, Kagome bent over and removed her socks and shoes, carefully wading out to the hanyou, the water coming halfway up her shins. She winced at the biting cold, causing a shiver to run up her entire body, but fought away the urge to walk back onto dry land, instead kneeling so that the water came to the middle of her thighs.

"Inuyasha, if you honestly believed that if I agreed to be your mate we would never fight again, then you've got another thing coming. And, just so you know, if you don't change some of your manners, you'll be kissing the ground a lot more in the future." She didn't mean it as a threat, however, and to accent her point, Kagome smiled warmly as he looked up to meet her eyes.

For a moment they just stared, the tension slowly fading, before Inuyasha suddenly grinned mischievously and grabbed Kagome around the waist, pulling her down into his lap (and the cold water) and tickling her mercilessly. He knew every weak spot on her body, and before long she was laughing uproariously, desperately trying to fight him off and wishing she had never shown him where she was ticklish.

"Inuyasha!" She gasped several times, tears coming to her eyes. "Inuyasha…please stop!"

But he continued to assault her poor shivering body, though she hardly noticed the cold thanks to his nearness, before finally, mercifully, ceasing after several minutes. Dramatically, he lowered his head so that his nose was touching hers, his amber eyes gazing into her own seriously. His voice was a husky whisper when he spoke. "Do you surrender?"

Kagome felt her own face acquire a mock-serious expression. "Never…however, as a girl I reserve the right to scream at any time."

Inuyasha grinned. "Well then, we'll just have to do something about that. I can't have you alerting the entire world to the fact that I have you in my possession…under my control…"

Shuddering in anticipation, Kagome forgot all about being playful when she felt his lips crush against hers in a searing, passionate kiss which sparked that familiar fire deep within her belly, causing an ache to grow deep within her heart. He ran his hands over her arms, and then, slowly, trailed them down and up again under her shirt, touching the soft, smooth skin of her belly.

Kagome sighed against his lips, and Inuyasha couldn't help but smile back in reply, feeling his own passion grow.

But the moment was ruined when she suddenly shivered, and the hanyou realized, somewhat guiltily, that she was almost completely submerged at that point in the cold water, and her human body wasn't as resilient to the temperature as he was.

Reluctantly pulling back from the kiss, chuckling as he felt her lips try to hold on a little longer, Inuyasha gave Kagome a guilty smile and pulled her into his arms as he stood up, her ebony hair falling in wet tendrils over her shoulders, dripping onto his chest as he carried her, slowly, back to Kaede's hut, sharing a few more kisses along the way to warm her up.

Kagome appreciated the effort, and had to admit that it was working as she leaned further into his embrace, caressing the nape of his neck with her left hand, her right resting on his chest.

"So tell me," she finally mumbled, "Was that the human or demon Inuyasha who did that back there in the stream?" Her voice was playful, and the hanyou gave her a mischievous smirk, his eyes gleaming.

"Both," he replied, "Though I have to be honest when I say that the demon Inuyasha didn't want to stop."

"Well," Kagome blushed, "to be honest right back, I don't think the purely human Kagome wanted to stop either."

"But…you were cold…" He seemed surprised, and she giggled at his innocent, and extremely obvious, statement.

"I didn't care at that moment, because you make me feel so warm." Her blush deepened at the bold comment, but she still snuggled even closer to his body to accent her point, and Inuyasha smiled again.

"You make me feel warm too, Kagome."

He held her tightly against his body, enjoying the fact that, because they were wet, he could feel every contour and line of her body as though she weren't wearing anything at all, and they both remained silent for the rest of the trek back to the hut, the moment ruined only when Shippou shrieked in indignation upon seeing Kagome and Inuyasha sopping wet.


	4. Chapter Four

**New Author's Notes:** In honor of the one year anniversary of the 'Confessions Trilogy', I'm performing a massive editing session on all three stories. As you know by now, I've already finished editing the first, and am now posting this one, and will eventually be getting to the third as well, time permitting. I'm immensely proud of all three of these stories, and am contemplating turning this into a yearly tradition so that they can always be improving. The only thing that hasn't changed are the original author's notes, which I didn't have the heart to part with. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**Though not described in detail, this story does deal with rape, so be forewarned if that sort of topic bothers you.**_

* * *

**Original Author's Notes**: Thanks for the reviews everyone, I love getting them. The names I'm coming up with are very American, just to warn you all. I'm sorry, I'm just not that creative in the area of names. If it really bothers you all that much, then feel free to send me name suggestions, and I'll seriously consider them. Otherwise, this is a fanfic, so I'm not going to stress about it. 

This is a nice long chapter to get you all through Christmas and probably the day after, as I would like to play with whatever new toys I get. I hoe you like it, and happy holidays to all!

* * *

Title: The Realistic Happily Ever After 

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter: Four

Rating: PG-13 (rated for violence, language, and implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"Kagome, are you sure about this?" Sango had an extremely hesitant look on her normally passive face…not that anyone watching could blame her. She was currently perched on the rim of the Bone Eater's Well, which was old enough to wobble under even her slight weight, a few slivers of wood falling down and landing in the dark below. 

At her side, still standing on the ground, Kagome couldn't help but blush slightly as she glanced at her friend. "Well…" She swallowed, wishing she had a better answer to calm Sango's nerves. "I'm, um…not exactly sure this will work." As the exterminator's face paled a few more shades, she rushed to explain. "But the worst thing that can happen is that I'll go through and you'll just hit the ground."

Sango rolled her eyes. "That's supposed to make me feel better?"

Kagome rubbed the back of her neck and chuckled nervously. "Well, it's better then getting stuck in some alternate dimension or something. I mean…you'd just have a few bruises. That's all."

"And that sounds so appealing…" The exterminator shuddered slightly as she groaned. Rather then help, Kagome was only managing to disintegrate what few raw strings of courage she had left.

"Oh come on Sango," Kagome pressed, seeing that she was only managing to make matters worse. She decided to try a different approach, and appeal to the exterminator's ego instead. "I mean, you've faced down the worst monsters in the world, including Naraku," She winked, "This can't be that bad in comparison."

Sango couldn't help but smile at that, shaking her head as she did so. "Demons I can handle, but this…" She sighed. "Honestly, Kagome, this is far more terrifying. I mean, we're talking about traveling through time here…that's no simple matter."

"But I do it all the time!"

"And as such you know what to expect! Try to remember what it was like in the beginning for you, and maybe you'll know how I'm feeling right now."

Kagome giggled. "Actually, Sango, I didn't have time to feel nervous. I was pulled down the well by a giant centipede before I even knew what was happening, and the next thing you know, I'm waltzing about leading a double life five hundred years in the past with an annoying, brazen hanyou."

"Hey!" Inuyasha huffed indignantly from where he stood a few feet away.

That gave Kagome an idea, and she winked at Sango playfully. "That reminds me! Inuyasha travels through time a lot…and if he can do it, then anyone can do it, don't you agree?"

The hanyou's ears stood up straight at that and swiveled over towards Kagome in annoyance. "I heard that too, woman," he growled, his eyes sparking as he crossed his arms.

Kagome turned and gave him a teasing smile. "Why do you think I said it if not for you to hear it?"

"Keh!" He rolled his eyes and looked away, trying to maintain his dignity, though in reality he was doing nothing more then making a fool out of himself. In that pose, with his arms crossed and his mouth pressed into a grimace, Inuyasha resembled something akin to a pouting child.

Sango remained at the top of the well, showing no sign of moving forward…but not of moving backward either, which was a somewhat good sign. And she now had a smile on her face too in response to Kagome's attempts to cheer her up.

"Kagome! Kagome I come too?" Shippou ran up and pulled on her skirt, looking up with excited eyes.

Smiling indulgently, Kagome bent over and scooped him up, nuzzling his cheek with her nose, trying not to heave too much at his ever-growing weight. "If this works, Shippou, then yes you can come. But not this time. This time I have to take Sango out to get fit for her dress, and get her and Miroku used to my time since they'll both be in my wedding." She kissed his forehead. "But I do promise that next time you can come."

Pouting, looking just like Inuyasha with his crossed arms, Shippou allowed his lower lip to protrude pathetically as he replied. "Okay…"

Putting him down on the ground once more, Kagome placed her hands on her hips in a stern pose, wagging her finger at him. "Is this any way for a boy who is almost twelve to behave?" A twinkle came to her eyes despite her firm tone. "If you keep this up, then I won't take you to my time for your birthday like I'd been planning."

That did it.

At the mention of his approaching birthday, and the possibility of a trip to the future with Kagome, the kitsune brightened up instantly and smiled. "Really Kagome? You'll take me there for my birthday?"

"Of course I will…but only if you're good."

"I will be. I'll be good Kagome, I promise!"

"Good," Kagome pat him on the head. "Then I'll see you when we get back." She turned her attention once more to Sango, whose face had once more become pale at the mention of them leaving. "Are you ready?"

The normally brave exterminator gulped. "Are…are you sure this is going to work Kagome?"

"Sango!" She could have strangled her for being so ridiculous!

"What?" Sango placed her hands on her hips, wobbling precariously. "I'm just nervous! The idea of time travel is just…well…bizarre." She threw her hands in the air to emphasize her point.

"Be that as it may, I want you to be in my wedding Sango, and this is the only way." Kagome allowed her voice to turn somewhat pathetic, mimicking Shippou. "It will be fine…I promise."

The two women regarded one another for another minute of silence, seeming to communicate telepathically, before Sango finally sighed and gave in…against her better judgment. "Fine! I never like it when you get that look…but I just know I'll regret this."

Kagome perked up instantly. "I'm not so sure about that." She stepped up beside her friend. "Now take my hand, and we'll be off."

Sango put her hand in Kagome's, and the younger woman was instantly aware of how nervous the exterminator was by the feel of her sweaty palm. She had to fight the urge to wipe her hand against her skirt.

With a final sigh and a shake of her head, she smiled brightly. "Alright, on the count of three we'll jump. Got it?"

"Sure…" Sango's voice had been reduced to a mere squeak.

Ignoring her, Kagome proceeded. "One! Two! Three!"

Together the women jumped and immediately disappeared down into the darkness of the well. The ancient structure was momentarily illuminated by a pink halo of light, telling those still standing that at least one person had traveled through time, before it returned to normal and all went silent once more, save for a few rogue birds calling out to one another from nearby trees.

Peering down into the well, Miroku squinted to try and discern if there was an unconscious body lying on the ground…specifically, the unconscious body of his wife. A gentle breeze rustled his black hair, but otherwise he remained perfectly still, feeling desperate to know if the plan had worked or, worse, if his precious Sango was now suffering from a massive concussion. He didn't much like the second possibility.

"Sango!" He heard his voice echo once, but other then that there was no response. Miroku turned worried eyes on Inuyasha. "Can you jump down and tell me if she's at the bottom?"

"What?"

"Please Inuyasha," He grabbed the hanyou's red jacket. "I have to know if my precious Sango is alright. She's the only woman I could ever love…my life is over if she's been mortally wounded."

Inuyasha snorted and shrugged himself free. "Will you stop being so dramatic, you fool? Sango's not going to die by simply falling on the ground…she's survived an attack from her own Hiraikotsu, for god's sake!"

"I know, but…"

"Besides," The hanyou huffed arrogantly, "If I jump down there I'll just go through to Kagome's time. I wouldn't get a chance to see if she was alright."

"Oh…right…" Miroku blushed at his mistake, but then brightened as he grabbed Inuyasha's shirt again, much to the hanyou's annoyance. "That's right, you can go through the well too! Let's go then! I want to get to the other side too!"

"Will you get off monk?"

"But I have to be touching you if I'm going to travel to Kagome's time."

"You don't have to be touching me at all, because I'm not the one who will be taking you!"

"Why not? Can't you help a friend after all I've done for you?"

Inuyasha snorted again. "As I recall, I'm the one who always seems to be saving your hide by not telling Sango about all your run-ins with the village women."

Miroku didn't seem phased in the least. "I've still saved you before too. So lets go! You'll be going there eventually, so it's not like this is an inconvenience…"

Now Inuyasha was getting seriously concerned as he realized how serious Miroku was. "Um…but Miroku…I don't think I can take you…"

The monk wasn't listening, instead putting his energy into climbing onto the rim of the well, where Sango had been a moment before, and motioning for Inuyasha to join him once he'd gained his balance. Deciding that the man would get the point soon enough, when he was face first in the dirt, the hanyou finally decided to just do as he was told. After all…this way no one could accuse him of being an ungrateful or selfish friend, could they?

"Okay…" Miroku took Inuyasha's hand, which the hanyou didn't like in the least, but knew that it was necessary. "We'll do this just like Sango and Kagome. On the count of three, we'll jump, alright?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say…monk."

"Alright, here we go then! One! Two! Three!" And with that, they leaped into the well.

The last thing Inuyasha was able to hear was Miroku speculating about something stupid like whether or not women would be beautiful in Kagome's time. The hanyou just rolled his eyes, knowing his friend would regret having his mouth open the moment he hit the...

"Oof!" Miroku hit the dirt and Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk as he continued on, passing through the well and five hundred years into the future.

* * *

The warmth radiating from the furnace was relaxing, and everyone within the Higurashi living room could feel their very bones melt under the heat as Mrs. Higurashi appeared with a cold ice pack, handing it over to her daughter, who was tending to their patient on the couch. 

"I can't believe you were so stupid Miroku." Kagome clucked her tongue in disapproval as she held the ice pack to the monk's bruised head. He winced at the sudden cold on his skin, but couldn't help marveling at the ice cubes. Besides, the cold was a small price to pay considering the fact that his head was in Sango's lap, her fingers running through his hair sympathetically.

Kagome just chuckled again and shook her head. "I said I would be coming back for you."

"And I told you," the monk replied, "I was worried about my dear Sango being hurt at the bottom of the well. I knew that you would have passed through, and have no way of telling me right away if she was okay…so I decided to see for myself."

Sango rolled her eyes, but couldn't resist the look of love on her face. "Miroku, if you had really been worried about me then you would have come down by yourself. Assuming Inuyasha would take you with him meant you had no intention of looking for me at the bottom of the well."

"But…"

"She has a point, monk," Inuyasha muttered from where he was perched lazily on a small recliner.

"But…" The monk actually blushed. "But why couldn't Inuyasha just take me through?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "We've been over this before. It's because I'm the only one who holds the old power of the jewel. Kaede explained it to all of us the other day…I hold the power of the jewel, even though the actual object has been destroyed, whereas Inuyasha does not. Since he has a tie to me, he can travel through the well alone, but he can't transfer the jewel's power to anyone else like I can." She winked. "Kaede explained this to all of us…but clearly you had your mind on other things."

"I did not…"

"Then why did you do something so stupid, Miroku?" Sango was giving him an indulgently annoyed look.

"Because…" He gave his wife a pitiful look. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay, my dear Sango. You know how much I love you."

Smiling wryly, the exterminator smiled and slapped her husband playfully on the shoulder, shaking her head. "You're just stupid sometimes."

He grunted and nestled into her lap. "Everyone's against me today," he pouted, looking away.

"Well I know of something that can cheer you up!" Everyone turned to see Mrs. Higurashi entering the living room with a large white plate. "I made something for all of you to eat…I hope you like chocolate."

"Chocolate?" Sango and Miroku gave Kagome a questioning look, to which the girl smiled in response.

"You'll love mama's brownies, trust me." She winked and took one of the warm, brown squares off the plate and taking a bite. "They're delicious!"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "They're also Kagome's favorite dessert."

Sighing, Sango moved Miroku out of her lap, to which he pouted in protest, before sighing and seeming to gather her courage as she stared at the plate of brownies. Picking one up and taking a bite, her eyes instantly lit up. "Wow! This is amazing!" She hastily grabbed two more and everyone in the room blinked a few times in surprise.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled again and turned to Kagome after setting the plate down on the couch in reach of Miroku's hand. "There's someone on the phone for you, sweetheart."

The look on her face told Kagome that it was Ms. White, her lawyer, and gathered her courage as she walked into the kitchen, feeling as though her blanket of security faded as she moved away from her friends.

The receiver felt cold and heavy in her hands. "Ms. White? This is Kagome…" She spoke softly, not wanting to cause any suspicion from the occupants of the other room, and Ms. White's light voice replied instantly from the other end.

"Hey Kagome! I'm so sorry to bother you like this, but…I was wondering if we could possibly meet today rather than tomorrow?"

Kagome blinked in surprise. "Um…I guess. But why? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything's just fine…but the judge has moved up your hearing date to Monday, so I wanted to have a few extra days to prepare for court." There was a pause. "I hope that's not too much of an inconvenience for you."

Kagome swallowed. "No, that's fine." She shrugged her shoulders, even though the woman couldn't see the gesture, and leaned back against the wall. "I suppose the sooner this is all over, the better it will be…I guess…"

"That's the idea," Ms. White replied cheerfully, clearly choosing to ignore Kagome's less then enthusiastic attitude. "And are you still okay with meeting Mr. Wilkins and his lawyer?"

At that Kagome couldn't help but stiffen as she was reminded of the one thing she had been dreading the most. And now it was all happening a day earlier then expected…swallowing again, she chose not to answer to that, fearing her voice would give too much of her fear away. Her hand had already started trembling, rattling the receiver against her ear, as she remembered his cold eyes…a lot like Naraku's…and the way those eyes had regarded her with such hate. He'd said he would kill her if he had the chance…

And he'd meant it.

"Kagome?"

Blinking, she brought herself back to reality by realizing that she had not said a word for several silent minutes. No doubt Ms. White now thought her the biggest coward in the world. "Yes…I'm here. Sorry…" She blushed a bright shade of pink.

"Are you still okay with this Kagome? I mean, we can still meet with him tomorrow, or…I could go alone I suppose…"

"No!" Kagome started at her outburst, and instantly reverted back to a softer tone. "I mean yes, I'll be fine." _And I'll be damned if this man keeps me locked away like a scared rabbit_, she added silently. "But…I can still bring Inuyasha with me, right?"

"Inuyasha?"

"My fiancé."

"Oh! Of course…that will be just fine. In fact, I'd encourage you to bring someone along for moral support."

"Very well," Kagome sighed and tried to force herself to relax. "So…what time do I need to be at your office?"

"Um…" There was the sound of shuffling papers coming from the other end of the phone line, along with what sounded like the tap of a pen against a desk. Kagome certainly did that often enough herself, when she was thinking, to recognize the sound. "How does 3:30 sound?"

Kagome glanced down at the watch on her left wrist, noting that it was already noon, and sighed again. "Alright, we'll be there."

"Excellent, I'll see you then." There was a brief pause, and when she spoke again Ms. White's tone had changed from business-like to friendly. "And Kagome, don't worry about a thing…I promise that this will all be over soon."

"Thanks," Kagome replied, though she honestly didn't feel much hope as she said so. Everyone was always trying so hard to cheer her up when it came to the matter of her rape, and subsequent trial…sometimes she grew so tired of it all. It wasn't that she necessarily wanted people to stop being supportive, but…well…she just didn't know what she wanted any more.

As she hung up the phone, Kagome felt a pair of strong eyes boring into her back, and knew even before she turned around who the owner of those eyes were.

Inuyasha was regarding her steadily, and raised an eyebrow questioningly as she met his gaze. "I heard my name…is everything alright?"

"Yes…" Kagome sighed, deciding not to lie, or hide any of the emotions roiling through her mind at that moment. He'd know soon enough anyway. "But I guess Sango and I don't get to go shopping for my wedding today…or pick out brides maids dresses." She rubbed her temples in slow, gentle circles as she realized just how much she had to do with a wedding coming up in two months, not even taking into consideration the upcoming trial.

With her head buried in her hands, she didn't see Inuyasha approach, but felt his strong arms encircle her after a few moments of silence, and Kagome sighed as she snuggled into his chest, putting her arms around his neck. "It'll be alright Kagome, you'll see," he whispered, resting his chin atop her head.

"I know…" She replied. "I know everything will work out in the end. I just wish I could plan my wedding without all this other nonsense. Without having to deal with _him_ any more…"

Inuyasha held her close, wishing he could pull all her pain into his body, even for just a few moments. "We could postpone the wedding date…"

"No!" She pulled back and shook her head. "It was hard enough to find a night with a new moon on a Saturday night…we do not need to go through that again. It might be another year before that works out again." She smirked. "Besides, mama would have a fit. She's already started mailing invitations."

"But what about the trial?" He touched her cheek in a rare moment of tenderness. "Maybe you need to just focus on one thing at the time."

She just shook her head stubbornly again. "No…I want to marry you, Inuyasha, and I'm tired of waiting to do so. I'll be damned if Ted Wilkins ruins my wedding day. Just," She hugged him again, "Promise that you'll be there for me when I need you. That's all I ask."

He pulled her closer again. "I'm always there for you…you know that."

Kagome smiled. "I know. And that's why I love you so much." She sealed that fact with a firm kiss.

* * *

The office boasted of housing a very successful lawyer, one wall dedicated solely to several large, framed diplomas indicating a high education…and nearly eight bar exam certificates which announced that Nancy White could practice law in nearly every corner of Japan. 

But while it was professional, it was still obviously decorated by a woman, with elegant mahogany bookcases on opposite walls, and an impressive watercolor painting behind a matching mahogany desk. The desk sat in front of a large window that went from floor to ceiling, at least twenty floors in the air, revealing a spectacular view of the bustling city of Tokyo. A plush leather chair with a high back was behind the desk, and before it were two plush seats.

"Wow…" Kagome could barely mutter that single syllable as she and Inuyasha were ushered into the impressive office by a short, stout woman who claimed to be Ms. White's secretary.

"She'll be right with you," the woman instructed in a quiet voice before pushing thick frames further up her nose and closing the door behind her, leaving the pair very alone in the intimidating office. What kind of woman worked in a place like that?

"What an incredible view," Inuyasha commented in awe as he walked over to the window behind the desk. Putting his hands right on the glass in a very childlike action, he stared at downtown Tokyo, with all its skyscrapers, traffic, flashing lights and bustling people. "I still have a hard time believing that this is the same place as my home. It changes so much in five hundred years."

Kagome blushed. "Do you…not like it this way?"

The hanyou didn't turn as he replied, leaving his body outlined in the sun of the afternoon streaming through the window. "To be honest, I do prefer the forests and mountains of my time. I mean, all these tall structures make it impossible to see anything. And I like the sense of peace in my time too…here everything is always so busy."

It was a very naïve way of putting it, but at the same time Kagome thought it was also the most honest opinion, and she smiled as she walked over and put a hand on his arm. "I feel that way sometimes too, now that I've been in the past and have seen first hand how much mankind has changed the world." She leaned her head on his shoulder thoughtfully, and together they gazed out the window silently.

After hearing that they would both be going to see Ms. White, Mrs. Higurashi had made an emergency trip to the local mall, buying Inuyasha a casual pair of cargo pants and a red t-shirt, along with a new black baseball cap. It was nothing fancy, in fact it was almost too casual for a meeting with Kagome's lawyer, but at least it was less obvious then his fire-rat jacket and red pants.

Besides, Kagome couldn't figure out how to dress up her hanyou without removing his baseball cap, so casual was currently the only way to go. It would have to do.

On the other hand, Kagome was anything but casual, wearing an old outfit of her mother's which consisted of a knee-length navy blue skirt and delicate white blouse with a slightly revealing neckline. Her hair was pulled back behind her head in a high ponytail, and she had even gone so far as to apply a small amount of makeup to hide the tired circles under her eyes.

She wanted to make a good impression with Nancy White, who seemed so admirable in everything she did…even before Kagome had met her face to face.

"Does my view impress you then?"

The couple whirled around in surprise at the sound of a female voice, to find themselves gazing at a rather attractive young woman who started laughing at their reaction.

She was dressed in a short black skirt and matching jacket, which hugged her body to reveal a slim waist without appearing gaudy or inappropriate. A yellow blouse showed through the v-neck of the jacket, accenting her blonde hair, which was pulled back into a tight bun, and her shockingly clear blue eyes twinkled kindly behind a pair of rectangular, thick rimmed glasses.

Her posture was relaxed but proud, and both Inuyasha and Kagome stared, unsure of what to say, fearing that perhaps they had done something wrong by walking over behind Ms. White's desk. But the woman seemed unaffected by where they were as she walked up to stand directly before Kagome, extending her hand. The girl took it hesitantly, noting instantly the firm grip.

"Kagome, I presume?" Kagome nodded. "Nice to meet you finally. I'm Nancy White, and as you know I'll be representing you in your case against Ted Wilkins." She smiled, and Kagome felt herself relax. "I know we've already talked on the phone several times, but as we've never formally met, I'd like to say that it's nice to finally meet you."

"L-likewise," Kagome stammered, feeling herself instantly relax in the older woman's confident presence. She fit the office decoration to a tee: elegant, but professional. Turning to the hanyou beside her, Kagome smiled. "This is my fiancé, Inuyasha, who I've mentioned before."

Ms. White extended her hand to him as well, which he took as he'd seen Kagome do, and regarded the woman carefully for a few moments as she moved his hand up and down. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Inuyasha." She winked. "When I get to know you better, I'll have to ask about the meaning behind your name."

"What?" He was stunned by what she said, but after receiving a warning glance from Kagome, chose not to pursue the matter, reminding himself instead that he did carry a name that was over five hundred years old.

Ms. White just shook her head absentmindedly. "Never mind…just forget I said anything. I must say though that you two make a very handsome couple."

Both blushed in response. "Thank you," Kagome answered for both of them.

Ms. White just smiled again and indicated the two chairs before her desk. "Why don't you two take a seat, and we can get started."

They obeyed silently, sinking into the soft cushions, and Inuyasha observed silently as Kagome crossed her legs, right over left, eventually trying to imitate her with little success. He nearly caused the chair to fall backward in his attempt, causing Kagome to giggle softly.

"I want you to know that I really appreciate you making time to come in today," Ms. White began, her tone instantly changing from friendly to serious as she folded her hands on the flat desk top before her. The leather chair that extended at least a foot above her caused the blonde to appear even more intimidating. "Though I see no trouble in winning your case, I would still like to be as prepared as possible for the approaching trial."

Kagome nodded. "I understand. But…" She looked down at her hands briefly, rubbing her nails against her cuticles to give herself something to do. "Do you really think this case will go to court?"

"Oh, most definitely," the blonde replied without hesitation. "Even though all the evidence is stacked in your favor at this point, judges still tend to always send rape cases to court since, if the accused is found guilty, there is a heavy sentence that follows. That is especially true with your case, since the accused has allegedly raped three women, including yourself."

Kagome found herself nodding in response to everything Ms. White was saying, feeling her body relax and having no trouble at all hearing words such as rape or rapist like she had feared she would. Perhaps it was because Ms. White was so forward and to the point. Kagome liked that.

For his part, Inuyasha just found himself pretending to understand everything that was being said, nodding his head whenever Kagome did, and mimicking her serious, thoughtful expression. Unfortunately, in truth, he hadn't the faintest idea what the blonde woman sitting across from him was talking about, but he somehow managed to keep himself still and patient, one question revolving around in his mind as he waited for the appropriate time to voice his thoughts.

"Does Kagome really have to meet with Ted Wilkins?" He finally asked bluntly, figuring that he would never know the best time to interrupt and that there was no time like the present.

Both women turned to look at him, halting their conversation, and Kagome's cheeks tinted slightly pink in embarrassment. But Ms. White didn't seem at all phased by the question as she replied. "I can understand your concern, Mr…?"

"Just call me Inuyasha," the hanyou grumbled, crossing his arms and watching her intently.

"Very well, Inuyasha," She sighed. "Like I was saying, I can understand our concern, but I think that it really is necessary for Kagome to meet with Mr. Wilkins before the actual hearing on Monday. I don't want her distressed then, as that will leave a bad impression with the judge, and then, during the actual trial, she will have to sit through his entire testimony. So, instead, I want her to get all her nerves out of the way now, when there is no pressure to be composed and calm."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "But what if the bastard says or does something to hurt Kagome? What if she's not safe with him around?" That was the real matter that concerned him…not that he'd allow any harm to come to her. Ted Wilkins would die first.

Ms. White just smiled and smoothed her hands over her desk. "I assure you, Inuyasha, that Kagome will be in no danger whatsoever during this meeting. It will take place at the jail, and will be attended by both you and I, Mr. Wilkins' Lawyer, and several guards who will be stationed just outside the door. You have nothing to fear."

"Keh…" He supposed it would have to do. For now.

Kagome, though having remained silent, found herself inwardly seething with fury at the way the two were rambling on as though she wasn't even there. Somehow, though, she managed to bite her tongue, afraid as she was that she would sit Inuyasha again in public, like she had at her prom, and send him crashing through about twenty floors to hit the concrete foundation of the building. No doubt that would cause the entire structure to collapse, knowing her luck…and then how would she explain that?

"For what it's worth," she finally managed to grind out between her clenched teeth, "I'm ready to meet with him." It was a bit of a lie, but still, she was willing to say anything to get them to remember she was actually in the room.

Ms. White nodded and smiled kindly at Kagome, pushing her glasses further up the bridge of her nose. "I knew you would feel that way," she complimented kindly. "I could tell from the moment I heard your voice over the phone that you're a strong woman, Kagome. I know you won't go down without a fight." She rested her chin on her hand thoughtfully. "A lot like me, actually."

Kagome blushed at that, feeling elated at being compared to such a successful woman. Inuyasha just looked away and muttered something about how anyone with two eyes and half a brain could see that Kagome was a strong person.

Ms. White offered to take them to the prison in her car, and, seeing that there was no other way of getting there since Inuyasha had brought her there on his back, Kagome accepted; and so the three of them spent fifteen very silent minutes in a little black convertible, headed towards the jail house.

The jail house was a very intimidating building, to be sure, surrounded as it was by wire, even the parking lot protected by guards. Squad cars were everywhere, and police officers were more prevalent then they had been even at the police station.

Kagome felt herself shrink back slightly, intimidated, and leaned against Inuyasha for support, sighing as he put a strong arm around her waist in comfort.

The hallways inside were crowded with people, many of whom looked to be lawyers as they all wore suits and carried briefcases similar to Ms. White, and had similar expressions on their faces; expressions that said they had a purpose…that they had specific people they came to see.

Ms. White stopped briefly at the front desk, where a woman gave them yellow visitor badges and pointed down a hallway containing several doors. "You'll be in room twenty one," she instructed briefly before returning to several papers on her desk, shuffling through them without any apparent thought.

"Are Mr. Wilkins and his lawyer already there?" Ms. White asked, all business, though her tone remained casual. Kagome admired that.

The woman stopped what she was doing. "Um, let me check," she reached over and picked up a phone, pushing a red button and waiting for several seconds before finally aksing, "Yes, is room twenty one already occupied?" She paused. "Thank you." She looked back to Ms. White. "No ma'am, you're the first to arrive."

Ms. White nodded. "Thanks," she turned to Kagome and Inuyasha. "Come with me, you two." They followed the lawyer down the hallway and into one of the side doors, within which was a table and four chairs, two on either side.

"Well, all we can do now is wait," Ms. White stated simply after a few silent moments, placing her leather briefcase onto the table with a thud and leaning against the wall, crossing her arms as she did so. "You two can sit together," She indicated the chairs.

"But what about you?" Kagome asked, hesitant to sit down.

Ms. White just smirked. "I prefer to stand when around my prey."

Kagome couldn't help but smile back, liking the woman more and more as the minutes passed. Everything she said and did oozed calm and a unique confidence, but also a playfulness that created a light atmosphere above all the tension. It was a rare quality, to be able to make people feel so at ease, and Kagome was beginning to think that she might want to go to law school some day…

Several minutes ticked away on the nearby wall clock, in which time nothing could be heard save for the occasional breath from one of the three occupants of the room, which, to Inuyasha's sensitive ears, caused the noise of the clock to sound like the beating of a very loud drum. He hated the smell of the room too, full of sweat, fear, and anger.

Thankfully, just as he thought he couldn't take it any more, a second door, across from the one they'd used, opened, and a man appeared wearing a brown sport coat and black slacks, carrying a black leather briefcase, which he also set down on the table with an unceremonious thud. It must have been a lawyer thing, Inuyasha decided with a grunt.

The man in the suit was followed by a second man clothed in bright, gaudy orange, and Kagome instantly stiffened, realizing who it was by his flaming red hair and cold eyes as he looked up to meet her gaze. He smirked cruelly, and she shuddered involuntarily.

Inuyasha instantly tightened his hold on his mate, comforting her with his presence, before sending a death glare over towards Ted Wilkins, the man who was responsible for causing Kagome so much pain. He smirked in satisfaction when the rapist seemed to remember the beating he'd taken that night on the street, because he immediately looked away and took a seat.

"Ah, Bruce, it's nice to see you again," Ms. White commented casually as she shook the other lawyer's hand, her voice cutting through the tension like a knife through soft butter. The other man shook her hand with a smile in response.

He looked to be middle aged, his black hair tinged on the ends with gray, but otherwise looking fit, his waist trim and his shoulders broad from obvious weight lifting. Kagome found his very presence to be imposing and powerful…though in a good way…and realized that, to be a good lawyer, you obviously needed a stage presence of some sort from the start.

"Always a pleasure to work with you, Nancy," the man, called Bruce, replied warmly before turning his gaze on Kagome and Inuyasha. "And I take it this is your client?"

Inuyasha immediately turned his glare on the lawyer not that he was looking at Kagome and making her uncomfortable, and the elder man backed off with a surprised chuckle. "And you must be the fiancé." He rubbed the back of his neck momentarily, the only sign that he was nervous, before coughing lightly and sitting down next to Ted Wilkins, who was still gazing at Kagome whenever he thought Inuyasha wasn't looking.

She tried desperately to ignore him.

"So tell me Nancy," he began, "Are you here to make a deal?"

Ms. White chuckled. "Not on your life Bruce, you should know me better then that by now. I just thought it would be good to have a meeting before the hearing."

"Meaning if there's no deal, you're prepared to go to trial?"

"Of course…aren't you?"

"Of course." They continued to banter back and forth for several minutes, in which time Kagome managed to find several interesting details on Inuyasha's rather plain red shirt. Anything to keep her eyes from drifting over to a particularly cruel green gaze.

For his part, the hanyou noticed her fidgeting, and took her hand in his, squeezing it under the table in reassurance, causing her to smile back at him gratefully. This was going to be harder then she had first thought.

Finally, Ms. White turned back to Kagome and smiled. "Kagome, is there anything you would like to ask Mr. Cromwell before we go?"

Blinking stupidly, Kagome glanced first at Ms. White, and then over to Mr. Cromwell, trying to decide if she had anything she wanted to say. She hadn't exactly been expecting to be asked that question. "Um…no…I'm alright…" She finally managed to whisper, at which point a cruel chuckle came from Mr. Wilkins.

"Do you find something funny, baka?" Inuyasha hissed as Kagome tensed. But the redhead didn't even seem phased, as though he were lost in his own little world.

"Oh, I just thought that she would be more talkative, that's all," he commented casually, and Kagome felt her eyes inexplicably drawn to his. "You were certainly vocal the night we met."

After that, everything happened in a blur of red and silver as Inuyasha leapt across the table and took Ted Wilkins by the throat, strangling the living daylights out of him without a second thought. Ms. White desperately tried to pull him back, and Mr. Cromwell was working at prying his clawed fingers away from Ted Wilkins' neck.

"Inuyasha…don't…" The blonde lawyer panted through clenched teeth. "It will do no good." But it was no use. The enraged hanyou was determined to hold on until the damned bastard turned purple.

Kagome found herself simply watching the scene for a few moments before what was happening actually registered in her mind. And even then, at first all she could think about was the fact that she didn't mind if he killed her rapist…after all, wasn't that what he deserved?

But then, as she came fully back to reality, Kagome shrieked in horror and moved forward. "Inuyasha, no, let go of him!" She latched onto his shoulder, praying that he heard her. "Inuyasha, stop! You'll kill him at this rate!"

The desperation in her voice reached him through the haze of rage that had covered his sense of reason, and slowly, as he felt the tempest within his breast calm, Inuyasha backed off slowly, releasing his fingers, leaving behind two very obvious red handprints around Ted Wilkins' neck.

"That was kind of the idea," he hissed softly, menacingly, and Kagome looked up in surprise at his tone, only to find, to her horror, that his eyes had turned red.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" Realizing that he didn't have the tetsusaiga with him, and reacing on instinct, she immediately pulled him into a brief, but passionate, kiss, feeling as his body slowly relaxed against hers, his arms wrapping around her body to pull her close.

The room was deathly silent as the two lawyers and the convict stared in shock at what appeared to be an extreme amount of public affection, especially considering the fact that Inuyasha had just tried to kill Ted Wilkins, but then, when they finally did break apart, Ms. White simply smiled and applauded. "Way to go! If I wasn't a lawyer and bound by the law, I would have strangled him myself." She winked. "I want to kiss you too!"

Inuyasha and Kagome both blushed, but Ms. White's colleague turned and stared at her in shock and displeasure. She simply regarded him coolly, raising an eyebrow haughtily, as though she couldn't understand why he was so surprised. "I suggest that ou keep your client's mouth under better control from now on, Bruce," she warned flatly, collecting her briefcase from the table and turning to Kagome and Inuyasha. "Let's go, you guys…I think we're finished here. See you in court, Bruce!"

The blonde flipped her head haughtily, and Kagome imagined how seductive the motion could have been if only Ms. White was wearing her hair down rather than in that tight bun. She truly was incredible, and suddenly Kagome was feeling very confident that they could win the case without any problems.

And if not, Inuyasha could always kill Ted Wilkins for her anyway.

Mrs. Higurashi was waiting for them at the front door when they finally returned to the shrine, the sun low in the sky, indicating how late it had become. Her hands were clasped in front of her apron, and Miroku and Sango were sitting expectantly on the stiars behind her, the bruise on the monk's head finally starting to go away.

"Well sweetheart, how did it go?"

Kagome gave her mother a bright, genuine smile. "Ms. White is an incredible lawyer, mama! I think everything is going to be just fine."

Mother and daughter embraced, and as such didn't noticed Inuyasha huff in annoyance as he leaned, rather forcefully, against one of the hallway walls, crossing his arms and recalling a certain incident that did not go as well as that smile on Kagome's face was leading people to believe.

He would have killed Ted Wilkins. That was not even a question.

If it hadn't been for Kagome…

Inuyasha shook his head, shuddering as he recalled the way his demon blood had roared to life without the presence of the tetsusaiga at his fingertips the moment his instincts had felt his mate to be in danger. He had been blinded by fury…consumed by blood lust…and only her kiss had brought him back.

He glanced over at the happy scene before him, which Miroku and Sango had joined, and sighed. "Kagome, I'm going out for some air…I'll be back in a little bit."

She looked up from where she was sandwiched between Miroku and Sango, and gave him a puzzled look. He could tell that she wanted to ask what was wrong, but, as usual, chose to leave him to his own thoughts. It was one of the things he loved so much about her…the fact that she respected his privacy. "Okay," she finally replied, "But dinner will be ready soon so don't go far."

He nodded and left.

The courtyard, which had been swept clean of dirt and leaves by Kagome's grandfather earlier in the day, was turning pink with the settling in of dusk, and Inuyasha tilted his head back slightly as a gentle breeze combed through his long silver-white hair, his fiery amber eyes piercing the sky.

He sighed.

What was he going to do when the time came for the trial? Ms. White had already made such a big issue out of the fact that it would be hard for Kagome that he couldn't help but think about the impact it would have on _him_. How would he react if Ted Wilkins insulted her again? Threatened her again?

"I can't exactly take tetsusaiga with me into this thing called a courtroom," he spoke aloud to the breeze, no creature save for the birds in the surrounding trees hearing what he had to say. Not that he minded. "But…if Kagome is attacked, and I can't help her, I know my demon blood with take control again. What if she can't stop me next time?"

And therein lay the problem.

He shuddered at the thought of him ripping Ted Wilkins to pieces with his claws as dozens of people, including Kagome, watched. He could picture the horror that would be written all over her face as, above him, the sky turned blood red.


	5. Chapter Five

**New Author's Notes:** In honor of the one year anniversary of the 'Confessions Trilogy', I'm performing a massive editing session on all three stories. As you know by now, I've already finished editing the first, and am now posting this one, and will eventually be getting to the third as well, time permitting. I'm immensely proud of all three of these stories, and am contemplating turning this into a yearly tradition so that they can always be improving. The only thing that hasn't changed are the original author's notes, which I didn't have the heart to part with. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**Though not described in detail, this story does deal with rape, so be forewarned if that sort of topic bothers you.**_

* * *

**Original Author's Notes**: Thanks so much for the reviews, everyone, I absolutely love getting them! I'll try to keep updates coming as fast as possible, but unfortunately writer's block is an ever-present enemy… 

My Christmas was great, how about yours? I got a wonderful new bathrobe from my mom that is lavender and like the ones they give you at spas. It's sooooo warm and comfortable. I think I'll give Kagome one like it in the story, as I now believe every girl should have one for sitting on the couch eating chocolate and reading her favorite book by a roaring fire.

Anyway, this chapter is more of a connecting chapter then anything else. It doesn't serve to move the plot along any more then tying together some loose ends. But I think you all will like it (I hope). And if it gets too mushy or anything please just let me know and I'll try to change that. After all, no one wants cavities. Other then that, all I can say is enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Title: The Realistic Happily Ever After 

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter: Five

Rating: PG-13 (rated for violence, language, and implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

It had been almost a week since Kagome had last attended school, or, more specifically, since the prom, and now, the more time she spent away from the building, the less appealing became the prospect of returning. Her reluctance was made even more potent by the fact that everyone would surely be aware of the fact that she had a fiancé, and while she was in no way ashamed of Inuyasha, at the same time she knew her classmates would not understand her situation, and would no doubt make the wrong assumptions. 

How she wished Inuyasha could come to class with her. At least, when he was at her side, she felt a blanket of security that warded off any of the strange looks others sent her way.

Unfortunately, she thought to herself with a sigh, that was not possible. Not only did her school have strict rules about visitors, but she didn't think her hanyou would have a very easy time either what with all the unfamiliar smells and noisy, prying people.

She was currently standing in her room, staring at the girl in mirror who was wearing the usual green and white school uniform, her hair in its typical style, falling loosely about her shoulders in natural waves. She hadn't put on any makeup that day, having chosen to sleep for a few extra minutes instead, but Inuyasha said he liked it that way, so it didn't bother her that much.

Smiling as she thought about her fiancé, Kagome glanced down at her engagement ring, which twinkled under the lights of her room.

"Why did I promise mama?" She sighed in frustration, wishing, for at least the thousandth time since announcing her engagement, that she hadn't made the pact to finish school and go to college. At this point, all she wanted to do, as old fashioned as it sounded, was marry the man she loved and finish her training as a priestess in the Feudal Era.

Unfortunately, Mrs. Higurashi would hear none of that, having been upset enough at the initial thought of her daughter marrying so young, which was the reason why she had insisted on Kagome promising that she would earn a college degree. At the time, Kagome had been so desperate for her mother's approval that she had agreed to the demand without much thought, and even now she was grateful for the older woman's support, but still…

"Hey Kagome! Are you ready to go yet?" Inuyasha's gruff voice drifted up the stairs, sounding somewhat annoyed, and Kagome could practically see him tapping his foot in frustration by the front door. She wondered what her mother had dressed him in today.

Sighing one final time, Kagome snatched her yellow backpack from the floor and shot out the door. "I'm coming!"

Sango and Miroku were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast when she stumbled down the stairs, and Kagome gave them both warm smiles before grabbing her lunch from Mrs. Higurashi and climbing onto Inuyasha's back. She noticed, almost disappointed, that he was wearing the same outfit as he had the day before, and decided that they definitely needed to go shopping if he were to be staying in her time for any extended period.

"I'll see you after school, sweetheart!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed with a smile, walking over and pecking her daughter on the cheek, causing Kagome to blush.

"Bye mama," she replied halfheartedly before turning to Sango and grinning meaningfully. "Today I want you to meet my friends, since they'll also be in the wedding, and then maybe we can go pick out dresses for the wedding. How does that sound?"

The exterminator hastily swallowed a bite of eggs. "That sounds fine, but…I don't have anything to wear that would help me fit in here."

Kagome waved the comment away as though it were unimportant. "I'll just lone you something from my closet."

Sango nodded, and Miroku took that moment to lean over his wife and wave, nearly spilling juice everywhere. "Have a good day Kagome!"

She giggled. "I'll see you later Miroku." She couldn't help but smile at the monk, but Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and walked out the door, shutting it forcefully behind him.

Turning to her, he raised an eyebrow in question. "Are you ready?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I guess…"

Inuyasha gave her a puzzled look, and seemed to be looking right into her heart. "Kagome, are you okay?"

She sighed. "Oh, not really…but I'll get over it." She waved her hand as though to wipe the comment away when she saw him frown. "Let's just go before I change my mind and run back upstairs."

His expression only grew more puzzled, but in the end he simply shrugged his shoulders and took off at a brisk run. Kagome appreciated the fact that he was leaving her alone for once…she just wasn't in the mood to argue.

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi were all waiting impatiently at the main entrance to the school, and as she saw this Kagome was extremely grateful that she had insisted Inuyasha stop running and let her off his back a few blocks from the school. Now, instead of looking ridiculous, they looked like any normal couple, his arm around her waist like the perfect boyfriend taking his girl to school.

All three girls waved in perfect unison, and Kagome found herself mustering the energy to deal with their overwhelming presence as she hesitantly waved back to acknowledge that she'd seen them.

Yuka was the first to speak, excited as she was to see Inuyasha again as she threw her arms around her friend. "Kagome!" Her voice was an excited shriek. "Oh my gosh, you and Inuyasha look so cute together!"

Ayumi looked puzzled as she stared at the hanyou. "Did you dye your hair, Inuyasha? I thought it was black before…"

Eri just shook her head and giggled. "Who cares, Ayumi? I think it looks really hot!"

"And just where have you been this time, Kagome?"

"Sick again?"

"You wouldn't believe the fuss Hojo is causing because of you and the fact that you're engaged!"

"Yeah, he's going out with at least four different girls at once, they say!"

"Well, that's just what you heard from that cute lab partner of yours, Yuka!"

"And he's a very reliable source!"

"Says you! What about you, Kagome? Do you think our Hojo has it in him to be dating so many girls at once?"

"Are you at all jealous?"

"Of course she's not! What girl would be jealous with a fiancé like Inuyasha?"

They were talking so fast Kagome could barely keep up with who was saying what, though Ayumi usually was the one to be the voice of reason within the otherwise chaotic conversation, and, frankly, the whole experience was starting to become very overwhelming. She'd known them for years, and yet they still caused her sanity to flee on a moments notice.

Just as Eri was about to add her agreement that Inuyasha was better then Hojo, Kagome put her hands up for silence, allowing a sigh to escape her lips as she could already feel the headache for the day waiting in the wings. Her friends were instantly quiet, but instead, since they could never stand completely still, took that moment to give her a huge group hug…which included Inuyasha, much to his chagrin.

Finally, pulling away, the hanyou leaned down and whispered in Kagome's ear, thinking no one could hear him. "Should I pick you up at the same time as before?" All three girls squealed in delight, and the couple jumped back in shock at the sudden noise.

"Pick you up?" Eri had a starry look in he eyes. "Oh…that is so sweet!"

"I wish my boyfriend would do that…"

"Your boyfriend does do that, Ayumi."

"Oh yeah…"

"So does he take you everywhere Kagome?"

"Of course he does! He's probably like her own personal bodyguard…"

"And why wouldn't he be when he's so obviously in love with her…"

"Yeah, remember how they looked at the prom?"

"Oh yeah…"

Kagome felt her face instantly turn as hot as the coals in a fire, and she was almost afraid of touching her cheeks for fear of scalding her fingers. Glancing over, she could see that Inuyasha was in a similar situation, and had to fight off the urge to touch his shoulder in assurance. That would only make things worse, after all…

Gods above, she thought as she turned her face towards the crisp blue sky, why couldn't her friends just shut up once in a while? Why did they always have to say one sentence too many?

She loved them to death, and always would because deep down their hearts were pure gold, but still! Enough was enough!

"I…um…" She glanced at her friends, and then at Inuyasha with an apologetic glance. That's all she dared at the moment. "I think we'd better get to class."

All three girls instantly stopped talking and simultaneously turned their wrists over to glance at their watches. "Good heavens!" Ayumi exclaimed. "You're right, Kagome, we'd better go or we'll be late!"

Eri took the liberty of gripping Kagome's wrist tightly, pulling her towards the school as the late bell started to chime overhead, and it was all she could do to free herself and walk back to Inuyasha, impulsively throwing her arms around his neck. He shyly returned the embrace.

"I'll see you after school," she promised in a whisper, his ears flicking in her direction as he sighed at the sound of her voice and nodded against her hair, squeezing her tighter for an instant before releasing her to join her friends, watching as the woman he loved disappeared into the school building and the alternate aspect of her life which he was not a part of.

Kagome was instantly aware of the way everyone gazed at her intently when she entered the main hallway, and she found herself blushing self-consciously, wishing desperately that Inuyasha was with her. It was just as bad as when she'd first returned to school after her rape, and she raised her eyes to the ceiling in exasperation, trying to rationalize that they were just ridiculous high school students. After all, it couldn't be _that_ abnormal for someone her age to get married…could it?

Perhaps she had been spending too much time in the Feudal Era after all.

But her thoughts were interrupted when Eri latched onto her right arm suddenly, gasping in surprise. "Oh my gosh Kagome…here he comes!"

"What?"

"Him! Look!" The normally talkative girl seemed unable to say more then one word at a time, and Kagome looked over to see that the source of her distress was none other then Hojo.

He looked like he always had, with his typical innocent smile, his dark eyes full of kindness and confidence, but this time, rather than walking by himself with a stack of books in his arms, he was surrounded by four or five different girls. One of them, Kagome observed, was the same blonde he'd taken to the prom, her arm tightly looped through his possessively. She could certainly see where the rumors that he was dating four or five girls at once had started.

The group came closer, and Kagome noticed that her friends had surrounded her as though to form a protective shield. She could have laughed. What did they think was going to happen? A fight? She'd seen battle, and this was anything but.

Rather then mimic her friends and move into a defensive stance herself, Kagome instead put a warm smile on her face and waited for Hojo to draw close enough that they could talk. After all, she still recalled every time he'd come to see her when she was sick, and all the evenings he'd stayed up late with her to help her study for an exam after she'd been absent from school for a few weeks. If it weren't for him, she probably wouldn't still be passing school…and she valued him as a good friend, despite what others may think.

"Hi Hojo!" She called out kindly.

He stopped and turned to her with a smile, his eyes seeming to light up just a little more then they'd been before. "Higurashi!" He moved forward and took her hand. "How are you doing? Your grandfather said that the upcoming trial has been so stressful that you needed some time off or else you'd make yourself sick. Are you sure you're up to school?"

Kagome blushed as she realized that Hojo still called to check up on her, but she squeezed his hands once before releasing them and allowing her arms to fall back to her sides loosely. "I'm fine, Hojo, and thanks for asking. The trial is stressful, but it certainly helps to have the support of friends."

His kind eyes turned serious. "I'll always support you, Kagome, no matter what else is going on. You know that."

She blinked in surprise for a few seconds, as though she couldn't quite comprehend what he was saying. He never used her first name unless he was saying something he felt to be extremely important, and that thought caused another genuine smile to warm her face. No matter what, he would always be kind. And if she hadn't met Inuyasha…

Well, there was no use thinking about that. In fact, she didn't want to think about that possible reality. "Thanks, Hojo, that means a lot to me."

They stared at one another for another moment before the blonde on Hojo's arm made a less then subtle noise, bringing the boy out of his reverie with a blush. He turned to the blonde and smiled charmingly before briefly returning his gaze to Kagome. "If you'll excuse us, we'd better get to class."

"By all means," Kagome replied, instantly moving aside as they passed. Beside her Eri and Yuka started giggling, though she ignored them until they were once more alone, at which point she gave them each a pointed glare. "What is so funny now?"

Ayumi gave her an amused stare and gave off a slight chuckle as well. "Isn't it obvious Kagome? Isn't it blatantly ridiculous what Hojo's trying to do?" At Kagome's continued blank stare, the other girl gave up with an exasperated roll of her eyes. "You really can be thick sometimes. Hojo's trying to make you jealous by showing off all those girls!"

Kagome practically fell over at that statement.

Good god, was that really what was going on? Was that Hojo's reasoning behind suddenly becoming such a lady's man, when before he had a hard time mustering the courage to ask her out?

She sighed.

Even now, when she had the engagement ring of another man on her finger, when she arrived at her prom with Inuyasha, his arm possessively around her waist all evening, Hojo still didn't truly get it? If that didn't make him see the truth…then what would? In all honesty, Kagome was beginning to feel very tired of the whole problem.

* * *

"So I'll meet you girls at my house at four this afternoon?" Kagome called over her shoulder, a few strands of her hair blowing into her mouth as she spoke. She and Inuyasha were quickly walking away from the school, and she was barely able to see her friends nod enthusiastically and wave in the affirmative to her question before the pair rounded a corner and were out of sight completely. 

Once alone, after Kagome heaved a sigh of relief that the worst of her day was over, Inuyasha put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her securely against his firm body, glad to have her to himself once more. He hated it when she was at school and he was all alone…although this time he'd had some company as he'd been explaining some of the simple aspects of Kagome's time to Sango and Miroku.

The pair had spent half the day just staring at the television and trying to figure out how people could make themselves so small and fit into the box. It had actually been entertaining, at least until it occurred to Inuyasha that he had been just as clueless when he'd first come to her time.

Keh…he was still somewhat clueless.

After walking for several minutes in silence, when Inuyasha made no move to put her on his back, Kagome looked up into the face of the man she loved with a puzzled expression. "No speedy return home today?"

He just shook his head. "I just want to walk with you for a little while. Is that alright?"

His voice was so innocent, as though he were actually afraid that she would say no, and Kagome felt a soft smile come to her face as she giggled lightly. "Of course it's alright, Inuyasha…I enjoy nothing more then walking with you." She snuggled into his side. "With you I just feel so…safe."

That statement caused his chest to puff out slightly in pride, and he couldn't resist the small smile on his own lips. "So tell me…was school as bad as you thought it would be?"

She groaned at that. "Yes. It was horrifically boring, as always, and I am so far behind in every class that I'm going to be drowning in homework before this week is over. The only class where I'm not behind is history." She winked. "But I guess I have the advantage, since I'm actually living it. In a lot of ways, I know more then my professor."

He chuckled at that, and the rest of their walk home was spent in much the same way, with simple conversations filled with meaningless nothings that only young lovers could manage to find interesting. It was pleasant, with the sun warming their backs and their arms comforting each other, and Kagome found herself actually wishing for once that she didn't have to get home too quickly.

If this is how she would get to end every day, Kagome began to think that maybe, just maybe, she could handle four or five more years of school.

When they did finally reach the Higurashi Shrine, Sango was waiting for Kagome expectantly on the couch, and leapt to her feet instantly when the pair appeared through the front door. She was still dressed in her garb from the Feudal Era, and Kagome found herself shaking her head as she set her backpack down on the hallway floor and removed her shoes. "Yeah," she chuckled, "We'll definitely need to change a few things with your outfit before my friends get here, Sango."

The demon exterminator felt somewhat apprehensive at the look on her friend's face, as though she were hatching some frightening plan, but decided she'd be better off just going along with whatever Kagome ended up doing since that was better then having to answer a lot of questions for sticking out like a sore thumb.

As such, once Kagome had stepped into the kitchen and greeted her mother, Sango followed the girl up the stairs and into her room, which was, upon first glance, very pink. "Have a seat," Kagome stated, indicating her bed, and Sango allowed herself to sink into the soft mattress, marveling at the glorious comfort and warmth of the sheets.

Perhaps she could convince Miroku that they needed one of these modern beds back in the Feudal Era?

"So, um…do you think your friends will like me, Kagome?" The older woman tried to make her voice sound casual as she leaned further back onto the bed, her head burrowing down into the many pillows and stuffed animals near the far wall. She found herself looking at one little stuffed creature in particular, a furry white dog with vaguely familiar ears, noting the fact that it must have been cuddled a lot since it was worn out in many places, and smiled knowingly.

"Of course the girls will absolutely love you, Sango!" Kagome replied excitedly as she hunted through her closet for an outfit that would suit her friend. "They'll just have to get over the fact that you're my maid of honor, and none of them are, but I wouldn't worry about that. They're a forgiving lot." She winked over her shoulder, and Sango smiled back hesitantly.

Finally, after several silent minutes, when Kagome had practically discarded every article of clothing in her closet, she gave out an excited 'aha!' and turned around holding a pair of jeans and a top in her hands. Frankly, even to Sango the outfit seemed rather simple considering all the trouble that had gone into picking it out.

A blush came to Kagome's cheeks as she noticed the dog in her friend's hands, and noticed the knowing twinkle in Sango's eyes as well. "I assume you know what that's for?"

"Of course, but I wouldn't mind an explanation anyway." They grinned at one another.

"I bought that dog long before Inuyasha ever even came close to asking me to be his mate…or told me he loved me at all." She looked away. "It was just after I had realized that I was in love with him, and I'd seen him and Kikyou together under the Goshinboku. That was when he promised to always protect her…" Kagome couldn't help but wince slightly. "You remember how I came back to my time for a while after that? Well…walking home from school one day I saw that little guy in a window and couldn't resist. After that, he's the one I'd hold whenever I was wishing for Inuyasha to be with me, or whenever I felt insecure about his feelings towards me."

Kagome giggled and her mood brightened instantly, which was something Sango had always admired in her friend: her ability to turn anything into a positive. "Now I just keep that dog around as a reminder of the man I'm going to marry."

The exterminator smiled back at her friend and replaced the dog where it had been atop a small fluffy pillow, taking a final moment to admire the soft fur. It really did remind her of Inuyasha.

"So…" She was almost afraid to change subjects, but knew it couldn't be avoided. "What exactly am I going to be wearing?" She glanced fearfully at Kagome's short school uniform. "Nothing too revealing I hope?"

Kagome grinned and fished through the pile in her arms as she spoke. "I pulled an outfit out for both of us since I would prefer to not go shopping in this uniform, and since it's kind of cold out today, you'll be covered pretty much from head to toe. Here," she handed over a strange pair of deep blue pants and a soft, cream colored top along with some white lingerie.

Since they had both bathed together many times before, neither woman was particularly modest when it came to changing in front of each other, but Sango had to admit that she was a little embarrassed when it came to figuring out how to put on the blue pants that Kagome called jeans. They were pulled together by a strange metal contraption, and she kept getting her fingers caught. "Um…Kagome…do you think you cold help me with this?"

Instantly realizing the problem, Kagome helped Sango zip up the fly on her pants, also buttoning the single silver button at the top of the waist line.

When she was finished, Sango turned around and looked in the mirror with a blush, feeling somewhat awkward. It wasn't that the jeans were uncomfortable, exactly…in fact, she rather liked them…but the waistline was so low! She could see her navel, as well as a good portion of her hips! She could only hope that the top Kagome had picked out for her was long and would cover the bared skin.

"Kagome, um…is this even proper?"

"Is what proper?" Kagome turned around from where she was pulling a blue, long-sleeved, turtleneck sweater over her head, fixing the neck of the top using her reflection in her window since Sango was currently using the mirror. She looked beautiful with her thick ebony hair and short skirt revealing slender, creamy legs, and as she smiled in approval her entire face seemed to light up. "You look great Sango!"

The exterminator blushed. "That's not what I meant. It's, well, the pants…aren't they a little, well, revealing?"

Kagome laughed, and Sango blushed even more. "Not at all," the girl from the future explained. "That's the fashion these days. And those are actually pretty high compared to what most girls wear, trust me. Besides, the sweater I gave you is pretty long, so it will cover up the waistline anyway."

Nodding, Sango took the cream top from the bed and pulled it on over her head, slipping her arms into the long sleeves as she'd seen Kagome do a moment ago. It was a turtleneck, like Kagome's, and even though it was wonderfully soft, the exterminator found she still had to get used to having material so close under her chin.

Turning to her friend for approval, Kagome gasped. "Sango, you look absolutely stunning! Now I'm jealous!" She winked. "I could never pull off that outfit like you." The exterminator blushed, though this time it was from pleasure, and Kagome motioned for her friend to join her at her desk. "Here, let me just put a little makeup on for fun…and even fix your hair a little!"

"Makeup?"

"Trust me, you'll like it."

"Okay…I guess…"

"Just trust me."

"I do, Kagome."

"Good, then just hold still for a few minutes." Kagome proceeded to pull the older woman's long, chocolate brown hair into a high ponytail, brushing out the wavy locks with her brush until they looked full and shiny. She then applied a small amount of blush to Sango's face, and dabbed some lip gloss, a deep burgundy called berry flirt, to her lips. It matched the sweater beautifully.

"Voila!" She exclaimed when she was done, and turned her friend towards the mirror.

The exterminator couldn't help but gasp in surprised delight as she stared at her face, which glowed with a strange pink powder on her cheeks, making her expression look healthy and alive. And whatever Kagome had put on her lips caused them to fill out and shine seductively.

Her hair, pulled back into a high ponytail, fell to her waist in its usual long, elegant waves, though it now seemed fuller then normal, and the sweater, which did cover her upper body like Kagome had promised, did not hide her waistline, but rather was fitted enough that men could see her shapely curves.

Overall she decided that she liked her new look a lot. "Oh Kagome, it's wonderful!" She turned and hugged the girl warmly. "Thank you so much!"

Kagome giggled excitedly and hugged back. "I told you that you'd like it," she proclaimed triumphantly, adding some clear lip gloss to her own lips and running a brush through her hair a few times before turning towards the door. "Let's go; they'll be arriving any minute."

Sango nodded and followed her friend out the door, feeling a slight amount of apprehension as she wondered what Miroku would think of her new look.

Inuyasha was the first to see them appear in the living room, but rather then move forward he merely raised an eyebrow at Sango before sweeping his eyes appreciatively over Kagome, noting the way her sweater hugged her body and how the skirt seemed to lengthen her legs. She was beautiful, and she was his mate. The thought caused powerful, instinctive urges to swirl within his belly, and he forced himself to look away for fear of not being able to control himself.

Looking around for a moment, Sango noted with disappointment that Miroku was nowhere to be found, and sighed. She had wanted him to see her like this before she had to leave. Blushing, she realized that she had wanted her husband to gaze at her the way Inuyasha had just been gazing at Kagome…as though she were a precious treasure that he valued above all else.

But her disappointment was quickly quelled as the sound of a familiar, cheerful voice reached her ears, followed by confident footsteps, and Sango turned toward the entrance to the kitchen just as Miroku stepped into the living room. He smiled and nodded at her once, as though nothing was out of the ordinary, but then froze in place and did a double take, his jaw dropping to the floor.

"Sango! You…you look…"

He never finished his sentence, his eyes instead going starry as he roamed her body with his gaze, noting every line and curve that the jeans and sweater top revealed to him, resting for an uncomfortable amount of time on her chest. And then, without any apparent reason, he fainted, dropping his fresh plate of cookies to the ground with him, a dreamy expression on his face.

"Miroku!" Sango dashed to his side in an instant, shaking him roughly, but he just continued to lie on his back with a foolish smile on his face. She slapped his cheek in frustration, but still chuckled and sat back with a roll of her eyes. "You're a hopeless fool, husband."

"Keh, I guess that stupid monk can't handle women as well as he thought if he faints at the sight of his own wife," Inuyasha called out lazily from the couch, where Kagome was now nestled comfortably in his lap, and Sango blushed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She retorted hotly. "That I am not worthy of his attention?"

"Oh for heaven's sake, that's not what he meant at all," Kagome sighed in exasperation. "He just meant that, well…" She paused and looked at Inuyasha. "What did you mean by that?"

Before he could respond, the doorbell rang, and Kagome leapt to her feet, leaving a cold spot in the hanyou's lap. "I'll get it," she exclaimed happily, and Inuyasha could hear the familiar chirping voices of her friends at the door. He had to stifle a loud groan as he rolled his eyes, wondering exactly how she put up with them on a daily basis.

"You'll never guess what people are saying now about you and Hojo, Kagome!" It was, of course, Eri who was speaking in a shrill, excited voice. "They're saying that he isn't going to give up on you and that he's going to fight Inuyasha for your affection! Isn't that exciting?"

Despite the fact that Inuyasha gave off an audible growl at that comment, the girl didn't stop chattering until she noticed Sango on the floor with Miroku, who, miraculously, woke up at the sound of young female voices. The exterminator's eyebrow twitched in irritation at that.

"So is this her?" Ayumi asked happily, running up to Sango and clasping her hands. "Is this Sango?" The other two girls followed suit, and soon Miroku was in heaven as he was surrounded by four beautiful women.

"We're so excited to meet you!" They all exclaimed at once.

"Oh yes! And I'm sorry we haven't had the chance to meet before now."

"I assume that since you're a friend of Kagome's, that means we'll be great friends too!"

Sango tried to nod politely to all of their prattling, but found herself feeling increasingly nervous about what to say. But in truth, she needn't have worried with a husband like Miroku.

"Excuse me, ladies, but I couldn't help but notice how lovely you three are," he commented in his kindest, gentlest tone, causing all three girls to blush excessively. Miroku acquired a look that Sango knew all too well, and she frowned. "Would any of you consider bearing my…"

He fell to the floor again with a lump on his head before he could even finish the sentence, Sango standing above him with steam practically coming out of her ears. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi all took a step back in shock. "Hentai! How dare you! We're married!"

"But Sango, dear…I was only joking! Really!" He was whining pathetically, and she glared even more, causing him to flinch slightly.

"Your curse is gone, Miroku, and you already have a woman who will happily bear your children. _She_ will be talking to you later!" Her voice was calm, but Kagome and Inuyasha could both recognize the deadly fury behind her tone, and backed up a few paces while the other three girls continued to stare in shock.

Turning around, Sango instantly changed her face, smiling pleasantly once more as though she had not just been yelling. "Husbands," She shrugged, "they can be so annoying sometimes." That broke the tension immediately, as all three girls exploded about comments on how cute it was that they were married in the first place.

At the rate they were going, they were never going to make it out the door, so Kagome chose to step in, laughing as she did so, to break up the conversation. "How about we head for the mall now, okay?"

That was a mistake…

"Yes! Let's go!"

"I'm so excited to shop for your dress!"

"I have the perfect idea for your dress, Kagome."

"Yuka, we're not looking for my dress…we're looking for yours today."

"But it would be so cute just the same," the girl whined playfully. "So if we see the one I have in mind, I'll just have to show you."

"Whatever."

Eri blinked happily. "I think the dresses should be lavender."

"I've already chosen ice blue."

"Oh, but Kagome, lavender would look so adorable on you."

Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Need I remind you, Eri, that I am not going to be wearing the bride's maid's dresses?"

"I think the blue is a lovely idea."

"Thank you, Ayumi."

"Can we go now…please?" Everyone turned to look at Sango, who was patiently standing by the door, and Kagome mouthed a silent 'thank you' as the other girls ceased chattering and grabbed their coats from where they'd been discarded on the floor.

"We should be back before dinner," Kagome called out over her shoulder as she reached to open the door, and the two men nodded from where they were sharing the couch, Inuyasha lounging on one half while Miroku tended to his wounded head on the other.

The door finally shut, and the hanyou had the desperate urge to howl at the top of his lungs to release all the pent up frustration and annoyance that had been building on itself since they'd first run into Kagome's friends earlier that day before school. He couldn't take much more of this. The wedding was going to drive _him _insane, forget about Kagome!

"Don't you dare say a word," Miroku warned from where he was sitting, practically reading his friend's thoughts.

"What?"

"I said don't you dare start complaining right now, Inuyasha…the silence is so peaceful. Besides, it's going to get a lot worse before you're married, so you'd best get used to it."

On impulse, the hanyou reached over and bopped his friend on the head, hard, and was satisfied when he heard the monk howl in pain, running into the kitchen for some ice from a sympathetic Mrs. Higurashi.

"Keh," the hanyou grunted, and leaned back on the couch, closing his eyes for a brief afternoon nap.


	6. Chapter Six

**New Author's Notes:** In honor of the one year anniversary of the 'Confessions Trilogy', I'm performing a massive editing session on all three stories. As you know by now, I've already finished editing the first, and am now posting this one, and will eventually be getting to the third as well, time permitting. I'm immensely proud of all three of these stories, and am contemplating turning this into a yearly tradition so that they can always be improving. The only thing that hasn't changed are the original author's notes, which I didn't have the heart to part with. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**Though not described in detail, this story does deal with rape, so be forewarned if that sort of topic bothers you.**_

* * *

**Original Author's Notes**: Hello again, everyone! As usual, I'm having a blast writing this story and receiving all your reviews. Updates may start being a little slower then usual because I'm actually taking the time to read some other stories as well, so just be forewarned. I feel bad because you all have asked me to read and review your stories, and I want to, but I've been so busy writing my own stories and I haven't had the time. So now I'm going to try and catch up on my own reading a little, but hopefully I can still continue to update frequently. 

In this chapter we learn a little more about Ms. White, and from your reviews I'm happy to see that you all like her. To be honest, she's kind of like me in the sense that neither of us takes any crap from anyone, but at the same time we're still confident and kind. So, in a way I guess you could say this is how I put myself into the story. Sort of…

I'll be honest when I say I'm not an expert about the court of law, so if you are an expert because you're a lawyer, or law student, or have parents or friends who are, I apologize in advance. I don't think it's too far out there, but there are some minor details that could be off, so fee free to correct me. Other then that, all I can say is, as always, enjoy!

* * *

Title: The Realistic Happily Ever After 

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter: Six

Rating: PG-13 (rated for violence, language, and implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

The wooden chair was hard and flat, offering no comfort or encouragement to relax, and Kagome found herself fidgeting, mercilessly twisting her hands in her lap. For at least the thousandth time she found herself glancing towards the large windows on the far wall, giving her a view of downtown Tokyo, which was already wide awake and ready for the day. 

She sighed. This was going to be a day that would move like molasses, she could tell already since she had checked her watch officially four times and yet it was still only 10:30 am.

For his part, Inuyasha wasn't helping her relax any more then the despicably unforgiving wooden chair. The hanyou had taken to pacing the room in large circles, dressed in new khaki slacks and a sharp burgundy dress shirt. Unfortunately, the black baseball cap on his head took away from the professional look she had been going for when she picked the outfit at the mall the day before, but Kagome could think of no other way to hide his ears. Hopefully the judge and jury wouldn't see him as disrespectful or ignorant of etiquette, but rather, simply revolutionary and with a style all his own.

It could have been worse, after all. She could have engaged herself to a man who enjoyed wearing pants that hung around his knees and painted his fingernails black. She giggled at the thought, thinking that perhaps, on Inuyasha, not even that would look bad. It would instead only further his sexual appeal.

Kagome giggled again.

"Where is she?" The hanyou muttered suddenly, breaking Kagome's train of thought as she turned and watched him start back across the small room they had been put in when they'd first arrived at the courthouse.

She just sighed. "Will you please calm down Inuyasha? Ms. White will be here. After all," She glanced at the clock again, wishing she hadn't. Only two minutes had gone by. "She's not even late yet. Besides," Kagome grinned and winked, "Shouldn't it be your job to calm me down, and not the other way around?"

Inuyasha just huffed in reply and crossed his arms, leaning against the wall and tapping his foot impatiently, reminding Kagome of a spoiled girl she knew at school. "When were your mother and the others going to get here?"

Kagome opened her eyes in surprise. "You actually want to have them here? I thought you said they were getting on your nerves."

"Keh, at least they'll keep my mind off the fact that I have to sit for an entire day in the same room as the bastard who hurt you." His eyes glazed over in anger, and Kagome was reminded of the fact that Mrs. Higurashi would be bringing the tetsusaiga with her later, which meant they didn't have it at that moment. "I want to wring his sorry little neck."

She couldn't help but smile in appreciation at his protective nature. He did always make her feel so safe. "You can't hurt him, Inuyasha, because then he'd get off and you'd be in trouble."

He shrugged. "I'd just go back to my time. They couldn't get to me there."

"And then we couldn't get married here."

Inuyasha gave her a hard stare. "This wedding really means that much to you? I mean, we're already mates, after all…"

She gave him an imploring gaze. "You know it means a lot to me, and to my family as well. Please Inuyasha, just try to have a little more patience."

"Hn," he growled, but she saw his eyes soften. "So when are they going to get here then?"

"At about 11:30, when the hearing actually starts. Ms. White said only one person could be in the debriefing room with me now, so I chose you, naturally," she winked, "But remember that when we go into the court room you'll still have to go back and sit with the others."

"And explain that to me again…why do I have to leave you unprotected?" That was the part he liked the least about this whole scenario.

She sighed patiently, already having had this conversation several times. "Because you're not the one involved in this case. It's a rule of the court that you can't sit with me."

"Keh, it's a stupid rule. Who would make a rule like that anyway? And what if you get hurt? I swear, if you do, I'll…"

"I won't get hurt," She interrupted with a roll of her eyes, "So just calm down, alright? Really," She chuckled, "I'm the one who should be nervous here, not you. And yet you're the one acting like the sky is going to fall."

"You're nervous too," he retorted, "I can smell it."

Before Kagome could reply to that, the door suddenly opened and Ms. White appeared carrying a large paper sack in one hand while balancing her coat and briefcase in the other. She looked just as intimidating as before, with a matching grey short skirt and coat with a pink blouse underneath, her black pumps and tan nylons accenting her slim legs. Her glasses were falling off her nose casually, and her hair was still pulled back into its tight, restrictive bun.

"Good morning," she called cheerfully with a smile, setting everything that she was carrying down on the small mahogany table in the middle of the room with a loud thud. "Here," she reached in and pulled out three small bags from the paper sack, "I brought croissants for everyone from my favorite deli." She proceeded to hand one over to both Kagome and Inuyasha while also keeping one for herself.

Inuyasha had to admit that whatever was in the bag smelled wonderful, but he wasn't sure what to do with it. What was a deli? Did a deli make food, or just something that smelled good?

Raising an eyebrow at Kagome questioningly, she responded by taking a huge bite out of her own pastry with a smile, nodding at him to do the same. He obeyed, and after that the croissant vanished within all of five seconds.

"I like your outfit, Kagome. You could almost pass for a lawyer." Ms. White took dainty little bites out of her breakfast as she spoke, resting one rounded hip on the table in a relaxed pose.

Kagome blushed and looked down at the suit she had purchased while at the mall shopping for Inuyasha. She had wanted to look professional, and clearly, judging by Ms. White's reaction, she had succeeded. "Thanks," she mumbled in reply.

Ms. White smiled and cocked her head. "You seem to have a sharp mind. Have you ever thought about law school?" She winked. "You'd fit the part perfectly."

She blushed again. "Oh…not really…"

"Well, you should." She finished her pastry by popping the last bite into her mouth. "Anyway, are you ready for today?"

"I guess…but what exactly will happen in there?"

Ms. White shrugged. "Basically evidence will be presented, and then the judge will decide if this case needs to go to court or if it can be decided without a jury."

Kagome sighed and felt her shoulders slump. "I wish I knew how it would go, so I could be prepared and react appropriately."

Ms. White chuckled at that and walked over to throw away her now empty bag, taking Kagome's and Inuyasha's as well and chucking them in the trash can near the door. "There's no need to fret about that…I know exactly how things will go today." She brushed her hands together to get rid of the crumbs and wiped her hands on a napkin. "The case will go to court, as I told you before, simply because it is a rape case. So honestly I'm barely even thinking about the hearing today. What I'm preparing for is to kick Bruce's ass during the actual trial."

Kagome blinked and felt her thoughts stutter slightly as she was taken aback by the excited tone in the blonde woman's voice, as though she were a predator anticipating the hunt of its prey. Ms. White lived for this, Kagome realized; she loved what she did more then anything else in the world.

Ms. White noticed Kagome staring at her with a wide-eyed expression and giggled slightly, for the first time sounding somewhat less then professional. "Sorry," she chuckled, "But you see, women in this working world are always eager to prove themselves against men, especially when this particular man is the best lawyer in the city."

That got her attention, and Kagome gulped, her face paling. She hadn't known that piece of information before now. "He is?"

Ms. White just laughed again. "Yeah, but that's because he's never met me in the courtroom before!" She cracked her knuckles and faked an intimidating look. "He thinks I'm just one of those young women fresh out of law school with too much vigor and naiveté for the job." She grimaced at the thought, but then cocked her head proudly. "Well, he'll soon see how wrong he is. Heaven help the man who thinks he can get away with rape and not be punished."

The last comment had a certain bitterness to it, which took Kagome by surprise. And what was more, the lawyer's eyes glazed over as though she were lost in thought, far away in a place Kagome and Inuyasha could not go.

After a few minutes of silence, Kagome grew worried, and touched the woman's arm, causing her to jolt. "Are you okay?"

Ms. White smiled sheepishly at that. "Yeah, sorry about that" she touched her hair, pulled back into its tight bun, and sighed, seeming to make a decision in that moment. "I guess you might as well know, so you don't worry if I space out like that again."

Kagome cocked an eyebrow while Inuyasha, who she had forgotten about, shifted where he had taken a seat on the table. "Know what?"

The blonde looked sullen once more, and very serious to boot. "When I was eighteen years old, pretty much your age, actually, and just starting college, my older sister was raped. She wasn't a very strong person to begin with, but was more the shy type, though she was still sweet and kind and had a lot going for her. She wanted to be a teacher. But her delicate constitution was shattered after her rape, and she was never the same again. The bastard got her pregnant, which of course ruined her chances of moving on and just having a normal life. She would always be reminded of what happened. But what was worse, the bastard got off, and she was terrified of even leaving her house, so eventually she ended up moving to the United States. She still lives there today, raising her daughter, and I only get to see her and my niece once a year." Ms. White frowned. "That day in court, when the jury announced its verdict and I saw the horror on my sister's face, I decided I would go to law school and work on murder and rape cases so that I could make sure that such injustice never happens on my watch."

There was a long silence in the room, in which time Kagome and Inuyasha tried to comprehend what they had just heard. It had been a totally unexpected confession from someone they hardly knew, but at the same time it was fitting, because it explained a lot about Ms. White and her confident, almost obsessive attitude when it came to her job.

Finally, the lawyer rubbed her forehead and pinched the bridge of her nose as she coughed slightly to break the tension, smiling once more when she looked up, her face once more relaxed and casual. "Anyway, I know that wasn't the best time to tell you all of that, but at the same time I figured you had a right to know, being a rape victim yourself. I don't want you to end up like her. But more then that, now you can understand why I'm such a workaholic." She chuckled at that, and the mood instantly changed.

But Kagome continued to stare at the woman in shock anyway, not quite catching the mood swing. She never would have guessed in a million years that such a horrific experience would be the reason behind everything, and yet, now that she knew, it all made sense; her obsession with putting Ted Wilkins away, her reluctance to pull Inuyasha away that day when he attacked the man, all of it.

The pieces of the puzzle fit together perfectly.

"I'm sorry," Kagome finally whispered, still feeling much more somber then Ms. White was at the moment. She didn't know what else she could say.

But Ms. White just waved it aside with a large, general sweep of her hand. "Don't worry about it, Kagome. It happened almost eight years ago, and it does a person no good to dwell on such things forever. However," she raised her finger and pointed it meaningfully at Kagome, "You should always take the emotions from such an experience and use them to do something with your life."

Her words were so wise, and so confident, and Kagome couldn't help the smile that broke out across her face, breaking the final strands of tension. Is that a subtle advertisement about the virtues of law school?"

The blonde woman returned the smile. "You catch on pretty quick, Kagome. You'd make one hell of a lawyer, I can feel it already."

"Keh!" Both women turned to see Inuyasha standing with his arms crossed and muttering something along the lines of the fact that Kagome would be staying with him and not wasting her life on more school. But when he noticed them staring at him, he blushed and looked away. "What?"

Kagome just chuckled and shook her head with a grin.

* * *

The hearing room was smaller then Kagome had been expecting, with only three rows of seats behind the chairs of the prosecution and defense for spectators to sit, and before her was the judges seat, beside which was a smaller desk for the secretary of the judge as well as a chair for the recorder. And, most obvious of all was the absence of the jury box. After all, in a hearing, only a judge was needed. 

It was definitely different then she had seen on all the law television shows.

Her mother, brother, grandfather, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha were all sitting directly behind her, and she could hear them softly murmuring to one another, causing her to silently wish she was back with them rather then on the other side of the fence, literally. As of yet, however, the defendant, Ted Wilkins, was not there, for which she was grateful.

Ms. White giggled, and Kagome glanced at the blonde who was seated beside her, and raised an eyebrow in question. "What?"

"Tell me," she giggled again, "Is your fiancé, Inuyasha, an extremely possessive man?"

Kagome glanced over her shoulder at Inuyasha before back at Ms. White, who had a ridiculous grin on her face. She acquired a puzzled look. "He has his moments, why do you ask?"

The blonde lawyer smiled again. "I ask because, if I'm not mistaken, I think he's growling right now at something, or rather, someone."

Kagome's eyes flew open in surprise, but then, when she paid attention, did notice the familiar low, rumbling sound. Whirling around, she saw Inuyasha glaring at Hojo, who had just arrived along with Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. She wanted to smack him, but was preoccupied with trying to figure out why her classmates were even there. weren't they supposed to be in school?

But before she could say anything to anyone, all three of her friends rushed her at the table, ignoring the small fence which separated the visitors from the participants in the trial, bombarding her with questions.

"Oh god, Kagome, are you doing okay?"

"Yeah, you look so pale!"

"We decided to skip school today to come to the trial and support you."

"Um…thanks, you guys," Kagome blushed, but they kept rambling anyway, not having seemed to hear her.

"I think that's pretty obvious, Eri."

"I know that, I just wanted to tell her why we're here anyway."

"Hojo brought us in his car, isn't that nice?" Ayumi could always be counted upon to make such a naïve, simple comment.

"Yeah, he came becuas ehe was worried about you like we are. Can you believe it? Kagome, think about it! The perfect student is missing school for you!"

Hearing Hojo's name, Inuyasha began to growl again, not liking at all the fact that every time Kagome's friends were around, they seemed to try and talk her into going back to dating the annoying kid. Didn't they see the mark on her neck? She was his!

Hearing the growling start up again, Kagome realized that she needed to put an end to this conversation before her jealous hanyou transformed into a raging monster…and in a court of law of all places. She could just see him, red eyes and all, chasing Hojo around the room like some possessed killing machine. That would be a sight, to be sure.

Thankfully, fate saved her the trouble of having to intervene when the judge appeared through the door near his desk, his secretary, a young man, telling everyone to rise to their feet as the elderly man dressed in black robes took his seat. His wise grey eyes took note of the three girls, who had gone rigid, and frowned. "Young ladies, unless you are a part of this hearing, I must ask that you move back to your seats please."

His voice wasn't cruel, but it was gravelly with age and commanded respect, much like Kaede's, and Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi all moved quickly and silently back behind the fence and took a seat behind Kagome's family, where Hojo was already seated and watching everything transpire with a neutral expression. The judge then turned to confer with his secretary, in which time Kagome turned back to Inuyasha, and pulled his hair to get him to face her.

"I swear, Inuyasha," She warned, "If you pull any more stupid nonsense I will not hesitate to say the word, and then I cannot guarantee that you won't lose your hat. And if that happens, I will not explain to these people why you have ears." Her voice was soft, but was full of meaning, and the hanyou frowned, crossing his arms, but Kagome didn't miss the way he gulped slightly, which caused her tosmile. At least he took her seriously. She would not allow him to make a fool of himself, or her, because of his ridiculous insecurities and his stupid prideful temper.

At last, after several silent minutes, the judge turned back to face the crowd of people before him, and Kagome realized that in her haste to settle Inuyasha, Ted Wilkins and his lawyer had both arrived and taken their seats. Mr. Cromwell was dressed in another sharp suit, and his client was, for once, dressed crisply as well in a black suit of his own, though Kagome thought he still looked like a dirty criminal. She sighed in relief knowing that she hadn't been forced to make eye contact with him yet.

"Ms. White, Mr. Cromwell, please approach the bench," the judge commanded, his voice still heavy with that sense of command and respect, and both lawyer rose from their chairs obediently.

The absence of Ms. White left Kagome feeling somewhat vulnerable without the security blanket of the blonde woman's presence, and it didn't help that she felt the stare of the man beside her in the defendant's chair…the man she hated more then life itself…but she refused to turn and meet his gaze. Instead, she lifted her chin just a little higher in the air, proudly staring past the judge at a large painting on the wall of a farm and fields. It reminded her of the Feudal Era, and thinking of that peaceful place calmed her nerves somewhat.

The three law officials at the front of the room conferred with one another softly for several minutes, and Kagome strained to hear what was being said, wishing Inuyasha was beside her to tell her. She knew, with his sharp ears, that he could hear exactly what was going on.

When the lawyers were finally dismissed, Kagome did notice that Ms. White didn't look at all pleased, and the thought didn't make her feel very confident about what was going on. She watched as the blonde walked back to her seat shaking her head and hissing something foul under her breath. Kagome raised an eyebrow in question. "What's happening? Is something wrong?"

Ms. White rolled her eyes and huffed loudly, making no effort to hide her frustration. "The judge," She spat out, "Has determined, after hearing from our dear friend Mr. Cromwell," She turned and stared pointedly at the middle-aged man, who was currently packing up his briefcase, "That a hearing is not necessary to determine whether or not this case should go to court. The judge is confident that it should."

Kagome blinked in confusion, feeling like she had missed something as she tired to understand. "So that's it? We can go home now?"

"Yes," Ms. White didn't sound too happy about it either, which Kagome couldn't understand.

She reached over and touched the woman's arm gently. "But I don't understand. I thought you told me earlier that this would go to trial no matter what, and that the hearing was nothing more then a formality."

The blonde sighed and slumped her shoulders with a half-smile. "I did say that, didn't I?"

Kagome nodded. "So why are you so upset?"

Ms. White turned to face Kagome, and the younger woman could see past the confident, crisp blue eyes that made up the lawyer to the sadness beyond; the sadness that would always linger with the memory of what had happened to her sister. "Formality though it may be, the hearing is still a part of the process of the law, and I don't like the fact that Mr. Wilkins gets to avoid it." She clenched her fist tightly. "He should have to undergo every step and every turn of the court system, and not just some brief overview." Ms. White looked away as she rose to pack up her briefcase, and muttered so low that Kagome barely heard her final comment. "If he manages to skate by this, what else will he avoid?"

With that comment, Kagome finally understood what was troubling the usually confident blonde lawyer. She didn't want another rapist to get off without paying for his crimes.

Rising to her feet, Kagome placed a kind hand on the older woman's shoulder, for a moment reversing their roles and being the comforting one. Ms. White looked over and was greeted by one of the most beautiful, pure smiles she had ever seen.

"It'll be alright in the end," Kagome stated with a confidence she didn't really have. "I know it, because I've got you for a lawyer. Whether it's a battle on the field, a battle of wits, or a battle in court, I've learned that the person with the most to fight for is the person who always wins because that person has the most motivation and the drive to win." Her smile widened, if that was even possible. "Trust me…I know this from experience."

As she spoke, Kagome thought of Naraku, and how he had been defeated when she had finally had enough of being weak and helpless. She had used her heart and soul to defeat him, and that was why she believed what she was telling Ms. White at that moment.

The blonde woman regarded Kagome for a moment in silence before finally returning the smile. "You're a special young woman, Kagome," she said kindly, and Kagome blushed, breaking out of her trance and returning once more to her regular role as the younger, inexperienced client.

Shrugging, she giggled lightheartedly. "I have my moments," she replied, and the two women continued to smile at one another for a few more minutes.

"Hey Kagome, are you wanting to go home or what?" Kagome turned to find Inuyasha staring at her, his eyes softer then his tone would lead a person to believe, and she knew he'd heard everything she'd just said.

Nodding, she hopped over the fence, rather then using the gate, and took his arm when he offered it, leaning into his body as she waved goodbye to Ms. White and headed for the door. But she stopped suddenly as a thought occurred to her, the sudden loss of momentum nearly sending Inuyasha into the door. She turned back around and faced Ms. White, who had donned her coat and reached the door as well.

"Um, Ms. White, as your client would it be out of line to ask if you'd like to go out for lunch or something sometime…just as friends?"

"What?" The lawyer seemed surprised by the question, and for a moment she stared at Kagome in shock, causing Kagome to feel uncomfortable, fearing she'd overstepped her bounds as a client. But then the blonde smiled warmly, and nodded. "I'd love to Kagome. Just give me a call when you want to."

Kagome smiled again and nodded, turning around to walk out of the courtroom with Inuyasha, once more taking his arm, but they were stopped yet again when she saw Hojo and her other friends waiting by the door. Hojo looked at her with concern, and something else, seeming uncomfortable, and he moved his hand towards her before stopping, unsure of what he should do. "Higurashi, I…"

He couldn't finish his sentence, his voice cracking, and Kagome gave him one of her warmest smiles to break the tension and set the poor boy at ease again. He wore confidence so much better then nervousness, after all. "Thanks for coming today, Hojo. And you three too. I really appreciate the support."

All four blushed, and Kagome pulled Inuyasha by them, trying to avoid any more conflict then was necessary. After all, world war three was already a possibility whenever Inuyasha and Hojo were in the same room, and she didn't need that happening in the court room.

The car trip home was quiet, but not in a bad way, the silence allowing everyone to get lost in their own thoughts about the trial, the wedding, and life in general. That was a nice luxury once in a while.

For her part, Kagome was happily resting her head against Inuyasha's chest, her eyes closed in total relaxation with his arm protectively around her shoulders. When she opened her eyes and looked over she saw Miroku and Sango asleep, their heads together, and she could see that they had obviously made up since the little episode with Kagome's friends in her living room. She smiled at the thought.

"Kagome?"

She looked up lazily to see her mother glancing over her shoulder as she drove. "Yes?"

"Your trial date isn't for another three weeks. I was thinking maybe you should go back to Inuyasha's time for a while and just relax. How does that sound?"

Kagome blinked in surprise. "But…what about school?" Her mother never allowed her to miss just because.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her daughter through the rear view mirror, her eyes warm. "Sweetheart, it's your senior year, and the fact that you've made it this far without flunking means I think that you can handle being away for a few more days. Besides," She looked pointedly at Kagome's grandfather, who was also fast asleep in the passenger seat beside her, "This time we have a legitimate excuse."

Kagome giggled at the memory of all the ridiculous stories her grandfather had told to excuse her from school, and relished the thought of spending a few days in the Feudal Era which, now that Naraku was gone, had become a pleasant place where one could find peace. She nodded. "I'd like that, mama, and what's more," she winked, "I think Inuyasha would like that too."

He just grunted, but she knew he was happy, and her mother nodded. "Good, then I think you and your friends should go tonight after dinner."

Nodding back, Kagome began to relax once more, but then remembered one final important detail that put a wrench in her plans. "The wedding! What about the wedding? Oh mama, I can't just leave…the wedding is in less then two months!"

"Kagome, sweetheart, I didn't say go away for the entire three weeks, just for a few days to get some needed mental rest. I can handle the invitations while you're gone since you've already picked out the cards and given me your list of addresses. And then, when you get back, we can work together on the brides' maids' dresses and your own dress too."

Kagome wasn't assured yet. "But what about arranging for the cake? Or the wedding photographer? Oh, and I still have to hire the entertainment and plan for the decorations! There's still so much to do!"

Mrs. Higurashi sighed and stared meaningfully into her daughter's eyes through the rearview mirror. "Kagome, do you honestly think the bride plans a wedding all by herself? My mother, to be honest, did more of the planning for me then I did when I married your father." She smiled. "That's a mother's job, honey; to plan her daughter's wedding. All you have to worry about is finding the right dress and tell me what you want. After that, I can do the rest."

Kagome felt more grateful in that moment for her mother then she had ever felt before in her entire life. It was true that on first appearance Mrs. Higurashi didn't seem like anything special, but once you got to know her one discovered layers to the woman that were not obvious for just anyone to see.

After all, she had managed to accept that her daughter could travel through a well and five hundred years into the past, and that Kagome had fallen in love with, and was going to marry, a young man who was half demon, all before she graduated from high school. Not many mothers could accept so much and still be so supportive.

"Thank you, mama," Kagome whispered, her voice full of warmth, "For everything." Mrs. Higurashi simply nodded and returned to her driving, but there was an understanding between the two women, and the rest of the drive home was peaceful and silent.


	7. Chapter Seven

**New Author's Notes:** In honor of the one year anniversary of the 'Confessions Trilogy', I'm performing a massive editing session on all three stories. As you know by now, I've already finished editing the first, and am now posting this one, and will eventually be getting to the third as well, time permitting. I'm immensely proud of all three of these stories, and am contemplating turning this into a yearly tradition so that they can always be improving. The only thing that hasn't changed are the original author's notes, which I didn't have the heart to part with. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**Though not described in detail, this story does deal with rape, so be forewarned if that sort of topic bothers you.**_

* * *

**Original Author's Notes**: I know I say this every time, but thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! I can't believe the response this story is receiving, and am even more stunned (in a good way) when some of you tell me that I am one of your favorite authors! Thank you so much for that incredible honor! 

So, in honor of all of you, I have decided to respond to a few of your comments. I promise I won't do this every time, but since you're all being so wonderful in letting me know what you think, I feel that you all deserve some feedback as well.

This chapter is not exactly full of drama or serious meaning, though I feel it does fill in a few holes and resolve one aspect of the story. But more then anything, it just serves as a nice filler, or the calm before the storm.

In this (rather short) chapter, Kagome and the others are back in the feudal era, and we meet up again with Kouga and see how he's doing, as several of you have asked what happened to him after the last story. I really do like him, and if Inuyasha weren't in the story I would want Kagome with him, so I couldn't just leave him out forever. Hop you enjoy!

* * *

**FrameofMind:** You're right, that is kind of an odd phrase now that I think about it. I just had to let you know I agree. 

**Lady Kouga:** No, I'm not interested in law, I actually want to be a doctor like my father. But one of our good family friends is a lawyer, and I hear stuff from her for this story. It's still not as accurate as it could be, like, say, if I took the time to do a bunch of research, but I'm too busy to do that. So this will have to do.

**Catsblackgate:** Happy Birthday!

**Dennisud:** First, I want to thank you for always reviewing, I really appreciate it. I think I'm going to leave the names as they are at this point, just because it isn't THAT bit of a deal. But thanks for being willing to help me out, and for future stories I think I'll take you up on your offer if you don't mind. And you're right, the court system is a lot like America, rather then Japan, but I don't have a clue how they do things over ther so, for the sake of the story, we'll just keep it as is.

**Miyu6:** Okay, so as far as ages so far in this story, Kagome is eighteen and about ready to graduate from high school. Since I don't know when her birthday is in the series, I'm debating whether or not she'll turn nineteen during this story or not. Shippou is going to turn twelve (so he's currently eleven), since I heard from one of my reviewers that he was eight when the show started. And as for the others, I'm not sure how old Sango is now, but let's assume about twenty, and Miroku a little older. And as for Inuyasha, well…he's in his seventies now, right? I mean, he was on that tree for fifty years, after all!

* * *

Title: The Realistic Happily Ever After 

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter: Seven

Rating: PG-13 (rated for violence, language, and implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Shippou was chasing a child from the village around in an innocent game of tag when he caught a familiar scent, and stopped just short of grabbing his young playmate around the waist. The brown-haired boy noticed his lack of concentration, and stopped laughing, turning to look at the kitsune curiously. "Shippou, what is it?" 

"It's…Kagome!" He grinned, and just as he said the words, saw the group of four friends appeared from the forest into the clearing by Kaede's hut. Miroku had his arm around Sango, and Kagome was on Inuyasha's back, but she stepped down to the ground just in time to catch the Shippou in her arms, his little playmate quickly making a retreat when he saw the hanyou who frightened him. "Kagome!"

She smiled and pulled him closer. "Shippou, have you been a good boy for Kaede?" She nuzzled him as she spoke, and he blushed, giggling happily to have his surrogate mother back as he nodded fervently against her shoulder. Kagome smiled tenderly and set him down again just as Kaede appeared through the flap of her hut.

The old miko smiled, her wrinkled eyes lighting up warmly. "You have returned," She commented, "Is everything alright in your time, child? I thought you weren't coming home for weeks…"

Kagome returned the woman's smile and nodded her head respectfully. "Everything is just fine, Lady Kaede. We just decided it would be nice to come back here and relax for a while before the actual trial starts and turns my life into total chaos."

Kaede furrowed her brow, giving Kagome a puzzled look as she still didn't quite understand what this trial was that everyone kept talking about, but eventually she just ended up shrugging her shoulders in resignation. That was the only way she'd stayed sane through the past three years, dealing with a sister who had been brought back from the dead and her sister's reincarnation arriving from five hundred years in the future.

"Ah," Miroku stretched his arms over his head lavishly, "It's so good to be home." He looked around at the green trees and smelled the fresh air of his time. It truly was another world in the future that was Kagome's other life, but while it was a fun adventure with new and modern conveniences, he still preferred the peace and quiet of the Feudal Era.

Keeping his arm around Sango's waist, he pulled her closer and noted that she had returned to wearing her traditional clothes. That was one thing he missed about Kagome's time; he'd grown rather used to seeing his wife walking around in pants and short skirts like Kagome.

"Did you bring anything for me Kagome? You said you would!" Shippou danced around her excitedly, still acting so young despite the fact that he was growing bigger every day. Kagome just smiled tolerantly and pulled a lollipop form her yellow bag, along with a bag of chocolate covered gummi bears. The kitsune snatched them from her eagerly and scampered off to enjoy his treasure.

"Keh, you spoil him too much, you know that?" Inuyasha's voice was gruff as he walked up and stood beside her with his arms crossed.

Kagome smiled in patience. "He's still just a boy Inuyasha, and I think after all that he's been through in his life he deserves to be spoiled a little bit. After all, a little candy never hurt anyone."

"Hn. He's not just a boy anymore, Kagome. He's almost twelve years old, and should be learning about becoming a man, not still nipping at your heels for candy like some pup."

Kagome grinned knowingly at the serious note in his voice, and folded her arms over her chest thoughtfully. It was true that Shippou had grown a lot since the journey had begun almost four years ago, just like all children did. While back home, Kagome had found a small photo album she had put together the first year the group had been together, and now, as the pictures forced her to look back, she could see that the kitsune was much taller, and he had begun to lose the baby-like roundness to his face and body. His torso was beginning to lengthen and flatten out like that of a grown man, and his facial features were more defined then they once were.

With a secret smile, Kagome knew that no matter how much Shippou changed, to her mother-like eyes he would always be the little kitsune who had so fearsomely attacked predators and then turned right around to come crying to her in the dark of a thunderstorm. He would always be the little fluff ball who curled up against her chest at night, his soft breath soothing her to sleep.

"So," She finally commented," Will you be the one to teach him about being a man then, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou blinked and stammered, seeming quite flustered. "I…uh…that is, well…" He couldn't seem to manage a simple sentence, when usually he wouldn't shut up, and Kagome started laughing outright at his reaction, having to hold her sides for control. Inuyasha glared at her. "And just what's so funny wench?"

"You," she replied simply.

"Keh, I'm not the one laughing like a fool!" There was a blush on his face as he spoke, and she knew he was embarrassed.

That only made her laugh more. "And I'm not the one who is terrified of getting close to a little boy."

"I…I am not!" But Kagome just kept laughing as the image came to her head of the mighty Inuyasha running from Shippou as the kitsune chased him with a crayon. That only made the hanyou more flustered. "Stop laughing at me, wench!"

She put on a sympathetic face. "But you're just so funny," she finally began to get control of her giggles as she spoke, but then smiled coyly as she stroked one of his ears to placate his temper. "And you're just so cute when you're angry."

Her touch sent a shock of pleasure through his body, causing something severe to pool within the hanyou's belly, and Inuyasha had to actually resist the urge to start purring. It would do no good to show such approval for what Kagome was doing when he was trying to be angry.

Damn it all, why did she have to touch his damn ears anyway? Or, better yet, why did he have to have ridiculous puppy ears to begin with? "Don't make fun of me, and don't mock me," he pouted, turning away from her and crossing his arms like a pouting child.

Kagome smiled and protruded her lip, moving around so that she was facing him. "Oh Inuyasha," she giggled, "So you do have a weakness after all! You don't want people to make fun of you!"

"Keh, like I care what you say to me woman," the hanyou replied hotly, trying desperately to stay angry…and failing miserably. Ever since she touched his ears, she had triggered a response that caused his instincts to want to grab her and kiss her.

"Yes Inuyasha," she patted his shoulder fondly, "Sticks and stones. I know how it is."

He raised an eyebrow in question at that. "Sticks and stones?"

"Yeah, you know how the saying goes: sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me." Kagome did a cute little dance as she spoke, and Inuyasha, watching her hips swaying, could resist no longer and pulled her against him, crushing his lips to hers forcefully.

Fire instantly replaced playfulness, and Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, twining her fingers through his long silver hair as she pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. Without realizing what was happening, she growled slightly in desire, and Inuyasha smiled against her lips.

"Did you just…growl?"

His breath against her cheeks caused her to shiver, and she smirked right back. "Maybe…but if I did it's entirely your fault. You're a bad influence, after all."

He laughed at that, a free sound that she rarely got to hear, and Kagome relished the sound, torn between pulling away to see his amber eyes dance with joy and continuing to kiss him.

But all playfulness was forgotten as, after a few moments of his hands running over her body, her body literally began to quake. Inuyasha sensed this, and pulled back instantly, knowing he couldn't take any more…not if Kagome truly wanted to wait until after they were married before going down that road again.

Breathing heavily, they gazed at one another, and Kagome finally giggled and leaned against his chest, trying to regain her senses. "This is harder then I thought it would be…"

"What is?"

She smacked him. "You know what I'm talking about."

He smirked, but before he could say anything they were interrupted. "Sheesh, get a room you two."

Kagome pulled away and blushed instantly as they glanced over to find Miroku smirking at them from where he was standing in Kaede's doorway.

"Keh, as if you're ever subtle…monk." Inuyasha's reply was terse as he released Kagome completely, partly because he was now feeling self-conscious, but also partly because he had to do something to put out the fire in his belly. Since when had Kagome begun to look like such a seductive siren, anyway?

But just as he began to puzzle through this new problem, a familiar scent came to his nose on the wind, and he looked up suddenly, his eyes narrowing as he growled in warning. Kagome gave him a puzzled stare, and Miroku stood up straighter. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

Before he could reply, a familiar whirlwind blazed through the trees to appear in the clearing, and Kouga appeared, standing tall and proud as ever, his black hair as usual pulled back into a tight ponytail, his blue eyes sparkling in the sun.

"Kouga!" Kagome was surprised, to be sure, but also pleased to see the wolf man again. She hadn't seen him since just after Naraku's death, when she'd told him that she was Inuyasha's mate.

Now, she watched as he returned her smile kindly, though she had to admit the gesture lacked its usual luster. "Kagome…I smelled you when you returned through the well." He seemed slightly unsure of himself now, and flicked his gaze over to Inuyasha, telling Kagome that the wolf man wasn't quite sure of his place now that she was another's mate. "I wanted to ask how you are…is dog face still treating you well?"

Kagome rolled her eyes as she watched Inuyasha instinctively reach for the hilt of his sword, scowling forcefully. "You'd better watch yourself wolf."

At that, surprisingly, Kouga just laughed. "Relax, Inuyasha. I'm not here to steal your mate…that would go against the honor of a demon." He looked back at Kagome with a tender look in his eyes. "But I am here to inquire after a good friend, which I don't think is inappropriate."

Kagome returned the gesture with a warm smile of her own, feeling her eyes soften as her cheeks turned a slight pink. Even after all this time she still felt a slight flutter in her gut when she saw the handsome wolf man, and she supposed that, in some way, she did love him…though not in the way he wanted. Perhaps, in another time and place, she could have. But not here, and not now. Her heart would always love Inuyasha, and somehow, she sensed that it wouldn't have mattered who she met first.

"I thank you for that, Kouga, I'm doing just fine. It's so good to see you again." She took his hands in hers. "But how are you? You disappeared so suddenly last time, after…after I told you about Inuyasha and I. I was worried."

"You worried for me Kagome?" He squeezed her hands in return and started to say more, but seemed to stop himself as he remembered Inuyasha. "Do you think we could talk alone for a little while?"

"Hell no!" Inuyasha's reaction was no surprise, but Kagome found herself rolling her eyes anyway as she watched him unsheathe tetsusaiga. And even Kouga seemed unaffected, gazing at his longtime rival as though he were doing nothing more then summersaults on the ground.

"Inuyasha, don't…" Kagome commanded, and the hanyou instantly checked himself at the warning in her voice, clearing thinking of the many times before when she had sent him crashing to the ground for the sake of the wolf.

Seeing that he was at least restraining himself, Kagome returned her attention to Kouga with a smile. "Of course we can talk. In fact, I think that's a good idea."

Marveling at her ability to be so bipolar in her personality, Kouga smiled gratefully and nodded. "Thank you, Kagome. You have always been kind to me, even though things didn't work out between us."

They turned to move into the forest, and Kagome blushed a deeper red. "I try to be." She giggled, but then stopped as she heard Inuyasha making to follow behind them. She winked at Kouga and glanced over her shoulder. "Inuyasha, sit!"

The sound of a painful thud reached their ears, followed by several muffled curses as the poor hanyou kissed the dirt, and Kagome shook her head, turning her back on the image of her mate doing a face plant on the grass. She'd warned him…

The pair walked for a long time in silence, though there was no strain or tension between them…simply a comfortable feeling of companionship. Kouga had grown up a lot, she realized, to have come back like this to talk to her and set things right.

As the main stream near the village came into view they stopped walking, and Kagome seated herself on a large rock, her legs dangling, while Kouga remained standing at her side, his leg propped up on the stone. Again they remained silent, and Kagome found herself sighing in contentment. She'd missed his presence like she would miss Sango and Miroku, and now that he was here she felt complete…truly surrounded by all the friends who were dear to her heart.

Finally, after several minutes, she heard the wolf demon take a deep, nervous breath and begin to speak. "Kagome, I…I just want you to know that, well, despite everything that's happened between us, I still want us to be friends."

She blinked and stared at him steadily. "Kouga…"

"I know you love Inuyasha, and I know that won't ever change." He spoke quickly, as though afraid of losing the courage to say what he wanted if he stopped. "He has marked you as his mate, and that is a bond that can never be broken by anyone or anything. I respect that, and I will honor your decision. But…" He gazed at her meaningfully, once more taking her hands in his, "Since I've gotten to know you, Kagome, including your kindness and your courage, I've come to value your friendship and want your approval more then anything else. I don't want to lose that. Please…" He squeezed her fingers. "Please say you'll still be my friend."

Kagome stared at the man before her in stunned silence for several seconds before swallowing and putting a smile on her face. "Kouga," she honestly couldn't believe that he thought she would say no. "Of course I will still be your friend. I want nothing more in the world then that." She looked down. "I hated the idea that I caused you pain in any way…and I hated even more the thought that I had lost such a good friend simply because I couldn't love you the way you wanted."

She felt strong fingers under her chin, and then her head was lifted up so that she met a glittering, honest blue gaze. "Kagome…" Kouga gave her a warm smile and touched her cheek, causing her to feel warm. She didn't pull away from his touch, deciding so far it was still within the boundaries of friends, but was prepared to back off if he went too far.

He looked away again, though he didn't break the physical contact. "I will always love you, Kagome, no matter what you say or do, and no matter how many people tell me to just forget. I can't forget…" He smiled sadly. "You've always been too good for me, I know that, but then again you're too good for that hanyou too." He chuckled.

Kagome looked at him steadily and took his hand away from her cheek, squeezing it tightly. "Kouga, you deserve happiness as much as anyone else in this world. Don't you think you can find love somewhere else, with someone else you can give you the kind of affection that you deserve…and should have?"

He smiled warmly at that. "I already have, Kagome."

"You…have?" She couldn't hide the surprise in her voice.

"Yes. You remember Ayame?" Kagome cocked her head slightly, recalling vaguely the fiery, beautiful redheaded wolf demon who had claimed Kouga was promised to her, and nodded. He chuckled again. "Well, it turns out she still wanted to be my mate, even though she knew I loved another…"

"Oh Kouga, that's wonderful!" Kagome felt a huge weight lift from her chest knowing he had someone else to return home to.

Kouga nodded and smiled, his face taking on a warm, peaceful look. "Yes, it is…though sometimes, I admit, I feel somewhat guilty because I can't give her the full love she deserves."

"You will in time."

"Perhaps…I hope so…"

Kagome couldn't stop smiling at this new knowledge. It was wonderful that he had found someone else, because now he could truly begin to heal. A thought occurred to her then, and she gave him a serious look. "Kouga…would you like to be in my wedding?"

The wolf's face turned into one giant question mark. "What?"

Kagome laughed and tried to explain. "You know how I'm from a different time, right?"

"Yes…Kaede explained that to me once while you were gone."

She nodded. "Well, in my time, instead of just marking someone as your mate, we have what are called weddings. A wedding is a ceremony where two people pledge their lives to each other in front of witnesses. Inuyasha agreed to have one for my sake and the sake and honor of my family, and I was wondering if, well, you would want to be a part of the ceremony."

"But…I don't understand Kagome. Could I even go through the well to get to your time?"

"Yes, I can take you. I've already taken Sango and Miroku."

Kouga blushed suddenly, as though nervous about accepting such an offer, and Kagome thought perhaps he was again trying to decide where the boundary was now that she was marked as another's mate. "What…um…what would I have to do?"

"Well," it was her turn to blush, "Usually it's the groom who asks other men to be his groomsmen…but seeing how Inuyasha only has Miroku so far, I figure I'd better help out a little. All you would have to do is get dressed up and stand at his side when we're married."

At that Kouga grimaced and looked away. "Honestly Kagome, the thought of standing next to Inuyasha while he marries you isn't exactly appealing. Besides, I don't think he'd want me at his side. This sounds like an honor reserved for friends only."

Kagome nodded, but refused to back down. "I know, but Kouga, even though you two disagree a lot, you've both saved each other several times. And besides," She winked, "I'm going to have at least three brides' maids and a maid of honor, so at this point Inuyasha's going to have to just suck it up and take who he can get."

They both chuckled at that, and Kouga finally nodded. "Very well, if it will make you happy, I guess I can stand it." He stood up straight and nodded. "I would be honored to be in your…um…wedding thing."

Kagome felt a beaming smile break out across her face, and she threw her arms around the wolf man's neck in a generous embrace. "Thank you so much, Kouga! It really does mean the world to me…and besides, Ayame could come too if she wants!"

That thought caused the man to perk up slightly, and he nodded, hugging the woman he loved back tenderly, savoring the feeling, knowing it would probably be the last time he would ever be alone with her and get the chance. "I thank you for that, Kagome…I'm sure Ayame would be happy to come." He pulled away reluctantly. "She really does like you, despite everything that's happened between us."

Nodding, Kagome pulled back as well and moved to touch his hand one last time, but stopped, her instincts suddenly telling her that they were being watched. Glancing to her left, she saw a few wisps of silvery white hair in one of the trees, and frowned. "Inuyasha…"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, and the hanyou fearfully jumped out of the tree. "Wait Kagome, let me explain! I was just worried about…"

"Sit! Sit! SIT!"

"ARGH!"


	8. Chapter Eight

**New Author's Notes:** In honor of the one year anniversary of the 'Confessions Trilogy', I'm performing a massive editing session on all three stories. As you know by now, I've already finished editing the first, and am now posting this one, and will eventually be getting to the third as well, time permitting. I'm immensely proud of all three of these stories, and am contemplating turning this into a yearly tradition so that they can always be improving. The only thing that hasn't changed is the original author's notes, which I didn't have the heart to part with. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**Though not described in detail, this story does deal with rape, so be forewarned if that sort of topic bothers you.**_

* * *

**Original Author's Notes**: Thanks for the reviews, everyone! And Happy New Year! There's not much to say for this chapter, except that there will be plenty of fluff and other meaningless stuff. But the action (a.k.a. the trial and the wedding) is coming, so never fear. Look at this as the calm before the storm. 

Other then that, I don't really have much to say, except this: if you're not reading my other story, 'Conflict and Everlasting Love', I'd like to ask, shamelessly, that you give it a try. And if you're already reading it, then I thank you. Enjoy chapter eight!

* * *

Title: The Realistic Happily Ever After 

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter: Eight

Rating: PG-13 (rated for violence, language, and implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

The five days she spent in the Feudal Era proved to be Kagome's saving grace in the otherwise never ending chaos that had become her life. It seemed like things were even worse for her now that Naraku was dead, but at least for five days she was able to escape the stress of the upcoming trial, planning for her wedding (which was becoming a larger event by the day), and the endless stress that was school and dealing with her curious but well meaning friends. 

Her mother had been right to tell her to take a few days off, but unfortunately, what both women had forgotten about was the fact that eventually Kagome would have to return to the mayhem, and that when she did it would be ten times worse because she would be playing catch up.

Still, it couldn't be avoided, though that didn't prevent Kagome from feeling like a child trying to convince herself to go back to school after Christmas break…on a much larger scale.

Kouga had taken her advice and brought Ayame back with him to travel to the future, and now that the two girls were no longer rivals for Kouga's affection in the redhead's eyes, they hit it off really well. In fact, Ayame was almost more thrilled then Kouga to be going to the future for Kagome's wedding, and Kagome felt somewhat regretful that she couldn't put the woman in her wedding. But there was just no way…she already had four women in her party.

Unfortunately, to say Inuyasha was happy about the newest invitees to his wedding would be the biggest lie anyone ever told, which meant that everyone but him seemed happy at this point about the fact that he was getting married. In fact, he was so upset that Kagome had no only invited Kouga to the wedding, but then took the liberty of making him one of the groomsmen, that he was currently refusing to speak to his fiancée at all unless it was absolutely necessary.

This resolution of his tore at Kagome's heart, and the tension between the couple became so unbearable that by the time Kagome was ready to return home she decided she would go alone, choosing to leave without saying goodbye to anyone…especially the peeved hanyou…the morning she left.

"But child, are you sure about this?" Kaede was standing with Kagome and Shippou beside the well, the two being the only friends around to say goodbye.

Kagome stopped where she was, prepared to jump into the well with her yellow backpack slung over her shoulder, to see the old miko looking at her with a stern expression, her arms crossed, Shippou on her shoulder.

She sighed. "I think we need to spend some time apart, Lady Kaede, that's all. I mean, Inuyasha and I have practically been attached at the hip for several months, and while I love every minute of our time together, our personalities are such that I just think we need a break." She shook her head and looked down. "We've been fighting more and more lately, and this latest incident with Kouga has just, for whatever reason, pushed him over the edge."

Kaede nodded in understanding. "But do you perhaps think that means you should consider telling Kouga and Ayame not to come to your wedding after all?"

Kagome shook her head vehemently. "Absolutely not! I invited a good and loyal friend to be in my wedding, and I'm not going to tell Kouga he can't come now simply because I have a fiancé who can't control his jealousy." She rolled her eyes. "Or his demonic instincts."

Kaede and Shippou watched the girl before them with a mixture of frustration and exasperation, and as one they sighed. The older miko wished that, just once, Kagome and Inuyasha wouldn't be so ridiculously stubborn…

"If this is the path you are determined to take, child…"

"It is," Kagome insisted firmly, stepping up to the edge of the well. "Please, Kaede…I really think this is the way it has to be for a little while."

The old woman softened her eyes as much as she could, deciding the path of least resistance was the best option at that point. "Very well Kagome, I'll make sure Inuyasha doesn't know where you've gone until tonight."

At that Kagome's sour look turned instantly into a beaming smile, and she readied to jump. "Thank you, Lady Kaede!" And with that, she was engulfed by a pink halo, disappearing five hundred years into the future.

The older miko sighed once more and turned back towards her village with Shippou at her side, unable to keep from wondering exactly what the repercussions would be when Inuyasha, the hanyou with the biggest temper in the country, found out that his mate had run off without him.

"Come on Shippou," she commented to the kitsune, taking a deep breath and setting her shoulders as though preparing for battle, "Lets go prepare for the worst temper tantrum in history."

The kitsune rolled his eyes. "Oh goody…"

* * *

"Mama, I'm home!" Kagome walked through the front door of her house and took a deep breath of modern day Tokyo, feeling the usual sense of warmth and comfort upon returning home once more. It was true that the Feudal Era had become something of a second home, and she loved it as such, but there would always be something special about the place (and time) of her birth. There was a sense of warmth there, knowing that her mother was waiting for her with open arms, that her grandfather was going about his usual business tending to the shrine, and that her brother, despite the fact that he could be annoying, would always advocate for her better then anyone else…except, perhaps, for Inuyasha when he was in a good mood. 

Mrs. Higurashi appeared instantly in the kitchen doorway, wearing her usual apron around her waist, baking supplies covering her hands, a smile on her face. "Are you feeling better, sweetheart? Did the time off help?"

Kagome nodded. "Much better, mama…thank you for insisting I go back." The two Higurashi women embraced warmly before Mrs. Higurahsi pulled back and seemed to look for someone, shaking her head when she didn't seem to find whoever it was.

"Where's Inuyasha?"

Kagome frowned momentarily, which didn't go unnoticed by her mother. "He's not with me right now, but he'll be coming later. After all, is it so unusual for a couple to spend some time apart?"

"Of course not…" Mrs. Higurashi gave her daughter an appraising stare, one of those looks that made a daughter feel like she was completely transparent. "Is everything alright?"

Kagome squirmed uncomfortably, and looked at everything but her mother. "Yes, mama, everything's just fine. Inuyasha and I are just having an argument like any other couple…" She blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. "The only difference of course being the fact that I can travel into the future when I'm angry with him."

At that her mother just laughed and nodded, waving her hands in the air with a comment about silly young people hopelessly in love as she walked back into the kitchen. Kagome rolled her eyes fondly and walked up to her room, collapsing on her soft bed with a delighted sigh.

"Mmm…" She buried her face in her pillow and closed her eyes. "Thank god it's Saturday." Her voice echoed in the silence of the room, and she rolled over to stare at the ceiling, realizing that, for the first time in a long time, she had nothing to do…and Inuyasha wasn't there to hassle her either.

Sitting up after a few minutes, Kagome reached over to pick up the receiver of her phone, taking the white card beside it as well. Dialing the number she had written down, she waited, listening to the tones signaling that the phone was ringing on the other end of the call, and smiled when a familiar voice answered.

"This is Nancy White, how may I help you?"

Kagome bit her lip, hoping she wouldn't seem like a bother. "Ms. White? Hi, this is Kagome…"

"Kagome!" She needn't have feared seeming like a bother, because the older woman's voice perked up instantly, losing some of its professionalism along the way. "What can I do for you? Is everything okay?"

"Oh yes, everything's fine, don't worry," Kagome hastened to assure her. "I was just, um…well, I was just wondering if I could take you up on that offer to do lunch?"

"Oh! Of course! I'd love to, Kagome." There was that tone again, the one that Kagome recognized as disbelief, making it painfully obvious that the notoriously tough Nancy White, Attorney at Law, still didn't et out with friends much…let alone receive many invitations. No doubt she was a woman buried in her work.

"Great!" Kagome couldn't keep the enthusiasm out of her voice, grateful for something to pass the time.

"So, when exactly did you have in mind?"

"Well, if it's not too short of notice, I was thinking maybe we could meet up tomorrow?"

"Sure…where would you want to go, and what time?"

At that Kagome blushed, not exactly an expert on the local restaurants in Tokyo either. She spent so much time in the Feudal Era, and had for well over three years, that she'd sort of lost touch with her once extremely busy social life. "Um…I was kind of hoping you might have some ideas."

She received silence from the other end for several minutes, interrupted only by what sounded like a pen being tapped incessantly against the mahogany desk Kagome remembered from having been in Ms. White's office. "We could try Jamie's Café, which is just beside my office building," the blonde lawyer finally offered, her voice sounding more like a question then a statement.

For her part, Kagome had never heard of a Jamie's Café, but she was willing to try something new, and allowed a smile to break out across her face as she replied. "That sounds great! What time works the best for you?"

The woman on the other end chuckled, clearly catching onto Kagome's good mood. "I don't have to work tomorrow…imagine that…so how about 12:30?"

"Awesome! I'll be there!"

"Thanks Kagome. I'll see you then."

"Aright…bye." Ms. White hung up, no doubt to get back to a stack of paperwork, and Kagome fell back onto her bed once more with a heavy sigh, allowing her body to sink into the soft cushions of her mattress.

She spent the rest of her day in a lazy fog as she napped for a while, came downstairs to eat some lunch, and then fell asleep again on the couch while watching television, Mrs. Higurashi purposefully keeping the ringing phone away from her daughter so that she could rest. For once she wanted her daughter to just spend a normal, relaxing day at home and act her age.

Finally, after several hours wasted on sleep, Kagome woke up and decided to go to a spur of the moment movie with Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi, who had been complaining of late that they never spent time together any more, which was partially true, considering the fact that now they were in college their schedules didn't really match up. It was, in all honesty, a cheap romance flick based off a dime store romance novel, but all four girls ate it up as though it were worth ten academy awards.

Kagome couldn't have been happier as she sat in the theatre surrounded by her friends, the couple on the screen embracing and kissing as they all clapped, cried, and threw popcorn at any unfaithful man or stupid woman. Sighing, Kagome realized that she hadn't done something so pure, simple, and fun in a long time. Her life was usually so hectic, trying to balance two lives, along with college…and sometimes she wondered if maybe she had forgotten how to have fun after all.

That wasn't exactly an encouraging thought.

"So Kagome, when can we do this again?" Ayumi asked as the four girls exited the theatre, Eri still sipping on her unfinished soda and Yuka munching on some leftover popcorn.

"Um, I don't know…" She glanced over at her friends. "When would be best for you guys?"

Eri shrugged. "We're always free, you're the one who's got the crazy life with a wedding to plan, Kagome. Remember?"

She blushed. "Oh…right…"

As always, Ayumi jumped to the rescue of her poor friend, smiling and nodding in encouragement. "But we understand. How about the next time we want to go and do something, we'll just call, and if you can come, great…if not, we'll try again another day."

Kagome gave the girl a warm hug. "Thanks, Ayumi. I really did have fun tonight, and, honestly, I miss these nights out with my girls."

It was late when she finally got home, and Kagome was grateful, yet again, that it was a Saturday, which mercifully meant there was no school the following morning. She entered the front door and found her mother dutifully waiting up for her in the kitchen, baking cookies.

"Hi sweetheart!" Mrs. Higurashi called over her shoulder. "How was the movie?"

Kagome walked into the kitchen, a sleepy fog fast descending to rest on her shoulders, the fact that it was almost midnight sinking in at last. But she still didn't understand how she could be so tired…hadn't she slept over half the day away already? "It was sappy, predictable, and sickeningly sweet."

Her mother smiled knowingly and shut the oven door. "That good?"

Kagome grinned from ear to ear and sank into one of the chairs at the dining table. "Yeah…I haven't seen one of those old time romance movies in a while." She trailed off and found her gaze locked on the clock on the far wall, though she hardly noted anything but the way the pendulum swung back and forth…back and forth…

Mrs. Higurashi came over and sat down next to her daughter, putting a hand over her own. "A penny for your thoughts?"

That caused a genuine smile to form on Kagome's lips, and she recalled an instance when she'd tried to explain the unfamiliar phrase to Inuyasha. To be honest, he still didn't get it.

She felt her gut clench.

Inuyasha…

The idea of the man she loved, with his warm amber eyes and strong arms, combined with the recent memory of the romance movie, made Kagome go all warm inside, but also caused an extreme amount of guilt to form in a pool at the base of her stomach. Maybe she shouldn't have yelled at him and then left without saying goodbye after all…

"Mama…do you, um…do you think I'll be a good wife?"

"What?" That was obviously not the question the older woman had been expecting, because her eyes opened wide in surprise and she cocked her head to the side comically for someone of her age.

Kagome repeated herself. "Do you think I'll be a good wife? I mean…so far all Inuyasha and I do is fight, and I left him this morning without saying goodbye." She sighed and put her head in her hands. "I don't know. I guess I just thought that once we were engaged and everything, it would all be different."

"You mean you thought all the fighting would stop and you and he would live happily ever after?"

Kagome blushed. "Yeah…kind of. Am I crazy for thinking that?"

Mrs. Higurahsi looked down at the table for a moment with a soft, reminiscent smile on her face, thinking back to a time when she had been young and wearing an engagement ring on her finger, desperately trying to plan the wedding of her dreams.

Taking her daughter's hand once more, she touched Kagome's cheek gently. "I used to wonder about whether or not I'd make a good wife too before I married your father."

"You did?"

"Yes; and I asked my mother the exact same questions you're asking me now." She sighed and looked deep into her daughter's eyes. "Kagome, you fell in love with Inuyasha despite all of his flaws, including the fact that you two fight all the time and get on each other's nerves." She winked. "One could almost say the boy keeps you on your toes…and if all that changed the minute you put his engagement ring on your finger, then you would no longer be marrying the man you love so much, would you?"

Kagome looked past her mother for a moment, pondering the answer, before smiling slightly. "I suppose that's true."

"And don't you ever think you'll be a bad wife, because that's not possible if you marry the right man. Inuyasha will love you no matter what. Always remember that."

Kagome smiled brightly at that despite feeling exhausted, and returned the squeeze to her mother's hand. "Thanks, mama." She rose from her chair and stretched her arms over her head dramatically. "I'm going to bed now. Good night."

"Good night, sweetheart."

Her mother's kind, protective smile followed Kagome all the way up to her bedroom, through the door, and as she pulled on her pink pajamas and crawled between the sheets of her bed.

It was the first time in over two months that she would be sleeping completely alone, without Inuyasha nearby, or just on the other side of the well if she needed him. They'd had a fight, so he wouldn't be coming any time soon…he was too stubborn, just like she was. It felt strange knowing that, and for the first time in a long time Kagome found herself reaching for the worn out, stuffed dog that Sango had teased so much that first day.

As always, its presence reminded her enough of Inuyasha that she was able to cuddle it against her cheek and finally fall asleep.

* * *

"Where the hell is she?" 

Kaede sighed and calmly took another sip of her tea as she heard the roar of a familiar, enraged voice. "Inuyasha's back, I see," she stated calmly to Shippou, who nodded in reply as he tried to act as poised and grown up as the older miko, taking a dainty sip of tea from his own cup.

The hanyou had gone with Miroku and Sango to the demon exterminator's old village to pay respects to the dead, which was something Sango always wanted to do from time to time. But while Miroku had gone to obviously support his wife, Inuyasha had merely tagged along out of a sense of duty, and was returning in the same day he had left, whereas the married couple wouldn't be returning until the following morning with Kirara.

Kaede had known all along that the hanyou's sensitive nose would instantly notice the absence of Kagome's scent…he always could…which made it unnecessary to explain where the girl had gone as anyone could put two and two together to make four. After all, they'd been down this particular road more times then the older miko cared to count.

Somehow, she managed to stay calm even with the knowledge that Inuyasha was furious…she could even hear him stomping across the ground in the direction of her hut before he violently pushed the grass mat of her door aside, his face a look of deadly rage.

"Good evening Inuyasha. I trust you had a nice trip?" Kaede took a deep breath and tried to sound poised and in control, despite the fact that he now appeared like a rabid dog…no pun intended, of course.

"Where is she, old woman?" He reiterated without responding to her previous statement.

Kaede calmly sipped her tea once more. "Whoever are you talking about?"

"Don't act like a fool, you old hag! I know you know who I'm talking about!"

"Oh, do you possibly mean Kagome?" She smiled and nodded, taking another sip of her tea. "That's right…she went back to her time today." Kaede made it sound like she had only just remembered, when in truth she'd been dreading this confrontation all afternoon.

Inuyasha's ears drooped, and he stared at her as though confused. "She what?"

Kaede rolled her eyes…one of the more immature things she'd ever done. "You heard me, Inuyasha…Kagome went back to her time this morning."

This caused the hanyou to quite literally seem to deflate from the inside out, his posture going slack and his hands falling helplessly at his sides, no longer clenched into dangerously tight fists. This was not something Kaede had been expecting, and she frowned. A temper she had been prepared for, along with several long strands of insults. But she had not been expecting the current hangdog, desperate puppy look.

Since when had Inuyasha ever become so dependent on the presence of anyone? Had Kagome truly had this much of an effect on him?

"She's…gone?" His voice was desolate.

"Oh Inuyasha, she's only returned to her time to take care of some things. It's not like she's left you for good and you can't find her."

"But she left without me…without saying goodbye…"

Kaede had the sudden, desperate urge to cheer the young man up, and hastily began to fabricate stories, claiming something along the lines of how Kagome didn't want to hold him up by making him stay behind and return to her time. But she was a horrible liar, and the hanyou wasn't buying any of it.

"It's about that dumb fight over that stupid, wimpy wolf prince, isn't it?" He finally asked after a few moments of silence, and this time Kagome just couldn't bring herself to tell an outright lie. Instead, she merely nodded, and he looked away. "But why did she leave?"

"Inuyasha, I think that, if you really think about it, you'd realize you know the answer to that."

He sighed. "What the hell did I do this time?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You know what I mean. Whenever Kagome runs off without telling me, it means I've done something to piss her off. So tell me what the hell it was this time."

Kaede couldn't resist grinning slightly, looking away as she spoke. "Let's see…you ignored her completely for the five days that you were here, and the few times you did speak to her you ended up treating her like dirt. In fact, the only thing you really didn't do was revert back to comparing Kagome to Kikyou again."

Inuyasha flinched as she finished, her words sinking in, and his shoulders slumped lower and lower, if that were even possible. He frowned, and felt like punching something.

Damn it all…he'd screwed up again, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it either! "Um…is there anything I can do at this point?"

Kaede shrugged. "You could apologize."

"Keh!" He'd known that was what she would say, and his shoulders stiffened at the implication, although he knew, deep down, that the old woman was right. But he wasn't about to admit it aloud. He just have to sneak off in the morning…that way Kagome would have a little more time to cool off too. "Whatever, Kaede," he commented casually with a smirk, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Inuyasha," the older woman replied with a smug smile, feeling that the night had gone much better then she had expected. And she could read Inuyasha's plans like an open book on his face. That only caused her grin to widen.

* * *

Jamie's Café was set up in the American style, and was small but pleasant, situated on the corner of a busy street only a block away from Ms. White's office building. As it was a sunny day, Kagome had been seated outdoors near the sidewalk, a small white fence the only thing separating the café from the rest of the city, and she had a perfect view for watching people go about their daily lives. 

The menu was also very American, consisting of light sandwiches, soups, salads, and hamburgers, which was a pleasant change from her normal routine, and overall, being out in the sun and the fresh air following her conversation with her mother the night before, Kagome was feeling very happy. The only bump in the road had been the fact that she'd tossed and turned for quite a while in her sleep before eventually having a dream about Inuyasha…but she supposed she could dream about worse things.

As she sat alone at her table for two, waiting for Nancy to arrive, Kagome became very aware of the fact that several men were sending her meaningful, flirtatious looks. But unlike before when she would have been thrilled while she was still single and oblivious to anything other then going to school and getting good grades, now whenever she caught someone looking at her Kagome simply raised her glass of water with her left hand, pointedly making sure the diamond on her ring finger caught the light of the sun.

"I shouldn't have worn the skirt," she murmured into her glass, her vapor causing steam to rise from the ice water. It wasn't anything too revealing or flirtatious, just a simple short khaki skirt topped with a sleeveless blue turtleneck sweater that hugged her slim waist and hips gently. Her hair was, for once, actually pulled away from her face in a low ponytail, and her casual look was completed by a pair of tan flip-flops.

A passing waiter smiled and winked at her flirtatiously as he balanced a tray in his hand, and Kagome sighed with a roll of her eyes, crossing her arms. Note to self, she thought, burn this outfit and always wear pants and sweatshirts in public when not with Inuyasha.

"Kagome?" Turning at the sound of the familiar voice, Kagome was nearly thrown for a loop when she saw the incredible change in Ms. White.

No longer in a professional business suit, she wore instead a pair of loose hip hugger jeans, black boots, and a loose fitting long sleeved salmon pink sweater that fell halfway down her thighs and hung off her shoulders in such a way to show off her collarbone. Her blonde hair was free for once to fall down her back in beautiful, natural waves, and her blue eyes sparkled openly without the restriction of her glasses, which were currently pushed up on top of her head.

"Ms. White…" Kagome breathed, still trying to recover. She was like a changed person. "Have a seat." Ms. White blushed slightly, obviously no longer the tiger she was in her lawyer suit. "So…how are you?"

The blonde took a sip from her water glass and smiled. "I'm fine."

"That's good."

The conversation couldn't have been any more scripted if a screenwriter had planned it and handed them scripts to read, and Kagome felt like she could have cut the tension between them with a knife. She didn't understand…they had talked so easily before. So what had changed? What was different now?

"Look Kagome," Ms. White finally seemed to grow tired of the silence, "I'm not very good at this whole socializing thing. So I apologize in advance if the conversation isn't the best in the world."

"You're talking now, aren't you?" Kagome smiled as she fiddled with her fork to accent her point, and the encouraging gesture seemed to work because the woman across from her finally seemed to relax…a little. Taking at as a good sign, she decided to continue following the line of conversation that had been started. "So…I take it you don't get out very often?"

Ms. White blushed and sipped from her water. "No, I don't get out at all, actually." She shrugged as though it were no surprise. "I'm just one of those people who is absolutely devoted to my work."

"Well you are good at what you do."

"Thanks…I try…"

"But do you have a boyfriend or someone else like that?"

Ms. White blushed again. "No. In fact…I, well…" Her cheeks flamed. "I haven't really had a boyfriend, you know, officially," she made quotation marks with her hands, "Since high school."

"High school?" Kagome tried not to sound too rude. "Really?" She just couldn't understand how that was possible. Ms. White, sitting there with her sparkling, intelligent blue eyes and highlighted golden hair, was absolutely stunning.

Ms. White raised an eyebrow at Kagome's silence. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"I…uh…I meant no offense."

The blonde laughed. "I know, and there's none taken. I suppose with you getting married so young it seems odd that someone like me doesn't even date."

"No, that's not it at all."

"Then what is it?"

"Well, it's just that, um," Kagome made a wide, sweeping gesture with her arms, "I can't understand why any guy wouldn't be interested in you. To be frank, Ms. White…you're a knockout!"

That made Ms. White blush self-consciously, but she grinned anyway, her blue eyes flashing with a glimmer of that confidence Kagome had already witnessed in the courtroom. "Honestly, I think men are just turned off by a woman so dedicated to her career, or, at the very least, all the men I've ever known are. They all seem far more interested in a woman who will depend on them, hanging on their every word, desperate for love and support…and that's just not me."

Kagome nodded at that and put her elbows on the table, resting her hands under her chin. "I guess that makes sense. But, well, have you even tried dating anyone lately? Not all men are like that, after all."

Ms. White laughed. "I'm sure that's true, since your guy seems wonderful, and like I said before, I know it must seem strange to a girl who's already getting married that I am so far behind in the love scene and not even trying to catch up."

It was Kagome's turn to blush at that. "No, I'm not meaning to imply that at all. In fact, I'm surprised you haven't offered your own criticism yet about me getting married so young."

"Why should I?"

"Be-because everyone seems to think it's a bad idea."

The blonde lawyer shrugged and leaned back in her chair. "I have nothing against marrying young…so long as you go on to accomplish the goals you've set for yourself. Marriage isn't a bad thing, in fact it's something I do, believe it or not, hope to have some day myself, but I do think that sometimes it can hold people back from their dreams in life."

"Inuyasha would never hold me back."

Ms. White winked playfully. "You may be right…but judging by that growl in the courtroom the other day, I'd say you need to pick an all women's college after you graduate from high school."

Remembering the growl, and just thinking about Inuyasha in general, dressed in his red outfit with that old hat on his head and his arms crossed, caused Kagome to throw her head back and laugh outright, drawing several curious stares in their direction. But she didn't care…it felt good to laugh like that again. She didn't do it often enough any more.

The rest of their luncheon was wonderful, the two women finding no more trouble with topics of conversation, and after two club sandwiches, several rounds of lemonade, and a paid bill, Kagome found herself asking Ms. White if they could do something similar again sometime. The blonde nodded enthusiastically with a smile. "Yeah, I'd like that Kagome."

"Really?" Kagome blinked and shook her head as they rose to their feet. "I mean, you wouldn't mind? I am after all still pretty young, and your client, and…well…I just don't want you to feel obligated or anything…"

"Kagome," Ms. White chuckled and put her hand on the younger girl's shoulder, "I'd love to have lunch or something again with you. You're one of the few intelligent people I've known in quite a while, so don't worry about it. But for now I do have to get to the office and do some paperwork."

"On a Sunday?"

"Yeah, like I said…workaholic."

"Oh, right," both women giggled, and Kagome turned to head for the gated exit. "I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, don't forget that I'll be calling you next week about the start of the trial."

Kagome's hand froze on the latch of the gate and her face fell slightly, though she managed to cover it up with a smile, not wanting to get into that can of worms at the moment. "Alright, I'll talk to you then."

The two women waved and went their separate ways on the street.

Kagome found herself in a very good mood all the way home, and was even able to tolerate some of the flirtatious men on the bus. She was still young after all, she decided, and had always flirted with guys before she met Inuyasha. Why should that have to completely change now?

One of the men from the bus had offered to walk her home, and for some reason Kagome accepted the offer, perhaps not in the mood to see anyone depressed by a rejection. But as they got closer to her home and their paths were about to split, he offered her his phone number, and that was where she drew the line. "Oh…no thanks…"

Her voice was polite but firm, but unfortunately he didn't seem to take the hint. "It's no trouble," he pushed. "I mean, I'm not saying anything would come of it, but it couldn't hurt, right?"

Kagome opened her mouth to tell the man there would certainly be nothing that would come of it, and that she was engaged to another man, but before she could actually say anything a low growl emitted from a patch of nearby bushes. "Stay away from my mate, baka."

The young man, who really seemed no older then Kagome, turned and opened his eyes wide with surprise as he watched a very peeved Inuyasha suddenly step out from where he was sitting on the steps of the Higurashi Shrine, walking over and putting a possessive arm around Kagome's waist. Taking the hint, the man said nothing more, but instead turned around and walked away quickly in the opposite direction, stuffing the piece of paper with his number in the back pocket of his jeans.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and allowed her jaw to fall open slightly. He was dressed in his red jacket and pants, wearing a blue baseball cap over his ears. "Inuyasha, what are…?"

But again he didn't allow her to finish as he pulled her into his strong embrace, crushing her to his chest in a giant bear hug. "I'm so sorry," he whispered into her hair, breathing in her scent and relaxing instantly now that he was once again in her presence. It had been so hard to sleep without her nearby…god, it was hard to sleep without her at all, and she was gone so often lately because of school. The last thing he needed to do was drive her away any more then she already was.

Kagome sank into his arms and sighed. "Inuyasha, it's okay." She was still somewhat surprised, and definitely taken aback by his unexpected, and unusual, apology. "And I'm sorry for being angry too. I shouldn't have left without telling you first."

"No, you shouldn't have," he agreed firmly, squeezing her tighter, but then his eyes softened again and, without further warning, kissed her fully on the lips.

Her heart fluttered excitedly, and Kagome felt that familiar warm pool in the pit of her stomach as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha lifted her into his arms with ease, and she ran her hands through his hair, pulling him closer in a silent command to deepen the kiss. He obeyed, causing her to shiver with excitement, and somehow managed to make it up the long staircase at the same time to be in the semi-privacy of Kagome's front yard.

Finally, pulling away, Kagome leaned her head into the crook of his neck. "I guess we've made up," she commented softly, and he smiled in reply, touching her cheek with his hand and gently cradling her to his chest like a precious treasure.

"Yeah…I guess we have." He sat down with her still in his arms, leaning against the ancient Goshinboku tree, and Kagome smiled, snuggling into his warmth as they cuddled.

"You know," she turned and tracked patterns in the bark of the giant tree trunk, "We should fight more often." Inuyasha looked at her sideways, and she laughed at his expression before pulling him down for another kiss, whispering against his lips. "Because making up like this is so nice."


	9. Chapter Nine

**New Author's Notes:** In honor of the one year anniversary of the 'Confessions Trilogy', I'm performing a massive editing session on all three stories. As you know by now, I've already finished editing the first, and am now posting this one, and will eventually be getting to the third as well, time permitting. I'm immensely proud of all three of these stories, and am contemplating turning this into a yearly tradition so that they can always be improving. The only thing that hasn't changed are the original author's notes, which I didn't have the heart to part with. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**Though not described in detail, this story does deal with rape, so be forewarned if that sort of topic bothers you.**_

* * *

**Original Author's Notes**: Thanks so much for the reviews, you guys…I really appreciate it and am glad you all still like the story. I have to apologize in advance if the updates slow down a little since school starts tomorrow and I'm still also working on another story at the same time. But I'll try to keep the updates coming as often as possible, and I hope I don't get writer's block. I know where I want this story to go, I just don't know exactly how I want to get it there, if that makes any sense at all. 

A lot of you have mentioned Ms. White's character and how she deserves to have friends and a man in her life. All I can say to this is never fear; the all powerful author has plans for her (and I hope that doesn't give anything away for those of you who have already been voicing your suspicions).

This chapter will get away from the fluff just a little. In fact, Inuyasha is only in the first part, but you'll see that it is necessary for the plot. And to console all of you Inuyasha lovers who miss him whenever he goes away from a story for this long, Sesshoumaru will finally be making his appearance in this chapter! I don't know about you all, but in my mind after Inuyasha he's my favorite guy…er…demon. That is, besides Miroku, and Kouga, and, well…you get the idea. I'll stop blabbering. Enjoy chapter nine!

* * *

Title: The Realistic Happily Ever After 

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter: Nine

Rating: PG-13 (rated for violence, language, and implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

In the week that followed, Kagome gave up trying to sleep altogether while acquiring more stress then she had ever wanted. But it couldn't be helped. Invitations had to be mailed, caterers had to be arranged for, the cake had to be ordered, and she had yet to find the prefect dresses for either herself or her brides' maids. 

All this by itself, along with school, would have been enough to drive anyone to the edge of their sanity, but unfortunately it came at a time when she was also trying to go to trial against Ted Wilkins, and Ms. White had the misfortune of frequently calling at an inopportune moment…which gave her the worst temper tantrum in history as a thanks.

This time was no different as Kagome paced the small space the phone cord allowed. "Can't we talk about this some other time?"

"Of course Kagome…but you do realize that the trial begins in just one more week?" Ms. White's voice was forceful, and not at all sounding like the woman would be backing down anytime soon. "We need to talk about this soon."

"I understand that," Kagome emphasized dramatically with a roll of her eyes even though she knew the blonde lawyer on the other end couldn't see the gesture. "It's just that now is not the best time for a long conversation…or a conversation at all, for that matter. I'm going to pick out dresses today, and then I have to pick up my friends to have them fitted."

"I completely understand that you're busy, Kagome…believe me, I know all about sensory overload." Ms. White's voice was soothing, not seeming at all phased by the younger girl's temper, showing that she'd grown accustomed to being the punching bag in the past seven days. "Just call me when you're ready to talk, okay?"

Perhaps it was the fact that she wasn't fighting back, or the fact that there was kindness in her voice, but either way Kagome felt the anger seep out of her body faster then you could squeeze water from a sponge, and with it went her energy. She slumped against the wall, her shoulders sagging forward, and she felt all the stress of the week, the stress she'd been trying to push back, overtake her. It was now Friday once again, which meant at least she had no school for two days…but nothing else seemed to be working the way it was supposed to.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered into the receiver, feeling guilty for yelling at the woman who had been such a good friend and supporter throughout all the hell that was her life.

Ms. White simply laughed as though it were nothing. And, perhaps, it wasn't; after all, she probably had clients and opponents yelling at her all the time. "I wouldn't worry about it, Kagome. When my younger brother got married last year I don't think any of the family slept for nearly two months…and we weren't even the bride's family. I'd hate to think of what you're going through right now especially since you have more then just the wedding to worry about."

Her kind voice was comforting, and Kagome couldn't resist her own slight smile. "Thanks."

"No problem. And if you just need to vent a little on your own, we can always do lunch again." She could tell the woman was winking on the other end. "Remember, I don't work on Sundays."

"Is that a hint?"

"Hey, you know what I said last weekend."

"Yeah…I'll remember that." Kagome felt her own mood lifting more by the minute. "But be careful what you offer; I'm likely to take you up on your offer."

"I never say anything I don't mean."

"I believe it." Kagome stood up straight and laughed outright. "I'll talk to you later, Ms. White."

"Okay, you take care of yourself, Kagome. Bye." The receiver clicked, and Kagome hung up the phone, gently massaging her temples as she leaned once more against the kitchen wall. God, how on earth was she supposed to survive this? A normal wedding was enough stress…but her wedding involved a nervous hanyou for a groom, a demon and a lecherous monk for groomsmen, a demon exterminator for a maid of honor, and a very nosy group of girls as brides' maids. Would anything in her life ever be easy?

"And Inuyasha still needs one more groomsman," Kagome muttered, ticking off on her fingers Miroku, Kouga, and Souta as she also ran over her list of acquaintances that could fit the part…coming up with nothing for the thousandth time. It was hopeless…

"Kagome?" Her mother was calling to her from the courtyard, where she was sweeping up the shrine steps. The wind through the open windows of the kitchen was blowing the curtains every which way, and Kagome found herself shivering slightly as she walked towards the window to reply.

"Yes mama?"

"What time are you going to the bridal shop?"

Kagome sighed, wishing she knew the answer to that. But there were unfortunately too many other factors to consider. "When I know I'll tell you."

"Well you'd better go soon if you're planning to make it back in time to take all your friends to get fitted for their dresses, sweetheart."

Kagome rolled her eyes at the obvious statement. "Tell me something I don't know. But first I have to make sure all the invitations are stamped and get to the post office, and that's going to take me a while."

The door suddenly opened, and Mrs. Higurashi appeared in the kitchen doorway wearing a scarf and sweater against the unusually chilly wind, a broom in her hand. Her cheeks were pink and the tip of her nose was comically red. "I already did that for you, honey. I went to the post office this morning."

"You did?" Kagome couldn't help the disbelief in her voice. How could she, control freak that she was, have missed the fact that the huge stack of invitations was missing from the counter? Was she really that stressed out?

"Yes," Mrs. HIgurahsi smiled. "Yes, so feel free to leave whenever you're ready."

Kagome couldn't stop herself and threw her arms around the chilled older woman, cold skin meeting warm as their cheeks touched, and Mrs. Higurashi felt her daughter tremble in silent sobs. That wasn't like her normally cheerful daughter at all. "Kagome? Sweetheart, what on earth is the matter?"

Her trembling got worse, and she fisted her hands in the older woman's purple sweater. "I can't do this mama…I can't do this…" Kagome repeated herself over and over again into her mother's chest, shaking her head from side to side as though saying no so some unknown question.

Mrs. Higurashi just smiled and gently ran her fingers through her daughter's long, soft ebony hair. "Of course you can, sweetheart…and I don't ever want to hear you say something like that again Kagome Higurashi." Her voice was firm but kind, and she pulled back to look her daughter directly in the eye. I'm here to help you, as are your grandfather, your brother, and Inuyasha. So don't keep insisting on carrying this burden by yourself."

Kagome looked down. "Yes, mama…"

"I know it's hard on you, Kagome. But you've done so much before, and handled so much stress, that I know you'll be okay. I have faith in you…so don't forget to have faith in yourself."

She smiled. "Yes, mama."

"Now get going or you're going to run out of time to get to the bridal shop." Kagome pulled back and nodded, running for the closet and snatching her camel coat which fell to her knees, matching her tan pants and black turtleneck.

"Where the hell are you going now?" Kagome stopped just as her fingers brushed the doorknob and turned to see Inuyasha standing in the stairwell, his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised in question. One of his ears flicked in her direction, and he frowned.

Kagome just gave him a pleasant smile and shrugged, putting her hands behind her back. "Just to the bridal shop," She replied in a pleasant voice, completely ignoring the way he was glaring at her. "And don't say I didn't tell you, because we talked about this yesterday."

Inuyasha pulled away from the wall and walked the last few steps the ground floor of the house. "Keh, you're way too stressed and should just go to bed for a while," he stated firmly, and it was all Kagome could do to bite her tongue, balling her hands into tight fists. Did the baka think she didn't already know that? Hell, she could barely keep her eyes open in class from day to day!

"I don't have the time to just lay down, Inuyasha," she said softly, her voice tense. She wouldn't yell at him…she wouldn't…not today, anyway.

"And is having a stupid dress so important? You could just wear one from my time and that would be good enough."

Tears of frustration pooled in her eyes, and Kagome started counting silently to ten in her head as she looked at the ground, her voice full of frustration. "I don't want a dress from your time, Inuyasha! I want one from a bridal shop just like I always dreamed about when I was a little girl! And I'm going to get my friends so that we can all pick it out together."

"Whatever…it's a stupid idea…but whatever." He rolled his eyes.

Maybe it was the way he looked at that moment, as though she were a total idiot, or the fact that she had slept a grand total of about seven hours the entire week, or maybe it was the fact that she had finals coming up for school, or maybe it was all the stress of planning the wedding…or maybe, just maybe, it was the fact that her fiancé had just insulted the dreams she'd had since she was a little girl. Either way, Kagome snapped, and everyone within a two-mile radius of the normally happy girl felt a sudden chill in the air.

"Sit! You rude bastard! Sit!" Inuyasha went crashing to the floor at top speed, coming to rest with his face on the welcome mat at Kagome's feet. She smiled in triumph, flung a white scarf over her shoulder, and walked out the door, ignoring his cursing and swearing as she slammed the door shut.

Walking over to the well, Kagome prepared to jump in, but then froze just as her knee was lifted. It occurred to her then that she was about to bring over a demon exterminator whose instinct it was to attack anything that moved suspiciously, a lecherous monk, and two wolf demons who had no clue about her customs…and the latter two had tails to boot!

"Good God, why me?" She moaned, sinking down into a sitting position with her back against the well, suddenly losing all energy she'd once had to deal with the problem that would be presented the moment she went down the well and brought back her friends.

True, Sango and Miroku had been over once before already, but only Sango had left the house, and now they would all be going out into public. Not only would they all be in an unfamiliar place, with strange sounds, smells, and manner of dress that would lead no doubt to someone saying something stupid giving away their secret, but Kagome had suddenly lost the inspiration to make up stories for all of them in order to explain their sudden presence to her friends. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi were ditzy at times, and even a little annoying, but they weren't stupid…especially Ayumi. They'd sense something was up the minute they met Kouga and Ayame.

A thick silence was in the air for several minutes as Kagome chewed on the problem before finally recalling her mother's suggestion about asking for help, and she sighed, coming to a decision. "I'm definitely going to need some outside help."

But who…?

* * *

"So what was so important that I needed to come over to your house two hours earlier then we originally planned?" Ayumi asked, always to the point, sitting beside Kagome beneath the Goshiboku, both girls leaning back against the old trunk, gazing at the sky with wistful smiles in place. 

Kagome glanced over at her longtime friend carefully, almost as though to measure her silently, still somewhat hesitant to tell Ayumi such a huge secret.

The girl slowly closed her eyes, savoring the breeze through her hair, and Kagome couldn't help but smile at her innocent expression.

Even though lots of people called Ayumi a ditz who didn't have a clue what was going on since she was always the quiet one of the quartet, speaking up only to offer a kind comment that seemed overly cheerful at times, Kagome knew better. It was all, in truth, a façade; because deep down Ayumi was one of the most consciously aware people Kagome had ever known. She saw people for who and what they truly were, but at the same time didn't hold their faults against them, instead trying to get along anyway. In all honesty, Kagome felt she'd acquired some of her forgiving and positive nature from years of knowing the brown-haired, mild-tempered girl.

And what was more important, Kagome knew she could keep a secret. And that's what finally pushed her to speak and overcome her hesitancy. "I called you here, Ayumi, because, well, I have something really important to tell you." Fiddling with the ends of her scarf, feeling her friend's curious gaze turn to her the moment she opened her mouth, she blushed.

A long silence stretched between them before, finally, a sigh was swept away on the air and Ayumi folded her arms over her chest. "Kagome…you're not pregnant, are you?"

"What?" Kagome nearly fell backward in surprise. That was certainly not the response she'd been expecting, and once she'd recovered from her initial shock, started laughing outright. "Oh, heaven's no! Of course not!"

"Oh, okay." Ayumi visibly relaxed as she tucked a stray wisp of hair behind her ear, the rest of the brown locks tucked securely away under a beige colored beanie that was keeping her head and ears warm on the rather chilly afternoon. "So what's the problem then?"

"Well…" Kagome coughed and began to fidget again, knowing if she kept that up, her scarf would be back to a ball of yarn before this discussion was over. How exactly could she say this in a way that was believable? "Um, you remember my friends Sango and Miroku…and the others you're going to meet today?"

"Yes; they all sound very nice."

"They are," Kagome agreed, "But, well, it's just that…they're a little different then everyone else, and I thought you should know that."

"Different?" Ayumi scrunched up her face in confusion, and Kagome couldn't blame her for wondering why she was being so serious. After all, in modern Tokyo different merely meant you wore black pants and shirts, painted your lips and nails black or blue, and pierced nearly every part of your body. The poor girl would never guess that Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and Ayame were different because they came from five hundred years in the past. "How are they different, Kagome?"

"Well, um…" Kagome swallowed and took the plunge. "They're demons."

"Huh?"

"Not all of them," Kagome pushed ahead, knowing her voice was rising in pitch as it sped up to match the frantic beating of her heart. "Sango's actually a demon exterminator, but otherwise very human…long story about how we met, and Miroku's human too. He's a monk. But the other two you'll meet today, Kouga and Ayame, are wolf demons. And the little boy Shippou, who will come over eventually, he's a demon too. A fox demon. And as for Inuyasha…" She hesitated to say it for fear of getting into trouble with her already easily irritated fiancé, but decided she might as well spill it now since she'd already said everything else. "Inuyasha's a hanyou, part human and part demon."

She'd said it all so fast that Ayumi took several minutes to just stare at Kagome as though studying every detail of her face, looking like her friend had just spoken everything in Greek, and Kagome started to feel very uncomfortable. She chose not to say anything either, just letting her poor friend process everything, and had to resist the urge to bite her nails out of anxiety, choosing instead to return to fidgeting with her scarf.

"So…you're serious, Kagome? I mean, you're telling me the truth about all of this?" Ayumi finally asked, and Kagome nodded, smiling sheepishly as she knew how ridiculous it had to all sound. But honestly at that point she was just grateful someone was speaking again. The silence had become unbearable.

"Yes," she replied as steadily as she could, and another long silence followed.

"And everyone is either a demon or a hanyou?"

"Except Sango," Kagome corrected, feeling like this was the strangest conversation she'd ever had…and yet, it felt natural to be finally telling someone the truth, rather then a web of lies.

"But what about Miroku? I thought you said he was human."

Kagome blinked and blushed, realizing her mistake. "He is human, but he's also more. He's a monk." She spoke quickly, but then decided to rethink her answer as an image of the dark-haired man groping some innocent woman came to mind. She rolled her eyes. "Sort of, anyway."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Oh." Ayumi seemed to be struggling with what she had just been told, not that Kagome could really blame her for that. After all, in modern day Tokyo no one used the term monk any more, demons were thought to be nothing more than figures in legends and demon exterminators had never been heard of because they were no longer needed.

All in all, Kagome thought with a hopeful smile, Ayumi seemed to be taking it all extremely well…considering...

After another long pause, in which time the wind decided to pick up briefly, blowing their hair around and nearly dislodging Ayumi's beanie from her head, the girl finally decided to speak once more, this time staring at the ground, shaking her head in disbelief. "Why exactly are you telling me this, Kagome? I mean, if what you say is true, then you've obviously been keeping this a secret for a long time. So why me? And more importantly, why now?"

Kagome found that she was actually relieved it wasn't another question about her friends or travels into the past. In fact, she realized that they hadn't even gone into her travels in the past, and for the moment she wanted it to stay that way. Ayumi was trustworthy, that was true, but still, the less the girl knew, the better.

"I'm telling you," she finally began carefully, choosing her words in a way that wouldn't give too much away, "Because I need someone to help me keep this secret." She took Ayumi's smaller hand in her own. "This is such a big secret I can't possibly handle it on my own, and I trust you, Ayumi. I trust you to help me, because I just can't have the whole world knowing about who and what my friends, and especially my fiancé, really are. And unfortunately, the way things are going right now, one of them will say something accidentally that will give them away."

"But I still don't understand why you need my help."

Kagome chuckled. "Because I can only fabricate stories so fast, and I could use a second author…if you know what I mean."

Ayumi paused for a moment before breaking into a genuine smile, one of her kind, heartfelt gestures full of innocence, and before long she was even giggling. "Well, I have to say…this certainly explains a lot about the sudden hair and eye color change with Inuyasha. I had been wondering about that ever since he showed up with silver hair and amber eyes after having black hair and violet eyes the night of the prom."

"So…does this mean you believe me?" Kagome couldn't prevent the hope from creeping into her voice.

The modern girl beside her shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and smiled again. "I guess I do." She sounded somewhat surprised to hear herself say such a thing, but continued just the same. "After all, like I said, this would certainly explain a lot about why your boyfriend remained so mysterious for so long. You were afraid to introduce him to us. I understand that now." She looked up at the sky once more, which was peeping through the thick branches of the Goshinboku. "So…now that I know, what can I do to help?"

It was the most wonderful thing anyone could have said, and Kagome felt her mood lift instantly as she beamed and hugged her friend tightly about the waist for a moment before pulling away, her face once more a mask of serious business. It was eerily like Ms. White, who could so easily slip between business and pleasure in an instant when dressed in jeans versus a pants suit.

"First," she began, coughing slightly, "We need to come up with stories for all of them, and then learn them well enough that it will sound natural when people ask questions and we answer them at the wedding."

"Not to mention when we explain it to Eri and Yuka," Ayumi added thoughtfully, a finger under her chin. "They may be silly, but they're not stupid. And I suppose it will take some work to convince Hojo too, since you invited him to the wedding and all…"

Kagome blushed as she recalled the long fight she'd had with Inuyasha about that. The hanyou had been dead set against it, but she had argued that he was a good friend who had always been kind, and deserved to be a part of her wedding. But Inuyasha had simply argued back that for all he knew she'd put Hobo in the wedding next, just like she had Kouga, without his permission, and he just wouldn't allow it.

Needless to say, it had not ended well. In fact, all she remembered was the sound of slamming doors as she stormed away leaving him to stew on his own in her room.

They seemed to be fighting a lot lately.

She shook her head to clear it of such thoughts and nodded in response to Ayumi's observation. "I suppose that's true…they of all people manage to ask the wrong questions at the wrong time, don't they?"

Ayumi giggled. "It's a curse and a talent all at once…but we love them as friends anyway."

"Sure, maybe you do." They both giggled at that before falling silent for a moment, thinking on the problem at hand.

Ayumi snapped her fingers suddenly and sat up straight. "Hey, do Kouga and Ayame look a little rugged, like they live in the woods? I mean, you did say they were wolf demons or something, right? So they must live pretty rustically…"

Kagome pictured the two wolves with their animal hide clothing and knee-high hide boots. "Yeah, you could say that…"

"Perfect!" She grinned in triumph. "Then we can say that they are fur trappers."

"Fur trappers?" Kagome was surprised at how simple that was, and yet how complicated. "But Ayumi, that's not exactly a commonplace occupation these days…"

"So what? Some people still make a living hunting and selling animal hides. Besides, do you have a better idea?"

"No." Kagome admitted. "Then what about Sango?"

"Well, since she's an exterminator, she's probably really good at martial arts, right?"

Kagome pictured the brunette dressed in her exterminator garb, her hair pulled back into its tight ponytail, her Hiraikotsu over her shoulder as she jumped off Kirara to plant a solid kick on her attacker. She grinned. "Yeah, she's very good."

"Then she can be a martial arts instructor."

"That sounds reasonable. And what about Miroku?"

Ayumi shrugged and gestured vaguely with her hands. "He could still be a monk. I mean, they do exist…it's just not as common any more."

Kagome was feeling a great weight being removed from her shoulders, relieved beyond measure that she had another helper to undo the tangled web that her wedding was quickly becoming thanks to the fact that half her wedding party was from a different era five hundred years in the past. She smiled in appreciation. "Thank you, Ayumi. You have no idea how much I appreciate this."

The brunette laughed in response, her kind eyes twinkling. "It's not a problem, Kag. I know we don't see each other as much as we used to, but you're still probably one of my best friends…if not the best friend I've ever had…and you've done so much for me in the past that I'd do anything at this point. Besides, this could be kind of fun."

"Fun?" Kagome laughed tightly at the thought, already picturing Inuyasha and Kouga getting into a fight at the wedding and landing face first in the wedding cake amid screams of surprise while Ayame and herself desperately tried to pull the men apart. "Ayumi, you have no idea…"

* * *

It was just as cold on the other side of the well, and Kagome was glad she had decided to change out of her school uniform and into her pants and sweater, wearing her warm knee-length camel coat since this time she'd be making the trek to Kaede's village alone. 

Surprisingly, the walk was pleasant. She found herself enjoying the peace and quiet of the forest, as well as the blanket of peace that always fell about her shoulders when she came back to the Feudal Era. Sure, it was called the Feudal Era for a reason...and yet, she felt that here, unlike back home, she could just be herself and not have to worry about school or trials or weddings.

It was a nice thought.

After talking for a little while longer, Ayumi had headed off for the mall to pick out clothes for everyone, promising to get a few different sizes since neither girl really had a clue what Kouga or Ayame would wear. They had promised to rendezvous again in about two hours.

Kagome still couldn't believe how simple it had been in the end…asking for help, that is, from an outside source. She had expected a lot of denial followed by laughter as Ayumi teased her for finally cracking under all the sickness she'd been dealing with lately. But instead, she'd now been given a lifeline to keep her sane, and a second brain to come up with explanations when people got too curious for their own good. It felt nice, and a part of her was finally starting to relax.

"Kagome!"

Kagome jumped slightly as the village came into view as a large, heavy ball of fur jumped into her arms, nearly knocking her to the ground with its surprisingly heavy weight. Shippou was definitely growing too big to do that any more, and she decided she'd have to be more firm with him from now on in reprimanding him.

"Hello Shippou," she replied kindly, not having the heart to follow that resolution at the moment since he just looked so happy to see her, and set him down as soon as she could to heave a sigh as the air returned to her lungs following the sudden impact. "Where is everyone else?"

The kitsune smiled and replied kindly. "Inside waiting for you, of course. " He took her hand and pulled her toward the small hut that belonged to Kaede, where inside she found a roaring, warm fire along with a pot of herbal tea.

"Welcome back, child," Kaede announced from where she sat on her knees holding her own tea cup, a warm smile on her face that reached clear to her eyes. "I'm told, though, that you will not be staying long."

Kagome remained silent momentarily as she shuffled about on the ground, trying to find a comfortable position, finally settling for sitting sideways, her feet tucked somewhat beneath her, though it was harder then usual as she was wearing heavy tan boots. She smiled at the elder miko. "I'm afraid not, Lady Kaede. I have to get back to work on more plans for the wedding."

"Do I get to come this time?" Shippou asked hopefully, his blue eyes pleading with her to say yes.

Kagome felt her heart twinge slightly, and a part of her desperately wanted to say yes. "No Shippou, not this time…but I promise you'll come for your birthday, and then again for the wedding, okay?"

"Yeah, okay…" He frowned, but Kaede patted his shoulder fondly.

"You can't really blame him," she commented understandingly. "After all, you're like a mother to him, and he misses you. But more then that, I'd be bored out of my mind too if I had to spend so much time with a useless old woman who made me do so many chores."

Everyone laughed, and eventually Shippou perked up again as he ran about asking questions, just like he always did. It reminded Kagome of the fact that even though his body was physically starting to grow, his mind was still very much that of a child's. She hoped it stayed that way for a long time to come.

"Kagome?" A voice suddenly came from outside, and Kagome set down the cup of tea she had just reached for to turn and look out the half-open door.

"We're in here, Kouga," she replied kindly, and watched as the wolf demon, along with Ayame on his arm dressed in fur cloaks, entered the hut and huddled next to the fire, in between Kagome and Sango, who was leaning casually against Miroku's shoulder.

"It certainly is unusually cold for this time of year," Ayame commented as she rubbed her arms before putting her hands out towards the yellow flames, shivering slightly to accent her point.

Kagome nodded and sipped her tea. "I know, it's like this in my time too. I don't really know what's going on…I've never had a day this close to summer that felt so much like fall."

Kaede shrugged her shoulders. "You're all so young that you haven't had a chance to live through such phenomena, but I assure you that weather is just as unpredictable as anything, and that there is often no reason for what it does. It does not operate by the seasons as much as the direction of the wind…the seasons just act as general guidelines. It could still snow in the middle of summer if it wanted to."

Kagome widened her eyes. "You've seen it snow in the middle of summer?"

The elder miko snorted slightly and sipped her tea. "Of course not…I was just making a point."

"Oh," everyone chuckled at that.

Finally, after everyone had a chance to warm up and drink a cup of hot tea, Kagome glanced at her watch and looked around at her circle of friends before rising to her feet and brushing off her legs. "So…are you all ready to go?"

They nodded, though Kouga and Ayame were somewhat more nervous then the others as they had never traveled through the well before. "Kagome…what exactly will we be doing in your time?" Ayame asked softly, looking very nervous.

Kagome just smiled to assure her. "Taking you all to get fitted for tuxedoes and brides' maids dresses, along with picking out my wedding dress."

"But I thought you said I wouldn't be a brides' maid."

"I changed my mind."

"Really?"

"Yes." Kagome nodded, even though, in truth, she had changed her mind at that very moment. Damn it, now Inuyasha had to find one more groomsman then before. She really had to stop her mouth from running away without her. Still, she felt happy seeing the overjoyed look on Ayame's face.

Yes, she decided, it was worth it. The only problem would now be to convince Inuyasha to find two more groomsmen…and that was no easy task. She wasn't really looking forward to arguing with him again.

The five companions walked out of the hut and started for the forest, instantly longing to be once more back in Kaede's hut where the fire was warm and the tea was soothing, but all was forgotten as Kouga suddenly halted, causing Kagome to run into him, nearly falling over save for the fact that Miroku caught her gently by the elbow at the last second.

"Kouga?" She shot him a curious glance even as she glared warningly at Miroku as his hand moved lower then it should on her waist. Honestly…he was a married man!

The wolf man was staring off into the distance, and from the way Ayame was frozen beside him, their noses in the air, it was obvious that they smelled something. Their posture was erect, and Kagome started to feel uncomfortable as she too sensed a powerful presence moving their way.

"Someone with a very powerful demon scent is coming," Ayame confirmed in a whisper, turning to look at Kagome in warning.

Instinctively, the young woman reached for her arrows only to find they weren't there. She grunted in frustration as she noted the ever-growing aura of this being that was approaching, and wondered why, of all the times to forget her arrows back at the shrine, she had to do it when Inuyasha wasn't around.

"He's coming closer," Kouga muttered, and Kagome shot him a puzzled stare.

"He?"

"The demon has a distinctly male scent, though there is something feminine surround him too…something human…" The more he spoke, the more confused Kouga sounded, and that only made Kagome feel more nervous. She willed herself to remain calm and be the woman who had so fearlessly faced down both Naraku and Ted Wilkins.

The sound of rustling bushes caused everyone to turn, as one unit, to the left, and to their surprise, out of nowhere sprang a young girl with black hair and a beaming smile, dressed in a yellow, orange, and white kimono. Her dark eyes reminded Kagome of almonds, and the older woman thought she had seen the girl before.

Spotting them, the girl's smile only brightened, and she clapped her hands together excitedly. "I found them, Sesshoumaru!" She called over her shoulder, and Kagome tensed immediately as the tall, deadly handsome older brother of Inuyasha appeared in the clearing, his little toad-like servant at his side. The Lord of the West regarded Kagome coolly, his golden eyes like steel, and Kagome had to resist the urge to shiver as she felt as though this man could see right through any façade she might try to fool him with.

"Good job, Rin," Sesshoumaru commented softly, almost gently, in a way that betrayed his otherwise steely expression, and at the mention of the girl's name Kagome suddenly recalled how they had met her before, once, when Naraku had kidnapped her to use her as bait. That had been when Kohaku…

Kagome winced and glanced over at Sango, seeing that the demon exterminator was remembering as well, tears in the corners of her eyes as she recalled how her brother had refused to kill Rin despite the fact that Naraku threatened to kill him if he disobeyed an order. Even under the control of another, he had been a noble boy who only wanted to redeem himself in life so he could die in peace.

Footsteps interrupted Kagome's thoughts, and she looked up to see Sesshoumaru walking steadily towards her, and everyone, out of instinct, backed away, save for Kagome. Something was telling her she didn't need to be afraid…and besides, if he'd come to belittle her for mating with a hanyou, she wouldn't back down.

Golden eyes regarded her steadily for a moment of silence before finally he asked her, in a steady, deep voice that reverberated throughout her chest, "It's Kagome, isn't it? You're Inuyasha's mate."

Knowing he could probably smell it, not to mention the fact that she had the mark on her neck that Inuyasha had said demons could see no matter what, Kagome was not surprised that he knew this. So she simply nodded, staring right back into his intimidating eyes, wanting to figure out what exactly had prompted this strange, sudden visit from the normally imperious demon lord.

Finally, when he didn't say anything more, she frowned. "Sesshoumaru?" She didn't have the faintest idea what he wanted, but she was going to find out.


	10. Chapter Ten

**New Author's Notes:** In honor of the one year anniversary of the 'Confessions Trilogy', I'm performing a massive editing session on all three stories. As you know by now, I've already finished editing the first, and am now posting this one, and will eventually be getting to the third as well, time permitting. I'm immensely proud of all three of these stories, and am contemplating turning this into a yearly tradition so that they can always be improving. The only thing that hasn't changed are the original author's notes, which I didn't have the heart to part with. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**Though not described in detail, this story does deal with rape, so be forewarned if that sort of topic bothers you.**_

* * *

**Original Author's Notes**: Thank you all, as always, for the wonderful reviews. We had a snow day today, so I got to write a nice long chapter for you all since it will be a while before I get another update out. Did I mention that it was a long chapter? I'm not kidding…I don't think I've ever written a chapter this long. 

This is the final chapter before the trial starts so if it seems a little sappy or anything, I'm sorry. And for all you action-cravers, I hope you can stand one more chapter without it. No doubt some of the stuff in this chapter you all saw coming already. Oh well. Enjoy!

* * *

Title: The Realistic Happily Ever After 

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter: Ten

Rating: PG-13 (rated for violence, language, and implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

They all stared at one another for several silent moments, trying to read each other's minds. They had been so many things to one another…allies, enemies, defenders, victims…and now it was as though they would all understand what they were to each other in this moment. 

A harsh wind blew through the trees, shaking everyone from their stupor as they all shivered in response, save for Sesshoumaru, who remained just as stoic and apparently unaffected by such trivial things as the weather as he always did. And as Kagome blinked, she realized that no one was going to speak, because no one was succeeding in finding out what they wanted to know silently.

But, surprisingly, it was Sesshoumaru of all people who finally decided to break the silence and return once more to a more usual method of conversation. "Where is Inuyasha?"

"He's back in my time," Kagome replied instantly out of habit, only realizing after she'd spoken that, for the first time in her memory, the demon lord before her had actually referred to his half-brother by his given name without giving off an insult first. She stared at him in shock, blinking stupidly, and her jaw dropped to the ground.

"What is so fascinating, woman?" His voice was gruff, and her stare was obviously making him uncomfortable, though by his passive face you would never have been able to tell. The only reason Kagome could see it was because she'd known him…if one could call their interactions over the years 'getting to know' one another…for some time.

She finally managed to stammer a response, hating the fact that she must be confirming his opinion that all humans, especially human women, were stupid and inferior. "It's nothing…just that, well, you called Inuyasha by his first name."

"And so? I've called him Inuyasha before." His eyebrow rose ever so slightly, almost dangerously.

Kagome shuffled her feet, hating how this man could make her feel so useless and weak in his presence. But she couldn't help it. He just had such an aura of…well…power. It flowed off of him like the scent of a flower, but in a much more masculine sort of way. She could understand why Jaken was so willing to follow this man, his 'master', to the ends of the earth, and why Rin, such an innocent, happy child, wanted to remain by his side too. Despite his gruff demeanor, he seemed to inspire loyalty thanks to his sense of honor.

"Well, you haven't called him Inuyasha without first insulting him," she finally amended after breaking out of her thoughts.

The demon lord simply coughed slightly and looked away, over her head. "I suppose I decided it was time we put such immature, childlike actions as insults and petty arguments to an end. I do not tolerate immaturity, after all, so the way I see it one of us had to change, and my worthless brother was not going to do that for me."

That broke the shock, and Kagome rolled her eyes. There was the insult she'd been waiting for. Even now, when Sesshoumaru was offering his version of a truce between him and his brother, he couldn't avoid the underlying stab at Inuyasha's pride.

So she'd just have to defend her mate while he was not around to do that for himself.

"My fiancé is not worthless. And if you're here for the tetsusaiga, then you can forget it. It's safely with Inuyasha on the other side of the well…" She gave him a glare of her own. "…away from you." She was quickly reverting back to her usual defensive tone that arose whenever Sesshoumaru was around. But she couldn't help it…he just made her feel so…so…young, to put it simply. How could she possibly compare to a man who had lived for so long, and seen so much?

And he knew it too, she thought wryly. Anyone could see by looking into his eyes that he was well aware of the fact that he'd seen the coming and going of hundreds of generations of men.

The demon lord simply rolled his eyes, subtly of course, and let out a small, barely audible sigh, not even shifting his weight slightly. "Calm yourself, woman…I am not here for the tetsusaiga. My father's sword no longer interests me."

"What?" Kagome couldn't help her outburst at that. She refused to believe what she was hearing. He had to be bluffing…there was no other explanation, because ever since she'd first known Sesshoumaru, all he'd been able to think about was claiming the tetsusaiga, a sword he felt was rightfully his, as his own. And he'd been willing to kill anyone who stood in his way…including her. She didn't forget things like that so easily. "I don't believe you."

He didn't seem to notice her cold tone. "Believe what you want," he finally replied rudely, his tone laced with ice. "I did not come here to argue with a meager human woman."

She bristled, but tried to contain her temper. "Then why did you come here?"

He hardly blinked. "I came because I needed to ask a question of my brother, but seeing how Inuyasha is not here I will just have to come back another time."

Sesshoumaru turned, his silvery hair catching the light of the afternoon sky and shimmering like the sun on a lake, and Kagome found herself stepping forward and extending her hand as though to stop him. "Wait!"

Surprisingly, he stopped, but didn't turn around to look at her as he replied. "What is it woman?" His voice was now like a low growl. "You're trying my patience."

She refused to be intimidated by the underlying threat, and crossed her arms, both for warmth and to make herself feel more secure. "You say you have a question…well, perhaps I can answer it."

He scoffed at the idea. "Unlikely, since my question concerns Naraku."

At that Kagome let loose a chuckle, and not even Sesshoumaru could hide his slight surprise at her unexpected reaction. She looked up and met his eyes confidently, her posture straight, feeling secure in knowing that her friends were behind her, ready to come to her aid at any moment. "I think I can answer your question if that's the case. So what do you want to know?"

He clearly didn't like her suddenly arrogant tone, and Kagome assumed it was because he hated the idea of a woman knowing something he did not. Still, he finally sighed and seemed to decide that it would be in his best interest to play along…for the moment. "Very well. I sensed a great power leaving this earth almost three moths ago; assuming it was Naraku disappearing again, I have been searching to find his hideout, but to no avail. I was hoping that perhaps my brother could offer a suggestion of where I might find him since he has always been so eager to locate the demon himself."

As she listened, Kagome felt her lips curve upward again in a smug smile, and Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, his patience obviously growing thin as he pictured himself slapping her if she didn't wipe such an arrogant smile off her face. Still, the son of Inutaisho had to admit that she had admirable confidence and poise in the presence of a man who could so obviously rip her to pieces in an instant if he wanted to. That was rare in a human woman.

Finally, Kagome rocked back slightly on her heels. "I'll save you the trouble of any further searching by telling you that Naraku is dead."

"Dead?" For once Sesshoumaru could not hide his surprise, and beside him Jaken stiffened.

"Naraku is dead?" The green man exclaimed, and Rin stopped picking flowers off a nearby bush to see what all the commotion was about.

Kagome ignored all of this and continued. "That's right; he's dead." She met Sesshoumaru's gaze without flinching, wanting him to know that she viewed herself as his equal, despite the fact that he could still make her feel so tiny and insignificant at times. "The great power you felt leaving this earth, Sesshoumaru, was probably Naraku's spirit the day he was killed."

A silence again filled the space between them, and the demon lord smirked in spite of himself. "I must admit I am surprised. I never thought Inuyasha had it in him to see this through to the end…but I suppose, for once, I can admit that I was wrong."

"Hey!" Shippou piped up from where he was perched on Miroku's shoulder, not even thinking as he spoke. "Inuaysha didn't kill Naraku! Kagome did!"

"What?" This time Sesshoumaru made no effort to hide what he was feeling, and Kgaome saw, for the first time, raw emotion, pure shock, cross the demon lord's normally passive face. He gazed at her in disbelief, and that reality caused her to raise her head just a little higher, her posture proudly erect.

"You?" Jaken was the one who spoke this time, his jaw dropping nearly to the ground. "A mere mortal woman? A puny wench like you?" He yelped in instant pain, and Kouga was seen standing above him, his fist still hovering in the air from where he'd struck the poor green toad on the head.

"That's right," he declared proudly, "She killed the bastard and saved all of us, avenging all who were killed by that evil monster of a man." Kouga narrowed his eyes. "And don't you ever call her a puny wench again, you understand?"

Jaken didn't respond, instead rubbing his offended forehead, and there was a long pause. However, not one to be kept off balance or out of control for long, Sesshoumaru quickly masked his emotions once more, replacing shock with his usual frown. "And the jewel?"

"Purified, wished upon, and now gone from this world," Kagome replied simply.

He nodded and looked away again. "This would certainly explain the change in the woman we met naught three days ago," he muttered, more to himself then anyone else. But Kagome heard him, and it was her turn to look surprised.

"You've seen Kikyou?"

Sesshoumaru smirked slightly. "You mean my brother's former woman? Yes…I've seen her, and I must say I was not expecting to find her once more graced with life. She no longer smelled of earth and clay." His nose twitched slightly as though to accent his point.

"That's because Kagome allowed Kikyou to wish for life," Sango spoke up, moving to her friend's side. "That way she could have a chance to start over again, and have another chance at finding love and happiness."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "A fair offer, I suppose, considering all the woman went through…though I still believe much of her suffering was her own fault."

Kagome felt her confidence beginning to fade once more, and blushed slightly, hoping that now he had his answer the demon lord would just leave, but instead, he shocked her and everyone else by moving closer. She resisted the urge to back away, and felt Sango do the same as Sesshoumaru stared meaningfully into her eyes. "So Kagome, woman of Inuyasha, my brother…what is it you ask of me?"

"Huh?" The dumb, animalistic noise escaped her lips before she could stop it, and she blushed instantly upon hearing her reaction. She really did sound like a pathetically stupid fool sometimes.

Sesshoumaru simply lengthened his frown and hardened his gaze…if that were even possible. "You heard me, woman. What would you ask of me?"

Kagome found herself sputtering. "I…I don't really have a clue what you're talking about."

He cocked an eyebrow, making his expression seem at least a little less harsh then it had a moment ago, before sighing again and, to her surprise, taking her hand. She was shocked by the warmth in his fingers. For some reason she'd always assumed that because of his cold demeanor he was a cold-blooded creature like a reptile. But no…this was a living, breathing man with warm blood. The thought caused a part of her mind to soften towards him ever so slightly.

"I swore an oath to destroy Naraku," he explained, his voice just as gruff and cold as always, which seemed out of place considering the fact that he was holding her hand in what would have appeared to be an intimate gesture to any passing traveler. "I swore this oath to myself, and yet you are the one who succeeded. My sense of self-honor will not rest until I grant you service in some task, so that I can know I have repaid the one who fulfilled my desire." He frowned. "I will not be indebted to anyone."

He continued to hold her hand, and Kagome found herself staring at the demon carefully, trying to decide if he was being genuine, or trying to trick her. He'd stirred the pot so often before for herself and Inuyasha…and yet, she had to admit, it had always been in a way that was honest and honorable. He had never been one to sneak around or use such tricks as treachery and deceit, like Naraku. So she had to believe he was telling the truth.

Still, the idea that he was offering to do anything for her was, well…unbelievable. He, Sesshoumaru, the proud son of Inutaisho and Lord of the Western Lands, was offering her his service as though he were nothing more then a common house servant? "You'll do anything I want?"

He shifted slightly, and Kagome felt her gaze soften as she saw how truly uncomfortable he was. Obviously, offering his services to a woman, and a human woman at that, was something Sesshoumaru had never had to do before. But, to his credit, he replied honestly. "Yes…anything you want."

Kagome felt her usual smile returning to her face, and she glanced over at Sango and Miroku mischievously, looking like someone who had just discovered the key to a door that simply would not open on its own accord. Her friends seemed to instantly understand what she was so excited about, because they vehemently shook their heads from side to side to try and silently persuade her against such a decision, but Kgaome chose to ignore them, turning instead back to face Sesshoumaru, who had at least finally released her hand.

"Now that I think about it, there is something you can do for me…"

* * *

"What in the name of seven hells is he doing here!" Inuyasha could not be calmed down as he watched his loathsome older half-brother climb out of the well, a hand clasped over his nose and mouth, his face looking very pale though he was clearly trying to mask his discomfort. 

Inuyasha continued to point, to stomp his foot, and to even whine pathetically in protest, but Sesshoumaru just ignored him, clamping both his hands over his nose once he was safely out of the well and on solid ground once more.

"What is that horrible stench?" He questioned, his voice muffled by his hands, making him seem less intimidating then normal, and Kagome gave him an apologetic look.

"You're probably smelling the smog that exists in my time." She rubbed the back of her neck and tried to laugh away the tension in the air. "I'm sorry…I forgot to mention that so you could be prepared."

Not wanting to appear weak, the demon lord just nodded, but beads of sweat were beginning to trickle down his neck, and the all-powerful Sesshoumaru felt himself starting to grow faint.

The others, who Kagome had brought over first, were now standing off to the side, needing only popcorn to enjoy the inevitable fireworks that were about to go off. The only question was whether the action would be between Kagome and Inuyasha, or the peeved hanyou and his older brother.

They soon got their answer.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha stomped over and grabbed her arm, a little harder then he meant to, and whipped her around so that she was looking into his seething face.

But Kagome, trying to stay calm, merely removed his hand from her arm, refusing to wince in slight pain, and smiled demurely up into his face. "Yes Inuyasha?"

He snorted. "Don't you pull that innocent crap with me! What the hell is he doing here?" The hanyou pointed an accusing finger at Sesshoumaru, who at this point seemed oblivious to anything other than remaining on his feet and not passing out. The smells and sounds of this time were positively overwhelming!

Kagome forced her nerves away, knowing she had to tell Inuyasha sooner or later, and so decided the direct approach was the best approach. "What do you mean what is he doing here? Inuyasha, that's your newest groomsman."

"He's my what!" Everyone on the sidelines, even Sesshoumaru it seemed, though he could have merely been swaying due to nausea, flinched slightly at the hanyou's uncontrollable temper. "Why the hell did you invite him to be one of my groomsmen? And without asking me?"

Kagome held up a hand as though reprimanding a child. "Stop swearing, Inuyasha, it's getting annoying! If you'll just shut up for a minute I'll explain everything."

"You're damn straight you will!" He folded his arms across his chest and absolutely glowered, for once no streak of tenderness in his eyes for the woman he loved.

Kagome sighed and looked away, running her fingers through her hair as she began. "I didn't go looking for him, Inuyasha, if that's what you think. He came to the village to ask you about the whereabouts of Naraku, and I took it upon myself to tell him that we had killed him. Once he found out, he offered his services to me in order to repay the debt he, for whatever reason, feels I am owed for killing the man he had sworn to destroy himself. So…since you needed two more groomsmen, I asked him to be in the wedding. Understand?"

There was a long, intimidating silence, and everyone, including Kagome, began to wonder if she, or Sesshoumaru for that matter, would still be alive to see the sun rise the next morning.

Inuyasha glared at the ground, furious, his fists clenched, but trying desperately to remain calm. It would do no good to say something he would later regret and so, out of instinct, the hanyou reached down and put his fingers over the hilt of his sword, feeling his hot blood instantly cool down somewhat which gave him the ability to at least look up and meet Kagome's gaze. Unfortunately, her innocent smile did nothing to help his mood.

"Did it ever occur to you to ask me first, Kagome?" He finally managed to ask, his voice cool and laced with anger. Everyone sucked in a singular breath, unsure of what to do, or how to react to this new Inuyasha. They had been expecting a shouting match, like always, but this…this was different.

Kagome noticed the difference too, because her heart sank slightly and she suddenly looked very guilty. "Inuyasha, I…" She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I guess I figured I needed to take advantage of an opportunity, and, well, since you weren't there to consult I went ahead and made a decision." She looked at her shoes, scraping them through the dirt as she spoke. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha, if you feel like I'm taking away your rights as a groom…"

"Damn straight you are!" He snapped, and Kagome winced. He wasn't yelling, not exactly, and she found that right now his cool tone and harsh gaze were hurting her more than any insult he could have thrown her way.

But the hanyou wasn't finished, and didn't even stop to notice her hurt expression. "I don't even know why you bother asking my opinion for anything, Kagome! First you put Kouga in the wedding, and now Sesshoumaru. Are you just trying to surround me with people I hate? According to your mother I'm supposed to choose the men in the wedding…but I guess you just figure I'm stupid enough that I won't care!"

"Inuyasha, please, I was just trying to…"

"To help?" The hanyou laughed, interrupting her, the sound very bitter, and for once Kagome felt tears coming to her eyes rather than her usually simmering temper. She took a step back from the man she loved, knowing she had possibly been in the wrong asking Sesshoumaru to be in the wedding, but at the same time feeling like she didn't deserve to be treated this way…and in front of everyone else, no less!

"You're always trying to help, Kagome," Inuyasha continued on his tirade, gesturing wildly with his hands, "But did it ever occur to you that I don't want your help? At least not with this? Did it occur to you that if I have to go through with this stupid human ceremony I'd at least like to surround myself with men who I chose?"

Kagome ignored the implication that the wedding was stupid, knowing he always said things like that when angry, and finally spoke up in her defense. "But you weren't choosing anyone other than Miroku, Inuyasha! I thought you and Kouga were at least good allies in a fight, considering the fact that you've saved each other numerous times, and I also thought that since you and Sesshoumaru had sort of come to a truce you would want to have your own brother at your side on your wedding day!"

At this point the tears were spilling over her cheeks in earnest, but Inuyasha did his best to ignore them. It was hard, since her crying always had such an effect on his heart, and so, to make it easier on himself, the hanyou was looking at anything and everything but her as he replied. "Well next time just try not to take matters into your own hands, Kagome…because whenever you do something goes wrong."

That was the cruelest thing he could have said, and at last the dam broke completely and Kagome broke into earnest, uncontrollable sobs as she whirled around and disappeared into the house, slamming the front door behind her with a loud bang.

A long silence followed, in which time everyone could only gape at one another, trying to figure out what the wisest course of action would be. Miroku stepped forward as though to speak with Inuyasha, but Sango stopped him, and Kouga looked just about ready to pound the hanyou into the ground for insulting Kagome, and it was all Ayame could do to restrain her mate.

In the end, surprisingly, it was Sesshoumaru who broke the tension by stepping forward and moving towards the house with his head high and his eyes fixed in a glare. "I see that you're still a fool," He commented coolly, though he still sounded somewhat less intimidating then usual due to the fact that his hand was still covering his nose and mouth.

Inuyasha just glared back, crossing his arms. "Keh, and what would you know about any of this? You've never been with a woman in your entire life."

The proud demon lord turned just as his hand left his mouth to reach for the door, and this time his gaze turned icy. "I certainly know enough that I wouldn't go berating the one woman I loved about something as trivial as this…not after all the loyalty she has demonstrated for you through these past three years. You have done some cruel things, including running off to that other wench, and yet Kagome always returned to you without complaint, though I've never understood why. And now you have the gall to accuse her as though she were a criminal, and then tell me I know nothing?" His frown deepened, if that were even possible. "All she wanted to do was help, Inuyasha, and you've made her feel lower than dirt. I certainly hope you feel like your temper tantrum was worth it."

And with that the mighty Lord of the Western Lands walked through the door in his usual regal way, having to bend down slightly so as to not hit his head on the upper part of the door frame, and the others quickly followed, sending the hanyou death glares as they passed.

Inuyasha sank lower and lower as he watched his friends disappear into the house, guilt already starting to sink in, and knew that if looks could kill he would be dead and roasted ten times over.

* * *

"Oh Kagome, they're absolutely beautiful!" Eri exclaimed as she fingered the dress Kagome had selected for her brides' maids. All six girls were currently browsing the wedding boutique in downtown Tokyo together where, only two days earlier, Kagome had finally decided on the gowns for her wedding party. 

All the other girls were cooing excitedly as well, and Kagome couldn't resist the slight blush of pleasure upon receiving their approval. She really did want them to enjoy what they were wearing; she always hated it when a bride picked gaudy dresses that looked awful on any woman.

"Well just don't get too attached, Eri," Kagome replied with a chuckle, "Because you don't get to keep that one. You have to get measured so the boutique can order the right size."

Her friends nodded, looking back at the dress, but no one failed to notice the fact that their friend's voice, normally so cheerful, still sounded empty and distant. They all sighed inwardly, knowing the reason why.

Kagome and Inuyasha had been pointedly ignoring one another for three days, ever since their fight, and for those three days all five girls had been forced to endure hours of crying on Kagome's part. Even now, though she was smiling, it was empty, and because they knew her so well it was obvious that she was near tears.

Ayame would be the model for the dress since she had already discovered, conveniently, that the one in the store fit, and so the other girls would get to see what it would look like and then be measured accordingly. Thus Eri finally broke the melancholy moment by chuckling and handing the gown over to Ayame in a grand show of reluctance that had even Kagome laughing, and once the redhead had disappeared into the changing room with Ayumi (who had agreed to help the wolf girl with the unfamiliar zippers) Kagome drifted over in the direction of the bridal gowns to wait.

The boutique certainly had a large selection of white dresses in all shapes, sizes, and styles, and Kagome decided that they truly meant what they said in all their commercials; there seemed to be a dress in there for every kind of woman who could possibly walk through the door.

Unfortunately, despite that reality, none of them caught her eye, all of them being too fluffy or frilly or overly decorated and glitzy for her taste, and Kagome found herself sighing in exasperation and leaning back against one of the walls.

Would anything be easy for her?

"I kind of like this one," Sango commented as she magically appeared at her friend's side, her fingers gliding gently over a simple dress of white satin that had thin straps and a simple neckline.

But Kagome frowned and shook her head. "No, I want something a little more fancy then that…"

"Fancier?"

"Yeah." Sango chuckled, and Kagome raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

The demon exterminator just shook her head and shrugged. "Nothing…it's just that you're always saying that gowns are too fancy, and now you're saying this one isn't fancy enough. If you ask me, you're never going to find the right gown with your standards."

At that Kagome blushed and chuckled. "You're probably right."

"Do you even know what you're looking for?"

"Yeah…well…sort of." Kagome looked at her friend. "I know what I want, but I couldn't really describe it for you. It's one of those deals where I'll know it when I see it. Does that make sense?"

"Yes." Sango returned her attention to the dress she was fingering lightly. "Can you at least tell me what's wrong with this one?"

Kagome shrugged and stood up straight, moving away from the wall. "It just looks too much like the style I had for my prom dress, and I want my wedding gown to feel a little more formal than that."

"Prom?"

"Never mind."

Sango nodded and let the dress go, deciding to go straight to the heart of the matter rather than dally on silly things such as wedding dresses. Giving Kagome one of her kindest, warmest sisterly looks she could manage, she began to speak. "Are you alright, Kagome? I worry about you."

The ebony-haired girl smiled forlornly at that, turning so she could face her friend directly, and the demon exterminator was stunned by the sadness in the eyes of a girl who was normally so happy.

"I'm just tired of all the stress, and all the resulting fights with Inuyasha." She stepped away and touched one of the veils on display, feeling the coarse material on the tips of her fingers. "I know I shouldn't have been picking out groomsmen for him, but…I really was just trying to help. Unfortunately, that means now he's furious with me." Kagome looked down at her shoes, speaking as though to herself and no one else. "I hate fighting with him."

That last comment struck a chord, and Sango was reminded of all the times when Kagome had been left in tears when Inuyasha had run off to be with Kikyou, fearing he would never return. Surly she didn't think that he might leave her now over one silly little argument?

Deciding to make light of it, Sango waved her hand in a wide circle casually. "You know Inuyasha…he'll be begging for your forgiveness in his own way by the time we get home. In fact," She walked over and leaned close to whisper in Kagome's ear, "I noticed that he looked extra depressed this morning when you brushed him off and left without saying goodbye or giving him a kiss."

That got her attention, because Kagome's head shot up and a spark of hope lit up her eyes. "He did?" Sango nodded. "But…but I thought he didn't want me to be anywhere near him. I didn't brush him off…not on purpose. I was doing what I thought he wanted."

At that Sango just threw her arms up in the air in a gesture of exasperation and started laughing. Kagome blushed and crossed her arms. "What's so funny now?"

The demon exterminator had to wipe her eyes to clear the tears before she could speak, her eyes twinkling. "It's just that even now, when you two are mates and engaged to be married…you're still as clueless about each other's feelings as always." She tweaked Kagome's nose playfully and winked. "I guess that just means you're both hopeless."

Opening her mouth to retort, Kagome was forced to bite back her comment when Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi all let out several "oohs" and "ahs, and it didn't take a genius to draw the conclusion that Ayame was now officially modeling the dress for everyone to see.

Kagome had to admit that the wolf girl, who had viewed herself as Kagome's rival for so long, did look stunning. The ice-blue color of the gown was not necessarily something the redhead would wear every day, but it somehow managed to accent her hair and skin in such a way that she seemed exotic, and her emerald eyes sparkled with life and intelligence, her now bare arms displaying toned muscles and giving her an appearance of strength and confidence.

In all honesty, Kagome still wasn't sure she understood why Kouga insisted he loved her when such a woman as Ayame (and one of his own kind, no less) loved him so much, and seeing the girl in this dress only accented that bit of confusion even more.

The gown itself was mostly typical for a brides' maid, with thin straps and a simple, elegant cut of blue satin that fell loosely to the floor, hugging the curves of the woman who wore it gently, so that it was obvious she had curves but not so tight that it no longer seemed elegant. In the back, near the waistline, the fabric was twisted into the shape of a rose, the extra fabric from the flower falling down to the ground in thick strips of lace and satin, and to top it off Kagome had selected delicate blue slippers that matched the color perfectly, while the bouquets would be made of pale pink and red roses.

All in all, Kagome decided, she was proud of herself for choosing such gowns, and felt that at least some part of her life was starting to fall into place.

Now all that was left was finding _her_ a dress, which was no easy task…

"So…" She looked around at all her friends. "You guys like them right?" Kagome really didn't want her friends to wear anything they despised, because she'd had to do that in weddings before and absolutely hated it. That was why she was going out of her way to ask their opinions, and was relieved when they all assured her with squeals of delight and rapidly nodding heads.

"Oh Kagome, you must have picked the most beautiful dresses possible!"

"I absolutely love the color! It will go perfectly with my hair and eyes!'

"I appreciate the fact that you're always thinking of yourself, Yuka."

"What's wrong with that, she asked for my opinion, didn't she?"

"I think Ayame looks beautiful in her dress!"

"She really does…I hope we all look that good."

Kagome's trio of school friends were doing their typical run-on sentences, with Ayumi, as usual, being the one to try and steer the conversation away from an argument, and as they continued to speak Kagome noticed Ayame's cheeks turning as red as her hair under all the praise. Kagome just smiled and decided to let the girls talk amongst themselves while she returned her attention to the bridal gowns, checking her watch and assuring herself that they still had plenty of time to browse and relax.

* * *

As though guided by fate, the phone rang the moment Kagome and the others walked into the house, toting bags containing shoes, nylons, and matching slips. Kagome was insisting that everything about the brides' maids outfits match exactly. The girls, and even Sango and Ayame, couldn't stop talking about their dresses, and Kagome almost didn't hear the phone ringing as she smiled in pleasure knowing that she'd done a good job and that her friends were pleased. 

"Kagome?" She turned to see her mother standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Yes?" She shut the door with her foot and kicked off her shoes, dropping her bags on the floor and rubbing her fingers together where they were sore from the paper handles.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "The phone is for you."

"Okay…" She quickly removed her jacket and handed it off to Sango, who'd learned where the coat closet was, and walked into the kitchen, taking the receiver from her mother in one swift motion. "Hello?"

"Kagome? Hey, it's Ms. White."

"Oh hi!" Kagome smiled, for once her mood too good to be ruined by a phone call from the blonde lawyer, who was usually calling about the trial. "What's going on?"

"Well, I unfortunately don't have a whole lot of time to talk right now…I'm just calling to see if we could meet tomorrow?"

"For lunch?" Kagome leaned back against the wall, crossing her ankles. "Sure!"

She heard Ms. White cough on the other end. "No, unfortunately it's not about that, Kagome…though I wish it was. We need to meet so that we can discuss and prepare for the trial. The first day in court is, after all, on Tuesday."

At that Kagome frowned, feeling all the joy around her evaporate instantly into thin air. "Oh…" Why couldn't she just be happy for one whole day?

"Now don't you start sounding like that," The blonde scolded kindly, "It's nothing to be worried about. Like I've said before, I have every confidence that we'll be kicking some serious ass in this case…and, more specifically, we'll be kicking Ted Wilkins' ass all the way from here to prison for a very long time…so that's not the issue. I just need to prepare you for what all could occur in the courtroom. After all, we don't want any surprises, do we?"

Kagome tensed, not feeling at all better despite the fact that Ms. White was trying to make light of the situation. "What do you mean when you say surprises? Could something bad happen?" She heard a sigh, and figured she was probably sounding like a paranoid little school girl. The thought caused Kagome to blush, but she waited for the answer nonetheless.

"There won't be any surprises in the sense that you're thinking, Kagome. Mr. Wilkins will be kept far away from you." She paused. "Always remember, Kagome, that he can't hurt you again.

Kagome knew that Ms. White was trying to be kind and reassuring, but for some reason at that moment her voice just sounded patronizing, and it caused Kagome's anger to flare. For god's sake, she knew already that she was safe. People went out of their way to tell her that every day…why did everyone treat her like an idiot?

Slowly, sucking in a deep, silent breath and counting to ten in her head as she did so, Kagome responded through clenched teeth. "I'm well aware of the fact that he can't hurt me, Ms. White. What I meant by my question is what kinds of surprises could happen in the actually courtroom?"

"That's what I want to talk to you about in person," Ms. White responded, either not noticing Kagome's suddenly icy tone or choosing to ignore it. Somehow, Kagome suspected it was the latter of the two since the blonde had no doubt dealt with dozens of young women like Kagome in her career. "I want to meet with you so that we can be sure you are prepared for anything, including questions and accusations by the defendant's lawyer, Mr. Cromwell." Ms. White sighed. "I just want you to be prepared so that you don't get shocked or hurt…that's all, Kagome."

At that the younger woman felt herself instantly deflate, as though someone had stuck a needle in her balloon of hot air, and if she'd had claws like Inuyasha they would have retracted at that comment. Why was she so touchy lately, anyway? She used to have all the patience in the world…

"I'm sorry," She finally replied softly, her shoulders sagging. "I know you're just looking out for my wellbeing, Ms. White, and I appreciate that. Right now I'm the one who's being an ass…so just ignore me when I start going off on a mood swing."

At that, surprisingly, Ms. White just laughed kindly. "I wouldn't worry about it, Kagome…we all have times in our lives that are more stressful than others. You're just unfortunately enough to have three things going on at once."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Three?"

"The wedding, the trial, and your high school graduation."

She smiled at that. "I'd forgotten about school. With everything else being so difficult, that just seems like the easy part any more."

Ms. White chuckled. "Well, don't forget about your education. There's something wrong with the world when your lawyer knows more about your life than you do."

With that comment the ice melted completely, and Kagome broke out into one of the first genuine laughs she'd had in a few days. "You're right, that is a problem." Her laughter slowed to a chuckle. "I'll see you tomorrow at noon then?"

"Yeah, I'll be in my office. Technically the firm is closed tomorrow, so my secretary will be gone…just come right in."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"Bye."

Kagome replaced the receiver where it belonged and sighed, trying not to think too much about her upcoming trial…or her fight with Inuyasha…or the fact that all the people in her wedding party were currently sitting in the living room waiting for her to make an appearance.

"Kagome?"

Blinking, Kagome looked up to see her mother standing before her, holding a plate stacked with fresh chocolate chip cookies for the guests. "I know, I know," she said before Mrs. Higurashi could even ask, "I'm going."

Smiling as her daughter passed, Mrs. Higurashi touched Kagome's cheek gently, to which Kagome turned and smiled back before walking into the living room, only to be met with an absolute mess.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were glaring daggers at one another and trying to go at it physically while Kouga was desperately working to hold back the hanyou and Sango, showing a great deal of bravery, was doing her best to restrain the demon lord. Miroku and Ayame were standing by and watching as though it were the greatest show they'd ever seen, and poor Ayumi was desperately trying to distract Eri and Yuka so that they didn't make too many observations about the two men…or rather…demons.

Kouga was the first to notice Kagome's presence, and he jumped away from Inuyasha with a smile, causing the hanyou to plummet towards the ground at the sudden loss of resistant force, and Ayame jumped up excitedly from where she'd been sitting as well, knocking Miroku off the couch. "Kagome! How was your phone call?"

She couldn't help but giggle slightly at that innocently stupid question. The wolf man made it sound like a phone call was some sort of trip…and, in all honesty, she wouldn't be the least bit surprised if Kouga truly believed that's what was going on. "It was fine, Kouga," she replied, still giggling, "And thanks for asking."

The moment Kouga spoke her name, both brothers instantly ceased trying to rip out one another's throats, and moved quickly to lean against opposite walls, refusing to look at one another…though, to Kagome's dismay, Inuyasha was also still refusing to meet her gaze as well.

She sighed.

"So I hear the shopping trip went well?" Miroku asked once he had managed to craw back up onto the couch, glaring at Ayame for unseating him in the first place. The redhead just smiled back innocently as she too sat back down.

"Yes, it did: the girls all liked their dresses a lot," Kagome replied, feeling strange as her response sounded very formal to her ears. Far too formal considering she was having a conversation with good friends. I guess everyone, including me, is uptight lately, she decided inwardly.

"Oh! And Kagome finally found a dress too!" Eri exclaimed excitedly, and all the men looked directly at her, including, for the first time in several days, Inuyasha.

"What does it look like?" Kouga asked, and Ayame knocked her mate on the head for such a stupid question. But the wolf man just sent her a puzzled look while rubbing his offended scull. "What did I say this time, woman?"

The redhead just rolled her eyes, her voice scolding as she spoke. "None of the men are supposed to know what the dress looks like until the wedding day."

Kouga just rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders at that, as though to say he didn't care about such a stupid rule.

Feeling the atmosphere grow thick with tension once more, and sensing that everyone was about to fall into another set of arguments, Kagome sighed and, without thinking, grabbed a pillow from a nearby chair and chucked it at Miroku, causing the poor monk to fall off the couch again. He sat up and looked at Kagome with an innocently confused expression. "And what was that for Kagome? I wasn't groping anyone…I swear!"

"No Miroku, you weren't, Kagome agreed, sighing again in exasperation as she turned to face everyone else. They were all staring at her with a look that said they thought she'd gone mad, and that only caused her to feel even more frustrated.

As though to prove their point, she grabbed another pillow and looked at each individual in the room separately, her eyes roaming in a quick semi-circle. "What's wrong with us?" She asked, but only received blank stares in return. She opened her arms wide in a gesture of exasperation, the pillow dangling from her right hand. "We used to all have so much fun together, but now that you're all in the wedding it's different. It's like we haven't known each other for over three years," She glanced at her school mates, "Or longer. Why can't we all just laugh together any more? Why are we always fighting?" At that she looked pointedly at Inuyasha, her eyes desperate, and the hanyou blushed…but at least he didn't look away.

Kagome felt her heart flutter under his penetrating stare, her legs turning to jelly just like they always did around him, and as she spoke Kagome knew she was speaking to him more than anyone else. "I'm sorry if I've done something wrong…it certainly wouldn't be the first time I ruined something with the best of intentions. But…" Her smile was laced with sadness. "I want my wedding to be a happy one, and I don't see how that's even remotely possible with everyone at each other's throats all the time, or so nervous around each other that we're afraid to talk." She shrugged. "So what can we do about this?"

Everyone remained deathly silent, and Kagome felt the frustration from the past several weeks mounting like a tidal wave within, until finally, the wave broke against the shores of her heart so that she lost whatever energy she'd had left a moment ago to deal with the issue at hand. Her shoulders slumped, and she dropped the pillow back onto the chair, turning to head up to her own bedroom, but at the last second felt something solid connect with the back of her neck.

At first she just stood there in shock, trying to figure out what had happened, before whipping around to find none other than Inuyasha standing in the middle of the room with his hand in front of him, having just thrown the pillow that was now sitting at her feet, an arrogant smirk on his face.

Kagome just raised an eyebrow in question.

The hanyou grunted. "Keh, come on wench…are you too stupid to see a challenge when it's right in front of your face? Or are you just too afraid to take me on in a pillow fight?"

Never, ever in her wildest dreams would Kagome have thought that hearing Inuyasha call her a wench could be considered a good thing that would make her happy…but just this one it was the most beautiful thing she could have heard. And with that thought in mind she reached down to pick up the pillow he'd thrown at her, a genuine smile slowly beginning to once more grace her features, lighting up her face and causing her eyes to sparkle.

"You'd better watch what you say Inuyasha, or I'll just have to say the 's' word," Kagome threatened, but the hanyou simply smirked more. She launched the pillow, and then picked up another one and watched in satisfaction as it connected with Sango's face.

"Hey!" The exterminator exclaimed in frustration, clearly not quite understanding how she'd been pulled into the challenge, but nonetheless deciding to play along as she reached for the pillow that had just hit her. "You're going to pay for that, Kagome!" But just as she started to move forward she felt something on her rear, and tensed. "Hentai!"

Poor Miroku never even saw it coming, and before long they were all engaged…even Sesshoumaru…in the largest pillow fight/wrestling match the Higurashi household had ever seen. Even Souta and Kagome's grandfather had to come join the action, bringing down the larger pillows from their bedrooms.

At one point Inuyasha managed to pin Kagome to the ground behind the couch, away from the eyes of everyone else, and in that moment the hanyou gave her a beautiful smile that was full of love as he touched her cheek tenderly, his mood changing entirely from the gruff competitive mode he'd been in a few seconds earlier. "Are you feeling better now?"

Kagome gave him one of her brightest smiles. "Yes. Thank you, Inuyasha."

"Kagome…" He pressed his body against hers horizontally, sandwiching her between himself and the floor, loving the feel of his palms running up and down her sides and feeling her quiver beneath his touch. "I'm sorry for everything," he whispered in her ear. "I really do appreciate everything that you've done for all of us in planning this wedding, and it was a nice thought to bring in Sesshoumaru."

Kagome blinked, trying to process what he was saying while fighting the desire suddenly building within her body. "Did you just apologize?" She finally teased, rubbing one of his ears from beneath the baseball cap on his head.

He purred slightly in contentment, his chest vibrating. "Yeah…but don't you dare mention it again because I'll deny it ever happened, got it wench?"

"Got it," Kagome replied. "But you know…you still need one more groomsman."

"And so long as I'm the one who decides who it is, I'll be happy," He replied, and before Kagome could say anything more Inuyasha lowered his head and captured her lips in a deep, passionate kiss that left her feeling light and happy. Somehow he managed to take her in his arms and carry her up the stairs without anyone else noticing, and from that night on, everything went back to normal.

Or, at least, as normal as life could ever possibly be with three demons, an exterminator, a monk, a hanyou, a miko, and three girls who didn't have a clue all trying to plan a wedding in modern day Tokyo.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**New Author's Notes:** In honor of the one year anniversary of the 'Confessions Trilogy', I'm performing a massive editing session on all three stories. As you know by now, I've already finished editing the first, and am now posting this one, and will eventually be getting to the third as well, time permitting. I'm immensely proud of all three of these stories, and am contemplating turning this into a yearly tradition so that they can always be improving. The only thing that hasn't changed are the original author's notes, which I didn't have the heart to part with. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**Though not described in detail, this story does deal with rape, so be forewarned if that sort of topic bothers you.**_

* * *

**Original Author's Notes**: Wow! Now that my brain is really getting going on this story, my chapters seem to be getting longer and longer and longer (I sound like the energizer bunny). Either way, if anything starts getting too long or drawn out for you all, just be sure to let me know and I'll try to be more efficient with my words, okay? And I mean it! Be honest if something's bothering you!

In this chapter, the main event finally arrives…the moment you've all been waiting for...the first day of the trial!

I've already explained to everyone that I'm not a lawyer, and I'm not an expert when it comes to the court of law, so if some of you are and realize a mistake be sure to let me know. I would like to try and be as accurate as possible with all of this. And by the way, just to make sure all of you understand, this court will be run like the American court system since I have absolutely no idea what they do in Japan. I suppose I could find out through research but, honestly, I'm too lazy and too busy to do something like that. Sorry. Enjoy!

* * *

Title: The Realistic Happily Ever After 

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter: Eleven

Rating: PG-13 (rated for violence, language, and implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

This time, it was Kagome's turn to pace a very familiar waiting room at the courthouse, her short black skirt revealing ample amounts of creamy skin, her legs accented by nylons and black pumps, her slim waist outlined by the matching black coat over her shoulders, a blue blouse peeking through the v-neck cut. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, a few rebellious strands falling over her ears and cheeks, all in all giving her a very professional look…which was exactly the opposite of how she felt in the inside. 

Outwardly she may have appeared to be the poised young woman she had grown into over the four years she'd spent traveling with Inuyasha, but inwardly Kagome Higurashi felt like a frightened little girl who had barely been able to stomach breakfast that morning and who, except for Inuyasha's pestering, would have conveniently managed to "sleep" through her alarm.

"Kagome, last time you were the one telling me to sit down and relax…I think it's about time you followed some of your own advice," Inuyasha called from where he was lounging lazily in his straight-backed chair, his feet propped on the table. His black baseball cap covered his eyes, and Kagome found herself slightly distracted from her unease thanks how, frankly, sexy her fiancé looked at that moment dressed in khakis and a silver dress shirt complete with a black tie.

She sighed. "I'm sorry." The butterflies continued to do their little dance in her stomach even as she replied, and Kagome had the desperate urge to sit down, but also didn't have the energy, so instead compromised by leaning against the table. "I didn't even expect to feel this nervous today…I don't know why I'm acting like such a fool."

Inuyasha watched Kagome lower her head and slump her shoulders forward in what he had come to see as a sign that she was exasperated and very disappointed in herself. Not appreciating that at all, the hanyou instantly rose to his feet and put his hands on her shoulders, lifting her chin gently with his hand so that she was forced to look at her as he lowered his forehead to connect with hers. He could smell her fresh scent…the scent that was purely Kagome…and had to resist the urge to kiss her.

This time he wanted to just comfort her with his words.

"Kagome, you'll be fine in there today. I know you will." For once there was no sarcasm, and Inuyasha's voice was surprisingly tender. "If you were strong enough to defeat Naraku on your own, then I know you can handle this. And besides, you said that you wouldn't even be…um…" He tried to remember the term she had used the other day when explaining what had transpired at her meeting with Ms. White.

"Testifying?" Kagome finally offered after several silent ticks of the clock.

He nodded, returning to his train of thought. "Yeah, that…you said you won't even be testifying today, so you have nothing to worry about." He gave her a confident smile.

"I guess not," Kagome replied, her forehead still touching his, though she had cast her eyes downward once more. "But I forgot to tell you that some of my friends have been called as potential witnesses, and I guess I'm just a little nervous about what they're going to say. And also, um…" She bit her lip. "You should know that one of those friends is Hojo."

Inuyasha growled reflexively at the mention of the boy's name, though he managed to not let his jealously go further then that. "What do they need him for?"

Kagome worried her lip some more, still not meeting his gaze. "Well, he was the last person to see me the night I was raped, and then he was the first person to find me the next morning and take me to the hospital…so it's only natural that the jury should hear his account of what happened."

For once Inuyasha just seemed to accept what she said without argument, for which Kagome was grateful, and she allowed her eyes to meet his once more as he spoke.

"And who else, exactly, will they be putting on the stand?" He knew his voice had developed an icy edge, but Inuyasha just didn't like the idea of Kagome relying on that Hobo freak, or any of her other silly friends, to help her case. But then again, he didn't like the idea of this trial…if he'd had his way Ted Wilkins would have been dead a long time ago, cut in half by his trusted sword.

"Well let me think," Kagome replied, rolling her eyes upward as she tried to reach back into her memory, recalling what Ms. White had told her. "The doctors who saw me in the hospital will be called for sure…at least one of them will…my mother and grandfather will probably be called, and Ms. White even said that, if needed, Souta could be put on the stand."

Inuyasha listened intently, nodding in approval at every name she listed, so far only disapproving of Hojo. But then, when she stopped, a thought occurred to him and his ears drooped under his hat. "How come Ms. White doesn't want me to testify for you?"

"What?" Kagome blinked in surprise, not only at the question, but also at the hurt tone in which he asked the question. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Inuyasha looked away, his cheeks slightly pink from embarrassment at his insecurity, "You listed all the other members from your family, but no one has asked me to testify for you. I…well…I consider myself a part of your family."

At such a genuinely honest, sincere statement Kagome felt her body grow warm with love, and she put her arms around the hanyou's waist, leaning her cheek against his chest for comfort as he instinctively rested his chin atop her head in what had become his favorite position.

"You are like family to me," She said firmly, "And I know you mean well…but the problem is that Ms. White wouldn't be the only one asking you questions. Mr. Cromwell would as you questions too, and she's already prepared me for the fact that he will probably try to slander my name to win the case." Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes steadily. "Would you be able to handle that on the witness stand, with everyone watching, without…you know…transforming?"

Sighing, Inuyasha knew she had a point, though that didn't make him feel any better. But just the thought of someone making Kagome out to be less than the virtuous and honorable woman that she was caused his blood to boil, and he knew Kagome was right. "No," he finally replied verbally, "I probably couldn't. I'm sorry."

Kagome could clearly see that he was ashamed of such a fact, and rushed to assure him that it was no fault of his own, or that it caused her to have any less faith in him. "Inuyasha, that's okay, because I know your demon blood kicks in when you're angry and want to protect me. I don't mind that you can't testify so long as I know you're right behind me with my family, ready to protect me if needed," She gave him a warm smile, "Like you always are."

Her confidence and faith in him caused Inuyasha to blush slightly, but it also meant he puffed out his chest slightly proudly, knowing he would protect her whenever she needed protecting…even during the trial.

"Kagome," he whispered as they made eye contact again, "I love you." He felt her shudder at the confession even though she'd heard it from him before at least a hundred times, and he smoothed a hand over her cheek tenderly. "I just don't want anything bad to happen to you…you understand?"

"Yes," she replied firmly, loving him more than ever. "And I love you too. I always will, Inuyasha. Remember that."

Hearing her say it aloud caused his own heart to quiver, and in response this time he did lower his head to give her a gentle kiss, feeling that the time for words was over, and the contact was so sweet and gentle that Kagome felt near tears. She loved this man, this incredible hanyou…she loved him…she loved him…

The pair broke apart quickly, embarrassed, when someone from behind coughed politely, and Kagome turned to see Ms. White standing in the open doorway with a coat over her arm and her briefcase in her right hand, her left carrying what appeared to be three espresso drinks.

"Sorry if I interrupted something," She commented with a playful smile, not seeming uncomfortable at all as she held out the espresso drinks. "Coffee, anyone?"

"Oh yes please," Kagome responded with an eager nod, accepted the paper cup offered to her while also passing one on to Inuyasha. It was a caramel mocha, and Kagome was in heaven, having desperately needed the caffeine boost.

But Inuyasha was instantly repelled by the strong smell of coffee beans, and the taste, in his opinion, wasn't much better. Not wanting to offend anyone, he just subtly dropped the full cup into the garbage can while no one was looking, an innocent expression on his face.

"So…are you ready to get this started Kagome?" Ms. White set everything down on the table as she spoke, taking care to smooth out her navy blue skirt and matching coat, a white blouse showing underneath. Her hair was back in its usual bun, her thick-rimmed glasses once more on the bridge of her nose, and she looked just as sophisticated and business-like as ever. The woman Kagome had seen for lunch that afternoon was gone.

"I guess I'm ready," she finally replied, not sure what else to say. She couldn't outright lie and say that she felt great, but at the same time Kagome was too embarrassed to admit just how nervous she was. So instead she settled for the always acceptable happy medium.

The blonde woman looked over from where she was digging through her briefcase. "There's no need to be nervous, you know," She said kindly, gazing at Kagome with sparkling blue eyes, seeming to read the younger woman's mind perfectly.

Kagome blushed and looked at her toes, feeling like she was a little girl pretending to be grown up next to a mature, confident woman like Nancy White. "I know I shouldn't be nervous, but I can't help it. I guess it's just natural for me to be a little on edge."

The blonde lawyer nodded in understanding as she closed her briefcase once more. "I understand, but I wouldn't worry too much about it. We'll win…it's a sure thing."

Kagome nodded and found a slight smile on her face in spite of everything, feeling slightly more relaxed in the presence of the confident blonde. She just hoped that some day she would exude such confidence.

Ms. White then turned to Inuyasha, one of her eyebrows raised, clearly showing that she was amused about something running through her head. "And you know the drill, right?"

The hanyou cocked his head and crossed his arms at the unfamiliar expression. "The drill?"

"You know…the fact that you're supposed to leave and go take your seat with the rest of Kagome's family as soon as the trial begins, and that you are not to slip into your possessive, protective fiancé mode at any time."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but nodded. "Yes, I understand that drill." He didn't like the way this woman always managed to appear one step ahead of him. It was unnerving to say the least, a lot like the way Sesshoumaru made him feel sometimes. But then again, he reminded himself, since eventually that attitude would be turned on Kagome's rapist and his lawyer, the hanyou figured he could live with it.

"Good," Ms. White declared, retrieving her jacket once more as she polished off her coffee and disposed of it in the trash. "Now then…shall we proceed?"

Kagome blinked stupidly for an instant, not sure she'd heard the older woman correctly. "But…you just got here, and we're not due in court for another thirty minutes. It's only 11:30."

Ms. White waved the comment aside as she reached for the door knob. "I always prefer to have my clients see the courtroom and get used to it before the trial actually starts. It can be a bit overwhelming at first. And besides," She winked, "I don't need you stewing in here any more. If I let you do that, you'll be a nervous wreck before the judge and jury even arrives."

Kagome blushed at that, wondering if her nervousness was that apparent, but understood the woman's reasoning and so, in the end, decided to follow her out the door with Inuyasha in tow, his arm protectively around her waist.

* * *

Compared to where she'd had her hearing, the courtroom seemed like a massive open space that Kagome could only compare to a ballroom, with high, vaulted ceilings, at least ten rows of seats for visitors on either side of the wide aisle, a juries box, and much more space between the defendant's chair and the judge's seat. And, Kagome noted with a sense of foreboding, this room also had a witness stand, just to the left of the judge's platform, whereas the room where the hearing had taken place did not. 

Kagome tried not to think about the fact that eventually she would have to sit on that chair that suddenly looked so intimidating.

Ms. White had been right about one thing, which was that the overall setting would seem somewhat intimidating at first, and Kagome felt like thirty minutes wasn't even enough time to begin calming her rattled nerves…though she had to admit that she was beginning to feel a little better by the time others began to file into the courtroom.

Like before, Ted Wilkins and his lawyer did not appear right away, but Kagome didn't mind. Frankly, she would have been the happiest person on earth if one or the other called in sick that day.

"Good morning, Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi whispered as she arrived and slid into the front row behind her daughter. Kagome smiled and turned around to return the greeting, but practically jumped back over the table in shock when she discovered that not only were her mother, brother, and grandfather there, but so were Kouga, Ayame, Sango, and Miroku.

What on earth were they doing? Why had they gone to such trouble to come?

At least it appeared that Ayumi had come through on her promise to get everyone suitable 21st century clothing, which was a huge relief, and Kagome made a mental note to thank her longtime friend for putting forth such an effort.

Ayame was dressed in casual but nice loose green khakis and a loose-fitting dark green sweater that fell halfway down her thighs, her red hair combed down and over her shoulders so that it covered her pointed ears, Kouga at her side with an outfit similar to Inuyasha's, though his dress shirt was a tan color to match the headband (which looked ridiculously out of place) that he always wore under his ponytail. At least the hideous thing managed to cover his ears.

"Wow…" Was all she could manage at first, unsure of what else there was to say. Words couldn't even begin to express the gratitude she felt towards all her friends for going through the trouble of coming out in support. "What are all of you doing here?"

"How can you even ask such a thing, Kagome?" Miroku gave her an artificial hurt look before smiling, and Kagome found herself momentarily distracted by how handsome he appeared in his own purple dress shirt and khakis, his black hair, as always, slicked back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He winked. "We're here to support you."

Kagome blushed slightly as everyone looked directly at her, feeling extremely self-conscious. "Thanks you guys…but you really didn't have to go through all the trouble of coming…"

"We wanted to, Kagome," Sango interrupted kindly, her usual sisterly smile in place, and beside her Ayame and Kagome nodded in concurrence, though they were both clearly a little preoccupied with observing the large, decorated space.

Their curiosity was innocent, and Kagome couldn't help but smile, knowing Inuyasha used to look that way, and still did at times as he continued to adjust to the way things were done in the future.

The only person absent from their little group at that point was Sesshoumaru, but Kagome had decided that the poor demon lord deserved to return to his time to be alone for a while after having been gracious enough to agree to be in the wedding at all. He had endured pillow fights and arguments everywhere he went, along with the overwhelming smells of her time and the incessant questions thrown at him by the ever-talkative duo Yuka and Eri. In fact, they'd asked so many questions about his demon markings, his missing arm, and his strange clothing that Kagome and Ayumi had barely been able to keep up.

Thankfully, the demon lord had realized it would be best if he remained silent, and so had said nothing whenever the girls were at the Higurashi Shrine.

He certainly had earned a little repose, and so, after measuring him herself for his tuxedo the night before, Kagome had taken him back through the well with the promise to come back in a week. Sesshoumaru had merely nodded with a grunt and walked away, but Kagome knew he was true to his word, and had not asked for any other confirmation.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Kagome heard the sound of an opening door from off to the side, and watched as Ted Wilkins appeared, the police officer removing his handcuffs as Mr. Cromwell walked in behind and proceeded to place his briefcase on the defendant's table, throwing his jacket over his seat.

Kagome hated how pressed and put together Ted Wilkins appeared to be at that moment, dressed in a suit and tie and seeming like the perfect gentleman to anyone who didn't know. To her, he would always be a monster…not even Naraku had evoked such hate as this man before her now managed to pull from deep within her soul.

"So Kagome," Ms. White began, and Kagome looked back at her lawyer, "Do all of your friends growl, or just your fiancé?"

The blonde was smirking, and, as Kagome focused, she could indeed hear the low rumble of a growl coming from behind, causing her cheeks to flame in embarrassment. This time, however, it was Kouga who was guilty, clearly having figured out who the man with the red hair was.

But before she could turn around and give him a reprimand, Inuyasha spoke for her. "Listen wolf, you can't go off making a fool of yourself today…it will only reflect badly on Kagome. Do you understand? If that happens you'll have me to deal with."

Kouga huffed. "Whatever, dog-turd." He glanced over at Ted Wilkins and narrowed his eyes. "Though from the looks of things it doesn't look like you taught that bastard a very hard lesson."

Inuyasha gave off his own growl at that, clearly already having forgotten his own warning. "Keh, he's had almost three months to heal, baka. He may only be human, but they have medicine in this time that is different, which would help him heal faster."

The wolf-man waved his hand and frowned. "Stop making excuses."

"What did you say?"

It wasn't even necessary for Kagome to turn around in order to know that the long-time rivals were currently glaring at each other. She could feel the heat on her back, sensing the anger coming from their direction, and shot Ayame a pleading look over her shoulder.

The redheaded wolf seemed to understand, because she nodded and instantly turned to Kouga, placing a hand on his shoulder. Let's remember that today we're here for Kagome…fighting won't solve anything."

Her voice seemed to have an instant calming effect, because Kouga instantly deflated as he turned to his mate with a smile. "I'm sorry, Ayame…it's just hard seeing that guy when all I want to do is rip him in two." His face screwed up into a weird grimace, and he shifted slightly on the bench. "This is really uncomfortable…"

Ayame giggled at his sudden change of topic. "What is?"

"Having my tail stuffed into these pants."

Ms. White had just handed Kagome a plastic cup of water to drink, but she spit it all back, nearly choking, as Kouga's words reached her ears. Trying to ignore the blonde woman beside her, who was giving Kagome a peculiar look, she whirled around to face the wolf man. "You can't say something like that!" She whispered hastily.

He raised an eyebrow, clearly confused. "But it is…" He replied innocently.

Inuyasha whacked him over the head with a clenched fist. "When will you learn to just shut your mouth, stupid? Do you think it's comfortable for me to squish my ears under this hat? No! But I can't say that out loud! Do you want everyone here to know that you're a demon?"

It was all said in a heated whisper, with Inuyasha being nothing less than absolutely serious, but Kouga just replied by sending a heated glare in the hanyou's direction as he rubbed his offended head.

Kagome was about to say more, but was forced to turn around at the sound of a door opening, followed by a shrill voice calling out for everyone to rise to their feet. She obeyed, and watched as the judge, who appeared to be much younger than the one she'd had for her hearing, walked up and took his seat dressed in his black robes. He swept his gaze about the courtroom briefly, taking everything in, and Kagome had a brief instant where she wondered what it would be like in his place.

But she was distracted from that thought as she realized that while she'd been preoccupied with keeping the peace between Inuyasha and Kouga, the jury's box had filled so that now twelve people sat in their chairs staring out at the scene before them with blank eyes that said nothing about what they were thinking.

And what was more, the visitor's seats behind her had also filled up so that now nearly every row was full, and while the man sitting beside the judge rose to announce the case number and specifications, Kagome turned to Ms. White and whispered in her ear. "What are so many people doing here? They can't all be interested in my case."

Ms. White raised an eyebrow before turning subtly to sweep her eyes behind her, nodding in understanding as she turned back and gave Kagome an assured smile, placing her hand over the younger girls in comfort. "It's common for lawyers on a break to pop in to other courtrooms and observe…that way they can get a handle on how their colleagues operate, in case they're ever up against each other in court."

With that new information in mind, Kagome turned around to look again and, sure enough, saw that several of the people in the back few rows were dressed exactly like Ms. White and Mr. Cromwell, some carrying briefcases, others jackets, and others still just sipping casually from Styrofoam cups of coffee.

But they weren't the only ones there, and Kagome discovered as she moved her eyes more toward the front that several of her classmates from school were there that day as well, along with some of her teachers. She'd known that Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi were going to be there, and they were, but why were so many others skipping school that day? Just to support her?

Turning to look at her mother, Kagome met the older woman's eyes and mouthed "How did they know?"

Mrs. Higurashi blinked and looked behind her to notice the same people before turning back to her daughter and shrugging her shoulders with a smile. Clearly she thought it was a good thing, but Kagome wasn't sure.

She turned back around to face forward as the judge cleared his throat and began to speak, banging his gavel against the wooden circle atop his desk to get everyone's attention. Kagome felt her heart clench every time wood connected with wood and resounded with a shattering crack.

"This court will come to order. The jury will now hear the opening statements of the prosecution and defense."

Kagome swallowed, trying not to be too nervous as she knew that it was finally starting, not sure if she was relieved or even more anxious that the main event was at long last getting under way. But she relaxed somewhat as Ms. White turned and gave her a confident wink before rising to her feet, smoothing her skirt and walking with poise to stand before the jury, all twelve people gazing back at the beautiful blonde with faces as blank as sheets of paper.

Kagome couldn't help but be impressed by that. She didn't have a clue what any of those men or women were thinking. With a blush she decided she wouldn't be a good person on a jury since her face was always so transparent when it came to her emotions and feelings.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury," Ms. White began, placing her hand against the wooden rail that separated her from the twelve people before her, "I don't think there is much that one has to say in a case such as this. You all know why we are here…to find that man," and she pointed at Ted Wilkins with a steady finger, "Guilty of raping this innocent young woman." This time she pointed at Kagome, though her accusing finger was kinder. "It is clear what he has done, but even so it has taken great courage for my client to come before you today and face her greatest enemy. But I have assured her that you all are intelligent people, and I know that throughout this trial you'll come to see how guilty this man is, so that by the end you will all be confident in sentencing him to a life in prison…befitting the criminal he is." Her lips curved upward slightly in a smirk. "Thank you."

Ms. White inclined her head slightly to signal that she was finished, being sure to make direct eye contact with each juror once before finally turning and walking back to her seat beside Kagome…who was staring at the blonde as though she had suddenly grown horns out of her head.

That…was it?

Kagome blinked.

That was all Ms. White was going to say? That it was obvious the man was guilty? Hell, Kagome could have told the jury that!

Seeing the look on her face, Ms. White grinned confidently and winked again, leaning in to whisper in Kagome's ear. "A good lawyer always saves the punch for the end, Kagome…always save it for the end."

Sighing, trying not to feel unnerved at the thought that the woman beside her seemed to have read her mind once again, Kagome sighed and leaned back against the hard back of her chair, trying to get comfortable as she crossed her arms and listened to Mr. Cromwell begin his opening statement, his voice deep and equally as confident as his opponent.

But unlike Ms. White, he took to pacing before the jury rather than standing still, forcing the jurors to follow him, though they all seemed to only do that with their eyes, and not with their heads.

"My client, Ted Wilkins, is a man just like any other," he began, indicating the redhead at the defense table to accent his point. "You see him there? He has two arms, two legs, and a face, just like any man. He breaths just like any man and, just like you or I, he has desires." Mr. Cromwell indicated each of the seven men in the jury box pointedly, but they all just continued to watch the man as though he were as interesting as a molding bowl of jello, the thought of which caused Kagome to softly giggle. She liked that image.

But the defense attorney continued on as though nothing were amiss, beginning to pace again. "So naturally, as my client is just like any other man, it stands to reason that he has the same desires and attractions to beautiful women…like this particular young woman over here." At that he pointed at Kagome, who stiffened slightly and swallowed her laughter as the jury now found her as interesting as the molding jello.

Smirking, he continued. "How could a man resist this woman? None of you are blind…you can see how attractive she is. So I ask you again, how could any man resist such a woman if she is giving signals that she is flirting? Has the world become such a place that when a man acts on his desires after being led on by an attractive woman she can now accuse him of rape?" He paused dramatically before continuing. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I think…no, I know you will find that my client is no guiltier than any of you in acting on his desires, and on what he was led to believe by Miss Kagome Higurashi."

Without even so much as a thank you, Mr. Cromwell finished speaking and walked away, his shoes clicking on the floor and echoing in the otherwise silent room, though Kagome could faintly hear Inuyasha growling behind her…but this time she did nothing to stop him, frankly wishing she could growl.

The hanyou felt his blood reaching a boiling point as he watched the bastard walk back to his seat, reaching with a shaky hand into the gym bag Mrs. Higurashi had brought with her to touch the hit of tetsusaiga, its presence instantly cooling his temper somewhat, though mentally he raged onward, silently yelling at the man who had the gall to defend such a ruthless, heartless criminal.

How dare that bastard accuse Kagome of such a thing! How dare he suggest that she was anything less than virtuous! He knew she would never do that because she had too much pride to allow just any man to touch her, but what was more, she loved him, and would never flirt with someone else!

As though able to read his mind, Kagome felt her body tense as well as she tapped her fingers against her arms where they were crossed, narrowing her eyes and forcing herself to stare straight ahead and out the window beside the judge as she didn't dare allow her eyes to wander over to the defense table.

Ms. White had prepared her for the fact that Mr. Cromwell would no doubt use the angle of trying to prove that she was a loose girl who led Ted Wilkins into sex since that was the only way they had any hope of winning the case, and Kagome thought she had been prepared for that, but…it still hurt to hear someone say such things about her aloud, and in front of her classmates, no less! Her cheeks burned with anger and humiliation at the thought.

The judge, who had been sitting and quietly watching the proceedings with only a slight amount of interest, now sat back in his leather chair and picked up the gavel in his hand, facing everyone in the courtroom save for the jury, which was to his right. "Opening statements have been heard. This trial will recess until 2:30, at which time the defense shall call its first witness." His gavel came down like a clap of thunder, and Kagome found herself wincing at the sound as everyone rose to leave for lunch…or whatever else they planned to do.

Ted Wilkins was quickly put back in handcuffs and led through the side door he'd come through earlier, two police officers at his side. He managed to turn and send a pointed glare at Kagome one more time before the door closed, but she somehow managed to stay still until he could no longer see her before shuddering.

Rising slowly to her feet, she immediately felt arms around her waist, pulling her back against the small railing that separated her from the visitors so that she was partially sitting on it as Kagome leaned back into Inuyasha's chest. She hadn't realized how riled up Mr. Cromwell's opening statement had made her until now, when she noticed as she tried to stand that her knees were shaking.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha breathed into her ear, his voice full of concern.

Kagome pressed herself even more against him, to which he responded by tightening his hold on her waist. "I guess so," she commented softly in reply.

Narrowing his gaze slightly, though she couldn't see it since he was resting his chin on the top of her head, Inuyasha tried to understand what that cryptic, vague answer really meant. "Is there anything I can do for you Kagome?"

"Just hold me," was her fast reply, turning so that her arms went around his neck as she buried her face in his chest. She felt tears prickling at the corners of her eyes, mostly from the emotional overload she was dealing with, but refused to let herself cry, repeatedly telling herself to be strong as Inuyasha gently brushed his lips against her forehead.

"Would you guys care to join me for some lunch?" Ms. White's voice cut through the hazy fog surrounding her mind, and Kagome blinked to glance over at the lawyer who was collecting her briefcase and jacket while smiling at the pair. "After all, you don't really have time to go back to your home for food, right?"

Inuyasha tightened his hold instinctively, not wanting Kagome to go anywhere, but Kagome just pulled away and smiled at woman before her. "That would be nice. Is it alright if we all come though?"

Ms. White raised an eyebrow and grinned. "That depends on what you mean by all?"

Kagome blushed, feeling a little silly as she gestured with a sweep of her hand towards everyone who had been sitting in the front row. She wondered if the older woman would think less of her for having so many people there, but Ms. White just smiled and nodded her head.

"That's just fine…it will be nice to get to know some more of your friends, and I'm sure you're all hungry anyway by now." She started to walk towards the doors, but stopped as a thought occurred. "But I have to warn you that the cafeteria food isn't all that good."

Kagome felt her own lips curve up in a genuine smile as she giggled in response. Was cafeteria food ever any good? "I don't think anyone will really care at this point."

"Alright, let's go then since we've only got," the blonde checked her watch, "Approximately an hour and a half. I'd like to be back in court thirty minutes before it starts." And so they all filed out of the courtroom, which was mostly empty by now, as they followed Ms. White down to the courthouse cafeteria for lunch.

* * *

"State your name for the record please." 

"Hojo."

"And what is your relationship with Kagome Higurashi?"

The brown-haired youth swallowed before replying, glancing quickly at Kagome before looking once more at Mr. Cromwell. "Kagome and I have been schoolmates since she was in the fourth grade. I'm a year older, but I would consider her one of my best friends."

Hearing Hojo's honest compliment, Kagome felt her cheeks redden slightly, both in pleasure and embarrassment. She'd had no idea he still considered them to be close, considering what had transpired when he'd found out about Inuyasha…a certain fight at the prom came to mind at the thought.

The trial had resumed on schedule, the judge's gavel coming down at exactly 2:30 pm, telling Kagome this would be a no-nonsense proceeding from start to finish. The thought was comforting, but not as much as Kagome would have liked, watching from where she sat at the prosecution's table as Mr. Cromwell interrogated Hojo, the lucky (or unlucky, depending on which side of the courtroom you were seated) first witness of the trial.

She could still see the shocked look on his face when he'd registered the fact that they had called his name, and Kagome felt somewhat sorry for the poor boy who she'd once had a crush on…a long time ago. Hojo was so kind and gentle; she felt that he didn't deserve the harsh questions of Mr. Cromwell, or the pointed stares of Ted Wilkins and the people of the jury.

But he had volunteered to be a witness if it would help, so Kagome supposed she could only feel sorry for him to a point.

"You were with Miss Higurashi the night she met my client…is that correct?" Mr. Cromwell seemed completely at ease as he walked casually back and forth on a small path before the witness stand, his hands in his pockets and a slight bounce in his step almost as though he were not in a courtroom at all, but rather taking a casual stroll down the streets of Tokyo.

Hojo simply nodded his head, a stark contrast to the grand show the lawyer before him was giving. "Yes, that is correct."

"And what were you doing that night…just for the record?"

"We were rehearsing for the Shakespeare play our school does every year. This year it was _Romeo and Juliet_…Kagome was Juliet and I was Romeo, so we were having to put in some extra work after everyone else had left." The young man blushed at the memory, which Kagome saw and rolled her eyes to in response. After all this time the boy still didn't have a clue. It caused her to wonder if he would ever get one and stop being so naïve.

Mr. Cromwell looked over at the jury while voicing his next question. "And were you the last person to see Kagome?"

"Yes."

"What was the last thing she said to you?"

"Um…" He didn't quite look like he understood the question, shrugging his shoulders. "Good night, I guess."

At that Mr. Cromwell's rhythm seemed to be thrown off momentarily as he stopped walking and looked Hojo square in the face, trying to decide if the boy was being smart or if he really meant what he said. During the silence Ms. White couldn't resist chuckling, and even Kagome giggled a little at the incredibly stupid answer. Anyone could see that was clearly not the answer the lawyer had been looking for when he'd asked the question.

Leave it to Hojo, one of the smartest boys in school, to be the last person to get it when it came to the underlying meaning in a person's words.

Finally, after several seconds Mr. Cromwell must have decided Hojo had been sincere, because the older man turned away once more with a roll of his eyes and began pacing once more. "I'm sure she said good night, young man…but what I wanted to know was the last thing you two talked about."

"Oh…" At that Hojo's cheeks turned an embarrassed red as it dawned on him that he'd just made a fool out of himself. Still, he pushed on and answered the question like the honest person that he was. After all, he had nothing to hide. "I asked Kagome if she wanted me to walk her home and she said no. So we said good night to each other and left for home."

"That was all?"

"Yes."

For a moment the lawyer just stood there with his hands in his pockets, nodding his head and looking harmless, before instantly changing his posture and moving towards the witness stand as though he were a predator ready to move in for the kill. "Tell me Hojo…in all the years that you've been friends with Kagome Higurashi, has she ever flirted with you?"

It was such a sudden change of topic that everyone, including poor Hojo, was thrown for a loop, and he was left sputtering as he tried to find the right way to respond, though he continued to gaze at Mr. Cromwell confidently, refusing to be intimidated when Kagome was counting on him for support. "I don't really know what you mean."

At that the older man chuckled, leaning against the witness stand as though he and Hojo were good friends having a casual conversation. "Oh sure you do, young man…you know exactly what I mean." He winked and Hojo blushed some more. "Has she ever given you one of those looks? You know, the kind of look that makes your stomach do a back flip? Has she ever complimented you on your appearance or asked you out?"

"Well…um…" The brown-haired youth looked down at his hands, which he was now clasping firmly in his lap. "I suppose Kagome did sometimes flirt with me, but only in a friendly way."

"There's a difference?"

"Y…yes…"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

Mr. Cromwell nodded and visibly seemed to change his approach as he leaned away, rocking back on his heels. "Then tell me how she would flirt with you."

"Well, I don't really remember exactly."

"Then how do you know it wasn't in a more-than-just-friends kind of way?"

"I…um…" It was clear that Hojo had figured out which direction Mr. Cromwell was headed with his questions, as had everyone else in the courtroom, and that the boy was reluctant to answer, no doubt recalling all the times Kagome had stood him up at the last minute or left him in the middle of a date because Inuyasha needed her. He didn't want to make her look bad, and in that moment Kagome felt her heart go out to the young man whose heart she had broken by being engaged to someone else.

"Please just answer the question, Hojo," Mr. Cromwell finally pressed. "Remember that you are under oath."

At that a flash of fear passed over his face, and Hojo looked up to meet Kagome's eyes briefly, showing her the silent apology written all over his face. When he looked away once more she lowered her own head so that she was gazing at her lap, knowing he had to tell the truth and hoping that Ms. White would be able to undo any damage that was done by what would be said next.

"Um…" Hojo began, swallowing. "There were several times when I asked Kagome out on a date, to the movies or the fair or even just out for lunch, and she would say yes but then at the last minute cancel."

"And how many times would you say she did this?"

"I don't know…"

Mr. Cromwell nodded, in a much more understanding mood now that he was hearing what he wanted. "Fair enough…so what else would she do?"

"Well, I guess there was once or twice when she actually left in the middle of a date too…but that was only a few times."

"I see…" The older man leaned away and looked at the jury. "And the rest of the time she just didn't show up at all."

Hojo blushed furiously, both out of anger and embarrassment, unable to say anything in his or Kagome's defense, but luckily Ms. White did that for him as she shot to her feet. "Objection your honor! Relevance?"

The judge nodded, appearing to agree, before giving Mr. Cromwell a pointed glance. "Make your point sir, or be done with it."

"Yes, your honor." Mr. Cromwell nodded humbly before looking back at Hojo once more. "I have just one more question for you, young man. Were you at all surprised when you found out that Miss Higurashi was engaged?"

Hojo swallowed. "Um…a little."

"So she hadn't told you about it before?"

"N-no."

"And yet she flirted with you all this time?" Mr. Cromwell sounded stunned by such a concept. "Only to show up with a fiancé on her arm and a ring on her finger as a complete shock to you?"

"I…um…sort of." Hojo was clearly trying to look at anything but Mr. Cromwell at that point, but was having little success as the older man seemed determined to make eye contact and make him feel as uncomfortable as possible.

"So you truly had no idea?"

"No, but…"

"Thank you," He interrupted, not giving Hojo a chance to finish what he'd been about to say, glancing up at the judge before heading back to his seat. "That will be all."

But Hojo was clearly not finished as he jumped to his feet, looking almost frantic. "I never said that I didn't know Kagome had a boyfriend when I'd ask her out, because I did know. All her friends were always talking about this mysterious guy of hers. I guess I was just…" He glanced at Kagome. "I was just too pigheaded to see what was right in front of me." He lowered his head in shame. "I didn't want to see it."

A long, pregnant silence fell over the courtroom, everyone waiting to see what would happen, before the judge finally looked over with a kind smile, asking Hojo to sit back down. The younger man obeyed, and the judge then directed his attention at Mr. Cromwell, who had stopped just short of sitting down, seeming to be deep in thought about something. "Are you finished, Mr. Cromwell?"

The older man blinked before looking up, a new idea clear on his face. "I have just one final question, your honor."

"Very well."

Mr. Cromwell approached Hojo one more time, though this time he made no effort to actually touch the witness stand. "Just so we're clear, young man…did Kagome herself ever actually tell you she had a boyfriend?"

Hojo opened his mouth to reply in the affirmative before he realized that would be a lie, and everyone in the room saw him deflate in disappointment. "No."

"So you only heard it from others?"

"That's right."

"In other words, Miss Higurashi could have been playing with you all along and you never would have been the wiser were it not for her talkative friends?"

At that Hojo simply refused to answer, staring fiercely at the hands in his lap, but Mr. Cromwell seemed satisfied with such a response because a pleased smirk curved up the corners of his mouth as he turned to walk back to his seat again. "Now I'm finished, your honor."

The judge nodded and glanced over at the prosecution's table with a purposeful look in his eyes. "Very well then, the prosecution has the floor."

Kagome felt her palms grow increasingly sweaty with trepidation as she wondered if Ms. White would be able to smooth over the harsh points Mr. Cromwell had managed to pull from Hojo. Please, she prayed silently, let her be as good as she's seemed so far.

Instead of giving off the grand show of walking around the room for a few minutes as Mr. Cromwell had done, Ms. White simply rose from her chair and walked straight up to Hojo, clearly a woman with a purpose. Looking him straight in the eye, she noted the way the boy looked back nervously, understanding that he was probably afraid to answer any sort of question after what he'd just been through.

She smiled to give him some comfort, and thankfully he seemed to relax a little as she began to talk. "You said your name was Hojo, right?"

"Yes, that's right."

"And you consider my client to be one of your best friends?"

Hojo blushed slightly but didn't look away as he nodded. "Yes; she's never lied to me before, and has always been willing to help when I've needed support."

Ms. White acted surprised at this answer, though Kagome could tell that in reality she had expected such a response. "Really?" She glanced pointedly at the jury. "But didn't you just admit to the defense that Kagome never told you about her boyfriend, who is now her fiancé, and that she frequently canceled your dates?"

Hojo vehemently shook his head, looking determined to say something in defense of both himself and Kagome. "That's not what I said at all."

Ms. White smiled patiently. "Then what did you say, Hojo?"

"It's common knowledge to everyone that I've had a crush on Kagome for nearly our entire time in high school. She's honest and kind, and puts her whole heart and soul into everything she does. I admire her for her tenacity with school, considering how sick she's been these past few years." He paused to look at Kagome with a smile, to which she blushed in response but didn't look away. "When I started hearing from her friends that she was dating someone else, I honestly didn't want to believe it. I continued to ask her out hoping, I guess, that she would decide the other guy wasn't worth her time in the end." He looked back at Ms. White. "But I know that if I had asked her straight out whether or not she had a boyfriend, she would have been honest and told me the truth."

Ms. White nodded. "So, just to make sure I understand you correctly, you could have asked Kagome about her boyfriend…but chose not to?"

"That's right."

"And as such Kagome never had the chance to prove whether or not she would be honest about it?"

"Correct."

The blonde woman smiled at him, her blue eyes sparkling behind her glasses, and Hojo appeared to relax even more as she leaned in to speak to him in a gentle tone, though still speaking loud enough that everyone could hear her. "I need to ask you some hard questions now…are you okay with that?"

Swallowing, he nodded. "I guess."

Ms. White nodded and stepped back again so that the jury could see her face as she began to speak, clasping her hands behind her back as she spoke. "Hojo, can you tell me what Kagome was like when you found her the morning after she was raped?"

"Objection!" Mr. Cromwell shot out of his seat as though someone had lit a firecracker under his rear. "Your honor, my client is on trial for rape…it has not yet been decided whether or not that is what this was."

Ms. White rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips in apparent annoyance. "On the contrary, your honor, my client has accused Mr. Wilkins of rape, and I believe she thus has the right to call him, and the incident, whatever she wants."

"Maybe on the street or in private, but not in this court!"

"She sees him as a rapist, as do I, Bruce."

"And what about innocent until proven guilty?"

"That's enough from both of you!" The two attorneys stopped bickering instantly, their postures rigid, as they turned to look at the judge, who was pinching the bridge of his nose and leaning back in his large black chair. Finally he looked up at Ms. White. "The objection is sustained. You may sit down, Mr. Cromwell, and you, Ms. White, must try and use some other terminology please."

Nodding her head, but looking no less annoyed, Ms. White returned her attention to Hojo once more, folding her arms in front of her. "Hojo, what was Kagome like the morning after she…met Mr. Wilkins?"

There was a brief but deathly silence, in which time Kagome remembered vividly the pain that had coursed through her body as she'd woken up on the cold, hard sidewalk, blood on her face, a deep and searing ache coursing through her lower abdomen, her head feeling like it wanted to explode. Hojo had been the first face to greet her bruised eyes.

"She was unconscious when I initially found her," the boy finally replied, breaking Kagome out of her thoughts as she heard his voice crack somewhat under the pain of the memory. "There were bruises all over her face and arms, and she had a huge black eye." He stopped and looked away, his eyes full of pain.

Ms. White gave him a sympathetic look, leaning towards him in a gesture of comfort. "I know this is hard for you, but I have to ask you to please continue. What else do you remember about that morning?"

Hojo swallowed. "She was still wearing the dress from play rehearsal the night before, but it was all torn up and dirty. But the thing I remember the most is that when she first woke up she was…was…" He stopped, clearly having a hard time saying what was going through his mind, and everyone in the courtroom leaned forward slightly, desperate to know what he would say next. "Kagome was afraid of me."

Seeing the pain on his face as he shut his eyes against the memory, Kagome felt her own eyes squeeze painfully shut as she tried to block out tears and the truth of his statement, wishing she could make his pain, as well as her own, just go away. All he had ever been, all Hojo had ever done, was out of a genuine wish to be kind and make her happy, and yet, when he was there for her she had repaid him by being afraid…by showing distrust and shying away from his familiar, worried face and touch.

That was the worst kind of betrayal for a friend who had been so kind all along, and Kagome could only imagine how he had felt, and still felt, at the memory.

Hojo remained silent, looking at his lap, and it was Ms. White who had to prompt him to say anything else. "What did you do then Hojo? What happened next?"

"Um…" He shook his head, clearly trying to rid his eyes of tears as he spoke. "I called an ambulance and then took Kagome in my arms and told her it would be okay. It took her a while before she even relaxed a little, but she did finally seem to get somewhat comfortable…but her eyes were so lifeless that I began to get a horrible feeling. I swear I had never seen her eyes like that. She's usually a really cheerful person who is always laughing and joking around, but that morning she looked like…like a doll."

It was Inuyasha's turn to shut his eyes against a painful memory, remembering all too well the doll-like Kagome he'd found that first morning, curled up on her bed dressed in baggy pants and a sweatshirt, her eyes red from tears and her face pale and strained with fear.

He shuddered at the memory, never wanting to see the vibrant young woman who he loved that way again.

Ms. White nodded and smiled kindly. "Thank you, Hojo." She looked up at the judge before turning to walk back to her seat. "I have no more questions, your honor."

The judge nodded and glanced at Mr. Cromwell one more time, an obvious question in his eyes, to which the man shook his head in reply, signaling that there were no more questions from him either. The judge turned kind eyes on Hojo once more and inclined his head. "You may step down now, young man."

Hojo didn't have to be told twice, nodding and sliding off the witness stand quickly, walking with his head down back to his place with the rest of the crowd, only raising his eyes once to look at Kagome as he passed her before looking away again. Unsure of what else to do, Kagome lowered her head as well, knowing that a good friend had just gone through a grueling experience all because of her.

"This court is adjourned for the day," The judge announced in his booming voice, and Kagome marveled at how he could speak so gently to the witnesses beside him at the same time. "It shall reconvene tomorrow at one o'clock." And with that, followed by the slap of the gavel, everyone rose to their feet as the judge left, waiting until he had disappeared before heading for the exits themselves.

As she prepared to leave, Kagome noticed several of her schoolmates sending her sympathetic looks as they moved into the aisle and headed for the giant double doors, causing her cheeks to redden even more if that was humanly possible.

It was harder than she had thought it would be to allow her personal life to be dissected in such a way. Kagome had known it would be difficult, Ms. White had prepared her for that; she'd been warned that Mr. Cromwell would try and pick apart her pristine reputation and slander her name, but…to have all of that happen in front of so many of her friends…why did it have to be that way? Or, more importantly, Kagome found herself asking for at least the millionth time, why did this have to happen to her at all?

"Kagome, are you alright?" Ms. White looked concerned as she noted the strained look on the younger woman's face, showing that she was clearly fighting back tears.

Jolting slightly at the voice which intruded upon her thoughts, Kagome instantly nodded, though she couldn't quite bring herself to smile. "I'm alright," she replied with a tired voice, seeing that Ms. White didn't believe her. She hurried to explain. "It's just that, well, even though you warned me about what would probably happen…but I guess I didn't really expect it to hurt this much to hear it all."

The older blonde nodded her head in sympathetic understanding and looked over at the defense table, which was once more empty, Ted Wilkins and his lawyer having disappeared amidst the mass exodus of the rest of the spectators. "It's a horrible defense, to be sure." She cocked her head as though thinking about something before continuing. "Well, actually it's a brilliant defense, but it's slimy and a little less than moral, and I hate it just as much as you do…unfortunately it's the only defense Bruce knows he has. He is a nice man Kagome; he's just doing his job. You do know that, right?"

Kagome nodded, though a part of her silently denied it, claiming that only a cruel man could defend such an obvious criminal. "Yes," she finally said aloud, mostly just too tired to hate anyone any more. "Though I can't guarantee I'll be inviting him to my wedding."

At that Ms. White just laughed, the sound contagious as Kagome felt some of her somber mood lifting. "Well, he's a colleague of mine, and I'm not sure I'd do that either."

Kagome smiled suddenly and threw her arms around the older woman affectionately, feeling Ms. White tense for a brief second before relaxing and returning the embrace hesitantly.

"Thank you so much for everything," Kagome commented kindly, meaning every word, as she finally pulled away with a bright smile.

Ms. White returned the gesture, her face softening tenderly. "You don't have to thank me, Kagome. I'd do this for you no matter what, because you deserve the best defense there is."

"And that's you?"

The blonde stood up straighter and arched an eyebrow haughtily. "Of course! Who else would I be talking about?"

Kagome laughed. "No one, I suppose." Her eyes widened as she suddenly remembered something. "And before I forget, I wanted to give you this today." She pulled a white envelope out of her purse and handed it to the lawyer, who took it with a confused look.

"What is it?"

Kagome felt another playful smile curve her mouth upward. "You'll just have to open it to find out! But be sure to let me know your answer soon, because we're arranging tables as we speak."

Ms. White gave Kagome another puzzled glance at such a cryptic response, but finally nodded and smiled as she turned the envelope, addressed to her, over and unsealed it, gasping when she saw what was inside.

_Today is the day I will marry my soul mate.  
__You are invited to share in our joy._

Looking up from the wedding invitation, Nancy White looked for the first time like she would actually start crying, though Kagome knew they would have been tears of gratitude. She gave the younger girl a beaming smile as she clutched the invitation to her chest, and started nodding her head emphatically. "Of course I'll come, Kagome. I wouldn't miss it for the world. Thank you so much for inviting me."

Kagome felt elated at the woman's reaction, coming more and more to understand that this was someone who didn't get out very often, but who should because she deserved a break from all her hard work once in a while.

Ms. White turned to leave, but stopped just before reaching the door and calling something back over her shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Right," Kagome replied, trying to sound casual, and Ms. White nodded with a final wave before leaving, which meant only Kagome and her family and close friends remained.

Once she was alone, Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome's waist both to offer comfort and to remind her she was safe, both of which she appreciated, allowing him to pull her exhausted body towards the door. "Let's go, Kagome…you need to get some rest."

"Okay," she replied without a hint of an argument, leaning against his chest for support and wrapping her own arm around him as they started walking out the door. Sleep sounded so good at that moment…

But they were stopped when Hojo appeared at her side, looking desperate to talk to her. "Hojo, what's wrong?"

"Kagome…" He started to speak, but then tears came to his eyes and his voice caught. "I'm so sorry, Kagome."

She felt her heart break. "Sorry for what, Hojo?"

His hands were clenched into fists at his sides, his arms shaking with pent up emotion. "I don't think I helped you at all on the stand today, Kagome. I should have done a better job of answering that man's questions, but I didn't, and I'm sorry."

Knowing he meant it, and feeling her heart go out to this boy who cared so much about her and remained so loyal even though she was with someone else, she shook her head and put a finger to his lips to silence him. He stopped speaking and instead looked deep into her eyes as she gave him one of her kindest smiles. "You told the truth today, Hojo, and if you hadn't then I would have thought less of you as a person. It took a lot of courage to get up on that stand, and I just appreciate you being here in the first place. You could never let me down."

And with that said, Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around the brown-haired young man before her, leaning against his shoulder as she felt his own arms hesitantly coming to rest on her waist. She smiled inwardly, imagining him most likely looking at Inuyasha first to make sure he had permission to do such a thing, no doubt remembering what had happened the last time he'd even come close to touching Kagome in public.

They remained that way for several moments, only pulling away when Kagome felt, or rather heard, Inuyasha reach his limit when it came to sharing her with other men, his growling reaching her ears. She rolled her eyes but quickly moved back, not hearing him stop or make any effort to even hide the sound until she was once more at his side with his arm possessively around her waist.

Hojo continued to stare at her for another few seconds, and she gave him a cheerful smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, Hojo! That is…if you still want to come again after what happened today."

He nodded emphatically. "Of course I want to come, Higurashi! I'll be here the whole time, every day, from start to finish. Like I said, I consider you to be one of my best friends, and in my mind best friends support each other."

Kagome smiled more broadly at that, and her voice turned soft and gentle. "Thanks, Hojo…for everything."

Feeling that Inuyasha could handle no more, she left it at that and allowed the hanyou to guide her out of the courtroom completely, down the large hallway and out the doors into the parking lot where the others were waiting. But the further she was removed from Hojo and the courtroom, the more apprehensive she became, unable to rid herself of a slight sense of foreboding.

They reached the large white minivan belonging to her family, where the others were already seated and waiting, and Inuyasha opened the door for her while watching her carefully, sensing that something was wrong. "Is something bothering you Kagome?"

She paused before getting into the car, surprised that he had said anything, marveling at how well he had learned to read her emotions. "I don't know," she replied honestly. "I guess it's just that, well…" She sighed. "If it was hard today, how hard will it be when it's actually my turn to take the stand and testify?"

Gazing at her for an instant, trying to gauge what was running through her mind as he processed what she had said, Inuyasha finally pulled her into his arms and held her securely against his chest for a few minutes of silence, feeling her relax slightly in his strong embrace. He said nothing, instead sending her the silent promise to protect her, wishing he could protect her from the world…but knowing he couldn't. All he could do now was continue to assure her of his presence, reminding her that he was there for support, because, unfortunately, this was one battle where his trusted sword wouldn't make her pain go away.

"I don't know what's going to happen, Kagome," he finally replied softly, running fingers absentmindedly through her hair as he looked up at the blue sky. "I guess we'll just have to find out together when we get there."


	12. Chapter Twelve

**New Author's Notes:** In honor of the one year anniversary of the 'Confessions Trilogy', I'm performing a massive editing session on all three stories. As you know by now, I've already finished editing the first, and am now posting this one, and will eventually be getting to the third as well, time permitting. I'm immensely proud of all three of these stories, and am contemplating turning this into a yearly tradition so that they can always be improving. The only thing that hasn't changed are the original author's notes, which I didn't have the heart to part with. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**Though not described in detail, this story does deal with rape, so be forewarned if that sort of topic bothers you.**_

* * *

**Original Author's Notes**: I can't believe it! Over 300 reviews! Thank you all so much for your wonderful support. You have no idea how much it means to me. I promise to keep the chapters coming, and hopefully they will continue to entertain and not fall into the trap of becoming repetitive or boring. 

I feel like I need to warn you all that this chapter, in the beginning, is very blunt when it comes to some of the question and answer dialogue regarding Kagome's rape. If certain topics bother you than consider yourself forewarned, and I sincerely apologize if this offends anyone. But since my father is a doctor I figured I could pretty accurately create answers for the doctor, and I want this to be as realistic as possible, keeping in mind the fact that in an actual courtroom the witness would not skirt the truth.

Other then that, I just hope you enjoy the chapter. Since I received so many comments, I'm going to respond to a few of you wonderful reviewers now, and maybe next time I'll respond to a few more, but don't count on it being too regular of an occurrence since I don't want everyone getting bored just reading review responses. Enjoy this chapter, and keep in mind that the next chapter is about the gang going out for a wedding party! Stay tuned!

* * *

**FrameofMind:** Thanks for the legal advice, I really appreciate it, and I may very well take you up on your offer in order to get more ideas for the court scenes. It is nice to know I have a resource. You also made some very legitimate points, and so I would like to respond to those to explain my reasoning. Kagome is, in this story anyway, eighteen, so it would not count as statutory rape. And as for Ms. White, I don't' need her being perfect all the time, and so I put that in there to show that she does slip up with the tongue every once in a while. But you're right…innocent until proven guilty always! Thanks for the review! 

**Miyu6:** Don't worry, I have someone in mind for Ms. White. I have from the beginning, in fact…so never fear. And thanks for the long review. I really appreciate it.

**Crow T R0bot:** Actually, the updates will be slowing down dramatically in the next week because I'll be back in school. Believe it or not, we had four straight snow days in a row this week so yes, I've had a lot of time on my hands. And as for your other question about Jaken and Rin, I'm going to have it that they stay with Kaede and Shippou while the others are gone. I haven't explained that in detail yet, but I'm going to in the next few chapters.

**Miko Sakura-sama:** No, I haven't had this happen to anyone I know personally, but my father is an obstetrician (meaning he deals with women's health, delivering babies, etc.) and I have frequently heard stories about patients who are young and pregnant because they were stupid or, on a rare occasion, taken advantage of. Not necessarily raped in the way Kagome was, but still…it's never a good situation. We also have a lawyer as a family friend, and since I am somewhat interested in the study of law we talk a lot so I hear about her cases sometimes. And don't worry, that's not a personal question at all! If you have any more just let me know!

* * *

Title: The Realistic Happily Ever After 

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter: Twelve

Rating: PG-13 (rated for violence, language, and implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?" 

"I do."

"Then please be seated." The witness slowly sat down on what Kagome had come to call the hot seat, signaling the start of the second day of the trial.

Once again, she found herself trying to get comfortable on the wooden chair behind the prosecution's table, Ms. White at her side, and all her friends, family, and schoolmates behind her in silent support. Crossing her legs beneath the table, revealing a generous amount of her calf and lower thigh, she folded her hands neatly before her on the table and watched, with as much poise as she could muster, as Ms. White rose her feet to question the man sitting on the witness stand.

She walked with just as much confidence as ever, moving quickly to stand before the witness without any sort of ceremony as she sent the man a smile and a nod, signaling that she was ready to begin. Kagome felt like this direct approach gave off the feeling that Ms. White merely wanted to have a conversation, which was a useful technique when trying to soften or relax a potentially nervous witness. Whereas some lawyers purposefully tried to be the predator, Ms. White just wanted to be everyone's friend.

"Could you state your name for the record please?"

The man, who appeared to be middle-aged, his brown hair salted with gray, a fairy wide girth accenting his waistline, nodded, his eyes deep and gleaming with intelligence as he stared confidently out over the crowd before him, leaning into the microphone to answer the question and looking nothing like Hojo had the day before. "My name is Dr. William Brown."

"And what is your occupation, Dr. Brown?" Ms. White purposefully accented the title of doctor, wanting everyone to understand that this was a professional who knew what he was talking about.

"I'm an emergency room doctor at Tokyo General Hospital."

Nodding, Ms. White moved back slightly to make sure that the jury had a clear view of the witness. "And how long have you been practicing medicine?"

"Over twenty-five years," Dr. Brown replied with pride etched into his voice, leaning back to point to a golden circle pinned to his left breast pocket over his black sport coat. "I just got my pin a few months ago."

Ms. White smiled at that and beamed in his direction, like one professional congratulating another. "Very impressive." Her face turned serious once more. "So since you've been working for so long in your profession, would you say you've seen a wide variety of cases?"

"One could assume that to be true, yes. You never know what you might see when working in the E.R."

Nodding, Ms. White moved in for the kill. "That having been said, would you go so far as to say that you've seen several rape cases in your time at the hospital?"

Mr. Cromwell shot to his feet in protest. "Objection, your honor! She's leading the witness."

But the judge just shook his head and motioned for the man to sit down. "Overruled, Mr. Cromwell." He turned to the witness. "You may answer the question, Dr. Brown."

He nodded and turned back to face Ms.White. "It would be fair to say that I"ve seen many rape cases in the E.R., yes."

"And did you see my client," she pointed at Kagome for an instant, who straightened in her seat, "On the morning of January 4?"

Dr. Brown looked at Kagome for an instant before nodding his head in recognition. "Yes."

"What did she come to the E.R. for exactly?"

The doctor leaned back and took a deep breath before answering. "Miss Higurashi displayed horrible bruises and cuts on her arms, legs, and face, the most notable mark being a black eye on the left side of her face, along with other signs that pointed to her being the victim of a beating, such as disorientation and swelling to many parts of the body." He sounded like he might as well have been reading directly from his chart notes as he spoke.

Ms. White just nodded and pushed him to continue. "Was there anything else that you noticed while she was in your care doctor?"

This time Dr. Brown swallowed before speaking, nodding his head and looking a little less comfortable as he shot Kagome a sympathetic look. "It is routine practice for any woman who displays marks as severe as Miss Higurashi's to be tested with a rape kit. The attending nurse who performed the test found semen, as well as blood, on the inside of Miss Higurashi's thighs, along with more swelling and bruising."

The description was so vivid that Kagome found herself wincing and looking away, forcing her gaze to travel out the window on the far wall that boasted a lovely view of the mountains overlooking Tokyo. Not wanting to be pulled back into those dark memories, she tried desperately to imagine herself in those mountains, or anywhere else besides that horrible, stuffy courtroom where she was being forced to relive the worst night of her life.

Ms. White's face had become very grave as she continued, standing straight and tall with her arms at her sides as she looked the doctor straight in the eye. "And what do those results tell you, Dr. Brown?"

"They tell me that Kagome Higurashi was the victim of rape."

Smiling and nodding at the doctor to show her appreciation, the blonde lawyer glanced at the jury once before turning back around. "Thank you."

As she walked back to her seat, pulling the glasses from her face momentarily to pinch the bridge of her nose (the only visible sign that she was just as tired as everyone else), Mr. Cromwell rose to his feet and straightened his jacket, causing Kagome to tense as she wondered what the man would pull out of his hat this time to turn such a truthful testimony against her.

In all honesty, a small part of her shied away from the situation, not wanting to find out, but instead wishing for nothing more than her bed so she could hide under the covers.

Mr. Cromwell reached the witness stand, doing his usual ceremony of walking back and forth for a few seconds, before squaring off with Dr. Brown, who didn't look at all intimidated. They were two professionals of about the same age, after all; what did he have to fear?

"Tell me, Dr. Brown," he began at long last, "In your twenty-five years of service have you seen women before with bruises like those on Miss Higurashi that weren't the result of a beating?"

Dr. Brown cocked an eyebrow at that, looking like he thought it to be an absurd question. "I suppose so…but only in the case of an extreme accident."

"What kind of accident?"

He shrugged. "A tumble or a fall onto hard pavement could create the cuts, and any impact on a hard surface would certainly create bruises. But not all over the body, like was the case with…"

"So you're saying it's possible that Miss Higurashi merely fell while walking home?" Mr. Cromwell interrupted, to the obvious annoyance of the witness, who huffed indignantly and breathed in deeply to regain his patience.

"I didn't say that…"

"But you did say that someone could obtain similar bruises and cuts by taking a harsh tumble down, oh, let's say a set of concrete stairs?"

Dr. Brown glared at Mr. Cromwell. "It's possible."

"So I ask again…couldn't it be possible that Kagome Higurashi could have fallen while walking to school, obtaining the marks you saw?"

"I suppose it's possible…but very unlikely."

Mr. Cromwell looked amused at that point. "And why is that, Dr. Brown?"

"Because of the rape kit results."

"Ah yes…the rape kit. The all-knowing test that proves my client to be guilty." Now he just sounded sarcastic, and no one in the courtroom, not even the judge, seemed to like it, though no one said a word as Mr. Cromwell had not technically done anything wrong. He rocked back on his heels as he looked at Dr. Brown once more, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he did so. "Tell me…have you ever examined a woman who had consensual intercourse for the first time?"

The doctor hardened his gaze, but had to answer the question. "Yes; I've seen many young women who come to the E.R. after their first time looking for a doctor to administer a test for sexually transmitted diseases. Frequently tests for certain STDs require a vaginal examination."

"So you've seen what a girl can look like after her first time?"

"Yes."

"Then tell me…do some women bleed after their first time?"

"It is not uncommon for a small amount of bleeding to occur."

Mr. Cromwell leaned forward slightly, looking very arrogant and sure of himself. "A simple 'yes' or 'no' will suffice, doctor."

Dr. Brown looked like he was grinding his back molars together as he replied. "Yes."

"Could a woman bleed as much as you saw when examining Kagome Higurashi?"

He blew out a long, steady breath and raised an eyebrow as he did so, crossing his arms over his chest in the process. "I myself have never seen a case where a woman bleeds that much after consensual intercourse, even if it was her first time."

"But you have heard of it?"

"I have read in some medical textbooks that it is possible for a woman to bleed much more than normal after her first time."

Nodding, Mr. Cromwell looked steadily at the man before him for a moment in silence before looking towards the jury as he asked the next question. He even went so far as to step away from the witness stand and towards the jury's box. "So, based on what you've told me Dr. Brown, this whole matter could have simply been that Kagome Higurashi had consensual intercourse with my client and then, on her way home, tripped and had a rough tumble on the cement?

At that Dr. Brown ran several fingers through his graying hair and chuckled slightly, the sound very strained as he looked up. "That's a bit of a stretch, I think."

Mr. Cromwell had acquired a very harsh, unforgiving expression as he stilled his body. "Just answer the question, doctor."

With one final sigh, as though saying he gave up trying to argue, Dr. Brown nodded and replied. "However remote that scenario is, I suppose that yes, it could be a possibility to take into consideration when trying to discover what really happened to Miss Higurashi."

Clearly, that was the answer he had been hoping for, because Mr. Cromwell smiled kindly, his mask of cruelty fading as he nodded and turned to walk away. "Thank you."

As he walked back to his seat, Kagome felt her world crumbling around her, her heart sinking and her shoulders slumping forward. Mr. Cromwell had just managed to turn a testimony that was completely in her favor into a weapon for his use. Not only was such a reality infuriating, but it was also humiliating to contemplate that anyone in that courtroom might believe she would willingly give herself to a man such as Ted Wilkins.

Thinking it was over, Kagome was thus surprised when Ms. White quickly rose to her feet the moment her opponent sat down, glancing briefly at a few notes she had written on the yellow notepad by her briefcase before looking up once more at the judge. "Redirect, your honor?"

The judge met her gaze momentarily before nodding and motioning for her to step forward, allowing a glimmer of hope to return to what appeared to be a hopeless situation as Ms. White approached Dr. Brown once more with purpose written into every stride she took. "Dr. Brown, what was my client like the morning you saw her?"

He frowned at the memory. "The girl was very frightened and extremely nervous…almost to the point of being a flight risk if anyone left her alone. Normally I would have performed the rape test myself, but she was so terrified of having any man touch her that I decided to have one of the female nurses do it instead."

Nodding, Ms. White gave the jury a pointed glance before looking back at the witness with her hands placed thoughtfully under her chin. "And based on your extensive experience practicing medicine, would you say that is common behavior for a woman who has just had consensual intercourse for the first time?"

"No."

"But you just told Mr. Cromwell that you've seen women come in very afraid of having a sexually transmitted disease, doctor. How does this behavior implicate something else?"

It was the perfect question that set the stage for the perfect answer, and Kagome felt herself relax slightly as she realized that perhaps everything would be alright after all.

Dr. Brown purposefully met Kagome's eyes as he replied, causing her to blush slightly, though she forced herself to not look away as he answered the question. "The women who see me after consensual intercourse may be somewhat nervous and frightened at the prospect of having contracted a sexually transmitted disease, HIV naturally being the greatest fear, but I have never seen a woman who gives herself willingly to a man be so terrified of me. Miss Higurashi had a look of pure terror on her face as she was wheeled into the hospital and surrounded by unfamiliar faces." He blinked as though trying to shut out some painful fact. "There is no way she could have consented to intercourse and then looked like that after the fact."

He finished what he was saying, and Ms. White purposefully allowed his words to sink in before turning to the jury once, nodding, and smiling at the witness before her. "Thank you, Dr. Brown." She turned to the judge. "I have no further questions, your honor."

As Ms. White walked back to her seat, the judge looked over at Mr. Cromwell, asking him silently if he was finished, to which the lawyer nodded his head in response, before reaching for his gavel and looking out over the crowd of faces before him. "This court will recess until 2:30."

The gavel came down with a crack to accent his point, and everyone stood up to take a much needed break.

* * *

The courthouse cafeteria was crowded and noisy as lawyers, spectators, witnesses, police officers, and judges alike all tried to get lunch and eat before having to rush back to their assigned rooms at the appropriate time. It was as though all trials recessed for two hours at the exact same moment, because all the tables were full, and the lines were ridiculously long to pay for food that didn't even taste very good. 

"I don't know how you can eat that," Miroku whined as he watched Inuyasha and Kouga down their cafeteria food as though it were the best-cooked meal in the world. The monk looked like he was going to be sick as he leaned away, his skin paler than it should have been as he sipped from a bottle of juice. Beside him Sango nodded her head in agreement as she picked suspiciously at what was supposed to be a bowl of tapioca pudding.

Seeing the looks on everyone's faces, Ms. White just laughed, the sound managing to lift the mood somewhat. "I warned you all that the cafeteria isn't very good when it comes to supplying the people with edible food." She sipped her coffee and grimaced at the flat taste, putting the Styrofoam cup back on the table, clearly not intending to drink any more. "I'm just glad I don't work here all the time, or else I think I'd die of malnutrition."

Luckily, Ms. White had managed to grab the largest table in the cafeteria, which mean they could all eat together rather than being forced to "mingle" with the people around them. But the setting reminded Kagome, unpleasantly, so much of school that she found she didn't care where she sat, wanting nothing more than to be gone. Still, the though that one never grew out of horrible food and noisy, crowded tables caused her to smirk.

She really hated irony.

Miroku moaned again as Inuyasha took Sango's plate and began eating her food, and even Kagome felt her gut clench at the sight. Really…how could he eat that willingly?

From where she sat, Mrs. Higurashi just smiled. "I think that so long as we stick to what is prepackaged, we should be alright," she commented politely, accenting her point by opening her fifth package of Tollhouse cookies. For once it seemed like she was willing to throw all healthy caution to the wind.

"I second that," Ms. White offered as she reached over and plucked one of the many packages from the pile sitting in the middle of the table. When it had become apparent that none of the food tasted good, Mrs. Higurashi had gone back and bought as many packages of cookies and chips as she could so that now everyone seemed to have forgotten about their trays, which Kouga and Inuyasha gladly put away for them anyway.

"So…who will the next witness be?" Sango asked tentatively as she bit off a small piece of a peanut butter cookie, looking at the piece of food as though it were an enemy she was trying to size up before taking action.

Everyone turned to Ms. White, who shrugged sheepishly. "I don't know," she replied truthfully as she popped a potato chip into her mouth. "Since Dr. Brown was my witness Bruce gets to call the next one." She paused before looking over at Kagome's mother. "Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if he calls on you, Mrs. Higurashi."

The older woman nearly dropped the cookie she was eating into her own stale cup of coffee, and turned with surprise to look at the blonde lawyer sitting across from her. "Me? Today? But why on earth would he do that? I don't think I could possibly offer a testimony as informative as Dr. Brown."

Ms. White shook her head and brushed the crumbs off her hands. "That's not the point. Bruce is most likely going to question someone who could give the jury a better idea of what Kagome is like at home and around her friends, so that people can get a better idea of what kind of person she is. Remember, his entire case is based around her personality."

"But why me?"

"Because it's too early to call on any of her schoolmates yet, so you're the next best choice. He used Hojo as a witness because he was the boy who was the last and first person to see her the night before and the morning after, but beyond that he's not quite ready to speak with any of the other kids at the school."

Kagome, who had been blankly staring off into space a moment earlier while sipping from her bottled water now started choking, and everyone looked at her with concern. Blushing, she wiped a few stray droplets off her lips before looking at Ms. White with wide eyes. "Did…did you say that Mr. Cromwell might call on one of my schoolmates to testify?"

Ms. White just blinked in confusion. "Yes…why?"

"Oh god, I'm doomed," she moaned, placing her head in her hands and expelling a long breath as she recalled all the times she had spoken with Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi about how Inuyasha was a two-timer with Kikyou. She also recalled once or twice agreeing to go out with Hojo simply to spite the infuriating hanyou, and how she had admitted to the girls what she was doing.

Everyone was staring at her now, including Kouga and Inuyasha, and Ms. White touched her arm. "Why would you say you're doomed, Kagome? Your friends all seem very nice to me."

"Nice yes…" Kagome sent the blonde a knowing look as she sighed again and leaned back, putting her hands in her lap. "But very talkative."

For a moment the two women stared silently at one another before Ms. White suddenly widened her eyes in understanding and nodded her head, returning once more to her potato chips as she spoke. "I see what you mean." She cocked her head in thought for a moment before smiling confidently again. "Well, never fear; I can turn anything Bruce says into mush…haven't I proven that to you already?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes, you have, and I thank you for that. You are doing a great job, and are clearly very good at what you do."

Ms. White smirked and raised an eyebrow. "I sense a 'but' coming."

Kagome blushed sheepishly and looked down at her water bottle, which she rolled between her hands absentmindedly. "It's just that, well…Mr. Cromwell always manages to take whatever you get out of a witness and turn it against me."

"Well of course he does," Ms. White replied as though that were obvious. "That's precisely what he's supposed to do, and if he didn't then he wouldn't have the reputation that he does for being so good. But I wouldn't worry about it if I were you." She winked. "The whole foundation of a case…the one factor that determines the verdict of guilty or innocent…is who asks the right questions. Nothing else matters, Kagome. Sure, evidence is important, but in cases like yours, where no one is disputing that he was in fact with you that night, what matters most is what you make the jury believe, and that means to win you have to ask the right questions." She raised her chin proudly. "And so far I think I have the upper hand in that department."

Kagome gazed at the woman out of the corner of her eye. "Are you sure about that?"

"Of course I'm sure. Yes, I'll admit that Bruce does manage to twist a lot of what the witnesses say into something entirely different, just like today when he forced Dr. Brown to admit that bleeding like you did could have happened in a non-rape situation." She cocked her head thoughtfully. "That was a pretty brilliant move, actually." She shook her head. "But that still isn't going to get him anywhere in the end. He knows he's going to lose, but he has to put on a good show so that he gets paid when this is all said and done."

In all honesty it all sounded too political and, frankly, cynical for Kagome, and so she just nodded and pulled a package of unopened cookies from the pile and placed it in her lap, staring at the smiling face on the front and wishing she could feel that happy and carefree for once.

The sudden sound of a hand connecting with skin caused her to blink and look up as several people walking by looked on as well, wondering what was going on. But once she saw what had happened, Kagome, along with everyone at the table (save for Ms. White who was unfamiliar with Miroku's lecherous tendencies), just rolled her eyes and looked away as Sango fumed, her handprint etched onto her husband's cheek.

"Hentai! I've told you before that just because we're married that doesn't give you free license to grope my butt whenever you feel like it!"

Miroku looked at her with his usual innocent expression, taking her hand in his. "But Sango please…this bench is so crowded, and I was bumped unexpectedly. I didn't mean to touch you there, honest. It just happened."

The demon exterminator rolled her eyes and looked away. "Give me a break, Miroku. If I believed that then I would be forced to believe that it's an accident every time your hand always managed to wander to either my chest or my backside."

At that the lecherous monk just smiled dreamily, clearing remembering all the times his hands had done just that, causing Sango to only slap him harder, everyone at the table wincing in sympathy for the monk. "Wipe that smile off your face! Do you have any idea how ridiculous you look?"

They continued to argue, but Kagome decided to tune them out. After all, it wasn't like she hadn't heard the argument before. Frankly, she'd heard it one too many times.

Turning back to face the table where the cookies remained, she heard a slurping noise and looked up in time to see Inuyasha finishing off his last cup of juice. He caught her eye and smiled as he set the empty cup down on the table with a proud thud. She smiled back.

Glancing down at the unopened cookies, the hanyou frowned and met her gaze again, this time seriously. "You know, you should really eat more then that, Kagome."

She glanced down at the package in her hands before setting it back on the table and shaking her head with a frown. "I just don't feel like eating at this point, Inuyasha."

"Keh," He crossed his arms, "You didn't feel like eating this morning at breakfast either, or last night during dinner. What are you trying to do, starve yourself? You need your strength for this, Kagome. It's not the time to be stupid."

She felt herself bristle at that, and gave him a sharp look. "I'm not being stupid, Inuyasha. I just said I'm not hungry right now. Last time I checked, it wasn't a crime to pass on eating when you aren't hungry."

"But you need to eat!"

"No, I don't," she ground out, trying to understand why he was being so pushy while at the same time feeling her temper slipping out of her control.

"Yes you do! You need to keep up your strength!"

"I am just fine!"

"But if you don't get enough nourishment you'll faint or something!"

"I know that! I've taken a few health classes, you know!"

They were starting to attract an audience beyond simply the friends at their individual table, but as usual the pair seemed oblivious as Inuyasha shot his own retort back. "I'm not going to just watch you become pale and weak because you were too stupid to do the right thing!"

"I'm not stupid!"

"Then eat something!"

"I don't want to!"

"I don't care!"

Kagome clenched her fist and rose to her feet, knocking over two cups in the process. "You can't tell me what to do!"

"Yes I can, I'm your mate!"

"Can not!"

"Can to!"

"Can not!"

"I can when you're being stupid!"

"SIT!" It all happened so quickly that no one quite understood what was going on, Kagome forgetting that they were in a public setting as she said the 'magic word'.

Inuyasha slammed through the wooden table and a horrendous noise, a combination of crashing dishes, cracking wood, and crushed aluminum cans, filled the air in an instant roar that was over almost before it had begun, silence filling the room to only be interrupted by the occasional crinkle of paper or surprised cough.

Kagome stood above the hanyou looking peeved, taking deep breaths to try and control her anger, and that was when Kouga started laughing uncontrollably, breaking the spell and causing her to realize just how much attention they had drawn to themselves, her cheeks turning cheery red as she had the desperate wish to sink into the floor, wondering how it must look to have her fiancé face first into a bowl of pudding while the table around him was completely broken.

"Kagome…?" Ms. White had her hands up before her as though she was trying to calm a raging animal, Mrs. Higurashi wide eyed as well, Sango's hand poised mid-air to slap Miroku again, the monk looking stunned, while Ayame was busy trying to get Kouga to shut up. "Are you alright?"

Desperately trying to fight her own embarrassment, along with the curious stares she was receiving from all directions, Kagome just laughed, hoping it sounded careless. "Of course I'm alright! Silly me, I guess I didn't realize that I had kicked the lever that collapses the table until it was too late. I'm sorry, Inuyasha…are you okay?"

In response the hanyou muttered something incoherent into the pudding, his fists clenched, and Kagome knew from past experience that whatever he'd said couldn't have been very good, meaning it was probably a blessing that the pudding had censored it. Blushing, she sat back down and found her still-unopened cookies very interesting.

* * *

"State your name for the record please." 

"Mrs. Higurashi."

"And how are you related to Kagome Higurashi?"

"I am her mother."

Mr. Cromwell nodded and yet again began his insufferable routine of pacing back and forth, though Kagome tried to ignore him as she watched her mother carefully, also trying to ignore Inuyasha at the same time, who was still muttering (rather verbally) about the injustice that had taken place in the cafeteria.

"Mrs. Higurashi, how exactly would you describe you daughter?"

The older woman gave off one of her kind, motherly smiles, and despite where they were Kagome found herself relaxing under that gesture that had always managed to calm her. "Well she's very kind and considerate, and always has time for others if they need help."

"And would you say that Kagome has a lot of friends?"

"Oh yes; in fact quite a few of them are here to support her today, which I think proves how well she is liked by her peers."

She smiled again, but Mr. Cromwell clearly tried to ignore the gesture as he hastily moved back and forth a few more times before asking his next question. "Well if she has so many friends, then a few of them must be boys."

"That is correct."

He nodded. "Tell me, Mrs. Higurashi; does your daughter flirt very often with the boys she meets? Or even with the boys who are her friends?"

"Well, I suppose you'd have to tell me what you mean by flirting, Mr. Cromwell," the older woman replied in her best motherly tone, somewhat patronizing but as sweet as honey.

He looked slightly unnerved by this, but continued anyway. "I mean does your daughter, well, smile at boys a lot and want to be around them?"

Mrs. Higurashi shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose you could say that she is outgoing with the men in her life, yes…but not overly so. All young girls flirt, after all. Kagome would hardly be normal if she did not, and I would have cause to be concerned if that were the case."

Mr. Cromwell pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "Am I to take that as a yes, Mrs. Higurashi?"

"If that is the way you see it."

At that Ms. White chuckled softly, nodding before writing something on her notepad, and Kagome gave her a curious look as she leaned in to ask what was so funny. The blonde just shook her head with a smile. "Your mother is so good at giving vague answer that not even I am sure what she's saying at this point."

Kagome cocked an eyebrow. "And that's a good thing?"

"Oh, that's a very good thing." She winked. "At least, it's a good thing for us. She gets bonus points in my book."

At that Kagome felt herself beam with pride and pleasure, turning her attention back to watch as Mr. Cromwell continued to try and get answers from the woman on the witness stand with the same miniscule success each time.

"Mrs. Higurashi, are you acquainted with the young man named Hojo? The man who claimed yesterday in his testimony to be one of her best friends?"

"Oh yes," she exclaimed kindly, "I know him. He's a very nice boy."

"I'm sure he is," Mr. Cromwell humored her impatiently before continuing. "So I take it you know him pretty well?"

She nodded. "Kagome has been sick quite often these past few years, and Hojo has been kind enough to stop by and see how she is doing from time to time."

"And how long does he usually stay at your home when he makes these visits?"

Mrs. Higurashi shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, it depends really. When Kagome is extremely sick he just stops by and then leaves without even coming in, usually simply asking me to give her the message that he stopped by. But on days when she's feeling well enough to be up and around he will sometimes help her with the homework that she's missed."

At that Mr. Cromwell looked up as though an idea occurred to him. "So Hojo and Kagome are sometimes alone in her room?"

The woman pursed her lips. "What do you mean by alone, Mr. Cromwell?"

"I mean…are they sometimes in Kagome's room without anyone else around?"

"In the strict sense I suppose so, but Kagome always leaves her door open in case I need to ask her a question, and since our laundry room is upstairs I am frequently walking past her room and peeking in to see how she is doing." Mrs. Higurashi narrowed her eyes, looking, for once, like a protective mother and not just a cheerful woman. "So if you're wondering whether or not they do anything inappropriate together when no one is looking, the answer is no."

That seemed to cause Mr. Cromwell to deflate, and he backed away from her, realizing that he wouldn't get what he needed out of Mrs. Higurashi. He nodded and walked back to his chair without another word, and Ms. White simply stated in a voice that clearly showed how happy she was that she had no questions for the witness. And so Kagome's mother was allowed to step down.

Picking up his gavel, the judge sighed before speaking. "This court is adjourned until Monday at one o'clock," he announced solemnly, and with the crack of his gavel the second day in court was officially over, giving everyone a much-needed four day break.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

** This story deals with rape, so if this sort of topic bothers you then be forewarned. **  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Guess what everyone, it's my birthday tomorrow, January 13!!! I'm officially going to be seventeen years old! I'm so excited! And, in honor of my birthday, I decided to give you all a wonderful, fluffy chapter and take a break from the courtroom. I think a story needs that every now and then, don't you?  
So anyway, in this chapter there will be fluff, there will be meaningless conversation, and there will be more fluff. And if any of you have a problem with that, too bad! I'm the birthday girl, and I'm going to enjoy this! And by the way, I have a surprise in this chapter for all of you wanting Ms. White to get together with someone (smiles).  
I would like to point out, for the last time, that in this story Kagome is eighteen years old. In other words, it takes place three years after the series starts. I repeat, she is EIGHTEEN years old. That means that Ted Wilkins cannot be tried for statutory rape, because she is legally an adult. I hope that clears up all your questions.  
Other then that, enjoy this chapter, cause it's probably the last one you'll get until the weekend as I'm going to be very busy the rest of this week. Love you all, and thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Title: The Realistic Happily Ever After  
  
Author: dolphingirl0113  
  
Chapter: Thirteen  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The music was blasting in her room as Kagome grabbed for a third dress, holding it against her figure critically for a second before casting it aside into the ever-growing pile of discarded clothes. Sango was not having much luck either as she was stuck waiting for Kagome to make a selection for her. And so she sat patiently on the bed, trying to make out the words to the punk song, but the singer was screaming so loudly into the microphone that it was impossible to understand anything.  
  
"So where are we going again, Kagome-chan?" The demon exterminator shouted above the music, and Kagome was forced to stop what she was doing momentarily to turn off the stereo.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Where did you say we were going tonight?"  
  
"Oh, just a club in downtown Tokyo. You guys will love it. There is dancing, and great food. It'll be lots of fun."  
  
"But why are we doing this tonight?"  
  
"Because it's Saturday, I don't have to be in court tomorrow, and I want to go have some fun with everyone in my wedding party."  
  
Sango made a face at the outfit Kagome was now observing, and shook her head when the girl cocked an eyebrow in question. Sighing, Kagome threw that one as well into the pile.  
  
"I still can't believe you went and got Sesshoumaru for this," Sango commented with a giggle, thinking about the peeved demon lord currently sitting in the living room, no doubt already dressed in whatever Souta had picked out for him at the mall earlier that day.  
  
Kagome grinned. "I know, I'm not quite sure what inspired me to call him back almost three days early, but I felt like he should be a part of this too. And besides, Shippou and that girl, I think her name is Rin, are getting along really well by themselves."  
  
"I take it Kaede is the lucky babysitter?" At that Kagome laughed outright, nearly falling over. Sango cocked an eyebrow quizzically.  
  
"No, you wouldn't believe it, but that toad guy that follows Sesshoumaru everywhere, Jaken? He's the one stuck watching the little rascals since Kaede has to tend to everyone in the village."  
  
Sango couldn't help it, and started laughing too at the image of Jaken chasing the two children around, trying to get them to settle down.  
  
"Shippou sure has grown up, hasn't he?" Kagome looked over at her friend quizzically, but then noticed that Sango was looking at the picture of the gang from over three years ago, which was in a frame on her nightstand. She smiled softly.  
  
"Yeah, he has. I hadn't noticed how much until I saw what he looked like before. He's so much taller now, almost coming up to my shoulder, and his face doesn't quite have that child-like look anymore."  
  
"He'll be a handsome young man before long," Sango commented, giving Kagome a wink. The girl widened her eyes, feeling the natural motherly instinct kicking in at the comment.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I mean exactly that, he will grow up to be a very handsome young man, I can tell already. And who knows how many girls will want to be his wife, or, mate, or whatever a fox demon calls it."  
  
Kagome giggled at the thought, but then smiled sadly at the idea of her little Shippou growing up. "He does have to grow up someday, doesn't he?"  
  
Sango smiled and walked over to put her arm around Kagome's shoulders in a sisterly fashion. "I know you look at him as a surrogate son, I do too in a way, and I know it will be hard, but we have to let him grow up on his own."  
  
"I do!"  
  
"I know, but what about when he starts meeting girls, and actually enjoying their company, rather then running away with the fear of koodies? Will you let him grow up then?"  
  
Kagome pouted slightly, but then nodded. "Of course I will. I know how frustrating it was when mama always worried about me. She still does if the truth be told, but not like she used to."  
  
The two girls were silent for a minute before they were startled by a loud crash coming from downstairs, followed by voices muffled through the ceiling.  
  
"Kagome is going to be so pissed, you bastard! Why did you do that?"  
  
"Dog-turd, how the hell was I supposed to know that thing would fall over like that?"  
  
"Why did you touch it in the first place?"  
  
"How about both of you just shut up?"  
  
"Stay out of this, Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"I think that maybe."  
  
"Shut up, monk!"  
  
The sound of a scuffle could be heard, and Kagome and Sango let out a long sigh before turning back to the clothes as the door opened and Ayame appeared, looking frazzled. Kagome gave her a friendly smile, and Sango motioned for the girl to take a seat beside her on the bed.  
  
"Needed to escape the testosterone, eh?"  
  
Ayame rolled her eyes and fell back on the bed. "I meant to come up sooner, but I have been practically preventing your house from becoming a war zone all night!"  
  
"So what exactly was that crash we heard?" In all honesty, Kagome didn't even want to know. There was some expensive stuff in the living room.  
  
"Um, it was one of those lamp things," Ayame said with a blush, but Kagome only heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
"At least it wasn't the t.v. or something."  
  
"So, you're not mad?"  
  
"Well, I can't really get mad at them for breaking something when they don't even have a real concept of glass. Aha!" Both girls jumped back as Kagome whirled around with a dress in her hands, a beaming smile on her face. "It's perfect! And I have the perfect outfits for you too!"  
  
Thirty minutes later Kagome modeled herself in the mirror, critically eyeing whatever she thought was an unnecessary wrinkle or line. The dress was black, and shimmered in the light as she turned. It fell off her shoulders in an elegant, but loose, sleeveless v-neck on both the front and back, revealing a generous amount of creamy skin, and fell to her knees in a diagonal cut so that in reality the hem rested on her left calf while it swooped up to barely cover her right knee.  
  
Her hair, which she had put up in curlers for the past twenty minutes, now fell about her shoulders in generous, bouncy ringlets, and her lips were accented with a gentle, beige lip-gloss. All in all, she was very pleased with what she saw.  
  
Sango and Ayame looked equally as stunning in the dresses Kagome had forgotten Ayumi had selected for them the other day at the mall. Kagome would need to thank her friend later a thousand times, for she had done an incredible job of picking out dresses for the girls.  
  
Sango's dress was strapless, accenting her muscular shoulders, and fell to her ankles in a pale silver color. Her hair was partially pulled back into a ponytail, the rest falling loosely down her back and spilling over her shoulders in gentle curls, her cheeks slightly pink with blush, her eyes accented by black eye shadow, and her lips were colored with a simple silvery gloss. Altogether, tonight she looked incredibly sexy and mysterious, a far cry from her usual attire.  
  
And finally, Ayame's dress was almost like a wrap around, coming up to one shoulder and tying off, the ends of the folds lined with emerald green to accent her stunning eyes and hair, which was pulled back from her face for once in a high ponytail that was curled generously, giving her an exotic look. All in all, Kagome decided they didn't look half-bad, but then the club they were going to was extremely prestigious for it's elegance and class, so they needed to look good.  
  
"Do we really want to see what the living room looks like at this point?" Kagome said with a sigh, resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose and thus ruin her make-up.  
  
"Well, think of it this way," Sango said, coming up beside her friend, "It can't be any worse then some of the stuff we saw when dealing with Naraku."  
  
Kagome laughed at that. "I guess that's true." She opened the door and began to walk toward the stairs. "Let's go then."  
  
The men stopped and stared as though they saw angels as the three women descended into the living room. At least, all the men except Sesshoumaru, who was currently leaning against the wall, appearing very uninterested, but looking, to Kagome's surprise, very stunning in his black tuxedo pants, white tux shirt, and blue cummerbund, the jacked currently thrown over his shoulder.  
  
"Sango, you look incredible!" Miroku exclaimed, dressed in his own tuxedo, sporting his own purple cummerbund, a stunned smile on his face. But the other two men weren't so lucky as to have found their voices yet, although Kouga at least managed to take Ayame by the hand and lead her into the living room to sit, while Inuyasha simply stared at the woman who had promised to be his.  
  
It truly didn't matter if she was in a dress, jeans, pajamas, or her typical school uniform, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and every time she walked down the stairs Inuyasha found himself in awe that she had chosen him, a worthless hanyou who always insulted her, for a mate and husband.  
  
And she could look beautiful in any way. Like tonight, she looked sultry and mysterious, whereas in her school uniform she looked innocent, and in her prom dress she had appeared to be the perfect picture of young elegance.  
  
Gods above, he thought as their eyes were locked together, I love this woman.  
  
Kagome was caught up in her own emotions seeing the hanyou once more in a tuxedo, only this time he had traded his black cummerbund for a deep red one instead. She was mesmerized by the amber color of his eyes, and by the genuine look of love within their depths, knowing her eyes were exact mirrors of his own when it came to her feelings.  
  
"You look incredible Inuyasha," she finally managed to whisper, wondering if she would ever find her voice around him when he was wearing a tux. He smiled back at her, that rare, genuine smile that he only let her see.  
  
"And you look beautiful," he replied.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, relishing in the compliment as she recalled days that seemed long past now when he would call her ugly and constantly compare her to someone else. Now she could say, with confidence, that Inuyasha saw her as Kagome, and only as Kagome. It was a wonderful feeling.  
  
"Hey, are you two ever going to leave the hallway, or are we going to be late because of you?" Mrs. Higurashi called, dressed in her own long- sleeved dress of deep blue, already wearing her black overcoat.  
  
Blushing, Kagome accepted Inuyasha's offered hand and moved down the final few stairs to feel his arm go instantly around her waist, pulling her to his side protectively as the others walked toward the door. It was only then that Kagome noticed something, and stepped back in surprise.  
  
"Inuyasha, your ears!"  
  
Everyone stopped and stared, the girls in shock, the guys with knowing grins as Inuyasha blushed before looking at Miroku. "It was the monk's idea, so that I wouldn't have to wear a hat. He, um, sort of used that tape stuff and now my ears are taped back under my hair."  
  
Kagome was shocked. Wasn't that painful? He hated it enough when they were squished beneath a hat, but completely taped back?  
  
"Inuyasha, you'll hurt yourself," she whispered, to which Sesshoumaru grunted.  
  
"He may be a hanyou, woman, but he is still my half-brother, and as such he can stand a little pain."  
  
Inuyasha glared at his elder brother before softening his eyes to look at Kagome. "Don't worry about it, it honestly doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would. I just can't hear as well as usual."  
  
"Are you sure?" Kagome had a doubtful look on her face. But he nodded, and finally she relaxed, coming to his side once more and allowing his arm to wrap around her waist again as they all walked out to the large minivan. Souta waved goodbye as Kagome's grandfather, looking comical in his own tux, closed the passenger door, the car slowly moving out of the driveway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miguel's was the most popular place in all of Tokyo for anyone desiring an expensive, elegant night on the town. Situated on the top floor of one of the business structures, it had the best view, and had a reputation for serving food to die for. It had cost a small fortune to be going at all, but Mrs. Higurashi had assured her daughter it was nothing compared to seeing Kagome relaxed for the evening with her friends.  
  
"What time did Ms. White say she'd be here?" Kagome asked her mother as they walked into the main restaurant.  
  
"Her message said she would be about thirty minutes late due to work, but that it was alright to start without her."  
  
"We can wait, that's not too long," Kagome replied, observing the elegant mahogany pillars and ceiling, the marble bar, the huge circular dance floor, and all around it, elevated two steps higher, were tables next to windows with an incredible view of Tokyo.  
  
"Wow," Kagome sighed, feeling like she was in a dream. She had always wanted to come to a place like this, where everyone was dressed elegantly, dining or slowly moving on the dance floor to a waltz.  
  
"Is this what you wanted tonight?" Inuyasha asked, sending a tender look down to the woman in his arms. She smiled back up at him, her eyes lighting up with the expression.  
  
"Yes, very much so."  
  
"Good," he replied, a smile of his own in place. "That's all I want, is for you to be happy."  
  
"That's so sweet Inuyasha," she sighed, tilting her head back invitingly. He took the invitation, and soon their lips met in a passionate kiss that had several people staring and whispering, with knowing smiles on their faces. Obviously, they were seeing a very happy couple.  
  
"Kagome, let's go, they're taking us to our seats," her mother called, breaking the moment, and Kagome nodded with a blush, taking Inuyasha's hand and quickly following everyone else to a large table for ten.  
  
The waiter, a young man dressed in a white shirt, bow tie, and black slacks, swiftly and elegantly placed their menus at each individual place before motioning for them to take their seats, and everyone, naturally, moved for the two window seats.  
  
A low growl emitted from Inuyasha as he noticed Kouga pulling out a seat for Ayame by the window. "What do you think you're doing wolf?"  
  
"Being a gentleman," he replied, remembering all the lessons Mrs. Higruashi had shown him on etiquette earlier that day. The hanyou only growled more.  
  
"Don't be dumb with me, Kagome gets the window seat. Now move out of the way."  
  
"Inuyasha, it's okay," Kagome replied with a blush, but he looked determined.  
  
"How about Ayame gets one, and Kagome has the other, then you two men can sit beside them?" Mrs. Higurashi could always be counted upon to make sensible offers, and both men relaxed once more as they realized that would work.  
  
Sesshoumaru ended up on the end, with an empty seat across from him, where Ms. White would sit eventually, and just stared off into space, like he always did. But Miroku certainly seemed to be enjoying himself, for he had discovered a very pretty waitress behind the bar, currently smiling at him sweetly. The sound of a loud thwack could be heard across the table, and everyone knew instantly that Sango had turned off any ideas that had been circulating in the monk's head.  
  
Kagome shook her head and laughed as a slow, gentle waltz began to play and, since she didn't want to order until Ms. White arrived, stood up and looked at Inuyasha innocently. "Would you like to dance with me?"  
  
The hanyou looked at her for an instant before smiling and rising to his feet, leading her to the dance floor, proving that Kouga was not the only one paying attention earlier that day.  
  
He put an arm around her waist, taking her hand as she rested her chin on his chest, putting her spare hand on his shoulder, and slowly they began to move to the music, very slowly, several elderly couples smiling sweetly in their direction.  
  
"Sango dear, would you care to dance?" Miroku asked, standing up and bowing elegantly before offering her his arm. She smiled and took it, rising from her seat.  
  
"I swear," she whispered into his ear as they approached the dance floor, "If you make one move on my butt, or any other inappropriate body part, you will be sleeping alone tonight."  
  
He frowned at the threat for an instant, but perked up quickly once more. "Well, there's no fear of that, since I intend to treat you, now and always, with the utmost respect."  
  
Sango almost laughed out loud at that, but restrained herself, trying instead to enjoy the moment as they began to dance alongside Kagome and Inuyasha, the two girls exchanging contented smiles before closing their eyes in the arms of the men they loved.  
  
The time flew by, and Kagome felt like she was walking on air as she and Inuyasha danced to waltz after waltz, in a heavenly dream with the starlight shining through the windows and the soft clatter of silverware on china seeming far away.  
  
"Kagome?" Kagome looked up to see Ms. White standing at the entrance, smiling.  
  
She looked absolutely stunning, wearing a strapless dress of crimson that fell halfway down her calves, her height elevated by inch high matching heels. Her hair fell down her back, as Kagome had seen it that day at the café, loosely, although tonight it had obviously been curled with great care, and some of it fell over her shoulders. Her glasses were absent completely, giving her sparkling blue eyes the spotlight, and altogether she looked very much like the young woman that she truly was, not the serious, down to earth work-a-holic that Kagome saw every day in court.  
  
"Ms. White, I'm so glad you're here," Kagome cried, running up to the woman that she had come to call a friend. "You look absolutely beautiful."  
  
"Thanks," Ms. White replied, though her blush showed she didn't really believe it. Kagome couldn't understand what would make her think she wasn't beautiful at that moment, or ever.  
  
"Come on, we have the table all ready, we've just been waiting for you." She took her hand, and led the elder woman up to the table to take her seat.  
  
"Oh, you didn't have to do that. I told your mother to just start without me."  
  
"It was no trouble, Inuyasha and I have been enjoying the music. I don't see how that is an inconvenience."  
  
"Well, thanks," Ms. White finally said, but then stopped dead in her tracks as she was about to take her seat, noticing for the first time the man who would be across from her.  
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't help but stare either, and the two were, for an instant, locked in a heated gaze before they broke away with a blush. Kagome noticed it and, while she hadn't been expecting something like that, was not one to waste an opportunity to play matchmaker.  
  
"Ms. White, I'd like you to meet Inuyasha's older half-brother, Sesshoumaru." The demon lord rose from his seat, towering over the younger blonde, but Ms. White seemed unfazed as she extended her hand. He stared at it for an instant before remembering what Mrs. Higurashi said, and took it, noting that her grip was, surprisingly strong, for a woman anyway.  
  
"Call me Nancy," Ms. White said confidently, giving off one of her charming smiles, and Sesshoumaru seemed to be at a loss for words. Never in his life had anyone shown him such confidence while in his presence. Not even Kagome, who had her moments, had been this straightforward from the beginning.  
  
"Good evening," he finally said in reply, his voice deep and emotionless as always, though Kagome noticed a slight twinkle in the demon's eye, something she only saw when he was around Rin. She smiled hopefully.  
  
They all finally took their seats, leaving the two new acquaintances to get to know one another at the other end of the table, though Kagome would glance their direction every now and then. They seemed to be getting along fine, she thought, because, for once, Sesshoumaru seemed to be talking willingly, and not like someone was pulling teeth to get him to make a single sound.  
  
The rest of the evening flew by in a blur, and before long the clock read 12:30, telling everyone that it was time to leave.  
  
Gathering her purse and coat, Kagome sighed, wishing the night could go on forever. Eating wonderful food, getting up every now and then to dance in the arms of the man she loved with the backdrop of Tokyo at night under the stars. But, like all good things, the night had to end, and she was just grateful she had come at all.  
  
Ms. White was taking her coat from the waiter when Kagome came up and whispered into her ear, "You and Sesshoumaru seemed to be getting along really well."  
  
The woman blushed a deep red, accented even more by the color of her dress, but smiled and acted as though nothing else were out of the ordinary. "I don't know what you mean."  
  
"Fine, if you want to act that way," Kagome stated, looking away knowingly. Ms. White simply giggled and hugged the younger girl fondly.  
  
"You remind me so much of my sister," she said after pulling away, and Kagome blushed. "At least, before she was raped."  
  
Kagome looked deep into the clear blue eyes of the woman before her, and saw, yet again, that inner pain that would probably never go away. The pains of seeing her sister disappear, instead being replaced by a shell that was afraid of the world.  
  
Kagome sighed, knowing exactly what it was like to talk to the shell of a living person as Kikyou's solemn face came to mind, her tragic eyes always evoking in you the greatest sense of pity imaginable.  
  
"I assume I can take that as a compliment?" she finally said, trying to lighten the mood. Ms. White smiled and nodded.  
  
"That is most certainly a compliment."  
  
"Thank you then," Kagome replied, giving the woman one last hug before turning to leave. "I'll see you on Monday."  
  
"Yes, bright and early in court." Ms. White donned her coat, but dropped her purse in the process, only to be surprised when Sesshoumaru, the demon lord of the western lands, bent over and picked it up, handing it to her. Their fingers touched, and the two blushed furiously as their eyes met.  
  
The tension between them was so obvious Kagome couldn't help but smile. Never in a million years had she thought that Sesshoumaru would fall in love with anyone, let alone a woman from her time.  
  
But then, Inuyasha probably hadn't expected to find her either, she thought as she looked up at the man she loved, currently staring straight ahead as they turned and walked out the door. One could never tell with love, plain and simple. That was one thing that was proven to her time and time again. And she never got tired of the inevitable surprise as a result. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

** This story deals with rape, so if this sort of topic bothers you then be forewarned. **  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! My life has just been absolutely crazy lately! Please don't be mad at me, I will try extra hard from now on to get an update out more often!  
I would like to justify myself to all you Sesshoumaru/Rin lovers out there. This is the way I view their relationship: a father/daughter sort of thing. I think she gives him the innocent happiness he has always lacked, and he gives her the father figure she needs. I don't think it's bad when people have them as a couple, I think it's really cute actually, but for the sake of this story I want Sesshoumaru to be with someone else. I hope you all aren't too mad at me for that.  
Also, this chapter might seem a little less realistic when it comes to the court system, but it needs to be this way for the sake of the story, so don't feel too confused. There is also some seriously good old- fashioned fluff, so all you cavity people are forewarned. Other then that, enjoy!  
  
Sara: Wow! Thank you so much for your wonderful review, it was a wonderful thing to read on my birthday. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Title: The Realistic Happily Ever After  
  
Author: dolphingirl0113  
  
Chapter: Fourteen  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a day of tension for Kagome, and there was no way to avoid it. Today was the day Ted Wilkins might take the stand and, time permitting she would too.  
  
They were now sitting at the table, as usual the only ones in the courtroom in the usual ritual of arriving thirty minutes early, and Kagome was unable to stop twisting the fabric of her black dress, short sleeved and falling to just past her knees, in her tight fists. Ms. White, who was sitting beside her, noticed and covered the girl's hands with one of her own, smiling as she did so.  
  
She was back into her professional mode once more, and Kagome found herself again wondering if the woman she had seen on Saturday night was just a dream. "Don't worry Kagome, everything will be fine I promise."  
  
"I know that, I just can't help but be nervous."  
  
"Well, the reality is that, even though I said it might happen, you probably won't take the stand today because there are just too many other witnesses Bruce wants to call."  
  
"And tell me again, why is he calling all my friends and teachers to the stand?"  
  
Ms. White sighed. "He's trying to establish the idea that you are irresponsible and flirtatious, because, like I said before, that is his only possible defense for a client who is so obviously guilty."  
  
Kagome nodded and looked straight ahead, toward the judge's bench, then at the witness stand, before slowly drifting toward the jury's box. It was all so quiet with no one in the courtroom.  
  
"But you don't think you'll have a problem countering any points he makes?"  
  
"Absolutely not. It's so obvious that you're not that kind of person, and like I said before, you just have to ask the right questions."  
  
They were interrupted when the door to the large courtroom opened, and Mrs. Higurashi, Souta, her grandfather, Miroku, Sango, Kouga, and Ayame appeared, all being led in by what looked like a very impatient Inuyasha. Obviously, the group had argued about something in the hallway.  
  
But his look instantly softened when he saw Kagome, and he quickened his pace so that he was soon on the other side of the gate, lifting Kagome out of her chair and gently pulling her into his arms. Kagome blinked in surprise for an instant, but then smiled and relaxed against his chest.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"They explained to me why you are so nervous today," he hastened to explain. "And I just want you to know that if you have to, um, testify, I will be right here to protect you."  
  
Kagome smiled, hearing the familiar promise, and knowing it was true. He would never let anything bad happen to her.  
  
She looked up into his amber eyes, the baseball cap once more in place since he had informed Miroku he would not be taping his ears again, causing his bangs to fall into his eyes. Brushing a stray lock of silver hair aside with her hand, Kagome raised up on her toes and gave him a sweet, gentle kiss.  
  
Inuyasha tightened his hold on her, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss with a hand to the back of her neck. Kagome felt herself growing dizzy, as she always did, at such an intimate embrace, and was thankful his other arm was around her waist, holding her securely against his firm body.  
  
A gasp broke the moment, and Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha to see what was the matter.  
  
Ms. White was staring, wide eyed toward the door, and it was the first time Kagome had seen the woman lacking all the poise in the world while in her lawyer's uniform. But Kagome quickly understood why when she too let out a gasp as she saw who was standing at the door to the courtroom.  
  
He was dressed in khakis and a white shirt, his silver hair in it's usual style, catching the morning sun, an empty sleeve accenting the fact that he was missing his left arm. But he still looked as intimidating as ever.  
  
"Sesshoumaru," Kagome whispered, Ms. White continuing to stare. The demon lord heard what she said, even though he was at the other end of the courtroom, and his sharp eyes could no doubt see the shocked looks on their faces. He chose to ignore it all, merely grunting and walking up to take a seat beside Ayame, who looked suddenly nervous.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here?" Kagome finally managed to formulate a complete sentence, or rather, a question. But Ms. White was still staring, and his eyes somehow managed to lock with hers once more.  
  
As a result, he didn't respond to her question, but suddenly Kagome realized he didn't need to. She understood perfectly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"State your name for the record."  
  
"Eri."  
  
"And what is your relationship with Ms. Higurashi?"  
  
"I'm one of her friends from school."  
  
The whole ritual had begun again, like something out of a nightmare for Kagome as she watched Mr. Cromwell do his pacing back and forth, her fingers growing white where she was, once again, bunching her dress. Absentmindedly she couldn't help but note mentally that her mother would have a hard time ironing out the wrinkles later.  
  
Unlike Hojo or any of the other witnesses so far, Eri was the first to look visibly nervous on the stand, dressed in her yellow blouse and black skirt. She kept looking at her hands, or anywhere but Mr. Cromwell, and he was obviously having a difficult time holding his patience.  
  
"Would you describe for me Ms. Higurashi's personality?"  
  
"Oh, um, Kagome's really nice."  
  
There was silence, and everyone leaned forward, waiting for more, but Eri obviously didn't think she needed to say anything else. Kagome couldn't help but grin. It was the first time she had ever heard Eri say only one sentence at a time.  
  
"Okay, so she's nice. What else? What do all the kids at school think of her?"  
  
Eri perked up at this, because it involved gossip, a talent she had a knack for. "Oh, all the kids at school like her a lot. She's nice to everyone, and helps people when she can. All the boys would give anything to go out with her too."  
  
The last statement caused everyone to focus, and Mr. Cromwell stopped his pacing, as he looked Eri straight in the face. Kagome visibly paled.  
  
"All the boys want to go out with her?"  
  
"Yeah, but they know they don't have a chance."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because she already has a fiancé, who they all have seen walking her to school every day."  
  
"But have they always known about this fiancé?"  
  
"No, it's only been in the last few months that she actually introduced him to us. We met him for the first time at our prom."  
  
"And what is your opinion of Ms. Higurashi's fiancé?"  
  
Eri looked down at her hands, obviously finding something in her lap incredibly interesting, before looking back up again, having decided what to say. "He's really handsome, and really sweet to Kagome, but very overprotective of her and who she's with."  
  
Kagome relaxed. Mr. Cromwell couldn't possibly use that statement against her, could he? What was so bad about an overprotective boyfriend?  
  
"And why exactly is he overprotective?" Kagome deflated. Okay, so maybe he could.  
  
"Um, I don't know, he just is, it's his personality."  
  
"Could it be because Kagome is always flirting with other men, and he feels the need to keep her all to himself?"  
  
"Um, no, I don't think so."  
  
"You don't think so?"  
  
"I mean, I know that's not how it is."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because, um, because she doesn't flirt with guys. They flirt with her, but she never flirts back."  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Y-yes," Eri stammered, and Kagome felt her heart go out to the girl who was trying so hard to say the right thing.  
  
Mr. Cromwell nodded and started pacing again, which Kagome knew was a signal that he was about to change his line of questioning. She braced herself.  
  
"Miss Eri, could you verify for me exactly how long it was before you actually met Ms. Higurashi's fiancé?"  
  
"I, um, don't know what you mean."  
  
"Well you said that you didn't meet him until only a few months ago, and by then they were already engaged. Surely you must have at least heard about him before."  
  
"Oh," Eri blushed, and Kagome's heart fell. She could tell the girl was remembering all the times she had come back to her time through the well, heartbroken, and ranted about how unfaithful Inuyasha was.  
  
"Miss Eri?"  
  
"Well, I had been hearing about Inuyasha for about three years."  
  
"That seems like an awfully long time to go without meeting him, don't you think?"  
  
"Not really, because I think their relationship was on and off a lot since he was still kind of interested in his old girlfriend."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I mean, when she wasn't sick and came back to school, Kagome would often be depressed about something that happened with her boyfriend, who we nicknamed the two-timer because she was always saying that he had cheated on her again with his old girlfriend."  
  
Mr. Cromwell nodded, obviously hearing something he liked, and looked at Eri. "Did she ever flirt with her school mate named Hojo?"  
  
Eri tensed, looking down and obviously remembering what Mr. Cromwell had asked Hojo while he was on the stand. She blushed furiously for some reason before looking up.  
  
"They were into each other for a while, but it all stopped on Kagome's part when she met Inuyasha."  
  
"But I thought Hojo said they still went out sometimes. Is that true?"  
  
"Well, um, we never liked the idea of Kagome being with someone so easily jealous and angry, so we were constantly pushing her in the direction of Hojo, hoping she would forget about Inuyasha."  
  
The hanyou growled at that. It was so hard to hear about exactly what Kagome would do whenever she came back, angry with him for doing something with Kikyou. From the sound of things, it looked like all she did was pine for him all day, and that thought alone broke his heart more then anything.  
  
"So you're telling me Kagome wasn't interested at all in Hojo?"  
  
"Um, no, I don't think so."  
  
"You don't think so?"  
  
"I mean, no, she wasn't."  
  
But the answer seemed hesitant, and Mr. Cromwell nodded, walking back to his seat, the signal for Ms. White to rise. She approached Eri.  
  
"You were just trying to help her, is that correct, when you would set her up with Hojo?"  
  
"That's right. I hated hearing her cry all the time over Inuyasha. It wasn't like Kagome at all to be so dependent on someone, and to miss him so much. If I had been smart enough, I would have realized that meant she loved him, but I refused to see it."  
  
"Then tell me Eri, did Kagome ever express an interest in Hojo on her own, without you and her other friends helping?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Thank you, no further questions."  
  
The judge told Eri she could step down, and she quickly ran back to her seat, ignoring Kagome as she went, a huge blush on her face. Mr. Cromwell rose to his feet.  
  
"Your honor, the defense would like to change the order of witnesses slightly."  
  
Ms. White tensed, looking over at Mr. Cromwell. "Bruce, what are you up to?" Kagome turned her head as well, looking over at the lawyer.  
  
The judge nodded. "Explain, Mr. Cromwell."  
  
"The defense would like to call Ms. Higurashi's fiancé, Inuyasha, to the stand."  
  
The whole courtroom tensed, and Ms. White shot out of her chair. "Objection, your honor. The prosecution was not aware of this before this moment, and have not had time to prepare for questioning."  
  
"Your honor, I am doing this because we have heard so much about Inuyasha's personality in this courtroom that I think we should witness it for ourselves."  
  
"And I object strongly, as neither he, nor I, nor my client were consulted about this."  
  
Mr. Cromwell smirked slightly. "That's the idea."  
  
Ms. White tensed and glared at her colleague before looking back at the judge with a pleading look. "Your honor, please."  
  
But he was shaking his head. "There is no reason you cannot call Inuyasha to the stand, but for the sake of the prosecution, this court will take a fifteen minute recess."  
  
The moment the gavel hit the desk Kagome whirled around to see Inuyasha's stunned face, and reached across the fence to take his hand. Ms. White turned around as well, so uptight that she didn't even notice Sesshoumaru watching her.  
  
"You don't have to testify," she said softly, looking at Inuyasha, "Unless you want to. In a court of law, they cannot make you do anything against your will."  
  
But Inuyasha had seemed to wake from his trance, because he was adamantly shaking his head. "I want to testify. I want to have a chance to defend myself, and Kagome's honor."  
  
Kagome blushed and her eyes filled with love, but she was also very afraid for this man that she loved so much. "Inuyasha, we cannot control what Mr. Cromwell will ask. And you don't know what will trigger your, um, temper."  
  
She glanced down at the gym bag Mrs. Higurashi brought with her to court every day, containing the tetsusaiga. Inuyasha understood her meaning, and simply squeezed her hand. "I can do this Kagome, because I have to do it for you."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kagome sighed and laid her head on his hand while he absentmindedly stroked her soft hair, trying to figure out what exactly would be a smart thing to say when the time came.  
  
"Are you sure this is such a good idea?"  
  
Everyone turned, in shock, to look at Sesshoumaru, who up until now had been absolutely silent. Ms. White blushed once more. "What do you mean?"  
  
"My little brother has never been good with words. He always says something that a moment later he regrets."  
  
The hanyou growled and glared at his brother. "I can say the right thing, Sesshoumaru."  
  
The demon lord cocked an eyebrow arrogantly. "If that's true, then why does Kagome always seem to be running off in tears?"  
  
Inuyasha deflated and looked straight ahead. "I won't screw up this  
time."  
  
"Whatever Inuyasha, just don't say something stupid that you and everyone else will regret."  
  
A long silence ensued, and Kagome felt the knot in the pit of her stomach churn even more. Gods above, she prayed, let this come out all right.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"State your name for the record."  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"And what is your relationship with Ms. Higurashi?"  
  
"She is my ma-um, I mean my fiancée."  
  
"And how long have you known her?"  
  
"For at least three years."  
  
"And how did you two happen to meet? You seem a lot older then she is."  
  
"Um," Inuyasha tried to recall the story he had told those men that night at the prom over dinner, "I was at the, um, park, sleeping under a tree, and Kagome was looking for something when she woke me up."  
  
Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, relaxing slightly. Maybe everything would be okay after all.  
  
"And that's it?  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So you two started dating after that?"  
  
Inuyasha blushed, recalling how he had tried to kill her that first day. "Um, yeah, sort of."  
  
"What do you mean sort of?"  
  
"Well, we didn't start dating right away but, we got to know each other, and she had a friend that I knew, so we saw each other that way." He was trying to explain everything without giving it all away. But it was really hard, and he suddenly had a great admiration for Kagome having not let the truth slip for over three years.  
  
"I see," Mr. Cromwell paced again, and Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. He didn't like it, his instinct thought it was like a predator circling its prey. "According to Eri, you had another girl you were interested in, is that true?"  
  
Kikyou's face flashed before him, and Inuyasha felt himself sadden, like he always did, at the thought of the miko who he had once loved. "Yes, that's true."  
  
"And are you still interested in her?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Because according to Eri you were unfaithful for a long time, and Kagome was always coming home crying. Is that true?"  
  
"I, um, I guess," he said with a blush. This was harder then he thought it would be.  
  
"But you're not interested in her anymore," Mr. Cromwell stated, rather then asked.  
  
"No, I said that already," Inuyasha snapped, feeling his temper rise. He glanced at Kagome, meeting her deep, doe like eyes and feeling himself calm down slightly as she smiled at him with trust.  
  
"Then why were you so unfaithful before and now you're not?"  
  
"The woman I was with before, her name was Kikyou, well, our relationship was ended because someone tricked us into believing we were deceiving one another. She got really depressed because of the whole thing, and I felt really guilty after learning the truth. So, I guess I just couldn't let go because I was worried about her."  
  
"And why is now any different?"  
  
"Because she finally found someone else who loves her, and I was allowed to love Kagome without feeling guilty." Mr. Cromwell nodded.  
  
"Tell me Inuyasha, do you get jealous easily?" The hanyou blushed at the statement.  
  
"Um, I just don't like it when other guys flirt with Kagome after she tells them she's not interested."  
  
"Like my client over here?" Mr. Cromwell pointed to Ted Wilkins, and Inuyasha growled as he glared at the man, smiling in satisfaction when the man visibly cowered a little, remembering the night Inuyash had beaten him up.  
  
"He didn't flirt with Kagome, he forced her to be with him when she didn't want it."  
  
"I didn't ask you if you believed Ms. Higurashi's story about being raped Inuyasha," Mr. Cromwell said coldly, "I asked if you got jealous of the attention my client gave her."  
  
"No, why would I be jealous of that monster?" Inuyasha exploded. "And of course I believe Kagome! She was hurt, and I will never forgive that man for what he did!"  
  
Everyone was looking at Inuyasha, who was seething, glaring at Mr. Cromwell with rage in his eyes, fighting to control the instinct that told him to defend himself against this threat, this enemy.  
  
"So, you will never forgive him? Is that why you felt justified in beating him up that night?"  
  
"He was holding a, um," Inuyasha searched for the word, "A gun, and pointing it at Kagome. He would have hurt her if I hadn't done something."  
  
"It's not illegal to carry a gun," Mr. Cromwell commented casually, "How can you be sure he was going to shoot Ms. Higurashi?"  
  
"He was pointing it right at her, damn it!"  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure!"  
  
"So you have no doubt that you were justified in hitting my client that evening?"  
  
"None whatsoever."  
  
"Was there any chance that my client was just flirting with Ms. Higurashi, and you got jealous?"  
  
Inuyasha growled long and low, and everyone, including Mr. Cromwell, did a double take, trying to make sure they had heard correctly. But Inuyasha ignored the stares, glaring at the man who would dare suggest Kagome had anything other then hatred for the man who raped her, and that he had anything but her protection on his mind that night.  
  
"He was not flirting, and he would have killed her if I hadn't stopped him."  
  
Mr. Cromwell smirked, and Inuyasha felt his temper rise even more. Obviously, the lawyer wanted this sort of reaction, because he suddenly moved in for the kill.  
  
"Do you hate me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you hate me, Inuyasha, for what I'm doing right now?"  
  
Inuyasha chose not to answer, instead looking away from the older man and staring at the ceiling. "Keh."  
  
"Are you a violent person Inuyasha?"  
  
"I do what I must to protect those I care about." Mr. Cromwell turned and faced the jury with a smile.  
  
"I think that's a pretty fancy way of saying yes." He laughed, as though he had said something funny, and then turned back to the fuming hanyou. "Isn't it possible that Kagome is stifled by all your attention, and flirts with other men to get a break and relax?"  
  
Inuyasha grit his teeth, trying to hold back another growl. "No."  
  
"Not even once in a while? Flirting is very natural for a girl her age."  
  
"Not with him." Inuyasha seemed to spit venom as he glared at Ted Wilkins. Kagome felt her heart go out to him as he did so. He didn't deserve this treatment after everything he had done for her, and she wanted to slap Mr. Cromwell.  
  
Even Ms. White seemed enraged at what was going on, muttering to herself, and Kagome barely managed to hear one sentence: "What the hell are you doing Bruce?"  
  
But Mr. Cromwell seemed absolutely oblivious to the daggers piercing his back from the two women at the table, the smile on his face still in place, unwavering. "You don't know what happened that night any more then I do, Inuyasha. For all we know, Kagome was feeling sad after you two had a fight, and flirted with my client, leading to something more."  
  
"I believe Kagome," Inuyasha hissed, and Mr. Cromwell shrugged his shoulders as though to say 'who cares what you think' before facing the judge.  
  
"I have no further questions."  
  
He took his seat, and Ms. White rose from her chair, controlling her raging temper by rather forcefully pushing her seat back, causing it to slam into the fence behind her, and startling several people. But when she raised her head to walk forward, she was calm and composed once more.  
  
"Inuyasha, tell me what happened that night when you and Kagome met Mr. Wilkins."  
  
Inuyasha took a deep breath, trying to regain control, looking deeply into Kagome's eyes. She nodded and smiled at him, her face beaming with love, and he felt his confidence return. Who the hell cared what anyone else thought? She loved him, and that was all that mattered.  
  
"We were walking back from her play practice when we looked up and found him standing there, pointing a gun at Kagome."  
  
"And did he say anything?"  
  
"He said he warned her not to file a report with the police."  
  
Kagome gasped, and everyone turned to look at her. She blushed, and looked down with the plan of talking to Ms. White as soon as all this was over, for she had just realized something that could put this entire debate to rest.  
  
"And then what did he do?"  
  
"He prepared to shoot her, and that's when I jumped in and tackled him to the ground."  
  
"So, in other words, you did beat him up?"  
  
"Yes, but he deserved it. He wanted to hurt Kagome again, and I couldn't let that happen."  
  
Ms. White nodded and looked at the jury, still as stony-faced as ever, though this time Kagome thought she actually saw one or two nod their heads in agreement. Maybe that was a good sign.  
  
"Inuyasha," Ms. White finally began, her voice gentle, almost more like the woman Kagome had seen that night at Miguel's, rather then the fierce lawyer, "Do you love Kagome?"  
  
There was a long silence in the room, and Kagome found herself locked in Inuyasha's gaze, caught up in the swirl of his amber-golden eyes and the emotions roiling within his heart at that moment. There was no doubt, at least in her mind, what his answer was.  
  
He swallowed, and stared right back, losing himself in the one woman he ever wanted to be with, the one woman who made everything else in the world seem okay. Her voice rang in his ears, her laughter danced through his mind, and her smile warmed his soul.  
  
Everyone was staring at the hanyou, waiting for his answer, when something unexpected happened. A solitary tear rolled down his otherwise stoic face.  
  
"I love her more then anything else in this entire world." His voice cracked slightly, and Kagome's vision clouded over as her own tears fell down her cheeks. He never broke his gaze with her as he spoke.  
  
"I want her to be happy, and to laugh, and to share her joy with the world. All I want is for her to smile at me every day and give me playful hugs and pull my hair when I say something she thinks is cute." He paused and swallowed again.  
  
"After she was raped, it was like her soul was gone, and as a result, mine was too. I hadn't realized before I saw those doll-like eyes for the first time how much a part of me she was, because when she was sick at heart, my own heart wanted to break. And I never want to see her that way again." He blinked and looked at Kagome, smiling gently. "I love that woman more then anyone has ever loved anything in their entire life, and I would give my life at this moment if it meant she would never stop smiling."  
  
A long silence followed, in which time Kagome heard several sniffles from the women around her, even the men looking slightly overcome by the deep, sentimental declaration. But she didn't care. All that mattered was that wonderful man, that wonderful hanyou, who was sitting and looking at her and meaning every word he had just said.  
  
Ms. White coughed slightly, a beaming smile on her face, and nodded to Inuyasha. "Thank you, no further questions."  
  
She walked back to her seat, and the judge sighed, looking about the courtroom. "This court will recess until tomorrow at one."  
  
Kagome blinked back to reality as everyone got up to move around, and turned to Ms. White. "I have something I need to share with you, about Ted Wilkins, something I completely forgot about until just now."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"He sent me several notes, threatening my life if I were to report the rape to the police."  
  
Ms. White tensed, but more out of excitement. "And do you still have those notes?"  
  
"Yes, and I'm sorry I forgot about them until this moment."  
  
"Oh Kagome, this is perfect! All we have to do is match his handwriting to the ones on the notes and there will be no doubt of whom is innocent and who is guilty. Bring the notes in tomorrow before court, and we will present them as evidence before Mr. Wilkins is questioned."  
  
"Okay," Kagome replied, catching the woman's excitement for a moment. Ms. White turned to pick up her coat, and in the process found herself staring at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I don't know much about these customs," he said with a deep voice that caused your chest to vibrate, "But you certainly seem to know what you're doing."  
  
Ms. White blushed, and Kagome gaped at the thought that Sesshoumaru, the stoic lord of the western lands, had just given someone, a human woman no less, a compliment.  
  
"Thank you," Ms. White replied kindly. She blushed and looked at him. "Will I be seeing you again tomorrow?"  
  
"Perhaps," he replied, but Kagome could have sworn there was a hint of a smile on his face.  
  
"Kagome?" She turned around to see Inuyasha standing before her, and all thoughts of other people faded as their eyes met.  
  
"Inuyasha," she sighed, just wanting to stare at him, to lose herself in his eyes, which were the doorways to his soul. Suddenly, she threw her arms around him and wrapped her legs around his waist as he hoisted her into his arms, ignoring the onlookers and the fact that she was wearing a dress. "I love you so much!"  
  
He buried his nose into her hair, her scent surrounding him, and smiled. He had meant every word he said up there. "I love you too."  
  
Pulling back to look at him, Kagome put her hands on his cheeks and lowered her head for a kiss, to which he responded hungrily, holding her tighter against him as she ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
"Geez you guys, find a room," Miroku commented sarcastically, but Inuyasha merely pulled away and glared.  
  
"Shut up, monk," he replied before returning to what he had been doing. Miroku smirked and turned to Sango, who saw his intention in his eyes.  
  
"Don't even think about it."  
  
But before she could say any more, he was bending her over nearly backwards, holding her neck with one hand and supporting her waist with the other as he kissed the woman who was his wife passionately. Souta made a face.  
  
"Why is everyone kissing all of a sudden?" He asked as though it was the most repulsive thing he had ever seen in his life. But Mrs. Higurashi just smiled and took her son's hand to lead him down the aisle.  
  
"One day you will understand sweet heart," she said kindly, leading the way out of the courtroom. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

** This story deals with rape, so if this sort of topic bothers you then be forewarned. **  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks, as always, to you wonderful reviewers. I love getting them, even when it isn't all roses and sunshine. And to those of you who filed complaints (so to speak) I just want to say that they make complete sense and I will try and take into consideration what you have said. The courtroom scenes can be boring, and I'm sorry I just don't know how to make them any more exciting without sticking true to the story and still remaining somewhat realistic. And as for the many declarations of 'I love you', I'm sorry if that gets old after a while, but this is how I see it: if I were to declare to someone that I love them after years of being shy, I would want the whole world to know. Be that as it may, I will take into consideration what you said, and try not to make it too sappy from now on.  
I would also like to make a small advertisement for my new story 'Soul Therapy', which some of you have discovered. It was a story idea I just couldn't resist, however I won't stop writing this one. Just to let you know!  
We finally get to have Ted Wilkins testify! Aren't you all excited? This chapter is a little shorter then normal, but I promise the next one will make up for that. So all I can say now is, as always, enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Title: The Realistic Happily Ever After  
  
Author: dolphingirl0113  
  
Chapter: Fifteen  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome had disliked many people in her young life, and for many different reasons. She could even go so far as to say she had hated at least one. But there had only ever been one man who managed to spark such fear in her heart that she was willing to stop living.  
  
For this man she held more then just hate or contempt. She was beyond any of those petty emotions and thrown into turmoil every time she looked into his eyes. And this man, her sworn enemy, was about to take the stand.  
  
"If he says or does one thing, I swear I'll pound him into the ground!"  
  
Kagome looked over to see Inuyasha pacing what had become, not by choice, a very familiar room as they waited for Ms. White to arrive. He had been muttering all morning, ever since it was announced that it was a sure thing Ted Wilkins would testify that day.  
  
"Inuyasha, calm down," Kagome sighed, trying to fight off the tension he was radiating in all directions.  
  
"You can't possibly expect me to sit by and watch while that man spews lies right and left about the night he raped you!"  
  
"We don't know that he'll lie."  
  
"Of course he will! I don't know much about this justice system of yours, but I've figured out at least that there wouldn't even be a trial if he was willing to tell the truth from the start!" Kagome sighed.  
  
"So he'll lie, Inuyasha, so what? There's not much we can do about that."  
  
"But what if those jury people believe him? What if he's really convincing, and they let him get away?"  
  
Kagome swallowed as the man she loved voiced one of her worst fears, unknowingly. "Then you'll just take me back to your time and we'll live there for the rest of our lives."  
  
"But you promised your mother you would go to college. That was the only way she would let us get married."  
  
Kagome looked away. "I know, but if he goes free then she might be willing to change her mind."  
  
"No!" He slammed his fist into the wall, and Kagome looked over in surprise. He turned, and she was surprised by the unmasked, raw emotion in his eyes. "I will not let you live in fear for the rest of your life. I will not let you just run away!"  
  
Kagome felt tears come to her eyes. "I wouldn't be running away, Inuyasha! But, I just could not live in a world where I knew he walked free, wondering if, any day, he might attack for what I did to him!"  
  
"I would protect you!"  
  
"But you couldn't be there all the time, Inuyasha, think about it. I have to sleep, as do you, and I would have to go to class and leave you behind. You couldn't possibly follow me around all day and have no time for yourself."  
  
He seemed to deflate, and sagged against the wall. "What are we even fighting about?"  
  
Kagome smiled at that. "I don't know, something that isn't even worth it."  
  
She walked over and put her arms around his waist, leaning into his chest as he rested his chin on her head. They sighed together, as though they were one being.  
  
"I've gotta learn how to knock," Ms. White said from the door, and Kagome and Inuyasha broke apart with a blush. The lawyer smiled. "That's at least the fifth or sixth time I've walked in on something."  
  
"We were just, um, talking about the trial today, and what is to be expected," Kagome said softly, looking at the ground. Ms. White's smile faded to a serious expression, one that, vaguely, reminded her of Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Yeah, so are you both ready for whatever may happen today?"  
  
The pair looked at each other before looking at Ms. White and nodding hesitantly. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "You won't let anything bad happen to Kagome, will you?"  
  
"I will do my best," Ms. White replied with a sigh. "Of course nothing bad will happen to her in the physical sense, but I can't promise that Bruce will be nice with his questions. It could get brutal, I can't lie about that."  
  
Inuyasha growled and put an arm around Kagome's waist protectively, but for once she pushed him away, wanting both people to see that she was still strong. "I'll be okay you two, really.  
  
"Of course you will be," Ms. White exclaimed happily. "And I am going to kick some serious ass today in court. I've been waiting for this moment."  
  
The sudden outburst caught Kagome off guard, and she was left to stare in wonder as she and Inuyasha followed Ms. White out the door, down the hall, and into the courtroom.  
  
"Kagome-chan!" Sango called excitedly, waving from where she was sitting beside Miroku. Kagome smiled and walked up to her friends, receiving the usual hugs from all.  
  
Ms. White smiled and set her bag down as Kagome took her usual seat, turned around so that she could talk with her friends, when a deep voice sent her jumping into the air, losing her composure in the court room for the first time. "I sense that you are extra excited today."  
  
"Sesshoumaru," Ms. White said with an embarrassed chuckle. "You certainly know how to make an entrance."  
  
Everyone else, including Inuyasha, had gone absolutely silent to watch the scene unfold and, as the couple soon realized this, they both blushed and looked away. Kagome smiled at Sango knowingly.  
  
"Did I just see Sesshoumaru, Mr. Stony-face, blush?" The demon exterminator whispered. Kagome giggled.  
  
"I think so."  
  
But they were prevented from further conversation when the doors opened and the jury filed into the box, taking their seats and looking just as unemotional as ever. Kagome was suddenly reminded of why she was here, and her palms became damp with nervous sweat.  
  
"Relax Kagome," Sango said kindly, "We're all here for you."  
  
The others heard and nodded their heads in agreement, and Kagome smiled at them in thanks. Inuyasha huffed and pushed his way into the middle of the row so that he was, as always, directly behind Kagome.  
  
"Good morning Nancy," a familiarly unwelcome voice said, and Kagome turned to see Mr. Cromwell unloading his briefcase and taking his seat.  
  
"Bruce," was all Ms. White said in reply, looking straight ahead.  
  
"Oh come on, you're not still mad about what happened yesterday are you? I'm just doing my job, you know that."  
  
"Oh yeah, you keep telling yourself that."  
  
Out of the corner of her eye Kagome saw Sesshoumaru smirk, and realized he was watching Ms. White with avid attention.  
  
"Are you ready for my client's testimony?"  
  
"Why shouldn't I be?"  
  
"Just friendly conversation, that's all."  
  
"And I don't consider us to be friends, Bruce, just colleagues."  
  
The older man was obviously about to say more, but was stopped when the judge entered and the clerk called for everyone to rise. The familiar young man took his seat, and glanced about the courtroom before nodding.  
  
"This court is now in session. Mr. Cromwell, call your first witness."  
  
Mr. Cromwell stood and looked at the judge. "The defense calls Ted Wilkins to the stand, your honor."  
  
It was the moment she had been dreading, and as Kagome watched her rapist rise from his chair, dressed in a deceptively nice suit and tie, she found it very hard to swallow. I'm strong, she thought to herself, I can do this.  
  
Ted Wilkins sat down on the witness stand and looked about the courtroom with his usual arrogance, his cold eyes sweeping over Kagome like a winter chill. She refused to look up, knowing what she would see.  
  
"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then be seated."  
  
Kagome barely listened to all the formalities, trying, as she was to breathe normally and not pass out before anything even happened. Why was she so afraid? What could he possibly do up there that would hurt her now?  
  
Mr. Cromwell rose from his seat and walked up to his client, for once not seeming like a predator, but a friend to the man on the witness stand. Kagome felt her blood boil at the thought. Job or no, how could he treat such a guilty man like that?  
  
"State your name for the record please."  
  
"Ted Wilkins."  
  
"And what are you accused of today?"  
  
"Raping Ms. Kagome Higurashi." Kagome shuddered, hating the way he said her name.  
  
"How did you meet Ms. Higurashi?"  
  
"She was walking down the street, looking pretty glum, when I ran into her."  
  
"You ran into her?"  
  
"Well, not exactly like that, we just happened to notice each other and, well, you know, started talking like ordinary people." Mr. Cromwell nodded.  
  
"So you were just talking?"  
  
"Well, like I said, she seemed pretty down, so I asked her, after a while, what was wrong."  
  
"And what did she say?"  
  
"Nothing really, but she did start crying, and I wanted to make her feel better, and well, from there, one thing just led to another."  
  
"Is that so, just as simple as that?"  
  
"Yes, that's how it happened."  
  
Kagome felt herself seething with rage. How dare he? How dare he make her out to sound like some slut who would go for any man who walked down the street.  
  
"He's lying!" she suddenly said, standing up. Everyone turned to look at her, including the judge.  
  
"Ms. White, please get your client under control."  
  
"Yes your honor," Ms. White replied before turning to Kagome and putting a hand on her arm. "Sit down Kagome, you're doing yourself no favors."  
  
Kagome sat back down, but not before seeing the triumphant smirk on Ted Wilkin's face. "Bastard," she whispered.  
  
Mr. Cromwell waited for a moment before turning back to his client. "Just answer this for me, Mr. Wilkins. Did you rape Kagome Higurashi?"  
  
"No I did not."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Kagome was literally shaking with rage, trying desperately to find some semblance of control as Ms. White rose from her chair. How could this be happening? It couldn't be, it was all just a horrible nightmare.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll nail him," Ms. White whispered before standing up straight and smoothing out her skirt. Kagome looked up, trying to feel hopeful, but having little success.  
  
"Mr. Wilkins, tell me again how you met my client that night?" He smirked, but Ms. White just glared back.  
  
"Like I said, she was walking down the sidewalk and we just sort of ran into each other, you could say."  
  
"And just like that, she was in your arms?"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't say that, but."  
  
"Then how else could she have woken up the next morning having had sex willingly with a man?"  
  
"I didn't say it makes sense, I just said that's how it happened." Ms. White nodded, still seeming unaffected and calm, and looked behind her.  
  
"Who are all these people?" She asked, indicating Kagome's friends and family in the front row. Mr. Wilkins seemed surprised by the question.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You heard me, who are all these people, Mr. Wilkins?"  
  
"I, um, I don't really know, I've never seen them before."  
  
"Well, for your information they are friends and family of Kagome's, friends who have been here from the very start of this trial. Now you honestly expect me to believe that Kagome was so upset she was willing to turn to a complete stranger rather then one of these friends?"  
  
"Um, I didn't say that, she was just upset that night."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You said she was upset, and that she told you about it, and you wanted to comfort her. What was she upset about?"  
  
"I, um, don't remember." Ms. White smirked and turned to the jury for dramatic effect.  
  
"You don't remember?" The jury didn't respond, but then she hadn't expected them to. She continued with her questioning. "But I thought this was meaningful."  
  
"I-I never said that." Ted Wilkins may have been cruel and calculating at night under the cover of darkness, but here, exposed for the world to see by Ms. White, he was a true coward. Suddenly, Kagome was no longer afraid.  
  
"Then what did you say, Mr. Wilkins?"  
  
"I, uh, said that she was in need of comfort, and I gave it to her."  
  
"In the form of sex?"  
  
"Um."  
  
"Let's try this on for size instead, Mr. Wilkins," Ms. White moved forward so that she was eye to eye with him. "My client was walking home that night, alone and in the dark, and you saw an opportunity."  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"You saw an opportunity to take advantage of someone, and so you did. You forced my client into a situation she did not want to be in, and what sickens me is you think you didn't do anything wrong, or else you wouldn't be lying right now."  
  
"I'm not lying!"  
  
"You raped Kagome Higurashi, didn't you!"  
  
"Bitch, you don't know anything!"  
  
Ms. White stepped back, letting Mr. Wilkins have his temper tantrum, before turning to the jury. "You didn't hurt anyone, hm? Well, somehow I doubt that."  
  
"Objection, your honor!" Ms. White looked pointedly at Mr. Cromwell for an instant before smirking. She had made her point.  
  
"Withdrawn."  
  
The courtroom was absolutely silent as Ms. White moved back to her seat, her heels clicking on the floor like thunder on a calm summer's day. There was no question, at that moment, which lawyer was dominating the courtroom.  
  
"You may step down, Mr. Wilkins," The judge said, and so the accused rapist stood up and stepped down, two officers coming to his side to make sure he settled back into his chair at the defense table, glaring at the wall.  
  
All eyes were turned on the judge, waiting to see what he would do next. Knowing this, the man sighed and put a hand on his forehead momentarily. "I could call recess until later, but I want this over with as much as any of you. As such, I ask that the prosecution call its next witness."  
  
Ms. White nodded and rose to her feet. "Your honor, the prosecution calls Kagome Higurashi to the stand." 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

** This story deals with rape, so if this sort of topic bothers you then be forewarned. **  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: I know I left you all with a cliffhanger, but I promise from now on the story will be resolving itself. After this chapter we'll start seeing more of Shippou, Rin, Kaede, and of course, the fruitcake Jaken, and I'll get back to the wedding, which is coming up for our favorite couple! How will Kagome and Ayumi explain everything, like Sesshoumaru's facial tattoos and missing arm, and the fact that Inuyasha's hair and eyes change color, and Shippou's bushy tail, and, well, the list goes on and on. And you'll all just have to wait and find out!  
In the meantime, I just want to say thank you for all the wonderful support from you great reviewers! Over five hundred reviews! I know that some stories get in the thousands, but I'm just thrilled! What can I say, I have no ego (cough, cough).  
I would, however, like to say that I'm sorry the courtroom scenes are boring for those of you who commented on them again, and there will be just one more chapter where you have to deal with them, okay? I'm sorry, but I feel they are necessary to the story. I'm not mad, honest, because you all are entitled to your opinions, I just want you to know that I hear what you're saying but am not changing the way I'm doing things.  
And as for those few of you who say it's 'stupid' to involve Sesshoumaru with Ms. White, here's my reasoning. Like I said before, I view Sesshoumaru and Rin as more of a father/daughter thing, not a couple, thus that rules out the one woman (or in this case, girl) from his time who understands him. Hence, his only option is to find someone from the future that has yet to learn about some of his less appealing traits (ehm, like killing people, cough, cough). There weren't any characters from the feudal era who I can picture Sesshoumaru with, because, well, they're just not feisty enough. And those of you who put him with Kagome, all I can say is NO!!! I am a Kagome/Inuyasha believer all the way, so that was out for me. But I want Sesshy to be with someone, and since he cant be with me (lol) I created my own love interest for him, and if you don't like it, then you don't have to read my story. Again, I'm not mad, I'm just explaining why I'm not changing anything despite what you have said. I respect your opinions, but I have my own as well.  
So, now that I'm off my high horse, I shall continue with the story! Drum roll, please! It's the moment you have all been waiting for, the moment when Kagome testifies! Will she nail it? Will she faint? Will Inuyasha turn demon and just kill everyone in the courtroom? (don't get any ideas, that's not what happens) You'll just have to read and find out. So, without further adieu, chapter sixteen! Enjoy!  
  
cyberdemon: you are correct, there were other rape victims, but Kagome is the only one willing to come forward. It is very hard for a rape victim to confront her attacker, let alone prosecute him in court, and the way I see it, the other women are too like Ms. White's sister, and afraid of repercussions if the rapist is found guilty. Also, they cannot be forced in a court of law to testify if they don't want to (I think, and correct me if I'm wrong all you lawyers of the world!). So I hope that answers your question.  
  
laura: I would love to chat with you online, though I can't promise I would be on very much. The only problem is that I have aol. But we could give it a try, if you want. My screen name is on my profile page. And thanks for the wonderful reviews!  
  
Catgirl: WOW! Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, on each chapter no less! That's so wonderful! And to answer your question, the next chapter for Conflict and Everlasting Love is coming very soon, I promise!!!! To be honest, I've been working on it but have felt kind of like not too many people are into it. But for you, if you continue to like it, I'll be sure to keep punching out those chapters! And thanks for reviewing my other stories too, it just makes my day!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Title: The Realistic Happily Ever After  
  
Author: dolphingirl0113  
  
Chapter: Sixteen  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome could have said that none of it mattered. That she was ready for this moment, that she knew what she would say, and that she was prepared for anything that Mr. Cromwell would try. But if she had said that, she would have lied.  
  
The moment Ms. White called her to the stand was one of those moments Kagome always saw in the movies, where time inevitably slowed down to a snail-pace of a second an hour. She could hear every sound, every breath, every click as her heels hit the floor, and every grind as her teeth clattered nervously in her mouth.  
  
Her palms had gone damp with sweat, and Kagome used the excuse of smoothing her skirt to wipe away the unnecessary sheen, feeling her hands shake slightly against her more sturdy legs. Why was she so afraid? What could happen that would be so horrible?  
  
But Kagome understood the moment she took the stand, because she was forced to make eye contact with that one man she never wanted to see again, his cruel eyes and his heartless smirk once more in place, Ms. White's intimidation having faded into the back of his memory now that he saw her, his victim, quivering on the stand. The thought enraged her. Why should she be afraid of him? The bastard, why did he do this to her?  
  
In slow motion Kagome raised her right hand, putting her left on the book offered to her by the clerk. She barely heard what he said, only knowing that somewhere in there she answered with an 'I do' before sitting down, watching as everyone in the audience seemed to tense and wait for what would happen next. She took a deep breath, and sighed.  
  
"State your name for the court please," Ms. White began, and time returned to normal as Kagome jerked her head, blinking back to reality.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi," she replied tentatively, leaning into the small microphone provided. Unfortunately, it picked up the slight quiver in her voice, and she blushed.  
  
"And you are the one charging Mr. Ted Wilkins," Ms. White indicated the man with an accusatory finger, "with rape, is that correct?"  
  
"Yes I am." Ms. White nodded and smiled at Kagome encouragingly, causing the younger girl to relax, albeit slightly.  
  
"I'm going to ask you some very personal questions, Kagome, and I want you to take your time with your answers if you need to, okay?" Kagome bit her lip, but nodded.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Describe for me what you were doing the night of the rape."  
  
"Objection," Mr. Cromwell called lazily, "Once again your honor, it has not been determined that my client is a rapist."  
  
Ms. White rolled her eyes and looked over at Mr. Cromwell before glancing at the judge. "I'll rephrase your honor. Kagome, describe for me what you were doing the night you encountered Mr. Wilkins."  
  
It all came back in a flash, and Kagome could almost touch the set as she stood, watching Hojo with a bored expression while he recited his lines, trying to act excited, like the young lover Juliet was. "I was rehearsing the play 'Romeo and Juliet' at the school. Every year we do a Shakespeare production."  
  
"And you were Juliet I assume?"  
  
"That's right." Ms. White smiled again.  
  
"Impressive. I love that play, always have, and I must say it doesn't look like it would be easy to perform, wouldn't you agree?"  
  
"Yeah, it's pretty difficult," Kagome replied with confusion. This certainly didn't seem like the line of questions she was expecting.  
  
"Objection your honor, relevance?" The judge nodded and looked at Ms. White pointedly, but she just turned her smile on the judge.  
  
"I'm getting there your honor, have I failed to disappoint yet?"  
  
The judge sighed and leaned back, obviously seeing her reasoning. "Very well, but don't dance around the point too much Ms. White."  
  
"Of course not, your honor." Ms. White returned her attention to Kagome, and winked slightly, so that only Kagome could see, and she understood. Ms. White was trying to get her relaxed with easy questions that were unrelated to anything involving her rape so that she would be ready when the harder questions arose. "So you were at the school that night?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And how late was it before you left?" Kagome tried to recall, only remembering that she had been yawning toward the end of rehearsal.  
  
"Oh, I'd probably say about 11:30."  
  
"That's pretty late, wouldn't you say?"  
  
"Well, I'd been sick recently, and thus Hojo, he was playing Romeo, and I hadn't had any time to really practice together. So Mrs. Dunn, the drama teacher, arranged for us to stay late that night."  
  
"So it was just you two and the teacher?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
Mr. Cromwell made a point of scribbling something on his notepad, which Ms. White seemed to notice because her eyes flicked in his direction momentarily before she frowned and looked back at Kagome.  
  
"But the teacher was there the entire time?" Ms. White accented the world 'entire', and Kagome understood that she was heading off any angle Mr. Cromwell might want to take involving her and Hojo. She nodded.  
  
"Yes, that's right, she was there until the moment I left the building."  
  
"And you were alone at that point?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
To her pleasure, Mr. Cromwell stopped writing, but she frowned when he started writing again on a new sheet of paper. This time, Ms. White didn't seem to do anything to head him off, either because she didn't know how or didn't think it was important.  
  
"Who was the last person you saw before you, um, encountered Mr. Wilkins?"  
  
"Hojo."  
  
"And that was at the school, correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And what did he say to you?"  
  
"Um," Kagome thought for a minute, recalling his concerned expression when she insisted on walking home alone. In retrospect that had been the worst mistake of her life. "I guess just that he'd see me the next day at school."  
  
Ms. White nodded and walked up to the witness stand, placing her hands on the wooden top, looking Kagome straight in the eyes. Her blue eyes were sparkling with kindness, and Kagome could see she didn't want to have to ask the next set of questions, but it was necessary. Kagome nodded, and Ms. White understood the silent message that she was ready to proceed.  
  
"What happened next, Kagome?"  
  
She felt the box of memories she had wanted to keep tightly sealed come undone, the walls falling down, and everything came back to her. She remembered how cold the night had been, remembered breathing out and watching the steam rise into the night sky, and remembered being suddenly grabbed by a stranger.  
  
"I was walking home, like I always do, when I suddenly felt someone grab me from behind and cover my mouth so I couldn't scream." She shuddered at the memory of a cold, merciless blade being pushed against the tender skin of her neck. "The person was wearing a mask, but I could tell it was a man because of his voice and the fact that he was so strong. He put a knife to my throat and said that if I screamed he would kill me."  
  
She felt tears threatening to overcome her eyes, and Kagome fought desperately to keep them away. No, she told herself, he would not see her cry because of him. But in an effort to hold them back, she then felt her body begin to shake, slightly at first, before turning into voluminous quaking that she had no control over.  
  
"No," she whimpered softly. Whatever fate above compelled her to look up, she did not know, but Kagome found herself meeting the eyes of the man who did this to her, and the old fear returned. That indescribable fear of being hurt or worse. And Ted Wilkins just smiled.  
  
Inuyasha watched, helpless, as the woman he loved was slowly wilting under the gaze of that despicable man. When she looked up, he saw that her eyes were clouding over with pain, slowly becoming those doll-like eyes he hated so much, and he looked away. He could not bear to see it.  
  
"Kagome, listen to me," Ms. White said sternly, and Kagome found herself looking back at the woman who had become such a pillar of strength. But it was like she was looking through fog, and Nancy White's voice was far away.  
  
"Kagome, listen to me, he can't hurt you any more," Ms. White tried again, but began to feel panicked. It was the same way with her sister. She had watched as her sister had clamped up at the last instant, thus never finishing her testimony, meaning her rapist got off free. She would be damned if that happened to another woman she cared about.  
  
"Kagome, I can't do this without you," she whispered urgently, "I can't make miracles happen without you saying something first."  
  
But Kagome was lost in her fear once more, and the only thing she knew was the pain of that night, the threat on her life, and the control he had over her. That constant, incessant, overwhelming fear that she couldn't quite shake, no matter how hard she tried.  
  
He was losing her, he could see it, and Inuyasha couldn't take it any more. This man would not control her this way! She was stronger then that!  
  
Without warning, he rose to his feet, knocking a surprised Sango to the ground. "Damn it Kagome, snap out of it! You're stronger than this!"  
  
Kagome's head snapped away from Ted Wilkins so that now she was gazing into the eyes of the man she loved, the man who had pulled her out of this dismal abyss once before already, and who was trying to do it again.  
  
"Inuyasha," She whispered, and they stared at one another, ignoring the judge calling for order.  
  
"That's right, Kagome-chan," Sango said, managing to rise from the floor to her feet and standing beside Inuyasha, "You are strong. Remember all that you have done."  
  
Miroku nodded and rose too, followed by Kouga and Ayame and, to her utter shock, Sesshoumaru. They were all staring pointedly at her, and the rest of the courtroom faded away until she no longer saw the other spectators, no longer felt the piercing stares of the emotionless jury, no longer heard the voice of the frustrated judge, and no longer felt the presence of Ted Wilkins. All that mattered were her friends, the ones who had helped her defeat Naraku. The ones who were always there for her, and believed in what she could do.  
  
She recalled a monk with a boyish grin that melted her heart and who, despite his lecherous tendencies, was always there for her. And she remembered the way he had fearlessly run into battle, prepared to die to save them from Naraku, willing to sacrifice it all without fear.  
  
She remembered Sango, a young woman who had lost everything, and how much pain had been in her eyes that first time they met. She recalled how much three years had managed to heal her wounds, and how light and joyous she had been the day she married Miroku. And she also remembered the woman who bravely fought off Naraku's horde whenever necessary to protect her friends.  
  
And Kouga, with his clear blue eyes and innocent heart, who always just wanted her approval, his desire for revenge, and his desire to be loved more prominent then anything else when he fought.  
  
Kagome looked from friend to friend, feeling as though time had stopped and was graciously replaying all these images for her. Of Sango and Miroku kissing for the first time. Of Shippou bounding ferociously into battle, only to run away two seconds later when he realized the opponent was ten times his size, but turning right around to try again another day. Of Miroku laughing despite his curse, being happy at all times, and then turning around and fiercely defending those he loved. Of Sango, who tried so many times to save her brother, but losing him in the end, and yet still smiling and moving on with her life.  
  
Yes, Kagome realized, there was happiness in this world, despite the pain and suffering that accompanied it. And the only way to live was to have both extremes in your life.  
  
Even Kikyou, who's stoic face and troubled soul had always brought Kagome grief, flashed before her eyes, that moment in the forest as clear as day. "You are Kagome," she said simply, "Now prove it."  
  
Kagome continued to look at her friends, stopping suddenly when she came across those familiar, beautiful amber eyes.  
  
Inuyasha.  
  
That day in the woods when she had freed the handsome youth from the tree would be forever in her heart and mind. The way, after that, he had tried to avoid her, but in the end how they joined together to destroy Naraku. The way he always protected her, and how, in his presence, she never felt alone or afraid. How he would crumple to the ground whenever she commanded him to sit, and yet still came back to her later with love in his eyes.  
  
She had given him hope again when before all he had known in life was pain and betrayal. And in turn, he had given some of that love and devotion back.  
  
He had pulled her back from the abyss, she realized, that first morning after she was raped. He had kept her from falling into darkness, and now, when she was once more teetering, he was there to pull her back.  
  
I will always protect you.  
  
The words flowed through her mind as though someone had poured a bucket of ice water over her head, and suddenly Kagome felt alive again, the fog lifting and the air around her clearing.  
  
"I will have order in this court!"  
  
Time began to flow again, and Kagome was suddenly back in the courtroom, listening as the judge called for order while the spectators commentated on the sudden outburst of Inuyasha and her friends.  
  
He was staring right at her, his amber eyes sparkling with concern, and while the others sat down, he remained standing, obviously still unsure. Kagome saw this, and smiled at him. His face lit up, and he smiled back before nodding and sitting down.  
  
Ms. White had stood back to watch the scene take place, unsure of what to do, but now saw that it had been a blessing that Kagome had a loud-mouthed fiancé, because when she looked over Kagome was once more herself, and all fear was gone from her eyes. She smiled.  
  
The courtroom finally quiet, the judge, looking even more weary then usual, glanced at Ms. White with a nod. "You may continue."  
  
She nodded and looked back at Kagome. "I just have one question. Did Ted Wilkins rape you?"  
  
"Yes." And this time when she answered all the fear and hesitance was gone from her voice. Ms. White nodded with satisfaction and walked back to her chair, looking at Mr. Cromwell as she did so.  
  
"Your witness."  
  
He nodded and rose to his feet, giving Kagome that predatory smile she had seen so many other witnesses fall victim to, but just smiled back sweetly. Now that she was herself, she was not going to be intimidated.  
  
"Kagome, may I call you Kagome?"  
  
"Call me whatever you like, Mr. Cromwell." Her voice was sugary sweet, just as his was overly polite, and it made everything seem very artificial.  
  
"Tell me then Kagome, why did you refuse to let Hojo walk you home that night after play practice?"  
  
"I was wanting to be alone. I was tired, and, frankly, I missed my boyfriend, now my fiancé, Inuyasha. I hadn't seen him in several weeks."  
  
"And that's why you wanted to be alone?"  
  
"Believe it or not Mr. Cromwell, when I'm in love I enjoy daydreaming like any other silly school girl, and I find it hard to do so in the company of another man."  
  
Mr. Cromwell nodded, hiding his surprise at her quick wit by starting to pace. But Kagome, used to this routine, was unaffected.  
  
In the audience, Inuyasha smirked as he watched the proceedings. Now that she was awake internally, he saw not only determination, but that old spark of defiance that Kagome adopted whenever they would have a fight. That was a dangerous combination in the fiery woman he knew so well.  
  
"And when you met my client, Mr. Wilkins, you didn't flirt at all with him?"  
  
"No, like I said he attacked me from behind."  
  
"Attacked is a pretty strong word, Kagome."  
  
"And it was a pretty violent evening, Mr. Cromwell."  
  
Miroku chuckled, taking everything Kagome was saying as a mental lesson for the next time he was in a heated debate with anyone, namely his lovely, but feisty wife Sango.  
  
Mr. Cromwell nodded and stopped pacing, looking right at her. "Had you ever seen my client before that night?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you sure about that? We all meet several people every day that we will hardly remember forever."  
  
"I'm positive, Mr. Cromwell. I would remember red hair like that." He nodded, and started pacing again.  
  
"And yet, even though he never saw you before, he just attacked you out of the blue? Randomly? Why would he do that, do you suppose?"  
  
"I don't know, he's the rapist not me."  
  
"Your honor," Mr. Cromwell looked at the judge as though appealing to a parent for help. The judge sighed and looked at Kagome kindly.  
  
"Please refrain from using the word rapist, Ms. Higurashi." Kagome nodded and looked back at Mr. Cromwell, who seemed to think he had won a small victory, because there was a smile on his face.  
  
"You honestly expect me to believe, Kagome, that my client just randomly picked you that night to have some fun? If you do any reading on criminal minds, you will find that there is usually a reason for what they do, and who they attack."  
  
Kagome frowned, but then smiled slightly. "I have done reading on criminal minds in my psychology class, Mr. Cromwell, and I assure you that there are many studies that prove while some criminals are geniuses who plan out every stage of their crimes, others just do them without thinking. And as for you doubting the reality of my story, it's not your job to decide whether or not you believe me, Mr. Cromwell, it's the juries."  
  
Even Sesshoumaru couldn't hold back a smirk at such a comeback that left Mr. Cromwell standing and looking absolutely stupid for a moment. Kagome had nailed him to the wall with that one, and everyone knew it. But he didn't have such a great reputation for nothing, and his falter was only slight.  
  
"Touché," he said with a grin, though it didn't reach his eyes. It was obvious he was thinking. "But let's try this story on for size, shall we? You haven't seen your boyfriend for several weeks, and you really want some attention. You're walking home alone, with no one in sight, when you come across a guy, who seems nice enough from your point of view, so you two start talking. You're a woman, he's a man, and we all know what happens when you throw hormones into the mix, right?"  
  
Kagome couldn't help but feel rage at such an implication. "I would never give myself to another man. I love Inuyasha!"  
  
That wasn't the reply she should have made, and Mr. Cromwell jumped on the opportunity. "And who says you don't love him? I certainly didn't. All I said was that you were lonely for attention and met a guy on your way home. Mistakes happen to the best of us, Kagome." He glanced at the jury. "So why not be man enough, or in your case, woman enough, to admit when you've made one?"  
  
"Because I didn't make one, and I assure you that if I did I would be the first to admit it!"  
  
"Oh really?" Mr. Cromwell raised an eyebrow, glancing at her briefly before looking back at the jury. "Then prove it."  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't say anything. How could she? There were no eyewitnesses.  
  
Mr. Cromwell smirked when he saw her reaction. "That's what I thought. The defense rests, your honor."  
  
He walked back to his seat, and Kagome was shaking again, but this time out of pure rage. Gods above, how did that man twist everything she said against her? Because that is sure as hell what he was doing!  
  
"Redirect, your honor," Ms. White said, rising to her feet. Her voice was like a godsend, and Kagome relaxed, knowing the woman would fix everything. She walked straight up to the judge's bench and handed him an envelope. The man took it and looked at the contents, his eyes growing wide as Ms. White turned to the jury.  
  
"The prosecution would like to present evidence against Ted Wilkins in the form of letters that he himself wrote to Ms. Higurashi."  
  
Ted Wilkins visibly paled about ten shades, and Kagome smirked in triumph. Obviously he, like her, had completely forgotten about the letters he wrote threatening her life if a report were ever filed to the police.  
  
The judge handed the letters back to Ms. White and nodded. "Proceed, Ms. White."  
  
"Objection your honor, the defense has had no time to prepare for this new evidence," Mr. Cromwell stated, rising to his feet, but the judge halted the lawyer with a raised hand.  
  
"While that may be true, Mr. Cromwell, I can assure you that no amount of preparation can make it possible for you to get out of the mess this will create." Mr. Cromwell frowned but sat back down, whispering in his client's ear, obviously trying to figure out the content of the letters. The judge looked back at Ms. White. "Continue."  
  
"Thank you your honor." She had a look of triumph, and Kagome knew it was a mirror of her own face as the two women looked at one another.  
  
Ms. White pulled several letters from the manila envelope and handed them to Kagome. "Would you please read these for the court, Kagome?"  
  
"Of course." Kagome cleared her throat and looked pointedly at Ted Wilkins before continuing. "If you make a report to the police, you will regret it."  
  
She flipped to the next note. "I'm watching you, don't forget that. Don't do something you will regret."  
  
And another. "If you care about those around you, you will do as I say."  
  
Each note caused the frowns on the faces of the jury to deepen, and Mr. Cromwell's skin to become whiter. Finally, after seven letters all containing similar threats, Ms. White put up her hand for silence.  
  
"Thank you Kagome, I have no further questions."  
  
The judge looked at Mr. Cromwell as Ms. White returned to her seat, but the man just shook his head like one who had been defeated. "The defense has no questions, your honor."  
  
"What?" Ted Wilkins jumped to his feet, and immediately was surrounded by several police officers. "What do you mean no questions? You're my attorney, now get the hell up there and say something!"  
  
But it was like Mr. Cromwell, for the first time, truly realized that his client was guilty, and he had a look of such disgust that even Kagome wanted to flinch away. He turned and glared at his client.  
  
"Sit down," he commanded dangerously, and Ted Wilkins was forced back into the chair by the guards, a scowl on his face. Mr. Cromwell returned his attention to the judge, who nodded in understanding and turned to the court at large.  
  
"This court is in recess until tomorrow at noon, at which time the jury shall hear closing statements." The gavel connected with the wood, and everyone began talking excitedly as Kagome whirled around with tears in her eyes and flew over the bar into Inuyasha's arms. He scooped her up and held her against his chest, breathing in her calming scent.  
  
"I thought I was going to lose you again," he whispered, and Kagome smiled at the concern in his voice, pulling away to look into his eyes.  
  
"You pulled me back," she replied, and then turned to her other friends, who were grinning like fools. "You all did. And I thank you for that. Without your support, I never could have finished up there."  
  
They all smiled and, in the corniest sense possible, crammed in for a group hug, excluding Sesshoumaru, who was too busy talking with Ms. White to participate.  
  
"You were impressive today," he commented, and Ms. White blushed, looking at him.  
  
"Thanks, coming from you I sense that is a big compliment." He just grunted and turned away. "Sesshoumaru?" He turned around. "I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
There was a slight pause before he nodded, and Ms. White was sure she saw a slight upturn of the corner of his mouth. She barely knew him, but at the same time that small motion told her volumes about what he was thinking, and she felt her stomach do an old-fashioned pancake flip.  
  
"Ms. White?" The woman turned, shaking her head to clear her thoughts, and found herself looking at Kagome, currently standing before her looking very shy. "I'm, um, sorry for chickening out up there. I don't know what happened. I left you out to dry, and for that I'm truly ashamed."  
  
Her heart went out to the young woman, and Ms. White just put her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "You hiccuped, that's all. You came through in the end, and that is all that matters."  
  
"But."  
  
"No buts, Kagome. You did something which hundreds of women like you cannot." Her face clouded over, and somehow Kagome knew she was thinking about her sister. "You faced the monster, and you shot him down. You should be proud of that."  
  
Kagome blushed. "Thanks." She looked up and smiled brightly. "I won't give you a hug until after the verdict is announced tomorrow, but I have to warn you, it will be a big one."  
  
"Well I've earned it, so I expect one," Ms. White replied in complete earnest before both women started laughing out loud. There had been so much tension only moments before it felt good to cut loose.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" she said, suddenly remembering something.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Why did you wait to present the letters?"  
  
Ms. White blushed slightly. "Call it pride, I suppose, but I wanted to see if I could pull it off without using the evidence."  
  
"And you decided you couldn't?" Ms. White laughed that confident laugh of hers, casually waving the comment away with her hand.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, I had that bastard in the bag the minute we walked into this courtroom. But I decided that, while I was at it, I might as well roast him too."  
  
Kagome liked the idea of Ted Wilkins being turned over a spit with an apple stuck in his mouth. The image had her laughing all the way home, Inuyasha's arm around her waist and her friends loyally at her side. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

** This story deals with rape, so if this sort of topic bothers you then be forewarned. **  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: I just got back from a choir rehearsal, and it was so moving. Not only will I be getting a solo for a beautiful Spanish romance, but also we are singing an incredible piece called "Lamentations of Jeremiah", and I feel so touched right now, I can hardly believe it. It puts me in the perfect mood to update this wonderful story. You wonderful, wonderful reviewers! Thank you so much for your compliments! And to those of you who don't like the court scenes, this is the last of them, I promise! We finally get the verdict!  
I can't believe how many of you are already asking about a third story. All I can say is WOW! Thank you for the wonderful support. And, like before, if you can give me some ideas, I would be happy to write a third one. But again, like before, I need your help! So, start brainstorming you guys!  
You all wanted one final conflict between Inuyasha and Ted so, you get one! And if it seems a little out of control for an actual courtroom, that's because it probably is, but hey, I'm just doing as you readers asked. I hope you like this chapter, and thanks again so very much!  
  
InuKatie: your advice has been duly noted, and I just want to warn you not to be surprised if your idea shows up in the next few chapters. Thanks!  
  
Inu-guyver: you're so wonderful for saying that! Thank you so much, it really made my day. I won't get too mushy or anything, because I know how much guys like you hate that sort of thing, after all I have a brother who I love dearly (cough, cough) but I just wanted to say thank you. And wow, amateur body builder, eh? That's impressive, I'm always into guys who hit the gym. It puts me to shame, I just hit the weights three times a week (smiles).  
  
Laura: sorry, I didn't even realize that my email wasn't on display in my profile. My address is dolphingirl0113@aol.com (I know, I know, real original). Feel free to email me any time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Title: The Realistic Happily Ever After  
  
Author: dolphingirl0113  
  
Chapter: Seventeen  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She felt like dancing. She felt like singing. But more then anything, Kagome felt like crying tears of joy at the prospect that this was the last time she would ever have to walk into that courtroom.  
  
The night before Ms. White, in a celebratory mood, had taken everyone out to dinner before taking Kagome on a private shopping trip, treating her to an incredible new business suit, which she was now modeling for the world to see.  
  
It was completely white, from the knee-length skirt to the matching coat. But underneath she was wearing a deep red blouse, which she had chosen because it was the same color as Inuyasha's fire rat coat. She liked the idea that she was wearing his favorite color.  
  
Her matching white heels clicked on the floor in time with Ms. White's quick pace, and together the two women looked like the victors they were, parading before the currently empty courtroom like ancient soldiers after heroic victories in battle.  
  
Miroku let his mouth fall shamefully low as he watched Kagome approach, to which she just shook her head and blushed before sitting down in the all too familiar prosecution chair.  
  
"I like that color on you Kagome," Sango said kindly, sporting her own, slightly longer, black skirt and dark pink blouse. Mrs. Higurashi had been kind enough to share her wardrobe with the two visiting girls from the past, so that now they no longer looked quite so out of place.  
  
"Thanks," Kagome replied, feeling overjoyed. Ms. White winked at her playfully.  
  
"After what she's been through, this girl deserves to cut loose a little."  
  
"I agree," Kouga said, admiring Kagome with care. The desire that had always been in his eyes while looking at her was still there, and Kagome was reminded of the fact that he had admitted he would always love her first, but that he could learn to love Ayame and be happy.  
  
"Thanks you guys," Kagome said, giving everyone a beaming smile, before frowning as she noticed something. "Where's mama and Inuyasha?"  
  
The group looked at each other and grinned mischievously, to which Kagome grew uneasy. What had they done?  
  
"Don't worry, the mutt should be here soon," Kouga said with a sly tone, and Ayame rolled her eyes, slapping his arm playfully before looking at Kagome.  
  
"For heavens sake," she said seriously, "You're making the girl think we murdered her mate." Kouga grunted, muttering something about how that wasn't such a bad idea, which this time received a fist to the head.  
  
Voices could be heard outside the courtroom, and Kagome distinctly heard Inuyasha yelling about something. She sighed, relieved that at least he hadn't been marred enough to take away his temper.  
  
The doors flew open and Inuyasha stomped in furiously, turning to yell at a very passive looking Mrs. Higurashi. "I tell you woman, I don't want to wear this! It is so stupid! This whole idea is stupid!"  
  
But the hanyou went silent when he realized that they were not the only ones in the courtroom, and a huge blush crept over his cheeks when his eyes met with Kagome's. She had to try desperately not to laugh.  
  
He was standing there, incredibly nervous, wearing gray slacks and a blue sports coat, complete with a very red tie. He was looking down, nervous about something, and in his hands was a beautiful bouquet of red roses. At that moment, save for the hair, he could have been Hojo preparing to ask her out on a date.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's going on?" Kagome finally managed to say, trying to hold back her laugh at his comical appearance. He just looked so incredibly adorable at that moment.  
  
He walked up with his gaze lowered to the floor, muttering something inaudible, until he was standing before her. "Here," he shoved the flowers in her direction, and Kagome accepted them before giving him a quizzical look, but he just ignored her and sat down.  
  
"Your mother insisted that he look nice for you today, so she went and found one of your father's old suits that was hanging in the closet," Miroku finally explained, to which Inuyasha blushed even more. "She then insisted he should give you flowers, like a gentleman."  
  
Understanding dawned, and Kagome nodded her head, as she smelled the beautiful flowers in her hands. Inuyasha was firstly not one to wear outfits like that willingly, and he probably, to be blunt, felt like something of a pansy at the moment, and on top of that he was not one who liked or was good at giving gifts to people. And he was forced to do both today.  
  
"Poor Inuyasha," she said consolingly, walking over and reaching under the out-of-place baseball cap and rubbing one of his ears affectionately. He couldn't hide his purr of pleasure at the gesture, and Kagome smiled as he raised his eyes to meet hers. "Thank you for the flowers. And you look very handsome in my father's old business suit."  
  
Her smile finally won him over, and Inuyasha relaxed somewhat as he nodded gruffly. "Your welcome."  
  
But before they could say any more the courtroom began to fill with the usual people, and the jury filed into their seats. Kagome sighed and turned around so she was once more facing the judge's stand, and waited.  
  
Mr. Cromwell appeared, walking up to the table and setting down his bag. But, unlike usual, Ted Wilkins was no where in sight.  
  
"Where's your client today Bruce? Not ill, I hope." Ms. White had a casual gloat to her voice, which Kagome couldn't help but notice with a smile.  
  
"He should be along," was all the man said in reply, his voice as cold and downtrodden as the day before. Ms. White scrunched her face momentarily in puzzlement.  
  
"Is he okay?" Kagome leaned over and whispered.  
  
"I don't know, I've never seen him act this way before." Ms. White continued to watch her colleague curiously, which meant she failed to notice the appearance of another man, but Kagome smiled.  
  
Sesshoumaru was just as stoic as ever as he moved to take his usual seat, receiving the expected stares from the other visitors who couldn't believe his long hair and tattooed face, not to mention the empty sleeve on his shirt. He sat down with a small grunt, and stared at the back of Ms. White's blonde head.  
  
"Don't look now, but I think you have an admirer," Kagome whispered, to which Ms. White cocked an eyebrow quizzically before turning around. Her face lit up, and Kagome wished she had a camera to capture the moment as the two stared at one another, breaking apart only when the judge entered the courtroom.  
  
"The jury will now hear closing statements, first from the prosecution and then from the defense." He turned his head to regard Kagome and Ms. White, to which the blonde woman nodded in understanding and rose to her feet.  
  
"Picture this in your minds for me," she began, pacing back and forth and looking at each individual member of the jury one at a time. "You are all an eighteen year old girl walking home at night, after a long, hard day at school, fantasizing about the love of your life, when suddenly you is attacked from behind and drug over to a van with a knife to your throat." Ms. White paused for effect. "Just imagine the fear running through you at that moment, wondering if you are going to die or live to see the next morning. There is no reason for this attack, save the lust and sick desires of a man you don't even know. And what does this man do?" She paused again. "He violates you in the most grievous way, taking from you, without permission not only your virginity, but your innocence and your virtue, all things you have been saving for that special man in your life."  
  
Kagome blushed, thinking about her time with Inuyasha, and the fear she had once held that he wouldn't want her any more because she was damaged goods. She turned around, and he smiled at her lovingly, assuring her that was not true.  
  
"And then, after everything he does, this man dumps you on the street, beaten and in pain both mentally and physically, until you are found by a caring friend the next morning. How does that make you feel?" The jury responded with silence, but Ms. White continued, her voice filling the room more and more as she grew more passionate. "I'll tell you how it made my client, Kagome Higurashi, feel. Bitter, angry, and empty. It made her feel unwanted and unloved. And it made her feel dirty." She accented the word dirty as though it was a vile poison, and even Kagome winced.  
  
Ms. White leaned against the wooden railing separating her from the twelve members of the jury, and her posture relaxed, as though she were completely changing subjects. "Let me tell you all a story. There was this girl, with everything going for her. She was beautiful and intelligent, but shy enough that she didn't have an ego. She had dreams for her life, including a husband and children. But that all changed one night, when she was raped."  
  
Kagome knew that Ms. White was talking about her sister, and it amazed Kagome how this woman, who was near tears when talking about it with her, could stand there and so calmly tell the same story to the jury. She was, truly, one of the strongest people Kagome had ever met.  
  
"This woman, after being pushed by her family, finally charged the man, and the case went to court. But, when the time came for her to testify against her rapist, she froze, letting her fear get in the way. And, as a result, the man got off." Ms. White took a deep breath. "The woman moved away, too afraid to live anywhere near where he could be, breaking the hearts of her family as she did so. And now, her then seventeen-year-old sister stands before you to say that there is no reason that should happen again. Kagome Higurashi found the strength to not only accuse this man," She pointed at Ted Wilkins, "Despite his threatening her life in those letters, but then say, to his face, that he was guilty. Don't reward her by letting him be found innocent. Ted Wilkins deserves to be put away for life for what he has done. And, as intelligent people, I know that's exactly what you will do to him. Thank you."  
  
The court was silent, even the jury looking amazed as Ms. White walked back to her seat, her back straight as a pole and her chin high in the air. She glanced, for an instant, at Mr. Cromwell, before sitting down and folding her hands primly in her lap, waiting for what would come.  
  
No one moved to speak or do anything, and suddenly the silence became tense as everyone turned his or her eyes on Mr. Cromwell, sitting in his seat looking very disturbed by something.  
  
"May I approach the bench, your honor?" he finally said, his voice cracking. The judge looked surprised, but nodded, motioning for Ms. White to follow.  
  
"What is it, Mr. Cromwell?" he asked once they were standing before him and talking in hushed voices.  
  
"I-I have no closing statement, your honor."  
  
"What?" Neither Ms. White nor the judge could hide their surprise.  
  
"My client is as guilty as Nancy says, and I cannot, in good conscience, finish the angle I have been following this entire trial."  
  
"And why is that, Mr. Cromwell?"  
  
"Because," the man's voice cracked again, "I believed what he told me in the beginning, your honor. I trusted him to be honest in his testimony, and he was not. He lied, and I cannot defend a man who would do such a thing."  
  
"Bruce," Ms. White felt her heart go out to her colleague, realizing the man had truly believed, somehow, that Ted Wilkins had not raped Kagome at all, and that he had been defending an innocent man.  
  
"Very well, Mr. Cromwell," the judge finally said, "You may both take your seats."  
  
They nodded and walked back to their tables as the judge turned to the main courtroom. He noticed Mr. Cromwell whispering something in Ted Wilkin's ear, and the younger man didn't look at all happy about it.  
  
"The jury will now be dismissed to determine the verdict. The court is in recess until they return."  
  
"What?" Ted Wilkins shot out of his chair and glared at Mr. Cromwell. "You bastard, get up there and say something! You can't just let them go without defending me!"  
  
"The jury will ignore anything the defendant is saying," the judge called before glaring at the young man in question. "Sit down, Mr. Wilkins."  
  
But he seemed oblivious to the command, continuing to scream at Mr. Cromwell, who remained stationary in his chair, refusing to budge or show any sign of remorse for what he had done.  
  
Suddenly, he looked over at Kagome, and his glare turned deadly. "You bitch, you did this, didn't you? You talked to him and got him to do this to me! I'll never forgive you for that!"  
  
For an instant it looked like he would lunge for Kagome, but Inuyasha quickly leapt over the railing and in front of Kagome, his arms spread out as though to create a barrier. "Touch her, you bastard, and you'll know the meaning of pain."  
  
His voice was a deadly whisper, and Ted Wilkins stopped in his tracks, obviously remembering the beating from that night when he had threatened Kagome with a gun. By then the security guards were grabbing hold of his arms anyway.  
  
"You bitch! I'll kill you if I have the chance, I swear!" he screamed. "This is all your fault!"  
  
Kagome flinched every time he opened his mouth, trying to let his threats bounce off of her like flimsy rubber. But it was hard, and that part of her that still remembered what he had already done wanted to sink down to her chair in shame.  
  
"Shut up, you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled back, and Kagome saw his form standing in front of her, reminding her she was safe.  
  
"I will have order in this courtroom!" The judge called over everyone as they talked loudly, watching the fight with interest. But no one seemed to hear him.  
  
"I'll kill her, and you too!" Ted Wilkins continued to wail, as though he lost his mind, pointing at Mr. Cromwell. "I'll kill all of you! You stupid bitches, and you bastard of a lawyer! I paid good money for you!"  
  
"Sit down, Mr. Wilkins," the judge commanded again, but was, again, ignored.  
  
"What did she do to make you do this, huh?" Ted Wilkins really sounded crazy now. "What did she do? Did she offer you some favors? I'll bet that's it. She gave you a little taste of what I got that night!"  
  
And that's when it happened. Ted Wilkins was on the floor in only two seconds, a seething Inuyasha standing over him, Kouga at his side. The security guards stepped back in shock at the speed in which both men had attacked. No one had seen it coming.  
  
"I said shut up, you fucking bastard," Inuyasha hissed, and Kouga, to accent the point, kicked the moaning body on the ground.  
  
"Don't you ever threaten Kagome again," the wolf man growled, picking Ted Wilkins up by the collar and holding him in the air.  
  
Seeing that Ted Wilkins was about to be turned into a punching bag, Kagome scrambled into the situation to prevent an all out disaster. "Kouga-kun, stop! Don't, you'll get in big trouble if you beat him up here!"  
  
As always, her voice calmed him down, and Kouga dropped the man in his hands casually before turning around and lowering his head, slightly embarrassed for doing something wrong. "Forgive me, Kagome, I don't know what came over me."  
  
Kagome smiled and threw her arms around his neck. "You were just protecting me, like you and Inuyasha always do. How could I be mad? I just don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
He took a deep breath, inhaling her scent, and laughed. "That weak bastard couldn't lay a hand on me."  
  
A low growl emanated from behind them, and Kagome blushed, realizing how this must look to Inuyasha.  
  
"Get your hands off my mate, wolf breath," the hanyou hissed, and Kouga pulled back, but kept his hand around her waist.  
  
"She hugged me, dog-turd, so just back off."  
  
"She did not hug you, she was probably going for me!" Inuyasha yelled, lunging for the wolf demon, but Kouga sidestepped, laughing.  
  
"You still don't get it, do you? You can't beat me!"  
  
"Shut up, bastard!"  
  
"Dog-turd!"  
  
They faced off, and what a moment before had been two men united with the purpose of hurting Ted Wilkins were now rivals once more, squaring off, of all places, in a courtroom.  
  
"Kouga stop!" Ayame commanded, running to her mate and pulling at his arm, but he ignored her, charging Inuyasha.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
The poor hanyou was sent crashing to the hardwood floor, leaving a hideous imprint, and Kouga, unable to stop himself, went barreling over the fallen Inuyasha, sliding on his rear until ramming into one of the benches.  
  
If ever there had been a moment in her life when Kagome wanted to sink into the floor, now was the time. Everyone in the courtroom, including the judge, was staring with wide eyes at everything that had taken place. What had been a peaceful, professional scene only moments before had turned into an absolute circus. And Kagome, as always, would have to fabricate a few stories to explain everything.  
  
"Um," she laughed, trying to sound casual, "I guess I'm just popular with the guys."  
  
Ms. White raised an eyebrow, obviously wanting an explanation as much as anyone else, when, as the icing on the ultimate cake, a loud, bellowing laughter filled the silence, and everyone turned to stare at, who would have thought, Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You're all fools," he said casually, still laughing, and Inuyasha growled from where he was still plastered to the floor.  
  
Kagome, in a last ditch effort, turned to the judge, who was still looking as shocked as everyone else. "Um, judge, your honor sir? Would it be wrong of me to ask that you not punish them for acting that way? They were just trying to protect me, um, sir."  
  
It was probably the lamest thing she had ever said, but Kagome was at a loss for what to do. Her fiancé and former suitor had just not only hit Ted Wilkins, but then turned on each other for an all out brawl. What else was there to say?  
  
The judge, looking more exhausted then ever, just sighed and put his head in his hands. "This trial has certainly pushed me to my limits. I don't care, just don't let it happen again."  
  
Kagome smiled in thanks and turned back to Inuyasha and Kouga, who were both just now clambering to their feet. They winced at the look of death in her eyes that said she would be talking to them later.  
  
And then, as though fate wanted to hurry up and be done with everything, the jury reentered the room, to which Ms. White looked very surprised. "That was quick."  
  
Everyone took their seats again, even Ted Wilkins, though he was being held in his chair by four security guards. An envelope was passed to the judge, and he opened it, read the contents inside, and closed it once more, handing it back over to the jury.  
  
"Would the defense please rise?" Ted Wilkins stood, still surrounded by guards, as did Mr. Cromwell, who stared intently at his briefcase. "Has the jury reached a verdict?" he asked, and an elderly woman stood up.  
  
"We have, your honor."  
  
"And what say you?"  
  
"On the charge and specifications of rape, we find the defendant, Ted Wilkins, guilty"  
  
The words rang through her head like church bells, and Kagome sat for an instant in silence, letting it sink in. It was over. She had won.  
  
Then the courtroom erupted into chatter, and Kagome found herself being lifted out of her seat and into the arms of an ecstatic Inuyasha, who kissed her passionately before setting her down. She slapped his arm playfully.  
  
"You're still in trouble," she commented, and she could almost see his ears drooping beneath the hat.  
  
"Kagome-chan, I'm so happy for you!" Sango called excitedly, and all her friends jumped over the fence to give her hugs. Kagome felt like she was floating on cloud nine.  
  
"Congratulations," a female voice said, breaking the string of laughter, and everyone turned to see Ms. White standing there with a huge grin on her face. Kagome beamed, and practically knocked the woman to the ground with her huge bear hug.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered, feeling tears in her eyes as she pulled back. "I never could have done any of this without you."  
  
Ms. White looked like she could almost cry as well, and the two women just stared at each other.  
  
"I hope we can still be friends?" she finally said, and Kagome beamed.  
  
"Of course, after all you're coming to my wedding." She turned to Sesshoumaru. "And he's one of the groomsmen, in case you were interested."  
  
Ms. White blushed, as did the stoic demon lord, and Kagome shook her head and laughed, turning back to her friends. This was a day, to be sure, that she would always remember. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

** This story deals with rape, so if this sort of topic bothers you then be forewarned. **  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Wow, what a trip! If I hear any more slot machines I'm going to go insane! But Las Vegas was still loads of fun. I had never been before, so it was certainly an experience, with all the overwhelming lights and sounds and performances. We went and saw the performance 'O' by Cirque du Solei, and then also got to watch the Blue Man Group (aka the intel pentium three guys). They were really funny. And then, on the night of my grandparents 50th wedding anniversary, we went to a really fancy restaurant. Funny story behind that.  
We were only going to a 'semi-formal' place originally, so I brought a Hawaiian dress and nice sandals. But then when we get there my uncle informs us that his friend, who is the manager of this super nice place, got us a reservation. So I freak out, because this place requires ties, etc, and all I've got is this Hawaiian dress and flip-flops. I REFUSE TO GO ANYWHERE UNDER-DRESSED. Anyway, my mom comes to the rescue, and takes me to the mall where she buys me a brand new formal dress and shoes. I'm so excited! And it was fun. I think I'll give Kagome a dress like it in one of my stories, though I'm not sure which one at this point.  
Anyway, enough about me. Thanks as always for the wonderful reviews everyone, I really appreciate it. And sorry for not updating in a while, I should have timed it so you all had something over the weekend, rather then at the beginning of the week and then nothing until now. Oh well, at least I managed to update 'Soul Therapy' right? I did do something correct, right?  
This chapter is more of a filler, so there will be better, juicier chapters to come. But I think stories need fillers once in a while, don't you? Nice and relaxed and easy, that's the motto for this one. And I hope you like it!  
Keep the ideas coming for a third story, please. I'm still not sure whether or not I'll write one, but you guys have planted yet another seed in my mind, so we'll see if it takes root and grows. Anyway, hope all is well, and enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Title: The Realistic Happily Ever After  
  
Author: dolphingirl0113  
  
Chapter: Eighteen  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The mood was decidedly better now that the trial had ended. Ted Wilkins had been sentenced to ten years for his crimes, and due to the guilty verdict, was now being charged by his two other victims who had gathered the courage to come forward. Ms. White was graciously defending them, and was certain that when it was all said and done the man would be behind bars for the next forty years. This idea alone gave Kagome back her appetite and ability to sleep through the night.  
  
Unfortunately, now that the trial was over, it was time to return to planning her wedding, which was now only an intimidating three weeks away.  
  
"Party?"  
  
"Yes, that's right, a party at the club downtown."  
  
"But, what for?"  
  
Inuyasha was lounging on the couch in the Higurashi living room wearing his old red kimono, Kagome nestled against his chest with his arm around her waist. Sango was sitting in Miroku's lap while he lounged in grandfather's favorite chair, and Ayame was peacefully sitting on the floor between Kouga's legs. Altogether it was a peaceful scene, and a much-needed change for the group.  
  
"Well, they're called bachelor and bachelorette parties, and usually people have them separately but, I figured that since you guys," She pointed at Kouga and Miroku, "Don't know how to give Inuyasha his party, we'd just combine them," Kagome explained.  
  
"But you still haven't told me what these parties are for. Shouldn't we be having parties after the wedding?"  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who was currently wearing a very puzzled frown on his face, and smiled. "These are different parties. The point is to, well, celebrate your last night of freedom, you know?"  
  
"My last night of what?" Inuyasha scrunched up his face.  
  
"But Kagome-sama, the wedding is still three weeks away. Shouldn't you be having this party later?" Miroku was looking at her from behind Sango's shoulder, and the woman had lifted an eyebrow in question as well.  
  
"It's the idea of a last night of freedom, not necessarily THE last night of freedom." She turned to Inuyasha. "And what it means is you get to enjoy one last night of being single, without attachments."  
  
"But we're already mates," Inuyasha stated bluntly, indicating the mark on her neck, "And we've, well," he couldn't finish, blushing instead. Kagome blushed too, and noticed that everyone was looking at them strangely.  
  
"Um, never mind Inuyasha," she muttered, hoping he would change the subject, but the hanyou was unfortunately horrible at noticing a hint.  
  
"So are you unhappy that you are my mate? Is that why you want a last night of, what did you say? Freedom?"  
  
"No!" Kagome sighed in frustration and leaned away so she was sitting up, and he sat up too. "Inuyasha, it's just a party, and that was how it got started. Originally only the men would go out, but some of the more modern women started having parties of their own, and it's a tradition that has just stuck. It doesn't mean anything other then an excuse to go out and have a night on the town."  
  
Inuyasha frowned, his amber eyes piercing her own. "So, you do still want to be my mate?"  
  
"Yes! When did I ever give you reason to doubt that?" He looked away for an instant, blushing with embarrassment.  
  
"Never," he finally mumbled, and looked up, putting a hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get angry."  
  
Kagome smiled, and his touch smoldered her temper. "It's okay Inuyasha, we both need to work on getting angry."  
  
They continued to smile at each other in silence before leaning in for a kiss. Everyone else in the room coughed or looked away uncomfortably.  
  
"You two have absolutely no restraint," a familiar deep voice called from the doorway, and everyone looked over to see Sesshoumaru leaning against the wall casually, fixing his stare on Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"What would you know," Inuyasha growled, "You don't know what it feels like to love because you probably can't."  
  
But the insult seemed to bounce harmlessly off the demon lord, because he merely stepped further into the room, his face expressionless. "At least I know that I wouldn't forget there are other people in my presence, little brother. It is quite uncomfortable to see people doing that where anyone can see."  
  
"I'll kiss my mate any time I want," Inuyasha snapped back, pulling Kagome onto his lap so that her back was spooned against his front. She just shook her head, wishing that for once the hanyou wouldn't fall for the bait and get all riled up around his brother.  
  
"Inuyasha, stop," she said firmly. He opened his mouth to speak, but seemed to rethink the idea when she gave him a hard look, instead looking away and crossing his arms. She turned back to Sesshoumaru. "I'm going to get Rin and Shippou today, would you like to come with me?"  
  
"Hn," the demon grunted, looking away for an instant, but Kagome didn't miss the way his eyes went soft at the mention of the little girl who was his companion. "Fine," he finally replied, still not looking at her.  
  
Kagome just shook her head and looked over at Inuyasha, who was also looking away with a frown. "You know, you two are more alike then you'll ever realize," she finally said, climbing off the couch and walking upstairs to change out of her pajamas.  
  
The sound of two sputtering men was heard behind her, and Kagome realized she seen and heard it all when Sesshoumaru was at a loss for words.  
  
"I-I-I am in no way like him!" Inuyasha shouted, breaking his silence, but Kagome ignored him, instead disappearing into her room and appearing ten minutes later in jeans and a white cotton sweatshirt that fell halfway down her thighs, her hair pulled back in a low ponytail.  
  
Inuyasha was still sputtering, to which Kouga was laughing, and Sesshoumaru was trying very hard not to look shocked, but his eyebrows were twitching, giving him away.  
  
"Who else wants to come?" she asked, as though everything were normal in the room. The others turned to her with a smile.  
  
"I'd very much like to go and check on my clan," Kouga spoke up, and Ayame nodded.  
  
"Then I'll go with him."  
  
"Okay, that makes two, anyone else?" She looked pointedly at Miroku and Sango, who both nodded.  
  
"We'll go, I'd like to see Kaede," Sango said before rising to her feet, Miroku sighing in obvious disappointment at the loss of contact.  
  
"Very well," Kagome went into the kitchen, "We'll be leaving then in about ten minutes."  
  
She quickly packed up two sacks of cookies, one for Rin and one for Shippou, as well as two sandwiches. She planned to take them on a small picnic in order to have a little 'chat' about what would happen when she brought them through the well.  
  
"Okay, all done," she called cheerily as she walked back into the living room, where Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were now standing on opposite walls, glaring at each other, with Miroku in the middle, his arms spread before him. Obviously, the monk had halted a fight before it could begin, and was now doing maintenance.  
  
"Great, let's go," Kouga said excitedly, and was instantly at Kagome's side. Ayame walked up too with a smile.  
  
"I'll take you two through first," Kagome decided out loud, turning to the others, "And you guys had better be waiting on the other side when I come back to get you."  
  
"Whatever," Inuyasha grunted, but quickly grimaced at Kagome's glare before she walked out.  
  
"This is going to be a long day, I can tell," she muttered, to which Ayame and Kouga just smiled.  
  
"Cheer up, Kagome," Ayame said kindly, "At least once they're in the past those two can fight all they want and not destroy your house in the process."  
  
"I guess that's true," Kagome said with a laugh as they entered the small house around the well. "Now both of you take my hands," she commanded and they obeyed, all three jumping into the well together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome! You're finally back!" An excited Shippou hollered as the entire gang, Sesshoumaru included, walked into the clearing by Kaede's hut.  
  
As the little kitsune bounded toward her, Kagome grew nervous. Maybe he was a little too big to be doing this? But she didn't have time to react before she was suddenly on the ground, the boy on her chest. "Oof!"  
  
"Oh Kagome, I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Shippou's eyes were full of regret, and Kagome couldn't help but smile. She had missed him, more then she expected.  
  
"No little one, I'm fine," she soothed, and he perked up instantly as she gave him a heart-warming embrace.  
  
"Fool! You're too old to be jumping on Kagome like that!" Inuyasha was marching toward the pair with a scolding tone. "It's time you started learning how to be a man, and not a little boy."  
  
Shippou stood up and protruded his lower lip in a slight pout. "I missed Kagome, is that so wrong? You hug her all the time!"  
  
Inuyasha blushed. "I don't knock her to the ground," he finally replied. But his gaze had softened, and Kagome got the distinct impression she was watching what could have almost been a father/son moment. Almost.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin came bounding up to the group with a beaming smile, a panting Jaken struggling to keep up. The little girl stopped before the mighty demon lord, her hands behind her back. "I missed you, Sesshoumaru- sama! Did you enjoy visiting Kagome's home?"  
  
The demon blushed, and Kagome wondered if perhaps he was thinking about a certain lawyer with blonde hair. "Did you behave yourself Rin?"  
  
"Yes, I was very good for Lady Kaede," the girl replied quickly with a nod and a smile.  
  
"Good." And that was all he said, but Rin seemed content as she continued to just stand at his side. It was obviously a very close, understanding bond they had developed.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken finally made it to the clearing, carrying his staff. Kagome didn't miss the slight roll of the eyes when she watched Sesshoumaru, and almost felt bad for the little toad man who clearly had no idea how annoying he was. "It has been so hard without you sir, I hate spending time with all these humans. Please don't leave me any more!"  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked slightly. "You won't have to stay with the humans after today Jaken, because I will be taking Rin back with me to Kagome's time, and you will be free to do as you please for the next few weeks."  
  
His green jaw dropped, and Jaken looked by all accounts as though he had been betrayed. "B-bu-but why would you abandon me, master? Why are you leaving me here all alone?"  
  
"I know you can handle it, Jaken, I have confidence in you," Sesshoumaru replied, not answering any of his minion's rambling questions. Kagome just shook her head and turned to see Kaede approaching.  
  
"Welcome back, child. Though, I am to assume that you are not staying long, correct?"  
  
"Unfortunately no Kaede, there is still much to do in my time for the wedding. But I do hope you're still planning to come?"  
  
The older woman smiled. "Of course, child, when you are ready for your big day, I will go. But not until then. I cannot leave the village alone for so long."  
  
"I understand."  
  
Kaede shifted her gaze to Inuyasha and her eyes softened even more. Kagome knew that, even thought they fought all the time, the old woman had a soft spot for the hanyou who had loved her sister and now was mated to Kagome.  
  
"And I trust you are well Inuyasha?"  
  
"Keh, what's it too you, old woman?" But Inuyasha's voice wasn't quite as cutting as usual. At least he was trying to be more polite.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kouga had returned within the hour, and as soon as he and Ayame reappeared they all returned to Kagome's time, along with Shippou and Rin. She had promised the children she would take them out that night to celebrate Shippou's twelfth birthday, which, according to the kitsune, had come a week ago. So Kagome was currently upstairs trying to pick out a small dress for Rin to wear, and some clothes from Souta's drawer for the fox demon.  
  
Her mother's cooing could still be heard, and Kagome smiled. Mrs. Higurashi had fallen instantly in love with the two children, and was currently downstairs teaching them how to bake cookies. Not that it would matter since they would return home soon, but Kagome figured it was the thought that counted more then anything.  
  
"Mama?" She called down the stairs.  
  
"Yes Kagome?"  
  
"Can you send Rin and Shippou up here please? I've got their clothes."  
  
A minute later the two were standing in her doorway, admiring her room with bulging eyes. "Is this your room Kagome?"  
  
Rin sounded like she was in absolute awe, and Kagome giggled as she approached with the small sundress she had found. "Yes, it is." She knelt before the girl and held out the white, knee-length dress with large sunflowers. "I used to wear this when I was little. I hope it will fit."  
  
"It's beautiful," Rin replied, admiring the soft cotton. "But, can you help me?"  
  
"Of course." Kagome turned to Shippou and handed him a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt, along with a baseball cap. "Here you go, these are my brothers. The pants might be a little long, but it's the best I can do."  
  
"Thanks Kagome," Shippou replied, taking his clothes. "And, I think, um, that I might need help too."  
  
"I know. But why don't you go out and wait in the hallway so I can help Rin first, and then I'll help you, okay?"  
  
"Alright," Shippou walked out of the room and closed the door.  
  
It took all of fifteen minutes to get the two children ready to go, and when they were finished Kagome admired them as though they were the most handsome pair she had ever seen, so that both were beaming with confidence as they walked down the stairs.  
  
"Look mama, doesn't Rin look beautiful in my old dress?"  
  
"Oh Kagome, that is wonderful! She looks like a young lady!" Rin blushed and smiled at the praise as Mrs. Higurashi leaned in to look at Shippou. "And you look just as handsome as my son in those clothes."  
  
Shippou smiled and puffed out his chest slightly, though Kagome had to resist the urge to giggle. The dress fit Rin perfectly, but the pants were a little long, and Shippou had to wear an oversized hat to not draw attention to his reddish fox hair. It would be hard enough explaining his feet.  
  
"So are you two ready to go?" Kagome finally said after her mother gave each child a cookie. They both nodded. "Lets go then."  
  
But just as she reached the door Inuyasha came bounding down the stairs. "Kagome, where are you going?"  
  
"We're going on a trip to the movies," she replied simply, smiling at the kids. Inuyasha frowned.  
  
"Were you going to tell me about this?"  
  
"I already told you earlier today Inuyasha, you obviously just didn't hear me." He grunted, then looked at her almost shyly.  
  
"Can, um, I come with you?"  
  
Kagome felt her heart melt at the honest question, but found herself shaking her head. "This is a trip for just us three, so that I can teach them a little bit more about my time and celebrate Shippou's birthday. But next time it will be just you and me going to the movie, okay?"  
  
"Fine," he looked slightly miffed that she said no, but disappeared back upstairs, no doubt, Kagome assumed, to take a nap. He seemed to like napping on her bed in the afternoons.  
  
The movie theatre was crowded with families and young children since the cinema was doing a special run of Disney movies all day. Kagome was excited, because she was taking them to see 'Beauty and the Beast', one of her favorites.  
  
"What is a movie, Kagome?" Shippou was holding her hand as he spoke, looking around and trying to take it all in.  
  
"It's really hard to explain Shippou, so you'll just have to wait and see," Kagome replied as she let go of both his and Rin's hand to get to her wallet, walking up to the ticket counter. "Two for 'Beauty and the Beast' please."  
  
The older woman behind the counter smiled and nodded, punching something into her computer before looking back at Kagome. "Twelve dollars please." Kagome handed over a twenty and while getting the change the woman nodded toward Shippou and Rin. "Your children are very cute."  
  
Realizing the woman thought Kagome was their mother, she blushed profusely. "Oh, I'm not their mother, just the, um, babysitter."  
  
"Oh, well, sorry about that," the woman returned the change, "And it's awfully nice of you to take them to the movie today."  
  
Kagome nodded and quickly ushered both Shippou and Rin inside the theatre, still feeling incredibly embarrassed at the mistake.  
  
"Would you two like some snacks?" she asked, eyeing the snack bar filled with popcorn and candy.  
  
"Snacks?" they both gave her a confused look. Kagome sighed, remembering they had no clue.  
  
"Never mind, I'll pick something for all of us." That said, she pulled them into a line, and while they gaped at the lights and the smell of popcorn and hotdogs, Kagome purchased a large buttered popcorn, a large soda, and three packages of gummy bears.  
  
The theatre was crowded, but somehow they managed to find seats at the front of the second half of the theatre, so that there was no one blocking their view. Shippou and Rin settled into their seats excitedly, and then greedily ate the popcorn. Kagome just shook her head and sat between them so that she could answer any questions as they came up.  
  
But the movie did exactly the opposite of what she expected. Rather then being bombarded by questions about how the screen worked and how there were moving images, the children seemed entranced by the production, not saying a word the entire time. Kagome smiled and enjoyed the silence, reveling in one of her favorite Disney classics.  
  
The sky had begun to dim as they exited the theater, and only then did Rin and Shippou seem to wake from their stupor and prattle like crazy about what they had seen, bombarding Kagome with questions.  
  
"Her dress was so beautiful when they danced," Rin sighed.  
  
"How does a movie work Kagome?"  
  
"I loved the singing and dancing."  
  
"Is it some sort of magic?"  
  
"And I thought that they wouldn't be together, because they fought all the time in the beginning."  
  
"Yeah, kind of like you and Inuyasha."  
  
They were halfway up the shrine steps when Shippou made the comment, and Kagome halted suddenly. Was that true?  
  
"What do you mean Shippou?" The little kitsune seemed suddenly shy.  
  
"Well, it's just that you and Inuyasha always fought when you first met, and Kaede even told me that he tried to kill you the first day when you freed him from the tree."  
  
"That's because he thought I was Kikyou," Kagome explained, though her own mind was now trapped in the comparison. It was true, Belle and the beast didn't get along at all in the beginning, and in fact they hated each other. But in the end, they fell in love.  
  
They had begun walking again, and Kagome sighed in relief when her mother opened the door and smiled at the trio. "And how was the movie?"  
  
"It was wonderful, Mrs. Higurashi!" The two children exclaimed at once, running up to the older woman. They barely knew her, and yet Kagome knew her mother had a way of making anyone feel at ease in her presence.  
  
"Well, you'll have to tell me all about it while we eat the cookies you made today, okay?"  
  
"Okay!" They all disappeared into the house, leaving Kagome outside gazing at the newly appearing stars. The sky was still only a light dusky blue, but night was quickly setting in, along with a chill.  
  
'Tale as old as time,' she began, singing to herself. She started swaying, partly to keep warm, and partly because she was caught up in the fantasy of dancing with a prince. Before long, she was sweeping gracefully about the courtyard as though she was at a ball wearing an elegant dress.  
  
Caught up as she was in her mind, Kagome didn't notice anyone approaching, and was startled when she noticed the shadow appear at her side. Inuyasha simply smiled.  
  
"What were you singing?" Kagome blushed, wondering if she had been singing horribly out of tune.  
  
"Just a song from the movie today. It's one of my favorites."  
  
"I see." Inuyasha still had a smile on his face as he walked up to stand before her. "Well, keep going."  
  
Kagome blinked. "What?"  
  
"Don't stop, it was beautiful."  
  
"You want me to keep singing?" Inuyasha smiled at her playfully stupid expression, touching the tip of her nose with his finger.  
  
"That's what I said, isn't it wench?"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, but then grinned and closed her eyes, singing once more. As she did so, a pair of strong arms went around her waist, and Kagome began to twirl around the courtyard once more, only this time her prince was real. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

** This story deals with rape, so if this sort of topic bothers you then be forewarned. **  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Yay, I'm finally updating this story! I can't believe how long it's getting. My other stories aren't nearly this long. Oh well, it just goes to show ya how into it I am. lol  
Anyway, this chapter is sort of another filler, but I've had several readers ask about what happened to Kikyou, so you can sort of get an idea. I promise the excitement will come soon, like in the next chapter (can anyone say bachelor party?). I'm so excited to write the chapters, and I hope you all enjoy. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Title: The Realistic Happily Ever After  
  
Author: dolphingirl0113  
  
Chapter: Nineteen  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The morning was crisp and beautiful, with a slight breeze that ruffled Kagome's black hair around her shoulders. She sighed and leaned back against the trunk of the tree, looking out at the incredible view.  
  
"I had no idea Goshinboku was this tall," she said to the birds in a nearby branch, smiling as she looked down at the ground far below. Earlier that morning she had climbed up to the tallest branch that could hold her weight, and for nearly an hour had sat and watched the sun rise over Tokyo.  
  
Why she was so restless, she would never know, though it could have something to do with the fact that the planned bachelor/bachelorette party was that evening, and her mother had invited tons of friends Kagome barely knew. It would take a lot of explaining about Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Ayame, and Kouga, she realized with a sigh. Maybe that's why she hadn't slept well.  
  
Or maybe it was because Inuyasha had gone back to the feudal era for a time because he needed to, as he put it, be himself for a while. She understood, and a part of her felt guilty for the fact that he had been hiding away under that baseball cap in her time for so long already. But at the same time, she had missed his comforting presence for the past two days, including his strong, comforting arms while she slept. It was the most chaste of actions, and yet it stirred within her heart a longing unlike anything she had ever known, and in its absence her dreams had been lonely and her mind wandering back to wherever he was.  
  
The sounds of children brought Kagome back to reality, realizing that the rest of the household was finally waking up and, no doubt, wondering where she was. Shippou loved coming into her room and pouncing on her stomach to wake her up in the morning, and when he found his victim missing he would tell her mother.  
  
"Kagome?" She looked down into the eyes of her mother, and Kagome couldn't help but smile. This woman had stood by her side faithfully through everything, a thought that brought warmth to her heart.  
  
"Good morning mama," she said kindly, returning her gaze to the city.  
  
"Are you alright? I was worried when you weren't in your bed."  
  
"I'm fine," Kagome replied simply, sighing. Mrs. Higurashi crossed her arms and gave her daughter a penetrating stare.  
  
"You're not sleeping well are you?"  
  
How in the world did she know that? "Of course I am, why would you think otherwise?"  
  
"I'm not a fool Kagome, I know that you miss Inuyasha. But as a woman, who must live between two worlds, you're going to have to learn how to be on your own sometimes. He cannot always stay here when you need to, and likewise you cannot always follow him into the past. This relationship will be complicated, you know that."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Her mother's wise words were, for whatever reason, giving Kagome a headache that morning. Maybe it was because her eyes had barely stayed shut for more then three hours the night before.  
  
"Because I care about you, as do all your friends," Mrs. Higurashi replied with warmth in her voice. Kagome smiled at that and looked back at her mother.  
  
"I know, and thanks. I care about all of you too, more then you'll ever know."  
  
Mother and daughter stared at one another in one of those moments when two women can seem to read each other's minds. Mrs. Higurashi finally broke the silence with a soft smile.  
  
"Are you going to come down for breakfast?"  
  
"Um," Kagome looked back at the view, and felt the breeze brush through her hair. She now understood why Inuyasha preferred sleeping in trees so much. "I think I'll stay up here a little longer if that's okay."  
  
"Of course, just let me know when you're ready for breakfast so I can warm it up for you."  
  
"Don't wait for me," Kagome called out with a grin. Mrs. Higurashi turned around with a playful look in her eyes.  
  
"Please, it will probably be you waiting up for your friends. Can you believe the monk and his wife are still sleeping?"  
  
Kagome laughed, knowing that, while they were both strong fighters, Sango and Miroku were by no means morning people. "Sure, I understand."  
  
Her mother disappeared back into the house, and Kagome leaned back once more against the stiff bark of the tree. The silence put her into something akin to a trance, and she let her mind wander to whatever path it wished.  
  
"Inuyasha," she whispered, "I hope you're safe." Then she fell asleep, her exhausted body finally giving in to the darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaede had told him where to go, and now Inuyasha found himself running through the forest, as he always used to do. But now it felt strange, not having Kagome at his side.  
  
There was once a time when he wanted nothing to do with others, especially humans. He hated the idea of company, and scorned the concept of trust. But then she had come along and changed everything for him.  
  
"Kagome," he whispered with a smile, still watching the trees fly by as he ran. He missed her, he realized, more then he had thought he would. This was obviously what his mother meant when she mentioned once how true love takes a part of you and gives it to another in exchange for a part of them. The hanyou truly felt like he was missing his other half.  
  
But he couldn't have asked Kagome to come with him for what he wanted to do. That would be unfair, to put the two women together again.  
  
A small village came into view, smaller then Kaede's, simple and rustic. It was by a flowing river, and green trees and bushes were everywhere, seeming to stand guard over the charming little alcove of peace. It suits her, he thought to himself as he slowed to a walk.  
  
The villagers noticed his entrance immediately, his silvery hair and dog- ears setting him apart from everyone else. But their looks of distrust no longer affected him, because he knew there was a young woman in another time who loved him just the way he was. That was enough.  
  
"I am looking for the priestess Kikyou," he called out to anyone who might answer. They all looked at each other for several seconds, obviously unsure, before one of them stepped forward.  
  
"I'll take you to her home," the young woman with brown hair said, and Inuyasha nodded in response, falling into step behind her.  
  
It was certainly a small hut, no bigger then Kaede's, but it radiated warmth by the smoke coming from the fire within, and the newly chopped wood smelled fresh. From inside, he heard the sound of a woman's voice, and felt the old stirrings of tenderness knowing she was inside.  
  
"My lady?" the young woman asked, stepping up to the grass-mat door.  
  
"Yes?" The voice was deep and resonate, and so familiar.  
  
"There is someone here to see you," the girl replied. There was the sound of shuffling feet and then the mat was pushed to the side and Inuyasha found himself staring at a Kikyou who looked very much alive.  
  
Her cheeks no longer looked pale or her eyes dead. Instead her skin was once more blessed with the rosy color of life, and her eyes sparkled as they once did. She was happy, he realized, truly happy again.  
  
"I was wondering when you would come," she said softly, their eyes meeting. Though he loved another now, Kikyou would always be his first, and Inuyasha felt an old stirring in his heart.  
  
"Hello Kikyou," he said in reply. "Are you well?"  
  
"Very," she replied, stepping aside to make room for him in the doorway. "Please come in."  
  
He obliged, and stepped through the doorframe. Inside were a few mats and a set of sleeping firs. But the firs, he noticed, seemed a little too big for one person.  
  
"Does it meet your approval?" She asked playfully, and he blushed to think he had been so obvious in his observations.  
  
"Yes, it seems like a wonderful home." He felt suddenly shy around this woman, like they were strangers. She had been his first love, the first to care for him when no one would. Then she had been dead and cold, angry at the world and trying to take his life. Now he saw before him a Kikyou, who was warm and kind, but also aged and no longer so naïve or innocent of the doings of the world.  
  
"We are like strangers, you and I," she said calmly, voicing his thoughts. He looked at her, and smiled in spite of himself. She always did know what was going through his head.  
  
"I know who you are," he replied tenderly. Kikyou turned and looked at him, her dark eyes probing.  
  
"Do you? I'm not so sure. I have been three different women in the time I have wandered this earth. I have experienced pain beyond reason, as well as heartache and despair." She looked at him gently. "But I have also known love, and the joy it can bring." He blushed, and she looked back at the fire. "Yes, I have changed. Now that I am truly alive once more, not even I know myself sometimes."  
  
"What do you mean?" She smiled.  
  
"I spent so much time preparing myself to return to the land of the dead, I didn't even consider the possibility that I could live once more. But when Kagome offered me the Shikon no Tama to use for a wish, I suddenly realized that is what I truly desired." She sighed. "Not to take you to hell, or to return there myself. But to live. I desperately wanted to live again."  
  
"I am happy for you Kikyou," he said earnestly, feeling slightly comforted in her presence. She no longer felt like a love, but like a mother. She was very similar to his own mother, he realized, now that she had lived through so much. She was kind and generous, but yet carried the maturity that only pain could give.  
  
"I am happy for myself," she replied with a slight chuckle, looking about the room. "This is all I ever wanted. To be normal."  
  
"I know," he replied, but refused to voice the fact that it was her desire to be normal, with a human husband, that had first started the talk about the Shikon no Tama. That was one aspect of Kikyou that he would never quite forget. Unlike Kagome, she had, deep down, wanted to change him.  
  
"So how is Kagome?" The sudden change in topic was startling, and Inuyasha gave her a look of shock.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"That's what I said, is it not?" Inuyasha blushed.  
  
"I know, I'm just, well, surprised is all. You and she never seemed to get along that well."  
  
A shadow passed over Kikyou's face. "There was a time, yes, when I hated Kagome. I hated the fact that she carried within her my reincarnated soul, constantly reminding me that I had died to give her life. But I long ago ceased hating her. Rather, I didn't really know what to do around her."  
  
"You tried to kill her," Inuyasha said before he could stop himself. The image of that day at Naraku's castle, finding Kagome at the bottom of a deep pit with sorrow in her eyes, refusing to tell him who hurt her, only to have Kikyou appear with a smug look and the Shikon shards in her hands, was a memory that would stick in his mind forever.  
  
Kikyou winced. "I know what I did, and I shall carry that shame with me for the rest of my life."  
  
"You also tried to drag me into hell with her pinned to a tree, hidden from me. Why?" He wasn't angry, he just wanted to know what had driven this woman to act so cruelly, when he had known her to be capable of such kindness.  
  
"I wanted Kagome to know the pain of having the one she loved ripped from her without warning," Kikyou replied simply. "But in truth I simply learned that you were in love with her as well, because you responded to her voice, and not my touch."  
  
Strangely enough, as Kikyou spoke, there was no pain in her eyes. She seemed able to talk about it without restraint, and that made Inuyasha realize something he had not thought of before: she had found someone else.  
  
"Who is he?" he asked suddenly, not out of jealously, but curiosity. A warm smile spread across her face, and Kikyou seemed to glow.  
  
"Gideon," she replied. "He is a good man of twenty-five, hard working and honest. He is a healer as well, and we work together to help others." She blushed and glanced at the sleeping firs. "I think very soon I will become a married woman."  
  
Inuyasha beamed. "I am truly happy for you. Now I can be at ease with Kagome, knowing you are happy."  
  
"Is that why you came to see me? You were concerned for my feelings?"  
  
"Yes," he replied honestly, and she smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Inuyasha. And I want you to know that, despite what happened between us, you will always hold a special place with my soul."  
  
"And you with mine," he replied honestly, for he knew that the part of him that hurt from Naraku would always be tied to Kikyou. His joy belonged to Kagome, but he and Kikyou shared a bond of pain, vengeance, and tragic love.  
  
Realizing the sun was high in the sky by the way the beams of light streamed through the window overhead, Inuyasha finally rose to his feet. "I should go."  
  
"Indeed," Kikyou replied, rising to walk him to the door.  
  
"Farewell Kikyou," he said simply, turning to her with a smile and a nod before walking away down the path. She smiled in return.  
  
"Be happy Inuyasha," she whispered, and then smiled in love toward another man approaching from the left, tall, with dark locks of hair covering parts of his face, staring at her with joyous deep brown eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome! What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Kagome shook herself from her deep slumber, her body somewhat stiff from the position she was in against the tree. Rolling her head lazily to the side, she looked down and saw a very peeved Inuyasha on the ground. Her heart leapt in joy.  
  
"Inuyasha! You're back!"  
  
"Keh, and while I'm gone you try and kill yourself by sleeping in a tree! What if you were to fall? You're not like me, you know!"  
  
His concern was meant well, she knew, but she still hated how he was treating her like a child. "Maybe I just wanted to relax and be on my own for a while, like you! Unfortunately, I have to climb a tree for that to happen!"  
  
Inuyasha just sighed and, in one giant leap, was sitting across from her high up in the limbs of Goshinboku. She didn't even start, used to such behavior from him.  
  
"So, how have you been?" he finally asked, surprising her. She looked at him, and broke into a smile.  
  
"I've missed you," she replied honestly, and he, in response, pulled her into his arms.  
  
"I've missed you too," he whispered into her hair. Gods above, how she had missed the way he held her like that.  
  
"What did you do in your time? Stay with Kaede?" Kagome felt Inuyasha stiffen slightly, and pulled back to look him square in the face. "Tell me, Inuyasha, I won't be upset."  
  
"I went to see Kikyou," he mumbled, afraid to look into Kagome's eyes and see her disappointment. But when silence finally forced him to look up, he saw that Kagome merely looked curious.  
  
"And how is she?"  
  
"She's, um, fine," he replied, mystified. First Kikyou had asked about Kagome, and now his mate was not upset about him visiting the one woman who had torn them apart for so long. Women, he decided, were fickle.  
  
"No doubt enjoying the new love in her life?"  
  
"How did you know?" Kagome smiled.  
  
"I saw her at Sango and Miroku's wedding. She was covered by a cloak, but I know the other half of my soul. And she was holding the hand of a man who seemed quite attached to her."  
  
Inuyasha smiled. "She is. I think she's in love, because she spoke of a possible marriage."  
  
"That's wonderful," Kagome sighed and leaned back against the tree again, her eyes drooping. "I'm glad the wish was put to good use."  
  
Inuyasha noticed how tired she seemed, with circles under her eyes. Had she not been sleeping well? "Kagome, are you alright?"  
  
"What? Oh, yeah, I'm just really tired."  
  
"Why? Have you not slept well?" She groaned and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"No, it would seem you've got me stuck in a rut whenever you're gone. I can't sleep, I can't think straight, I'm just," she threw her hands in the air, "Lost without you."  
  
He smiled in return to her playful attitude, and folded her in his arms once more. "As I am without you." He brushed her cheek with his hand. "I missed arguing with you for two days."  
  
Kagome blanched slightly. "Is that all we do? Fight?"  
  
"No, we do other things," he raised his eyebrows suggestively, and Kagome laughed, but in the process teetered on the branch. Inuyasha pulled her even more securely against his chest. "Don't fall, Kagome, I don't want my mate to be crippled."  
  
"Indeed," Kagome grunted in response. But then she looked up, caught his gaze, and all was forgotten as he lowered his head for a kiss.  
  
It was just as magical as ever, lifting Kagome out of her body and into a magical place that only he could take her to. She had missed him so much, and even though Naraku was gone, she feared for his safety when he wasn't near. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer to deepen the kiss.  
  
"If you two don't mind, I'd rather you not do that in a sacred tree," an aged voice said from below. Breaking away with a start, Kagome blushed to see her grandfather.  
  
"What is it, grandpa?"  
  
"Your mother wants to see you, saying something about the fact that you haven't eaten yet today, and it's almost two in the afternoon."  
  
"Really?" Obviously she had slept longer then she realized. "Tell her we'll be right in."  
  
"Oh, and I'm also supposed to tell you that Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi will be here soon to get ready for your party."  
  
"Okay," Kagome replied, trying not to sound too annoyed. Now that Inuyasha was around, her body felt like it could sleep for days. Why did she insist on having the dumb party anyway?  
  
"So, tonight's that bachelor party thing?" Inuyasha was watching her grandfather leave as he spoke.  
  
"Yeah, I hope you don't mind."  
  
"So far wherever you take me I have fun," he replied, recalling that night at Miguel's. Kagome smiled and touched his cheek.  
  
"Good, because I think you'll enjoy this too."  
  
"I trust you."  
  
He leapt down from the tree and carried her inside, where she ate the food her mother presented to her, rubbing her temples when her three talkative friends swarmed into the house. It was going to be a long night, she could tell already. 


	20. Chapter Twenty

** This story deals with rape, so if this sort of topic bothers you then be forewarned. **  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: I'm so excited! You guys are giving me some great ideas, and I think I'm leaning toward writing a third story, if that is what you all truly want. I just don't want to overplay this plot, if you know what I mean. But thank you to everyone who has given me ideas, we'll see where inspiration takes me.  
As for this chapter, it's the bachelor/bachelorette party. It isn't all just happy-go-lucky, but I think you should like it anyway. At least, I hope you do! The wedding is coming in the next few chapters, and this story is winding down. If I'm wrapping everything up too slowly just let me know, and I'll try and speed up the process a little bit more. Thanks, and enjoy!  
  
CAMintmeir: You would be right! I think in another life I must have been a dolphin, considering I've been a competitive swimmer since I was four, and can't remember a time when I didn't know how to swim. You gave me a great idea actually. I should bake cookies with the dolphin cookie-cutter I received for Christmas in my stocking!  
  
Sapofbks: Actually, I don't think the fact that Inuyasha blushes a lot is unnatural. I think he does that a lot in the series, especially when it comes to Kagome and his feelings. But I could be wrong, and everyone interprets things differently so, your advice has been noted. Thanks!  
  
Miyu6: Happy birthday! And by the way, if you find a well like that, let me know! I'm coming with you!  
  
Ami-chan39: I can't remember if I explained it earlier in the story or not. But because he marked her as his mate, she now has his life span. I can work that into the story if you want. Let me know!  
  
Inu-guyver: Poor you! Are you doing any better? I must say, I'm impressed with how well you typed considering you're not a lefty. I certainly couldn't do it, or at least it would take me about an hour, because I would want everything to be perfect (type A personality; it gets annoying sometimes). Thanks for the compliment about my story, as always I really appreciate it, and just so you know, while I'm writing one of your favorite stories, I enjoy getting your reviews! So thanks! And I hope you feel better soon, injuries are no fun, believe me, I know.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Title: The Realistic Happily Ever After  
  
Author: dolphingirl0113  
  
Chapter: Twenty  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Lotus was probably the hottest place to be on a Saturday night, which is why Kagome could still hardly believe that her mother had managed to rent the entire club from six at night until three in the morning. When she asked, Mrs. Higurashi had simply smiled and said, "A mother always has her ways."  
  
No one would tell her just how many people were going to be there, since they wanted it to be a surprise, so Kagome was left guessing the entire way there, driving her mother's minivan and trying desperately not to go over the speed limit. As Souta had said earlier, it wouldn't look very good for a family vehicle to be pulled over for reckless driving.  
  
"So what's going to happen again?" Kouga asked from the back seat, and Kagome glanced in the mirror to see that he was looking at her with questioning eyes.  
  
"It's just going to be a party, with lots of music and food."  
  
"And probably some alcohol too," Ayumi piped up from where she was sitting in the passenger seat beside Kagome, giving the girl directions. Eri and Yuka, thank the gods, had decided to ride with Hojo in another car, so Ayumi was free to explain everything to the visitors when Kagome couldn't come up with an explanation.  
  
"You don't really think there will be, do you?" Kagome had a worried expression on her face. Ayumi just shrugged.  
  
"It is a club after all, and we can all drink. I don't see why there wouldn't be." Kagome groaned at the thought of Miroku or Sango having a couple beers. They would be out in nothing flat.  
  
"What is alcohol?" They all chimed in at the same time.  
  
"It's, um, a drink that makes it hard for you to think, and you frequently don't act like yourself after having some," Kagome said, hoping it was a good enough explanation. Miroku nodded.  
  
"We have teas that can do that.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Of course, we are not so far in the past that we don't want to celebrate sometimes Kagome-sama." Kagome blushed at his straightforward answer, keeping her eyes on the road.  
  
"So in other words, we probably shouldn't have any?" Sango was always the one to be logical.  
  
"Well, you can try some if you want," Kagome said as she made a right hand turn into a very crowded parking lot, "But I wouldn't recommend having very much."  
  
"Are you going to have any?" Naturally, the voice belonged to Inuyasha.  
  
"I might, why?"  
  
"Well, if it is so dangerous for us to have any, then you shouldn't have any either."  
  
"I'm used to it Inuyasha, you guys aren't."  
  
"That is no excuse, if it's dangerous then you shouldn't drink any."  
  
"It isn't dangerous unless you have too much!" Why did he always pick a fight with her?  
  
"And what will stop you from having too much?"  
  
"I am old enough to make my own decisions, and know my limitations, Inuyasha."  
  
"I'm almost eighty years old! You don't think that makes me old enough to handle alcohol?"  
  
"Eighty years old?" Ayumi had a look of puzzlement on her face. While she had told the girl about where everyone came from and why, Kagome had not gone into detail about their lives before they met Kagome, including Inuyasha's fifty years pinned against Goshinboku.  
  
"Never mind that," Kagome waved the comment aside casually and fixed a glare in the rearview mirror, which she knew her fiancé could see. "I can handle myself, and that's all there is to it."  
  
"Keh," he grunted, turning to look out the window. Everyone else just let out an exasperated sigh, including Kagome as she stopped the car and removed the keys.  
  
"You know," she said after several moments of silence, "This party is as much for you as it is for me. Can we please not fight tonight?"  
  
Everyone was practically falling out of their seats leaning in to hear what Inuyasha would say, and he knew it, because he suddenly became very self- conscious. "We're not fighting, Kagome. We're, um, having a heated debate."  
  
Even though he wasn't exactly apologizing, Kagome smiled at his attempt, knowing he would never say he was sorry outright in front of anyone but her. That was one thing that would never change about the man she loved: his pride.  
  
They all stepped out of the car, and the sound of loud music reached their ears from inside the pulsing club before them, a huge purple sign out front reading 'The Lotus' with a picture of the flower beside it.  
  
Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha, feeling sorry for insisting he tape his ears once more, but she was afraid that the noise would hurt his sensitive senses too much, not to mention a baseball cap could easily get knocked off in a large crowd, and then what would she do? I suppose I could always just insist that everyone have some more drinks, she thought slyly.  
  
"I love your dress Kagome," Ayumi complimented as they approached the front door, and Kagome smiled. She liked it too. It was short, barely coming halfway down her thigh, black in color, hugging her body clear up to the tied straps around her neck, the left over string trailing down her bare back. She didn't know it, but Inuyasha had been very distracted by that string all evening, or rather, the creamy skin it was touching.  
  
He was wearing a new pair of jeans and a red shirt Mrs. Higurashi had picked up at the mall, and Miroku and Kouga were matching, save for their shirts were purple and black. Kagome figured she'd let them wear the colors they were most comfortable in.  
  
Ayame and Sango looked like they were dressed to kill, with Sango in a strapless dress that was pale beige, outlined in red, falling just past her knees. Her hair was in a ponytail once more, along with her ever-present pink mascara. Ayame looked just as stunning in her dark blue short-sleeved dress that hugged her hips and fell to her knees, her hair down around her shoulders. Her hair and eyes looked especially exotic that night next to the blue.  
  
As they approached the door the music became louder, and a man opened the door with a smile. "So, which of you are the bride and groom to be?" he asked pleasantly, his kind voice betraying his rather large form. Kagome blushed, but Inuyasha was too distracted by everything around him to notice.  
  
"We are," she said shyly, looping her arm through his, and the man nodded with a smile.  
  
"I thought as much, you two look like a couple." He opened the door a little further. "You'd better get inside, the whole party is here waiting for you."  
  
Kagome nodded and pulled the others along with her. Inside it became instantly warm, the ground pulsating to the beat of the music as they walked down a hall and out into the open area of the dance floor, tables, and bar.  
  
"Kagome! She's here, everyone!"  
  
There must have been at least fifty people who turned and looked at her then with bright, beaming smiles. Kagome realized her mother must have invited practically her entire class from school.  
  
From that moment on it was a mad rush as the mob of friends pulled her away from Inuyasha and the others, looking at her ring, complimenting her on her dress, and wishing her well in her new marriage. The crowd made her feel lightheaded, and it was all Kagome could do to stay on her feet.  
  
"Hey, let me introduce you to my fiancé," she said finally, hoping that would take the attention away from her slightly. They all nodded, some remembering him from school once or twice.  
  
Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and took his hand. "This is Inuyasha, everyone. He is my fiancé."  
  
All the girls fell over themselves to get a better look at the handsome man at Kagome's side, with his unusual silver hair and stunning amber eyes, while the men smiled warmly and shook his hand. Inuyasha felt extremely uncomfortable, and was grateful for Kagome's constant presence at his side.  
  
Finally, after introductions were over, the music started playing again, and a dj's voice came down over the speakers. "Alright, so now that they're here, lets get this party started!" Everyone started screaming yes, and a loud, fast-pace beat came up over the speakers.  
  
The dance floor filled with people, and Kagome, wanting to join them, pulled at Inuyasha's hand. "Come on Inuyasha, let's go dance."  
  
But he was shaking his head, realizing he didn't know how to dance the way everyone was at that moment. "You go ahead, I think I'll wait for a while."  
  
Kagome looked slightly hurt, but nodded. "Okay, if you say so. But I should warn you, it's a lot of fun!" And with that she spun around and went out with the other dancers, moving her body to the beat in a way that Inuyasha thought was far more graceful then anyone else.  
  
Miroku and the others, meanwhile, had found a table and were just starting to sit down when Sango and Ayame started walking away. Miroku opened his eyes in surprise. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To dance," they both replied simply, and all three men looked shocked. Sango smirked. "You can come with us if you want." But all three shook their heads no, and the two girls walked off, leaving them alone.  
  
Kagome saw her two friends approaching, and smiled. "Hi," she said as they finally reached her side, still moving her body to the music.  
  
"We thought this looked kind of fun," Sango said over the music, "But we don't really know what to do. Can you help us?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "It's easy. You just have to move your body however you want to the beat. There is no one way you have to dance."  
  
The girls nodded, at first looking incredibly stiff and uncomfortable, but slowly grew more relaxed until they too were moving about as though possessed by some spirit or another. Kagome smiled, and the three girls moved together, laughing and joking, until after thirty minutes they decided it was time for a break.  
  
"Let's go get something to drink," she said simply, and they followed her to the bar without question, where the bartender looked at them and smiled.  
  
"You're the bachelorette?" Kagome smiled and nodded. "Well, for you everything's on the house."  
  
"Really?" Just what had her mother done? "Thanks! I'll have, um," she looked over and counted up the three men, the girls, and herself, "Six beers please."  
  
"Of course." He disappeared for an instant before returning with a tray of glasses filled with the golden liquid. "I'll take them to your table, if you'd like."  
  
"That would be great," Kagome replied, feeling her mood lifting more and more. That morning, she hadn't wanted a big party, in fact she had been dreading it. But now that she was among her friends from school, just acting like someone her age again, she felt wonderful.  
  
"Here you go," she said as she placed a beer in front of all three men, who stared at their glasses as though unsure of what to do. Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha and took a drink, noting the burning sensation as it went down her throat. Sango and Ayame were next, grimacing slightly as they swallowed, but then looking at the glasses with a newfound curiosity.  
  
"It takes a little getting used to," Kagome said, seeing their reactions. They both nodded.  
  
"I can see where that would be true," Sango replied, but then smiled and took another drink. "But it's not bad!"  
  
Since the girls were being braver then they, the men all decided to prove themselves by downing the entire glass at once. Kagome heard them count to three, and then dropped her jaw in shock as they drank the entire glass.  
  
Kouga and Inuyasha, with demon blood, were unaffected, but poor Miroku coughed and hiccuped and looked suddenly very sick. When Kagome looked at him with worry, he just smiled, his eyes dancing. "That was great," he said softly, his voice still gone from coughing.  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "The monk just can't handle it," he said with a chuckle. "I personally don't see what the big deal is."  
  
"I can too handle it!" Miroku snapped back, and rose from his chair.  
  
"Where are you going?" Sango asked, confused. He looked at her and then at Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm getting another one." And before anyone could stop him, Miroku walked up to the bar and held the glass out to the bartender. "Could I get another one of these?"  
  
Kagome laughed to herself, hoping that would be his last, as several of her friends approached, carrying another glass for her. She accepted it, but gave them a curious look.  
  
"We would like to propose a toast to you Kagome," Yuka said excitedly, holding her own glass of beer. Kagome nodded, and the others looked at each other before Eri stepped forward, already looking a little intoxicated.  
  
"You are probably the luckiest girl I know," she said solemnly. "You miss more school then any of us, but are still graduating with honors, and are marrying a total hunk." Inuyasha blushed and looked away. "I still don't know how you two managed to meet, considering Kagome is confined to her house like ninety percent of the year, but either way I'm glad you met, and I'm glad that we're friends Kagome."  
  
They all raised their glasses with a 'Here, here!' and drank from their glasses. Then Yuka stepped forward.  
  
"As one of my best friends, I can honestly say that you have always been there for me, even when you haven't been able to be at school all the time. I know you'll be there for Inuyasha that way too. And I wish you the best of luck Kagome." Again, they all raised their glasses before taking a drink. Eri looked at hers before pouting.  
  
"I need more beer," she said simply, walking up to the bartender and getting another. Kagome looked at Yuka and Ayumi with concern.  
  
"How many has she had?" They both shrugged.  
  
"Two, but you know how small she is. This alcohol just goes right to her system."  
  
To accent their point, Eri came back on unsteady feet, carrying two glasses and handing one to Kagome. "Here Kag, yours is almost gone, and we're not done toasting yet."  
  
Kagome blushed, but accepted the drink and set it on the table as Hojo stepped forward. "Higurashi, you have been probably my best friend throughout high school. You are kind and caring toward anyone who asks for your help, and you are always smiling. Even though things didn't work out between us as a couple, I want you to know that you will always be my friend, and that I wish for you and Inuyasha to have every happiness in the world in your new marriage."  
  
"Thank you Hojo," Kagome replied, deeply touched. He was naïve at times, and somewhat dense at others, but she still cared for him deeply, and couldn't imagine a life without him in it. At the very least, she thought wryly, to provide comical relief whenever he said something stupid.  
  
And so it went on, with several people Kagome didn't even know that well stepping forward and toasting the couple, with well wishes and smiles. But every time someone gave a speech, it became a little more slurred, and Kagome realized that they were all drinking beer, without realizing it, every time someone made a toast. She herself had now polished off three beers, and Miroku was not looking well at all.  
  
Finally, it stopped, and the dj came on the speakers again. "And now, with the blessings of the bride's mother, we have a little surprise for the young lady."  
  
A pounding, seductive beat began, and Kagome turned her attention to the spotlight on the small stage near the turntables. It had been empty before, but now revealed an incredibly good looking man, dressed in a police uniform, only his badge read openly 'Officer of Love'.  
  
"Oh god," Kagome whispered, feeling the effects of the alcohol, not to mention the fear of what Inuyasha would do when he realized what a stripper was.  
  
The man started dancing to the beat, and Kagome felt herself propelled forward by all the girls until she was standing right in front of the stage with a birds eye view of every move the man made. Funny thing was, the colors of the lights were a little hazy, she thought casually.  
  
The officer of love continued to dance when suddenly he ripped off his blue jacket, revealing a white undershirt, and all the girls screamed as he threw the jacket into the crowd. He smiled, and continued with his dance. Obviously, he had done this a few times.  
  
Next was the undershirt, revealing a rock-solid chest and abdomen that glistened with sweat as he danced, and even Kagome, who was madly in love with another man, found the dance somewhat erotic. She chalked it up to the fact that she had already drunk too much.  
  
The screams really grew to a roar when the pants came off, revealing boxers with yellow flames. Eri screamed wildly as she tried to get at the discarded clothing, and even Sango and Ayame, obviously drunk at this point, seemed to be having a blast from where they were standing next to Kagome, dancing in time to the beat.  
  
Suddenly, the man on stage turned to the dj, who was shrouded in darkness, and took a handheld microphone into his hand. "Would the bride to be please step up to the stage?" He called, his voice dark and rich as velvet.  
  
"Oh my gosh Kagome, you'd better get up there," Yuka said excitedly, but Kagome turned to her, madly shaking her head no.  
  
"I can't do that, what about Inuyasha?"  
  
"Who cares about him!" Eri chimed in. "This is your bachelorette party. Go and have some fun." And without warning, the two girls pushed Kagome onto the stage, where, because of the effects of alcohol, she practically landed on her face.  
  
"Ah, there's the little lady," the man replied, gazing at Kagome as though she were the only girl in the room, and that the others, who were screaming, didn't exist. "This next part is for you."  
  
And with that, he cast the microphone aside and started dancing around her, while Kagome, extremely embarrassed, stole a glance in Inuyasha's direction. He was standing with the other men, including Miroku and Kouga, and had a deep scowl on his face, though Kagome was relieved to find it wasn't directed at her, but at the stripper.  
  
"Dance with me," the dancer said, and put his arm around her waist, moving her in time to the beat. The effects of the alcohol, combined with Kagome's relaxed state, caused her to obey, and before long she was dancing just as much as he was, if not more. The only thing she wouldn't allow was for him to get too close. Other then that, anything was acceptable.  
  
She saw him reaching for his boxers as the screams grew to a deafening roar, and Kagome winced. Oh god, she thought, he is not taking off his underwear! She closed her eyes, but then felt something being rubbed along her arms and neck. As she opened her eyes, she saw the man holding his boxers out to her, the only thing left on his body being a g-string.  
  
A part of her was relieved that he wasn't going to do anything else, and another part of Kagome was horrified that he was shoving the underwear that had just been on his body in her face. She took the garment, but quickly threw it out to the rest of the girls, who wanted the underwear more then she did anyway.  
  
Finally, breathing hard as the music began to slow down, the man took Kagome around the waist, spun her around once, and dipped her low, pulling her close to his hard body. "Congratulations on your marriage," he said kindly, before pulling her up and stepping out to take a slight bow.  
  
The girls screamed some more, and he smiled, bowing one last time before disappearing backstage. Kagome watched him go, and only after he was gone and regular music filled the room again did she realize what had just happened, blushing profusely.  
  
She made her way back to the table where Miroku, Kouga, and Inuyasha were sitting, Sango and Ayame stumbling after her. She didn't like the glare her mate was sending her direction.  
  
"What was that all about?" he hissed, and Kagome winced. But the drink had made her a little slow at the switch, and the voice that came forward was not her own, but rather it was slurred and lazy.  
  
"It was nothing Inuyasha," she said simply, "That's just something that people frequently do at these sort of parties."  
  
"Keh, did you know about it?" She opened her eyes in innocent surprise.  
  
"How could I have? No one let me plan this party, my mother did the, um, the planning." She was fumbling for words, and Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her strange behavior as Sango practically fell into her chair.  
  
"I'm hot," she said simply. "I wouldn't mind taking off this dress." Kagome laughed, but Kouga and Inuyasha looked at the normally very reserved woman with shock.  
  
"I agree Sango," Miroku slurred lazily, obviously having had a few more drinks while they were up with the stripper. "This party would be much more fun if we were all naked."  
  
Ayame laughed and leaned her head against Kouga's shoulder. "That would be fun. I wanna see Inuyasha naked."  
  
The hanyou blushed, but then noticed Kagome looking at him with a very hazy but seductive gaze. He felt something within him stir at that raw look of need.  
  
"It would be fun to see him up there dancing around naked, like that other guy," Kagome said thoughtfully, not breaking away from his eyes. Inuyasha was getting seriously embarrassed now.  
  
"I know!" Miroku suddenly called out, almost like he was whining about something. "I-I want a j-j-oh whatever you call it, like that. Wouldn't it be nice to dance for beautiful women all the time?"  
  
Sango smacked him, but he just laughed, and she started laughing too. Obviously, everyone but the two demon men were drunk at this point.  
  
The music was playing again, and Kagome rose to her feet, pulling Inuyasha with her, as she stumbled slightly. "You wanna, um," she hiccuped, "Dance with me?"  
  
Normally he would have refused, but seeing how she was so intoxicated she could barely see straight, Inuyasha found himself nodding and rising to his feet, putting his arm around her waist to give her the support she needed.  
  
The beat was fast and hard, and as they began to move, Inuyasha felt Kagome pull him close so that her mouth was next to his ear. "You look really sexy tonight," she said simply, and he blushed again. He was going to turn that color permanently at this rate.  
  
"Kagome, I think maybe you should go home," he said seriously, but she put on a pout.  
  
"No! I want to have fun tonight." She sighed and leaned against his chest. "I know I promised I wouldn't get drunk, but you know what, its kind of fun!" She giggled and hugged him tighter.  
  
The close contact, and the fact that she was in that extremely small dress, was very enticing, and Inuyasha found himself placing his hands on her hips and pulling her tightly against him. She smiled, and responded by moving more fiercely to the beat, guiding his steps.  
  
"Hey you two," Miroku called lazily in his direction from where he and Sango were swaying to and fro. Since they were both drunk, they were having a little more trouble staying steady on their feet, but at least seemed to be enjoying themselves.  
  
"Hey yourself," Inuyasha replied, still very aware of the woman in his arms. She was pressed so firmly against him that he felt his desire stirring as well.  
  
"See, dancing isn't so bad after all Inuyasha," Sango called out lazily, and Inuyasha would have replied except for the surprised gasp when Kagome suddenly kissed his ear, her breath sending shivers down his spine.  
  
"Kagome, please don't do that," he said, afraid that his demon instincts would kick in and he wouldn't be able to control himself. But she ignored him and continued her trail of kisses down his neck, his skin quivering every place she touched.  
  
Without meaning to, he took her mouth hungrily in his, and they kissed passionately for several minutes until he felt Kagome fiddling with his shirt, in the middle of dozens of people. He pulled back and looked at her.  
  
"We can't do that here," he said simply, and Kagome pouted slightly.  
  
"But I missed you," she whined, touching his cheek, and he saw that, behind the hazy eyes, there was a deep sadness, not to mention the circles under her eyes were not completely gone.  
  
"Kagome, I'm here now," he said gently, touching her cheek. But she shook her head, tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"You don't know what it's like. I love you so much, and I have loved you longer then you loved me. I loved you while you still went to Kikyou, and every time you did I would come home and cry myself to sleep, even though I would smile for you." Inuyasha realized that the drink was making her say everything that was in her heart, and he couldn't stop her now that she had started. He winced at the sound of raw pain in her voice, realizing he was the cause of it.  
  
"You have no idea what it was like to watch you go away and wonder if, that day, you would meet Kikyou, and she would take you with her to hell. I was in constant terror that you would leave me, and for the longest time I thought you would in the end. I didn't want to be alone. You showed me how to truly love someone, but in the end you were going to leave anyway." The tears were really flowing now. "So even though you say you love me, and I believe you, every time you go away I'm still afraid that you won't come back. I can't sleep until I know you're safe. I don't want you to leave me, I would want to die."  
  
She collapsed against his chest, sobbing, and several people were looking at them with curious eyes. Thankfully, they were all drunk, so they weren't really figuring anything out.  
  
"Kagome," he said gently, pulling her tightly against his chest. "I'm so sorry that I put you though that. I'm so sorry it took me so long to realize that I loved you. I never meant to hurt you that way. And I want you to know that I will never, ever leave you. I will always protect you, and be there for you when you need me. Do you believe me?"  
  
She looked at him through tear-streaked eyes, but nodded and smiled. He smiled back, and went to kiss her, but she suddenly fell against his chest again. "I'm really tired."  
  
She fell asleep in his arms after about ten more minutes of swaying to the music and, seeing that it was now one in the morning, Inuyasha picked her up and carried her over to Kouga, who was caring for his own passed out mate.  
  
"I think we should go," he said, and Kouga nodded.  
  
"I agree." He picked up Ayame, and the two of them went to find Miroku and Sango, who were still dancing. The two men helped support the couple as they staggered out the door and to the car, until Inuyasha realized he didn't know how to drive them home.  
  
"We'll just have to run I guess," he said simply, and Kouga nodded. Slinging Sango over his back and taking Kagome firmly in his arms, Inuyasha took off down the street, knowing Kouga wasn't far behind with Miroku and Ayame.  
  
When they reached Kagome's house, Mrs. Higurashi didn't even ask what was wrong with her daughter, but simply helped Inuyasha changed her into her pajamas for the evening before helping the others, leaving the two alone in Kagome's room.  
  
She was curled up on her bed, her fists clenched at her chest, her hair falling about her elegantly. Inuyasha brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face, and lightly kissed her forehead before curling up behind her, spooning his front to her back and hugging her close. Breathing in her scent, he fell asleep too. 


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

** This story deals with rape, so if this sort of topic bothers you then be forewarned. **  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Holy cow, I'm so sorry! I never go this long without an update. But this week has been, literally, the week from hell. I have never had so much going on at once before in my life! I had two solo singing performances this week, a dress rehearsal for the two performances, the district high school swim meet, and, of course, homework. So, wow, I've been busy. But here it is, finally, chapter twenty-one, and I hope it was worth the wait.  
Happy Valentines Day to you all! I hope you had a great day. Me, I'm depressed, as usual. This marks the seventeenth time I've celebrated the holiday on my own, which means, in laments terms, I've never had a boyfriend. Man, I just can't stand how at school all the couples' exchange gifts and flowers and stuff. It just makes me envious. Yes, I admit it, I'm jealous! Most of the time I'm pretty confident with myself, but on Valentines Day, I just lose all of that confidence because it is really rubbed in my face that I'm missing out on something. Oh well, it'll happen one of these days, right? Anyway, back to the story.  
The story is, I regret to say, coming to an end. Yes, it's true, there will only be one or two chapters after this one (most likely just one) and then it will be over. However, I am pretty confident now when I say that there will probably be a third story, making this a trilogy, something I never expected. So, stay tuned in that department. For now, enjoy this chapter!  
  
Inu-guyver: yeah, I goofed with Ayame getting drunk, even though she's a demon. I guess that means I'm not perfect after all. Darn! And how is your arm? Doing better I hope? Thanks for reviewing, as always!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Title: The Realistic Happily Ever After  
  
Author: dolphingirl0113  
  
Chapter: Twenty-One  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun was bright and cheery, and the clouds in the sky were light like marshmallows above the crowd of people in the courtyard of the large school. Several rows of chairs had been set up before a stage created for a single purpose, a podium in the middle, behind which there was a large red and white banner saying "Congratulations Seniors!" Truly, it was the ideal setting for a graduation.  
  
Kagome lightly toyed with her cap and the cords around her neck, recalling what each was for. She wore a white cord for graduating in the top ten percent of her class (she still didn't know how that happened), a yellow cord for receiving one of the highest college entrance exam scores of anyone (again, how that happened was a mystery), and finally a blue cord from her history teacher for her outstanding performance in his class. That was the only one that made any sense.  
  
She leaned back into the chair, feeling it squeak under her weight as it sank a little further into the grass, and waited as the principal gave his speech about motivation in the world. She was excited to be graduating, of course, but at the same time she wished desperately that the process could move along just a little faster.  
  
Feeling eyes upon her back, Kagome turned around from where she sat in between Eri and Ayumi and saw, in the audience, her mother, her grandfather, Souta, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Ayame, Shippou, Rin, and Ms. White who, Kagome recalled, had been somewhat disappointed when she realized Sesshoumaru was not there.  
  
"They had to choose black," Eri muttered, and Kagome returned her attention to her friend.  
  
"What?"  
  
"They just have to make our graduation gowns black, when the sun is right on us." Kagome smiled.  
  
"I think it feels nice."  
  
"Please, you cannot possibly expect me to believe that you're not sweating just as much as I am right now."  
  
"I never said you had to believe me," Kagome retorted playfully, and her friend snorted and looked away. Ayumi just giggled.  
  
"Ms. White has certainly turned you into a formidable debater," she said kindly, and Kagome cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, before it wasn't wise to argue with you. Now it's plain suicide." Kagome grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"Maybe I should be a lawyer then," she said haughtily, lifting her chin slightly out of pride. Ayumi just shook her head and smiled some more.  
  
"I know that you will all do great things," the principle continued, "And that you will make our school proud."  
  
"Gods above, is he still talking?" Kagome muttered, crossing her arms and sighing. Everyone else around her simply nodded in agreement. Kagome recognized several of them as guests from her bachelorette party the week before.  
  
She shuddered, recalling the pounding headache she had been forced to endure when she woke up the next morning. Having never been drunk before, it was a new experience, and one that Kagome didn't particularly want to remember. Neither did Sango or Ayame, who had spent the whole of the day curled up on the couch, either watching tv or throwing up into the bowl on the floor provided, kindly, by Mrs. Higurashi. Even Miroku hadn't felt up to snuff for several days, and Kagome almost felt guilty.  
  
She smiled at the memory of a drunk Sango and Miroku trying to dance together. Yeah, she almost felt guilty.  
  
Applause jolted her out of her thoughts, and Kagome looked up to see that the first of her class had been called up to receive their diploma. "It's about time," she mumbled.  
  
But unfortunately, she belonged to a class of one hundred students, and as her name was smack in the middle of the list, she had a while to go. So she contented herself with sneaking glances at her extremely cute fiancé who, at the moment, was leaning back with his eyes closed.  
  
"Hojo," the man called, and he bounded to his feet, practically tripping on the steps in his eagerness to receive his diploma. Kagome, and the rest of her class, giggled at his silly antics. Hojo could always be counted upon for a good laugh.  
  
The laughter caused Inuyasha to open his eyes and see what was going on, in the process catching Kagome staring at him. He smirked at her in a meaningful way, and she blushed before looking back toward the stage.  
  
She fiddled with her gown, which concealed a light blue summer dress underneath, and twirled her hair in her hand absentmindedly.  
  
"Higurashi, Kagome!" But Kagome was so caught up in being bored she didn't hear her own name or realize what was going on until Ayumi jabbed her in the side.  
  
"Kagome, get up there, they're calling your name!" she hissed, and Kagome leapt to her feet, extremely embarrassed as she hastily moved onto the stage. The principle saw, and smiled.  
  
"Late as ever, Ms. Higurashi?" he teased, and everyone giggled as Kagome smiled sheepishly.  
  
"I have to keep up with tradition," she replied as confidently as possible, to which everyone laughed again. Inuyasha frowned. Why was everyone laughing at her?  
  
She shook the older man's hand and he handed her a diploma and she flipped the cord on her cap to the other side, signaling she had graduated. She smiled at the principle, and he smiled back. "Congratulations."  
  
"Thank you sir," she replied before efficiently exiting off the stage for the next person to arrive, thankful that she didn't have to return to her seat in the sun, but could instead stand over in the shade.  
  
As she watched Eri accept her diploma, she felt a strong pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist, and Kagome eagerly leaned into the embrace of their owner. "Hi," she mumbled, and Inuyasha smirked, touching his cheek against hers.  
  
"I can't wait for the dinner tonight," he replied.  
  
"Why? I thought you hated parties."  
  
"I thought I did too. But with you they always seem to be fun." Kagome smiled.  
  
"If you say so. But since it's the rehearsal dinner it will just be the wedding party, no one else."  
  
"That's fine with me, so long as you're there." It was so rare that he would be so open about his feelings, and Kagome put it away in her memory bank for the days when she felt like tearing his head off.  
  
"You're in a good mood," she teased, and could practically feel him smirk.  
  
"Tomorrow I will become your husband, so that the whole world, in your time and in mine, will recognize that we belong together."  
  
"Inuyasha," she turned around in his arms and touched his cheek, "That is the most beautiful thing you have ever said."  
  
He blushed, realizing others around them were staring with knowing smiles, and looked at the ground. "Keh, I was just trying to be nice."  
  
"I know," Kagome tipped back the baseball cap on his head and kissed his nose gently, reaching under the cap and finding one of his adorable, soft puppy ears, rubbing it gently between her fingers. His body began to vibrate in a gentle purr, and Kagome smiled.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha!" Eri exclaimed as she and Ayumi approached, holding their diplomas. Eri glanced over at Kagome. "Thanks for waiting for us, friend," she teased, and Kagome blushed.  
  
"Don't give me that look," she replied, indicating a very frustrated looking Yuka as she scrambled after the other two girls. Eri turned around and just rolled her eyes as the third girl arrived.  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
"What do you mean what took me so long? You two couldn't be bothered to stop for two minutes while I got my diploma?"  
  
"We wanted to see Inuyasha," Eri replied before sending Inuyasha a flirtatious smile, though the hanyou seemed absolutely oblivious, which Kagome noticed with pleasure. It was one of the only good perks to him being absolutely clueless about female emotions and tendencies.  
  
"Higurashi!" Kagome turned to see Hojo approaching with a smile.  
  
"Hojo! Congratulations!"  
  
"And to you as well." The two friends smiled at one another as Hojo embraced Kagome fondly. Though it was a harmless gesture, Inuyasha felt himself growl slightly, and Kagome pulled away quickly to avoid irritating him any further.  
  
"Can you believe it? We're finally done," she said with an exhausted sigh.  
  
"I know." He gave her a concerned look. "I do hope that with the stress of high school gone, your health will improve?"  
  
"I hope so too," Kagome replied, though inwardly she was thinking her health would be much 'worse', considering the fact that she would have a mate/husband living on the other side of the well. But she would deal with that when the time came.  
  
"I'm just so excited that we're all going to school together! I mean, the idea of leaving you guys was so depressing," Yuka said cheerfully. Kagome grinned and the other three friends beamed.  
  
"We'll absolutely take the college world by storm, won't we?"  
  
"I have no doubt! They won't know what hit them!"  
  
"Especially all those college boys! Oh, I'm so excited!"  
  
"You have a boyfriend already, Eri."  
  
"Yes, but so do you, Yuka."  
  
"That doesn't matter, they're just boyfriends. Poor Kagome will be stuck with her new husband."  
  
"I don't think that will be a problem.  
  
"Yeah, who could be upset coming home to a guy like Inuyasha every night?"  
  
Inuyasha blushed, and Kagome moved in front of him protectively, but continued to smile kindly at her well-meaning, but constantly gossiping, friends. She couldn't believe how openly both Eri and Yuka were flirting with him. Only Ayumi, praise the gods, was smart enough to be respectful.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to present to you the class of 2002!" The principal cut into Kagome's thoughts, and she realized that everyone was crowding onto the stage for the final part of the ceremony. She followed, leaving Inuyasha behind, and found herself perilously close to the edge of the stage, Hojo and his arm around her waist the only thing preventing her from falling forward.  
  
They stopped talking and faced the older man who had been their principal, their enforcer, their leader for the past four years, and waited patiently for what he would do next. He simply smiled, raised his hands in the air, and shouted, "Congratulations!"  
  
Everyone cheered, and Kagome launched her cap into the air along with everyone else, watching as it hit the ground and successfully ended a chapter in her life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Now Rin, you just have to stand there," Kagome instructed as she showed the little girl where to go after she finished walking down the aisle. They were in the vineyard where the wedding would take place, though at the moment it looked nothing like what Kagome intended for the night of her wedding, a makeshift rug the only thing representing where the isle would eventually be.  
  
"Like this?" She planted her feet firmly on the small platform, and Kagome nodded.  
  
"Yes, that's perfect. Now where's Shippou?"  
  
"I'm right here Kagome!" The little kitsune came bounding up the aisle, stopping short and looking up at her expectantly. She motioned for him to come and stand opposite of Rin, on the other side of the aisle.  
  
"You two will walk in together," she explained as the two children gave her their unyielding attention. "Shippou will be carrying the rings, and you Rin will be carrying a small bouquet of flowers just like Sango's, okay?" They both nodded. "Alright then, let's go back and get ready to practice."  
  
The two bounded off the platform and back down the rug to the other end, and Kagome smiled as they left. She just couldn't resist putting them in her wedding, and thankfully the woman at the bridal shop was able to get Rin a dress that matched the brides' maids dresses.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin squealed excitedly as the demon lord appeared, looking as regal as ever, though he was dressed in khakis and a pale blue polo shirt. Kagome thought it made him look very preppy.  
  
"We're here!" Sango exclaimed only a few seconds later, rushing up and giving Kagome a huge hug. She was quickly getting used to wearing jeans, because she no longer had the awkward gait of a woman unused to pants.  
  
"Hi," Kagome returned the embrace before pulling away. "What took you so long?"  
  
"Your mom called it bad traffic, whatever that means," Sango shrugged as Miroku approached the pair and put his arm around Sango's waist.  
  
"So this is where you'll be having your wedding," he stated, looking around.  
  
"Yes, but tomorrow night it will be decorated, and there will be chairs," Kagome explained. "Right now we're just rehearsing for tomorrow."  
  
Miroku chuckled. "Man, Sango and I just had our wedding, without a rehearsal or anything." He looked tenderly at his wife. "And I think it went very well."  
  
Sango blushed but didn't shy away from his gaze. "That's true," she replied, "But we didn't have such a complicated ceremony either."  
  
"It will certainly be an adventure," Miroku said, putting his arm around Sango's waist and winking at Kagome. "And I'm always up for one of those."  
  
"Kagome?!" A loud voice thundered, and Kagome turned casually in the direction of an apparently fuming Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's wrong?"  
  
"Keh," he was obviously so mad he could hardly speak. "The next time I have a brilliant idea, just shoot me!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kagome was truly confused, but then her jaw dropped to the floor as she watched her fiancé step to the side to reveal a shy-looking Hojo. "Hojo! What on earth?"  
  
"I-Inuyasha invited me to be one of his g-groomsmen," the poor boy stuttered, obviously terrified of the hanyou's temper. But Kagome didn't care. She stopped listening to anything he said after the first statement, gazing at Inuyasha with stars in her eyes.  
  
"You did what?" she whispered, and Inuyasha seemed to suddenly topple off his high horse, realizing the way Kagome was staring at him.  
  
"I, uh," he looked away, unsure of what to say, and Kagome only smiled more tenderly.  
  
"Inuyasha, I can't believe you did this."  
  
"Look, he's obviously a good friend of yours, and he found you after you were raped and all, so I figured you might as well, um, you know, like it if he were in the wedding." Kagome was looking like she wanted to absolutely pounce on him at that moment, and it made Inuyasha blush furiously. "Don't look at me like that wench! It's not that big of a deal!"  
  
"Inuyasha, thank you so much!" Kagome launched herself into his arms, and without thinking the hanyou lowered his head so that their lips met, forgetting that he was mad.  
  
It was passionate, and left Kagome feeling dizzy on her feet as she fell back against his strong arms, currently wrapped around her waist. She gazed into his amber eyes.  
  
"But why were you so mad a second ago?"  
  
"Keh," He rolled his eyes and touched his forehead to hers. "The stupid guy and those three girls you call friends wouldn't shut up the whole ride, and since I was late getting out to the car, I had to sit in between them. All they wanted to do was dare each other to get my hat off my head, and you have no idea how hard it was to keep the hat on at all."  
  
Kagome burst out laughing, the image of Eri, Yuka, and Hojo trying to pry off Inuyasha's hat while the hanyou desperately had his hands clasped over the bill filled her vision. Now that was something she wished she could have seen.  
  
"It's not that funny," he pouted, pulling away, but Kagome kept laughing anyway.  
  
"Oh Kagome, this is so beautiful!" Eri shrieked as she and the other two girls walked onto the scene, and Kagome instantly stopped laughing, trying to regain her composure.  
  
"It is just perfect, don't you think?"  
  
"I think it is."  
  
"Oh, I wish I could get married in a place like this."  
  
"Who says you can't, Yuka? You still have a while before you get married."  
  
"Yeah, but by the time she gets married vineyards may not exist any more."  
  
"Shut up, Eri! It's not like you're walking down the isle anytime soon either!"  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Says me!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
All three girls turned to see Kagome with a very annoyed expression on her face. She sighed. "Just this once, can you three take it easy?"  
  
Their shocked expressions instantly faded, and all three girls just smiled and nodded, chiming in a "Sure!" in perfect unison. Kagome rolled her eyes. They would never get it.  
  
"Kagome! Sorry I'm late, have I missed anything important?" Ms. White ran up to her, panting, her white blouse slightly rumpled from where it was tucked into her navy skirt, accenting her slim waist.  
  
"No, you're fine," Kagome assured her friend, who was there to watch the proceedings and offer a second opinion.  
  
"Great, because I was worried when I got caught in traffic, and," she trailed off when she noticed Sesshoumaru, who was staring at her as well. "Oh," she said softly, "And how are you, Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Fine," he replied, sounding, Kagome thought with an inward smile, almost shy. It was so cute to watch them interact.  
  
"You're in the wedding, correct?"  
  
"That's right. And what are you here for?"  
  
"Moral support," Ms. White put an arm around Kagome's shoulders to accent her point. The demon lord raised an eyebrow, obviously not sure what that meant, but at the same time smirking slightly. He liked the woman's outgoing, confident attitude.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, who are you talking to?" Rin came bounding up, and Ms. White saw the girl for the first time. She smiled, and knelt down so that she was eye to eye with the new arrival.  
  
"And who might you be?"  
  
"Rin, what's your name?"  
  
"My name's Nancy, and it's very nice to meet you." Ms. White extended her hand, but Rin, unaccustomed to such a custom, simply stared at it. But she smiled, shrugged her shoulders, and giggled, to which Ms. White laughed as she rose to her feet once more. "How do you know her? She's adorable!"  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at Ms. White in awe, obviously dumbstruck that she had such an easy manner with children. "She's, um, she's my," but he couldn't figure out what to say, and Kagome jumped in as his defense.  
  
"She's his niece," she said quickly. "Rin's family died when she was very young, and Sesshoumaru has been her guardian ever since." She glanced meaningfully at the demon lord. "Isn't that right?"  
  
"Y-yes," he stammered, obviously quite flustered as he was usually accustomed to knowing exactly what to say.  
  
"Well, she's very sweet," Ms. White said, smiling, and Sesshoumaru seemed to relax.  
  
The rest of the evening went by smoothly, everyone figuring out where they needed to go, and when. Inuyasha announced at one point that he was frustrated that all he got to do was stand at the front of the aisle the whole time, to which Kagome simply laughed.  
  
After they were finished, they all filed into either Mrs. Higurashi's minivan or Ms. White's small Honda and made their way back to the shrine for dinner, which was wonderful. It was, all in all, a very pleasant day.  
  
"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Ms. White asked as she headed for the front door, Kagome at her side.  
  
"Yeah, you know what time."  
  
"Five o'clock on the dot," Ms. White replied, sounding like a soldier. "Don't worry, I'm never late."  
  
"Thanks for everything, Ms. White."  
  
"Call me Nancy." Kagome smiled.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Ms. White reached for her coat, but was surprised to find that it wasn't there. When she turned around, she found Sesshoumaru holding it out to her, looking very stiff and unsure of himself. But she smiled and allowed him to drape it, albeit awkwardly, over her shoulders.  
  
"Thank you," she said softly, her voice thick with emotion. The demon lord grunted, and even opened the door for her as she walked out.  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow as he shut the door and turned in her direction, to which he haughtily flared his nostrils and returned to his usual glare.  
  
"Say one word to Inuyasha, and you'll regret it, debt or no." Kagome lifted her hands in surrender.  
  
"Hey, whatever you do is your business."  
  
"Hn," he grunted and walked away. Kagome just smiled, before a yawn caused her to realize it was almost midnight.  
  
Hazy with fatigue, she walked up her stairs and into her bedroom, practically collapsing on her bed, barely managing to put on her pajamas and crawl in between the covers. A few minutes later her door opened, and she saw a familiar hanyou in the doorway, lit up by the lights in the hallway.  
  
"Hey," she whispered, knowing he could hear her easily with his sensitive ears.  
  
"Hey yourself," he replied, walking over and sitting down on her bed. "Tomorrow, we will be married."  
  
"I know," Kagome rolled onto her back and stretched, pulling the stuffed dog by her pillow into her arms. "I can hardly believe that the day I have dreamed about since I was a little girl is finally here."  
  
"And it's what you want?" He still sounded unsure.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha, I've never wanted anything more in my life then to marry you. I'm already yours, as your mate," she reminded him, indicating the mark on her neck. "Remember that day in the woods, after Sango and Miroku's wedding? You made me yours forever when you asked if you could mark me, and I said yes. We are forever more bound to each other."  
  
He tenderly touched the permanent scar on her collarbone, shaped almost like an upside down checkmark. "I remember asking you if you were willing to adopt my life span as well," he said, and Kagome closed her eyes in memory. "And how you so willingly said yes, even though it means you will outlive your friends and family by many, many years."  
  
"It's worth it, Inuyasha," she said softly, touching his cheek. "I couldn't live without you. There was no question in my mind of what my answer would be that day."  
  
He smiled. "There was no question of whether or not I wanted to ask you."  
  
Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, and he lowered himself to her for a tender kiss. She was just starting to feel his hands slide up her back when a shriek pierced the air.  
  
"Inuyasha! What in the name of all that's holy do you think you're doing?"  
  
Inuyasha coughed against her lips and sprang up from the bed like a cat from water, leaping across the room and crouching low at the sound of Mrs. Higurashi's voice. The woman opened the door forcefully and, seeing the scene before her, put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Just as I suspected," she said firmly, glancing at first Kagome and then Inuyasha, both of their faces as red as cherries. "Kagome, you know a bride is to be alone on her wedding night. And you," she turned on Inuyasha, who cowered slightly, "You are supposed to be a man of honor! You should know better!"  
  
"I-I, um, I didn't know Mrs. Higurashi," he stammered, trying to find a way out of this situation. For some reason, Kagome's mother frightened him more then even the ugliest of demons.  
  
"Well, what are you still sitting there for, get out!" she commanded, and he hastily obeyed, chancing one last look at Kagome.  
  
"But, can't I just say with her for a little longer?" He asked softly.  
  
"Out!" And he was gone, faster then lightning. Even Kagome couldn't help but giggle a little at the sight.  
  
"Thanks a lot, mama, I think you've officially made it so that my husband- to-be will be terrified to even be in the same room as me when you're around now."  
  
"Oh, he's a man, he'll get over it." Kagome blinked in surprise. She normally didn't hear her mother talk that way. "Now you just go right to sleep, Kagome. You have a big day tomorrow, and you need your rest."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi tenderly tucked the sheets up around her daughter's chin, a tear suddenly falling down her cheek. Kagome opened her eyes in surprise. "What is it, mama?"  
  
"After tomorrow, you won't be just mine any more. You'll belong to him too. It's just something I'll have to get used to, I guess."  
  
Kagome smiled tenderly. "I will always be yours, mama. Don't worry about that."  
  
"I know sweetheart, but things will be different. I know. I got married once too." She touched her daughter's cheek fondly before rising to her feet. "But listen to me. If I'm like this now, I'd hate to see how I'll be tomorrow when you're actually getting married."  
  
Kagome smiled again. "Good night, mama, and thank you for everything."  
  
"Good night Kagome." Her mother shut the door gently, and Kagome was once more left in darkness, gazing out at the stars and the moon, which the next night would be completely gone, and Inuyasha would be human.  
  
It was fitting, she decided. She was mated to a hanyou, thus when he had marked her he had been in his demon form. But tomorrow, while in her time, she would marry the side of him that was human. She loved both sides, together making him the man that she loved, so it was perfect that she had a ceremony joining her to both.  
  
"Tomorrow," she whispered, drifting off into sleep, clutching the stuffed dog to her chest as she rolled onto her side. "Tomorrow." 


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

** This story deals with rape, so if this sort of topic bothers you then be forewarned. **  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, it's official, there will be a third story! I have been blessed, yet again, by the god of inspiration (whoever that may be) so I will start work on it just as soon as this story is finished.  
This is not the final chapter, there will be one more. I just couldn't rush the wedding by cramming it all into one chapter, so I've divided it into two sections. I hope you're all okay with that.  
Several of you have asked me questions regarding both this story and the next, so rather then respond to all of you individually, I'll just answer the questions right now.  
  
WILL THERE BE A THIRD STORY? Yes, there will be. WHAT IS IT ABOUT? I'm afraid I can't tell you that, it would give too much away. WHAT'S THE STORY CALLED? I'm leaning toward something along the lines of 'A Heroes Work Is Never Done'. WILL NANCY AND SESSHOUMARU GET TOGETHER IN THIS STORY OR THE NEXT ONE? Again, I can't tell you that, it gives too much away. But know this: I intend to move their relationship along at a reasonable pace. WILL YOU BE WRITING ANY LEMONS? Okay, a lot of you have asked me this, and the answer is no. I appreciate a good lemon once in a while, but only by older authors who, to be blunt, have a little experience. I don't believe that in my case a lemon is necessary. And besides, I've never had a boyfriend or been kissed, let alone anything else, so as it is I'm stretching my range of personal experience. lol I hope none of you are too disappointed by that.  
  
Okay, so I hope that answers your questions, and now on with chapter twenty- two. Enjoy it, because there will only be one more chapter after this (sniffle). I love this story as much as all of you, so trust me when I say it's hard to let go. But, all good things must come to an end (boy, that's a cliché if you've ever heard one before). Enjoy!  
  
Inu-guyver: You sound like superman with your arm healing so fast. Maybe you can send me some of those super-healing abilities, because my swimming career has been suffering from a shoulder injury for the past four years! Oh well, it happens, right? And your advice has been duly noted, I hope you'll find this chapter a little better in that respect. Thanks!  
  
Crow T R0bot- Thanks for all your suggestions, I have been taking them into consideration. And by the way, do you have any other Japanese name suggestions? I really hate using American names but, unfortunately, my second language is German, so it doesn't do me much good.  
  
Silver- Is it about college years? You could sort of say that (grins mischievously). But I'm not promising anything. I hope you like it, but unfortunately I can't say much more then that, or else I'd give it all away!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Title: The Realistic Happily Ever After  
  
Author: dolphingirl0113  
  
Chapter: Twenty-Two  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The small blue Honda sped past the vineyard once before the driver realized her mistake, turned around, and headed up the long drive to the entrance gates. Once inside, she hastily parked (not very well) and ran inside, carrying a bag covering the dress she intended to wear for the wedding.  
  
Sango looked up as the frazzled woman rushed into the main building, and smiled. "Hi."  
  
Ms. White stopped to take a deep breath, checking her watch as she did so. It was five o'clock, just as she'd promised, though she had nearly killed herself keeping that promise.  
  
"If you can say only one thing about Nancy White, it is that she is never late," she announced, and Sango smiled. "Where is she?"  
  
"She's back there," the demon exterminator pointed toward a back room that was normally used as an office, but for today had been set up as a dressing room for Kagome and her brides' maids. Ms. White nodded, and moved forward.  
  
When the two women entered the room, Kagome was sitting before a makeshift mirror while Mrs. Higurashi finished pinning her hair above her head in tight curls. She smiled when she saw her two friends' reflections.  
  
"You're right on time," she said in a voice that hid how nervous she actually was. Ms. White smiled.  
  
"You have no idea how much of a problem that actually was for me. A client called me today after being harassed by her soon to be abusive ex-husband, very distressed. Naturally I called her into the office to talk and calm her down so that she wouldn't do anything stupid, like agree to the man's demands out of fear, only to find out that she had brought the man with her, along with his lawyer. I wasn't exactly expecting to have a conference and play the role of marriage councilor." Ms. White set down her dress shoes and hung the dress up on a small rack holding the other dresses for the wedding.  
  
"But you fixed the problem?" Kagome asked as she turned around.  
  
"Sure, but it meant I didn't have time to change or anything. So, I hope you don't mind my using the room to change as well."  
  
Kagome shrugged. "I don't care. The more the merrier." She turned back to her mother. "Thanks, mama."  
  
"You look beautiful, sweetheart," Mrs. Higurashi said gently, a tear falling down her cheek. Kagome blushed.  
  
She was wearing a purple bathrobe, fluffy white slippers on her feet, and the elegant hair and makeup seemed out of place. But Kagome didn't care. Nothing mattered, save for the man who would be waiting for her at the end of the isle that evening.  
  
"Where's Inuyasha?" she finally asked, more to break the silence then anything else.  
  
"According to Miroku, he's harassing everyone with his nerves, and he apparently keeps yelling at Hojo," Sango stated. Obviously, she had talked to her husband several times throughout the day.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well, if you see any of them again, tell Inuyasha to leave Hojo alone."  
  
Sango nodded with a smile. "I'll tell him, but it won't make any difference. The only person capable of keeping that hanyou under control is you."  
  
"Hanyou?" Ms. White raised an eyebrow, and Sango opened her eyes in surprise, realizing what she had said.  
  
"I-I-I mean that as a joke," she said quickly. "Inuyasha's so temperamental sometimes that Kagome and I think he has split personalities. So we call him a hanyou."  
  
Ms. White chuckled. "You could just call him a schizophrenic. Hanyou seems a little strange, don't you think? I mean, half-demon?"  
  
Kagome laughed, very tense, glaring at Sango for her mistake. "Well, I think with a name like Inuyasha, it fits."  
  
"I guess you're right." The three women laughed, albeit two of them were very forced, and thankfully Ayame chose that moment to appear, Rin at her side.  
  
"She's all ready!" the wolf-girl exclaimed, pointing to Rin, whose hair was curled into tight little ringlets, her eyes slightly accented with silver eye shadow, a hint of blush on her cheeks. Kagome smiled.  
  
"You look beautiful Rin."  
  
"Thank you," the girl replied shyly. "But why can't I go play with Shippou?"  
  
"Because he is getting ready with the other men, and today the women and the men will stay apart."  
  
"Oh," Rin pouted slightly, but then perked up. "But I'll see him tonight?"  
  
Kagome loved the bond the two had forged, glad that Rin was over her disappointment when she learned that Kohaku was dead. Apparently, she had met the boy several times, and had grown quite fond of him.  
  
"Yes, you will." Kagome turned to Ayame. "Did you see Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi?"  
  
Ayame rolled her eyes. "You mean the girls who can't stop talking? Yeah, they're here and gawking at the place where you'll be married."  
  
As though they had radar that told them when someone was talking about them, the three girls in question burst into the changing room, Ayumi the only one looking casual.  
  
"Oh my gosh Kagome, the vineyard is so beautiful!"  
  
"I know, I can't wait to see what it will look like tonight!"  
  
"And your hair! Just think of how beautiful it will look under your veil!"  
  
"Inuyasha won't be able to keep his eyes off of you!"  
  
Eri and Yuka stopped talking momentarily to take a deep breath, and Kagome sighed with them, trying to gather her nerves. The mention of Inuyasha was enough to bring back all of her wedding jitters.  
  
"You do look lovely Kagome," Ayumi said gently, and Kagome was once again wondering how someone like her, with perfect grades, ended up friends with girls like Eri and Yuka. But then again, Kagome said to herself, how did I?  
  
The clock now read five-thirty, and considering the fact that Kagome had to be ready to walk down the aisle in a little over two hours, she decided it was time to get dressed. "Who wants to help me with my dress?"  
  
Big mistake.  
  
Eri and Yuka were all over the poor, unsuspecting gown, squealing about how cute Kagome would look. Seeing a disaster waiting to happen, Kagome backed up slightly, wishing she had phrased that a little differently.  
  
Ms. White, as always, could be counted upon to save the day. She stepped up to the two girls, plucked the dress from them, and walked over to Kagome. "As the only one not in the wedding party, I will assist the bride while everyone else attends to their own appearance."  
  
Kagome smiled gratefully at Ms. White, and after everyone else went to do their own makeup and hair, muttered "Thanks."  
  
"Hey, no problem. They're excited, and they mean well, but at the same time you don't need any more hyper vibes in this room then necessary."  
  
"Isn't that the truth," Kagome muttered as she slipped out of the robe so that she was clad in only her underwear, strapless bra, and pale white silk slip. She turned around, viewing her slim figure in the mirror, and smirked mischievously. "Maybe I should just walk down the isle like this?"  
  
Ms. White laughed. "Don't even think about it. You did not buy this beautiful dress only to put it aside for lingerie the day of the wedding."  
  
"You're probably right," Kagome said in a fake pout, the drone of conversation in the background as her bridesmaids dressed themselves. Kagome also watched as Ayame tried to dress Rin in her small gown, only to give up when she couldn't manage the zipper and hand it over to Ayumi.  
  
"This is a beautiful dress," Ms. White said earnestly, removing the plastic cover so that the white fabric was allowed to cascade out and down to the ground. Kagome fingered it lovingly.  
  
"It is, isn't it? You have no idea what I went through to find it. I mean, there are certainly hundreds of beautiful dresses out there, but none of them seemed like the right ones for me. Does that make any sense?"  
  
"Absolutely," Ms. White removed the hanger so that she was holding the dress in her arms, unzipping the back. "It was the same way with me and my prom dress, though on a much smaller scale. I had to find the right dress, and it took me about five trips to the mall to find it." She looked up at the sky and sighed. "Man, that was a long time ago. I'm getting old."  
  
"Please," Kagome chuckled, "As my mother says, a woman is not allowed to call herself old until she is no longer able to pee by herself."  
  
Ms. White laughed. "I can't see your mother saying that, but I believe it."  
  
"It's a philosophy she lives by," Kagome stated firmly, sounding completely serious.  
  
"Well, enough about me for now." The blonde woman turned Kagome so that she was facing the mirror, resting her head on the girls' shoulder. "This day is about you, so don't let anyone steal your glory."  
  
Before Kagome could respond, Ms. White was helping her into the dress, pulling it up over her hips and quickly fastening it in the back, covering the zipper with seven clasps in the shape of small roses.  
  
It was strapless, and Kagome was having a hard time getting the top to stay up and still look the way she wanted. Ms. White, without hesitation, moved in front of the girl.  
  
"Don't mind me, I'm good at this sort of thing." And without any other word of warning, pulled at the dress, pushing and pulling at Kagome's chest until the girl was bright red. Yet, when she stepped away, Kagome was pleased to see that the gown no longer wanted to fall down, and she looked very proportionate.  
  
"Thanks," she said, though her face was still red. Ms. White shrugged.  
  
"I had a sister, so we would help each other. I hope I didn't offend you."  
  
"No, you just, um, surprised me a little." Ms. White laughed, and Kagome went slightly pink again.  
  
"We won't put the veil on until we're a little closer to leaving," Ms. White said with certainty, and Kagome just nodded. "But for now, I need to get dressed."  
  
Kagome nodded and sat down in a nearby chair, arranging the folds of fabric beneath her so that in the end she felt like a bloated snowman. She watched as her friends got ready, fixing each other's hair and makeup, occasionally calling over to her for advice, but for the most part leaving the bride to her thoughts.  
  
"Inuyasha," she whispered, picturing the man in her mind with his silver hair and amber eyes. She wished at that moment more then anything to feel his arms around her waist, his voice comforting. She sighed and leaned into the back of the chair. "I guess this is what they mean by pre-wedding jitters."  
  
A shriek brought her out of her thoughts, and Kagome looked over to see a startled Sesshoumaru standing in the doorway dressed in pants and a white tuxedo shirt and tie, missing only the jacket. His eyes were wide, and when Kagome looked over she saw Ms. White, dressed only in her bra and underwear, staring back at the demon lord.  
  
"I, uh, thought this was where I would find Inuyasha," he stammered, his eyes still locked on Ms. White, or rather, her body. He was a man, after all.  
  
"Well it's not," Yuka screamed, though Kagome wasn't sure why she was the one so distressed. At least she had all her clothes on. "Get out! Get out!"  
  
"I-I, um, please forgive me," he stammered, looking down, his face hinting at pink. He quickly shut the door, and after glancing at a cherry red Nancy White, Kagome cracked up, doubling over in laughter.  
  
"I'm glad someone found that entertaining," Ms. White finally grumbled, returning to dressing herself. Kagome kept laughing.  
  
"D-did you see the way he was l-looking at you? I'll bet h-he has never s- seen a woman before like that." Ms. White blushed again, but raised her chin haughtily.  
  
"Well, at least now the man knows what I'm all about, and I can't say I hide anything from him." She shrugged, and the blush faded from her cheeks. "He'll get over it. Besides," She smirked, "It was worth it to see the look on his face."  
  
A knock sounded at the door, and all of the women retreated to the far corner like vampires from sunlight, except for Sango, who had a distinct feeling she knew who it was. And sure enough, she was right as she cracked the door and looked out.  
  
"What do you want, Miroku?"  
  
"I was just wanting to make sure you ladies were all okay. I heard about what happened with Sesshoumaru, and know that must have been very distressing."  
  
Sango rolled her eyes. "We're just fine, but thanks for your concern." She closed the door on him swiftly, leaving no room for debate. Kagome grinned.  
  
"You could have been a little nicer. After all, he was only interested in your wellbeing."  
  
"Please, the only thing he was worried about was whether or not we all had our clothes on."  
  
Kagome and Ayame laughed, while the others just stared. They were obviously still clueless about Miroku's behavior, and still even more unsure about the fact that he was slapped by his wife at least twice a day.  
  
The door opened, and everyone tensed, Ms. White covering herself. But it was only Mrs. Higurashi, and everyone relaxed.  
  
"The first guests are here Kagome, so you'd better make sure you're ready to go in another thirty minutes."  
  
Kagome nodded and glanced at the clock, shocked when it said six-thirty. Had it really been that long?  
  
"Mama?" Mrs. Higurashi turned back around. "Is Inuyasha, um, completely ready?" She accented the word completely, and thankfully her mother seemed to understand.  
  
"Not quite, but don't worry about it sweetheart, everything will be fine." She shut the door, and Kagome nodded. It would take a lot of explaining about Inuyasha's hair and eye color change, but it would be even worse to explain dog ears, since a baseball cap was out of the question.  
  
All of the women in the room stepped forward as though lining up for inspection, twirling around elegantly in their gowns, though Sango and Ayame still seemed a little unsteady in high heels.  
  
Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi all had their hair curled, and were excitedly adjusting the fabric on their gowns. Kagome smiled and turned to Ayame, who was staring in the mirror.  
  
"What's wrong, Ayame?" The redhead was gaping at her reflection.  
  
"I can't believe that's me," she whispered, and Kagome grinned.  
  
"It is, and you look beautiful."  
  
Ayame turned around and smiled at the woman who had become such a dear friend. Her red hair fell over her shoulders and down her back in large curls, and her green eyes sparkled.  
  
"Thank you Kagome," her voice turned serious. "You know, when we first met I only saw you as a threat. I hated that Kouga loved you more then he loved me." Kagome looked down, but Ayame smiled. "But now that I know you better, I can see why he feels the way he does, and I don't mind."  
  
"Ayame," Kagome met the girl's eyes, green mixing with deep brown. Ayame put up a hand for silence.  
  
"He made a promise to me when I was young and without a home or family. He made the promise out of a sense of duty, and it was only I, in love with the handsome leader of the wolf tribe, who really took it to heart." Her smile only grew brighter. "I'm not saying this to make you feel uncomfortable, but just so that you understand something. I truly enjoy having you as a friend, and don't want that to change. Okay?"  
  
Kagome stared at the girl for several seconds, but then smiled and embraced her fondly. "Thanks Ayame. Your friendship is important to me too."  
  
She stepped back and allowed the wolf-girl to return to admiring her reflection, turning her attention to Sango, who was standing off to the side, her hands clasped in front of her.  
  
The gown was beautiful, almost identical to the brides' maids gowns, except hers was outlined in silver. Her hair fell down her back like dark waves on the sea, and silver eye shadow gave her a mysterious air.  
  
Kagome felt tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
What did she say to a woman who had become her sister in every way over the past three, nearly four years? How could she put into words what she meant to her, or thank her for all she had done?  
  
Sango must have been feeling the same way, because tears were in her eyes as well as the two girls moved forward and embraced.  
  
"Thank you," Kagome whispered.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For just being you, and being there for me every step of the way. You kept me sane when it came to Inuyasha, and without you I would have given up hope a long time ago."  
  
The exterminator smiled and touched her friend's cheek. "You are my sister, Kagome-chan. I would do anything for you. You helped me when my brother Kohaku died, and, more importantly, you had faith in Miroku's love for me long before I ever saw it. We are tied together, forever."  
  
Kagome nodded, and then chuckled to break the serious moment. "Listen to us. We sound like we're saying goodbye."  
  
Sango looked up thoughtfully. "In a way we are. We are saying goodbye to a segment of our lives. From now on, we will be married, with new problems to face. But that doesn't mean we can't still be close."  
  
Kagome nodded. "Exactly."  
  
They stared at each other for several more minutes, content in each other's presence, and slowly Kagome felt her nerves calm down.  
  
"Well, I think it's about time for you to get going," Ms. White said as she approached the pair, transformed.  
  
Her hair was curled, falling down her back in golden ringlets, and she was wearing a black dress that tied up at the nape of her neck, leaving her back bare, the plunging v-neck showing off her womanly bust. The gown hugged her curves loosely, accenting every line of her body in a sensual way, and Kagome couldn't help but picture the reaction Sesshoumaru, the stoic demon lord, would have when he saw her later that evening.  
  
Kagome nodded and allowed Ms. White to elegantly place the veil on top of her head, letting it fall over her face. She then had Kagome step up on a small stool, and undid the clasp holding back the train of fabric in the back, letting it circle her body elegantly as Sango handed Kagome her bouquet of red and white roses.  
  
Everyone gasped, and Kagome felt extremely self-conscious. Unable to bear the attention, she turned slightly so that she could look into the mirror, and felt herself start at the beautiful stranger she saw in the mirror.  
  
The dress hugged her slim waist until it reached her hips, and then fell away from her body with the help of a subtle hoop skirt, the train of the dress extending elegantly behind her. The gown was outlined in pearls, which also came up from the bottom to her waist in a gentle arc, an exact imitation in the back as well. The veil rested on her head with the help of a silver tiara that glinted under the lights of the room, and fell over her face like a gentle wisp of cloud, giving her the innocent look of a bride, her hair curled atop her head save for a few strands falling down at her temples.  
  
Breaking the moment of silence was the sound of the door opening, and Kagome turned gracefully on her stool to see her mother gazing at her with pure love in her eyes. Behind her, to Kagome's delight, was Kaede, dressed in a purple Kimono.  
  
"Lady Kaede!" Kagome cried, wishing she could run to the woman, but afraid of ripping her dress in the process. The old woman's eyes glistened with tears as she stepped forward, and everyone in the room parted to let her move to Kagome's side.  
  
"Child, you look beautiful," she whispered in her old, gravelly voice. "I am so happy for you."  
  
Kagome took one of the old, wrinkled hands in her own, relaxing at its warmth, and smiled. This woman was as much of a grandmother to her as Sango was a sister. "I'm so glad you could come," she said gently.  
  
"I wouldn't have missed this for the world. Aside from my sister, I have never loved anyone as much as you and Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome smiled again before releasing the hand and turning to her mother as the sound of orchestra music wafted through the partially open door. Obviously, the string quartet had arrived.  
  
"Mama," she whispered, and Mrs. Higurashi moved quickly to her daughter's side, helping her off the stool and taking the younger woman in her arms.  
  
"Oh Kagome, my beautiful Kagome," she whispered, "I'm so proud of you." Kagome clutched at her mother as though she were still young and unsure, a part of her not wanting to let go.  
  
"I'm afraid," she finally whispered, and Mrs. Higurashi smiled that smile only a mother could give.  
  
"I know sweetheart," she touched her daughter's cheek tenderly. "But I also know you will make a wonderful wife. Inuyasha is a lucky man."  
  
Kagome smiled and leaned into the touch briefly before finally pulling away and standing up straight as her mother moved to fix her train behind her. She turned to her friends, some from school and others from another time across the well. They all grinned.  
  
"I can't believe you're getting married!" Eri and Yuka shrieked, giving her a huge embrace while being careful to not ruin her dress. Kagome smiled fondly, knowing now that they were her friends because they were always there for her, no matter how annoying they could manage to be.  
  
"Let's go Nancy," Mrs. Higurashi said to Ms. White, and the woman nodded, winking at Kagome as she followed the other two women out the door.  
  
"You'll take the world by storm Kagome," she called over her shoulder, and Kagome grinned.  
  
The sound of conversation was growing by the minute, and Kagome felt her nerves return full force as the orchestra continued playing their gay little ditties, knowing all the chairs that had been set up were now being filled by over one hundred and fifty people.  
  
After another twenty minutes of waiting, her grandfather appeared and smiled at her lovingly. "It is time."  
  
The other women in the room nodded and moved out the door, Ayame holding Rin's hand to guide her to her place, leaving Kagome alone. She walked up to her grandfather and smiled as she looped her arm through his, though he was much shorter then she, especially in heels.  
  
"You look so beautiful Kagome," he said kindly, "Just like your mother on her wedding day."  
  
"Thanks grandpa," she replied, and smiled again, taking a deep breath as the music began for the procession to begin, knowing that everyone in the audience was watching as first Sango and Miroku walked in, followed by Kouga and Ayame, Ayumi and Sesshoumaru, Eri and Souta, and Yuka and Hojo.  
  
The little cooing noises told her that Rin and Shippou had made their appearance, and she smiled, knowing they must look absolutely adorable. She walked out of the room with her grandfather, and out into the courtyard, still just out of sight.  
  
A slight pause followed, before the musicians struck up the undeniable tune of 'here comes the bride'. She heard everyone rise to their feet, and allowed her grandfather to lead her forward, stepping into the spotlight as she walked toward her new life. 


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

** This story deals with rape, so if this sort of topic bothers you then be forewarned. **  
  


* * *

  
Author's Notes: First, before I get all emotional I would like to make an announcement. I am making a website based on my singing career, after receiving the advice to do so in order to promote myself, but besides that it will include a photo album and a links page. If you have a website you would like posted on another site, send it to me either in a review or via email (my address is in my profile). Even though it isn't Inuyasha oriented, I will post Inuyasha sites or, frankly, any website that you have created so long as it's appropriate. So let me know! And now we can get on with the story. Wow, I think I'm going to cry. This is the last chapter you guys! But, it's not the end of this story line. I am officially announcing the title of the next story, which will make this a trilogy! The new story will be called 'Soldiers In A Timeless War', but that's all I'm going to tell you. I hope you won't be disappointed!  
But back to this story, I can't believe how much success it has had. It surpassed 'Confessions of a Broken Heart' and my own expectations by a long shot in reviews and reader response. I thank you for that, it has been a true joy to read all of your reviews and to write this story. So now, without further adieu, I present to you the final installment of 'The Realistic Happily Ever After'. I hope you enjoy it as you have enjoyed the rest of the story. Thank you (bows elegantly and walks off stage).  
  
Nikoru-the-silent-assasin: you're right, this is a very American style wedding, but I just haven't had the time to research into the customs of Japan. I just wanted you to know that I am aware of that fact, and that I appreciate your advice and reviews. Thanks!  
  
Doomikazi: there's nothing wrong with a guy liking romance. Besides, this isn't what you would call a REAL romance, with all the lemons and such. At least, I don't consider it to be. And just so you know, girls always go for the more 'sensitive' guy who can appreciate a good story line. But I've probably just made you feel even more embarrassed, right? lol  
  
Serina Tsuki- I appreciate that. Thanks! We single women have to stick together, you know?  
  


* * *

  
Title: The Realistic Happily Ever After  
  
Author: dolphingirl0113  
  
Chapter: Twenty-Three  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  


* * *

  
It was all like a dream. The sky was dark, the stars overhead shining through the silver canopy that covered the wedding. Chairs were set up, ten to a row, on either side of the aisle, which was a long strip of silk covered in red and white rose petals. At the end of the aisle was something similar to the concept of a podium, with a large, elevated platform in the center, on either side five descending platforms for each of the brides' maids and groomsmen.  
  
Sango and Miroku were the first to appear, their arms linked in silent intimacy, a bouquet of red and white roses in her hands, Miroku holding his free arm behind his back as Mrs. Higurashi had instructed. He glanced over at his wife, and felt love pool in his heart. She was positively radiant, and her silver and blue gown and silver eye shadow made her seem like a part of the night itself.  
  
They walked up to the highest platforms beside the one where Inuyasha now waited, parting as Sango moved to the left and Miroku to the right. He winked at the hanyou as a friendly gesture, and Sango smiled warmly.  
  
Next came Ayame and Kouga, their sharp, chiseled features making them a striking pair as they walked down the aisle. His hair was in its usual ponytail, though tonight he was without a headband of any kind, his pointed ears ingeniously tucked beneath his black locks. Ayame was no different, her ears concealed by her cascading red hair, so that no one knew the difference between her and a normal human.  
  
When Sesshoumaru and Ayumi appeared, the girl didn't seem even the slightest bit nervous. Kagome had selected her on purpose to be Sesshoumaru's partner because she knew the truth about him, and thus wouldn't be intimidated by his cold stares. And truth be told, the demon lord's attention was directed elsewhere, for his eyes had located Ms. White in the front row, her black gown stunning.  
  
All of the Higurashi family commented on how grown up Souta looked when he and Eri appeared, walking slowly but confidently down the isle. And there wasn't one woman in the entire audience who wasn't envious of the brides' choice of dress for her wedding party.  
  
Yuka and Hojo were the last to appear, Hojo with his usual naïve confidence, and Yuka trying to find her boyfriend in the crowd. She must have found him, because she smiled happily and returned her attention to where she was walking.  
  
There wasn't a single guest who didn't at least smile when Rin and Shippou appeared, Rin carrying a much smaller version of Sango's bouquet, her dress with sleeves, rather then only thin straps, falling to her ankles, Shippou in a miniature tuxedo, carrying a pillow with two golden rings. Their arms were linked together, and all the women were cooing while their dates secretly agreed.  
  
Once everyone was assembled, the string quartet paused momentarily, just long enough to have everyone in the audience on the edge of their seat, wondering when the bride, the biggest celebrity besides the groom, would appear.  
  
Inuyasha felt himself swallow, hard. He was suddenly very nervous, desperate to see the woman who had been hidden from him since the night before. But at the same time, he was afraid. Would she come? Had she changed her mind and would now leave him standing at the alter alone? And why wasn't that damn quartet playing? At least the music could soothe his nerves.  
  
But then the strains of a new tune, one that he didn't recognize but obviously everyone else did because they all rose to their feet, facing the entrance, marked by a white arch laced in roses and garland. Inuyasha, out of curiosity, looked that way too, and what he saw took his breath away.  
  
There she was.  
  
His Kagome.  
  
She moved as though invisible wings were helping her float across the ground, her tiny, delicate feet once in a while making a brief appearance beneath her long white gown. It hugged her body in such a way that all her curves were accented, but then swept away from her at her hips, trailing behind her in a train of fabric that was several yards long, outlined in pearls. The veil made her seem mysterious, and as she stepped closer, Inuyasha found it harder and harder to breathe.  
  
Kagome was moving on a sea of emotions at that moment, aware of everyone staring at her, but at the same time only conscious of one set of eyes which were, just for tonight, violet.  
  
He was beautiful.  
  
She chuckled at the incredibly feminine thought, but knew it to be true. He was the only man she could ever call beautiful and handsome at the same time, for while his face was that of a man, his eyes were dark and vibrant as jewels.  
  
"Inuyasha," she whispered, and knew that he had seen her mouth his name, because his eyes softened, and she watched as he returned the gesture by whispering her name as well.  
  
Just before she reached the bottom of the steps that would lead her up to the man she loved, Kagome turned to her grandfather as a single woman for the last time, and kissed his cheek. He smiled lovingly, placed an aging, wrinkled hand against the side of her face, and stood on tiptoe to kiss her forehead. She closed her eyes briefly, taking the moment and pressing it into her memory forever.  
  
"I love you, grandpa," she whispered, and he nodded, unable to speak for the tears in his eyes.  
  
He released her, and Kagome turned to walk up the steps, finally coming face to face with the new man of her life, and smiled broadly as the music stopped, he lifted the veil from her face, and all went silent. The priest cleared his throat and began the ceremony.  
  
Throughout the entire proceedings, Kagome couldn't look away from his eyes, and he barely managed to blink, so afraid was he that she would vanish at any moment. He still had the feeling sometimes that he didn't deserve such a treasure, such an angel. After all, what had he done?  
  
The day they met came back to him in a flash, that first moment when he had seen her burned into his mind forever. He could never forget the way she had blanched when he kept calling her Kikyou and how, even later when he knew the truth, he would continue to taunt her about the fact that she was only Kikyou's reincarnation, and could never be as powerful as the miko herself.  
  
And yet, she is still at my side, he thought, just like she promised.  
  
He looked down into Kagome's smiling face, and felt warmth like none other fill his entire being. He had never felt this way before, not even with Kikyou. Never had he felt this trusting, this happy. Never had he felt this much in love.  
  
All of their adventures, tracking down Naraku and the jewel shards, had brought them closer together. Even Kikyou, unintentionally, had forged a bond between them that could never be broken. And, gradually over the course of nearly four years, they had fallen in love.  
  
He wasn't sure of the exact moment when his care and concern had shifted into something more. He knew when he had recognized it willingly, that day in the woods when he found Kikyou, just after Kagome's rape. But he had loved her long before that. When had it started?  
  
Was it during the encounter with the peach man, when the demon teased him about loving the 'pathetic little human' and he did nothing to deny it? Was it that first time when Kikyou tried to drag him into hell but he broke away at the sound of Kagome's voice? Or after, when Kikyou had asked if Kagome meant more to him then she, and he did not answer? Maybe it was that day when he sent Kagome back to her time, stealing the shards for her own protection so she couldn't come back, only to see her standing before him as she flung herself into his arms. But no, that wasn't the moment either.  
  
When was it that he first felt this incredible, passionate love? When had his heart forgotten completely about Kikyou and moved on to someone new, young, and full of life?  
  
And then it hit him like a ton of bricks as he gazed into her warm brown eyes, wanting to reach out and touch her cheek. Her words from that day echoed in his mind, in his heart, and in his soul.  
  
"I will always be by your side."  
  
Ironic that the moment he fell completely in love with Kagome was the moment he thought he had chosen to be with Kikyou forever. But he couldn't deny the way his heart had shifted when he saw her sitting on the rim of the well, the sunlight in her eyes, her hair blowing about her face as petals from the nearby cherry trees floated by on the wind.  
  
He had thought to never see her again, and his heart had been broken for the second time by a woman, only this time it was different: this time he had broken her heart as well. But then, she had come back.  
  
"Kagome," he had whispered, and she had turned to look at him.  
  
"I've been thinking a lot about you and Kikyou and I while on the other side," she had begun, and the sound of her voice had caught him in a snare so powerful he could never escape. But he would never want to. The way that small smile had played across her lips as she spoke was something he would never forget. Such a small gesture had pulled at his heart like no declaration of love ever could.  
  
"I just want to ask you one question," she had said, rising to her feet and walking over to face him directly. He had expected something like a demand for an explanation, or for her to ask if he had ever enjoyed her company. But instead, her question had been simple and unexpected. "Can I stay with you?"  
  
"Would you stay with me?" She had smiled again, that silly little smile that he loved so much, and that was when his heart shifted. That was when he had fallen in love with Kagome.  
  
He was brought back to reality when he realized that everyone was staring at him, including the priest. The area was silent, and he blushed slightly, wondering if he had missed something. But Kagome smiled encouragingly.  
  
"I have been informed," the priest began in a slow, steady voice, "That the bride and groom would like to say their own vows. Is that correct?" Kagome nodded, and Inuyasha, unsure of what else to do, imitated her response. So the priest nodded and stepped back to let them speak to each other.  
  
"When I first met you," Kagome began, and it was the first time he had heard her voice since the night before, "I never expected to love you. Actually, I never thought I could stand to be in the same room as you. But somehow, over time, you broke down the walls of my heart, and I wouldn't have it any other way." She took a deep breath, trying to hold back the tears of joy in her eyes.  
  
"It is often said that we don't chose the ones that we love, that they are chosen for us by our hearts. I understand what is meant by that now, because if it had been left up to me, I would have walked away a long time ago and never looked back. But my heart wouldn't give up or give in, and I am so thankful for that." She swallowed again.  
  
"Most people say that they can't remember the first moment they feel love for someone. I don't believe them. I know exactly when I first loved you." She stared meaningfully into his eyes. "It was on a day when I thought I'd lost you forever. All my friends can tell you how much I cried, but in the end, all I truly came to understand was how much you meant to me and how, so long as I was at your side, I would be content." A tear rolled down her cheek, but her voice remained steady.  
  
"I made a vow that day, to you, that I would always be at your side, no matter what. I meant it, but now I take that vow in front of witnesses." She glanced over at both Shippou and Rin meaningfully, and the two stepped forward. She handed Rin her bouquet to hold temporarily, and then took one of the rings off of the pillow in Shippou's hands before returning her attention to Inuyasha, taking his left hand in hers.  
  
"I swear to be by your side for the rest of your life, come what may. I will never doubt what you say, and promise to love you wholeheartedly so that you will never, never feel alone again." She silently slipped the ring onto his finger, and the whole audience beamed at what she had said.  
  
Inuyasha found it very hard to think at that moment, let alone speak, but he knew what was expected of him since he and Mrs. Higurashi had discussed it at length the day before at the rehearsal dinner. He took a deep breath and met the eyes of the woman he loved.  
  
"I guess we fell in love on the same day," he began, knowing she had meant the same day he had been thinking about only minutes before. "To be honest, I hated you when we first met, because you reminded me of a time in my life that was full of pain. It wasn't your fault, but because you argued back I let my anger out since you always offered a good fight. That was all I knew: pain, betrayal, anger, and loneliness." He smiled.  
  
"But slowly, without my ever being aware of it, you managed to work your way through that maze of pain so that you, and you alone, could touch the inner part of my soul that I had kept hidden away from the world for so long." He saw a tear slide down her cheek, and knew that his own eyes were moist. But he was a hanyou, and a proud one at that, and would not let himself cry.  
  
He leaned over and took the second ring from Shippou, who was sniffling like an idiot next to a smiling Rin, tears in her eyes as well. What was with women and children and crying, anyway?  
  
"Kagome, that day when you promised to be by my side, I promised silently to always protect you. I have only failed you once, and I swear I never shall again." He picked up her left hand. "I will never abandon you to pain or suffering, and any burden you have we shall bear together. I will not keep from you any of my troubles, and I will be, as you promised me so long ago, by your side forever." He slipped the ring on her finger, and Kagome sniffed loudly.  
  
The priest stepped forward with a beaming smile, raising his arms to either side as though to envelop the couple in a huge hug. "By the power invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife." His eye held a mischievous glint as he looked at Inuyasha. "You may kiss the bride."  
  
Without hesitation Inuyasha moved forward and planted his lips firmly against Kagome's, bending her over so far that one of her feet came up, bent at the knee, his arms around her waist and hers encircling his neck. It was the only time he would ever show such public affection, intentionally, to anyone, but, just this once he felt that Kagome deserved it. After all, she was now his wife.  
  


* * *

  
The architects of the vineyard had designed the main building to host large parties such as wedding receptions, so that it contained a decent sized ballroom, complete with a crystal chandelier. The floors were polished wood, and the tables all matched Kagome's color scheme of ice-blue and silver, with red and white roses in silver vases as the centerpiece for each table.  
  
One side of the massive room was set aside for dining, complete with a long buffet of both Japanese and American delicacies, including, of course, an entire steaming pot of hot ramen, just for Inuyasha. It seemed somewhat out of place next to the expensive filet mignon and fancy salads and soups, but Kagome couldn't resist giving her husband his favorite meal, no matter what any one else might say.  
  
The other side of the ballroom was completely vacant except for a small area occupied by the equipment necessary for the d.j. He was currently preparing his 'work station' to start playing music, and to complete the scene, at the end of the dance floor the wall was lined with windows which had a perfect view of Tokyo at night, framed by the stars. It truly was exactly as Kagome had pictured it: perfect.  
  
She was now sitting at the slightly elevated table meant for the wedding party, the only exceptions being Ms. White, her mother, Kaede, Rin, and Shippou. Rin, Shippou, Mrs. Higurashi, and Kaede were all at one end talking amongst themselves, and Ms. White had, somehow, managed to find her way over to sit by Sesshoumaru, who was just across from Kagome and Inuyasha, giving the new bride a perfect view for spying.  
  
Sesshoumaru was blushing profusely by the time he realized who was sitting down next to him, and even Inuyasha got a kick out of that, knowing why his older half brother was so embarrassed and loving every minute of it.  
  
But Ms. White, who should have been more embarrassed then anyone after the events of earlier that evening, simply smiled that confident smile of hers, and leaned her hand against her cheek. "So, were you disappointed?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Sesshoumaru practically spit the water back into his glass as he sputtered. Kagome wanted to burst out laughing, but Sango covered her friend's mouth with her hand, not wanting to ruin the moment. It wasn't often that anyone got to see the lord of the western lands so unsettled.  
  
"Was it disappointing to see exactly what's under these clothes all day?" To accent her point, Ms. White indicated her body. Sesshoumaru just turned an even brighter shade of pink.  
  
"I beg your pardon for seeing that at all," he grumbled, looking away, but Ms. White just laughed.  
  
"I don't care," she said calmly, "Frankly, I'm glad we've got that out in the open. In fact, it would only be fair for me to see what you look like in just your underwear."  
  
Sesshoumaru's jaw practically hit the table, and even Kagome was at a loss for words on that one. Actually, did Sesshoumaru even wear underwear?  
  
"Ms. White, I am truly sorry for what happened earlier today," he said softly, but the blonde woman just waved her hand casually.  
  
"And like I said, I'm over it." Their eyes met for the first time, and both went silent for a moment before she took a deep breath. "And, call me Nancy please."  
  
"Alright," He gulped, though it was barely noticeable.  
  
Soft music drifted toward them over the clattering of plates, which told everyone the d.j. was up and running.  
  
"Um," Ms. White whispered in a voice that was suddenly shy. She still didn't look away from his eyes. "W-would you like to dance?"  
  
"Dance?" Sesshoumaru didn't understand, but glanced over at the dance floor, seeing several couples, and remembered what dancing was. He looked back at Ms. White. "If that is what you wish."  
  
It wasn't the most romantic thing anyone had ever said, but for Nancy White it couldn't have been more beautiful. Kagome smiled as the pair rose from their seats and walked toward the dance floor, noticing how Ms. White was careful to walk on the side of Sesshoumaru that still had an arm so that he could guide her if necessary.  
  
"Oh, they make such a cute couple!" she squealed, and both Sango and Ayame agreed. But Miroku frowned, glancing around to make sure that Eri and Yuka were still at the buffet, before speaking.  
  
"Are you three forgetting that Sesshoumaru comes from the other side of the well?" All three girls stopped giggling, and Ayumi joined them as they stared at the monk.  
  
"No," they all replied in unison. This surprised him.  
  
"And yet, you don't see that as a problem?"  
  
"No," they all replied again.  
  
"Okay," Miroku had a tone that said he was confused, so Ayumi took the opportunity to explain things to him.  
  
"If Kagome and Inuyasha can be married, then why can't Sesshoumaru and Ms. White? After all, from what all you have told me about Inuyasha's brother- "  
  
"Half brother," Inuyasha interrupted.  
  
"-Whatever, he probably needs to find someone from the other side of the well who doesn't really know about his reputation as a ruthless killer."  
  
"Besides," Kagome added, "Have you ever met a woman who has so completely and totally unsettled him? I have never seen that demon blush so much!" At that moment Eri and Yuka chose to return, thus everyone was forced to leave the comment in the air, though they all at least nodded to show they agreed.  
  
After about an hour of dining and casual conversation Mrs. Higurashi rose to her feet and walked over to whisper something in Miroku's ear. He paled slightly, but nodded his head, looking very determined. Kagome raised an eyebrow curiously as he rose to his feet at Inuyasha's side and, taking a glass, pinged his fork against it to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Um," For once the monk Miroku seemed at a loss for words, and he glanced down at Sango for help. She didn't know what he was up to, but smiled encouragingly, and that seemed to help. "I guess that as the grooms best man I'm supposed to give a speech so, here it goes." He took a sip of his water and set the glass down.  
  
"When I met Kagome and Inuyasha, they were still something akin to strangers. But even then they managed to crack me up. I came across Kagome long before I met my current wife Sango, and, as the man I was back then, I decided to flirt with her. But Inuyasha would have none of that. I think he came darn close to punching me in the face when I jokingly asked Kagome to bear my child."  
  
The audience laughed, and that seemed to give Miroku courage. Sango was just shaking her head, and Kagome knew exactly what the woman was thinking. If only the world knew how true all of that was.  
  
"It's been almost four years since that first day, and I can honestly say that I have never known two people who truly love each other so purely and unabashedly as these two, except for perhaps myself and my wife." Again, everyone laughed, and Miroku relaxed some more. "They will do anything for each other, and I think that is truly something unique. That is the meaning of the love that we all search for, when you love someone so much you would die for them, but even more importantly, you would live for them too. So, here's to you, Inuyasha, and to you, Kagome."  
  
He raised his glass, and everyone else followed suit as Kagome and Inuyasha gazed into each other's eyes. Kagome smiled, and Inuyasha leaned in to peck her on the cheek.  
  
The sound of a microphone turning on caused the entire room to shift their attention in the direction of the d.j., a short man with brown hair, who was smiling at everyone. "I would now like to play a song that the bride personally requested, saying it was special."  
  
Kagome knew what it was, and rose to her feet, pulling Inuyasha with her. He followed, albeit hesitantly, and Kagome turned to indicated that the rest of the wedding party was to follow. They all rose, and it didn't escape Kagome's notice that Ms. White had taken hold of Sesshoumaru's arm affectionately, nor did it pass her by that the demon lord didn't seem to mind.  
  
Once in the middle of the dance floor, the d.j. once more turned off his microphone and leaned over to flip a switch, a soft melody beginning that sounded vaguely familiar to Inuyasha.  
  
Tale as old as time. True as it can be. Barely even friends, Then somebody bends, Unexpectedly.  
  
As the music became clearer, Inuyasha realized what it was and smiled as he took Kagome in his arms and began to twirl her around the dance floor, the others following suit. But that didn't matter. He only saw the woman in his arms who was now his mate in both this world and his own. No one could take her away from him.  
  
The song was too short really, but Kagome didn't care. She and Inuyasha just moved gracefully into the next tune, this one a little faster, and slowly the dance floor filled with ther people as well. At one point, the sound of Sir Mix a lot came on, along with 'I like big butts and I cannot lie', and all the girls took over, moving into a tiny circle and dancing together and just having a good time.  
  
The night wore on, and as it did the wine slowly took affect, as did the time, so that by the time midnight rolled around everyone was losing their enthusiasm to dance or eat or even talk. Realizing this, the dj decided to call it a night.  
  
"I'd like to thank all of you for allowing me to be a part of this tonight," he said softly, "And now, to end the evening, the bride and groom will share one last dance."  
  
Obeying, Kagome and Inuyasha walked back out onto the dance floor one last time as the soft strains of Daniel Beddingfield's 'If You're Not The One' began playing, and Kagome leaned her head against his chest comfortably.  
  
"I love you," she whispered. He smiled.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"I can't believe we're married."  
  
"I can, because you've technically been my mate for several months already." Kagome slapped his shoulder playfully.  
  
"You know what I mean." It was then that she noticed he was still wearing the charmed necklace that gave her the ability to 'sit' him on command, and suddenly felt extremely guilty for not having removed it sooner. She moved to touch it, but he put a hand over hers.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"You can't possibly want to wear that now," Kagome replied, "And I'm sorry I didn't remove it sooner." But he just clutched her hand tighter.  
  
"Please don't take it off," he said softly, "It's become a part of me because it links me to you. Whenever we were fighting, I knew that at least I had the necklace, which meant that a part of me was in your hands at all times."  
  
Kagome felt tears in her eyes yet again, but pushed them away, not wanting to spoil the moment. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him close. "I love you so much. And I always will."  
  
He didn't reply, but just clutched her tighter as he gave her a solid kiss, everyone watching with stupid grins on their faces.  
  
That day came back to him again, that moment when she had taken his hand to walk with him back to where the others were camped. 'I want to see you smile', she had said, 'And no matter what happens I will be by your side forever'.  
  
He smiled.  
  
Forever.  
  
THE END 


End file.
